El diario de Sana
by sunako-koike
Summary: Basado en el final del manga. Hayama se ha marchado a Estados Unidos y Sana aun lo espera, creyendo qeu cumplira su promesa de regresar, pero algo la vuelve a la realidad, unas fotos con una chica desconocida, decide olvidarlo pero algo no se lo permite..
1. Querido Diario

Hola! Aki yo presentandome con otra historia, para los que estan leyendo Destino 2, si lo seguire subiendo, pero es qeu un virus ataco mi computadora y ps borro la mayor parte de lo que llevaba transcrito, lelvaba 80 hojas y salve 54 pero en eso mi lap top se murio y ya la mande a arreglar esperemos y hayan salvado algo T.T, sino pus no se preocupen lo volvere a transcribir, la histroria ya esta terminada, solo falta pasarla a computadora.

Bueno espero que me apoyen en esta nueva historia, el formato es distinto a las dos anteriores, estoy tratando de mejorar un poco, y de darle un cambio a mi forma de narrar, bueno a los dialogos mas qeu nada.

Espero les guste y espero sus reviews XD

Los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen por mucho qeu lo desee, son de mi super amiga Miho Obana XD

* * *

Mi nombre es Sana Kurata, me considero una chica alegre, sociable y muy bonita, soy actriz, modelo y conductora ¿edad? 15 años y contando, soy una estrella en toda la extensión de la palabra, sobre todo porque mis biografías son BEST-SELLER, aunque eso es obra de mi famosa madre Aoki-sensei, y bueno mi manager Rei, digo, ya que fracaso como novio mínimo debía de servir para algo y desquitar su sueldo ¿no crees?, también esta el ex esposo de mamá…bueno el solo acude a nosotras cuando quiere dinero, pero es bastante gracioso ver las maldades que le hace mi madre, en fin, tengo una vida feliz, no se porque me han dado este diario para que escriba mis problemas, porque una estrella súper famosa como yo no tiene problemas ¿o si?, bueno, yo se que toda adolescente tiene sus problemas, que si los barritos, que si engordo, que si repruebo, que si el novio…bueno eso no me preocupa mucho, tengo al novio mas súper genial del mundo, se llama Akito Hayama, y es muy famoso, practica karate y ha ganado varios torneos…en Estados Unidos, si él vive allí, y yo en Japón, un poco lejos, y debo admitir que eso me pone un poco triste, no lo he visto en dos años, ¿Qué como puedo decir que es mi novio después de tanto tiempo? Pues lo mismo me preguntaba yo, pero hace aproximadamente seis meses vino de visita 24 horas, y ese día me demostró todo lo contrario, él nunca se ha destacado por ser el novio mas cariñoso o expresivo del mundo, pero ese día él realmente me hizo sentir cuanto me extrañó, solo de recordar aquel momento me sonrojo y tengo ganas de ponerme a tejer suéteres, pero en fin, te estaba hablando de Hayama, él es un chico muy especial, es tan…¿tierno?, ¿cariñoso?, detallista?, ¡Claro que no! Akito Hayama es un completo pervertido que además tiene el cinismo de convertirse en chita cada que se le da la gana, pero eso es lo que mas me encanta de el, ya que así yo no debo de fingir estar siempre feliz como solía hacerlo antes, además es demasiado fácil tratar con el temas que no me atrevería a tocar ni con mi mamá, así fue como termine enamorada del buscapleitos e mi clase, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, a veces creo que todo fue una simple actuación, porque desde aquel día en que regreso a Estados Unidos prometiendo volver no ha vuelto a dar señales de vida, bueno al principio solía llamar con frecuencia, pero sus cartas se volvieron cada vez mas escasas, hasta que deje de tener noticias de él, yo le prometí preservarme para él, pero el nunca me prometió nada, creo que son estas cosas las que mi madre quiere que escriba, porque no puedo decirle a nadie cuanto me duele que él ya no este, se que se preocuparían y muchos doctores y psicólogos vendrían a verme como aquella vez, y no quiero eso, lo que menos quiero es que se preocupen por mi. La otra noche lo llamé, si, me arme de valor para llamarle y poner las cosas en claro, pero jamás me espere lo que ocurrió; una chica me contesto, y no era la hermana Hayama, me contesto en ingles, y pues mi conocimiento sobre ese idioma no es muy bueno, pero logre hacerle entender que quería hablar con Akito Hayama, ella se puso toda loca cuando escucho eso, aunque tal vez no le dije eso en realidad, y me grito en un perfectamente despectivo ingles

-¡No vuelvas a molestarlo!

Después se escucharon unos pasos, y una voz muy familiar dijo algo en ingles, que por supuesto no entendí, mas palabras de la chica, y nuevos gritos por parte de la otra persona, olvidándose por completo de mi y que la llamada me costaría mi sueldo de 2 meses, después de un rato escuche esa voz ya tan familiar, la voz de Hayama que gritaba

-Estoy ocupado, déjame en paz.

Esto lo dijo en japonés, así que no tengo idea si me gritaba a mi, a la chica o al viento, después de esto se oyeron nuevos forcejeos, yo supongo que querían el teléfono, y antes de que la llamara se cortara Hayama dijo

-Don´t answer my calls Zulema(no contestes mis llamadas Zulema)

Zulema, ese es el nombre de la chica que estaba con él aquel día o noche, o la hora que haya sido en aquel momento, ¿Quién era? No lo se, o mas bien no quiero saberlo, es demasiado confuso, se lo que todos dirán si me escucharan, pero no quiero escucharlos, una mínima fibra de mi aun quiere creer en ese lobo solitario, aunque se que cuando me baje de mi nube va a doler y mucho.

Bueno, ya dejemos de escribir cosas tristes, tengo que grabar un comercial de shampoo, y si no me apresuro Rei vendrá y derribara la puerta.


	2. Naozumi

Hola! en realidad ni sikiera se si alguien está leyendo esto ¬¬ xq ni un review me han dejado, asi qeu les pido que me dejen aunque sea uno, cunque solo tenga la palabra, continualo o bien...

lo que sea, es mas si kieren platikenme de sus vidad XD.

Bueno kiero aclarar que este capitulo ya no esta en tercera persona, ire dando uno y uno, uno escrito en el diario y otro contado en tercera persona, en ninguno momento sera lo mismo, tal vez haga alusion o algo, pero la trama sera diferente y se iran ligando.

+Los personajes aki usados son de Miho Obana

* * *

La chica castaña releyó lo que había escrito, si, definitivamente sonaba como ella y era exactamente lo que había querido decir tantas veces pero había reprimido por miedo a causar problemas, sonrió al ver la foto del perro con chaleco en la portada de aquel gracioso cuadernito y lo metió debajo de su almohada, corrió al armario y tomo un abrigo marrón, así como unos lentes morados de mosca , los cuales encontró en el fondo de un cajón donde tenía toda clase de cosas raras, desde narices de payaso hasta estrafalarias cadenas de diamantes de fantasía, así como toda clase de aretes de colores y frijoles saltarines.

La chica dividió su cabello en dos y se hizo dos colitas, se puso los lentes, el abrigo y sonrió con más ganas al ver su apariencia, definitivamente nadie la reconocería. Bajo de dos en dos las escaleras y se planto frente a Rei, quien la esperaba con el reloj en la mano.

-Estoy lista Rei ¿cómo me veo?

-Como una mosca hippie.

-Ja, ja, ja, gracias, me estas halagando demasiado.

-Sensei quiere hablar contigo, te espera en su despacho, yo aguardare por ti en el auto.

-Gracias Rei, me apresurare, lo prometo.

La pequeña actriz echó a correr tanto como podía al último piso de la casa, la cual parecía una jungla, mientras más se adentraba mayor era el tamaño de las plantas, así como su extravagancia. Ultimamente a Aoki-sensei le había dado por entrarle al naturalismo y tratar de llegar al nirvana por lo cual, trataba de estar en contacto con la naturaleza, pero como en el jardín daba mucho el sol decidió hacer su propio ecosistema en la comodidad de su hogar.

Sana logro ver a su madre bajo una gran palmera, era inconfundible, tenia una alberca de olas en la cabeza. Donde Maro-chan nadaba que daba gusto.

-Aquí estoy mamá ¿es hora de la gran platica de mujer a mujer? Te quiero recordar que tu hija casi se vuelve adulta hace un tiempo, asi que no creo que haya muchas cosas que puedas enseñarme.

-No te hable para que hablemos de sexo hija, solo quiero saber qué harás con tu vida, si piensas estudiar o te dedicaras en cuerpo y alma a tu carrera, siendo de esa manera la vergüenza de la familia, ya que solo pasaste la secundaria después de mucho orar a Kami-sama.

-No tienes por qué ser tan cruel.

-Solo contesta mi pregunta y ya, me haces perder el tiempo, y si no acabo este escrito en una hora mi editor se enojara contigo, te pienso acusar.

-¡No me culpes de tus irresponsabilidades! Claro que voy a seguir estudiando, quiero tener una carrera aparte de ser actriz y modelo, me gustaría ser maestra o arqueóloga, si algo asi quiero estudiar.

-¿Estás segura? Porque después no te permitiré arrepentirte.

-Si madre, estoy segura.-responde e inmediatamente recibe un martillazo de su madre.

-¡Solo lo haces porque crees que Hayama va a volver!

-Mamá quiero creer en él, además quiero estar con mis amigos, todos estudiaremos en el mismo instituto, no solo lo hago por Hayama.

-Mentirosa, pero ya vete, además ¿no tenias un comercial que grabar?

-Es cierto, adiós mamá.-grita la chica antes de salir corriendo y derribando todo a su paso.

Sana Kurata llega corriendo al set de grabación, saluda a todos y va a cambiarse para que le digan qué es lo que debe de hacer, como pararse y que tono de voz usar, además de decirle que hará con su pareja del comercial, que no es otro que Naozumi Kamura.

-Hola Naozumi ¿cómo te fue en Inglaterra?

-Hola Sana-dice mientras la abraza- pues mi ingles mejoro muchísimo, tome algunas clases de actuación y canto y ahora estoy listo para regresar y retomar mi carrera aquí en Japón, así que ándate con cuidado.

-Me alegro Nao, y créeme que no podrás contra mí.

-¿Y cómo esta Hayama?

-Vivo, lamentablemente.

-No te entiendo, incluso en Europa se está haciendo bastante conocido, me tocó ir a uno de sus torneos y tratar de entrevistarlo para un show, y muy amablemente me respondió algunas preguntas aun contra la voluntad de su entrenador.

-¿Qué preguntas?

-Que mensaje le daba a la juventud, sobre sus deseos de superación, ese tipo de cosas, espera, no sabes nada de él desde hace mucho ¿verdad?

-Él está ocupado Nao, sabes que esto de la fama es difícil.

-Si de verdad te amara haría un tiempo para ti.

-No digas esas cosas de él, tú no lo conoces como yo.

-Lo único que sé es que eres mi mejor amiga y quiero verte felíz.

-Entonces no menciones nada de ese tonto, hablemos de otras cosas, cuéntame que tal está el clima en Europa o algo por el estilo.

El tiempo pasa rápido, el comercial queda en dos tomas, por algo son los niños actores más solicitados en Japón. Sana llega a su casa hecha una furia, ya que Naozumi no dejo de hablarle de todos los chismes que genera Hayama, está tan furiosa que llega directo a su cuarto, sin notar que su madre habla con alguien por teléfono en susurros con un perfecto acento inglés, y Rei rompe algo que parecen ser cientos de números de una sola revista.

* * *

¿Con kien hablaba Aoki senseI? k rompia rei? acaso es algo qeu Sana no debe de ver?

y hayama sera inocente o realmente habrá olvidado a Sana¡?

Esto y mas en el proximo capitulo del diario de Sana tatatata


	3. Querido Diario II

Bueno ya tengo dos reviews, eso significa que al menos alguien lee esto XD, espero no este muy aburrido y sin sentido este capitulo, pero es que hoy ando medio depre por un INOMBRABLE y creo que se nota muy bien si lees eso, al contrario de Sana lo mio ya esta acabado y deberia de dejar de ponerme mal, pero bueno vayamos al capitulo, espero no le zumben mucho los oidos a Hayam XD

*Los personajes aqui mencionados no me perteneces, son de la super genial Miho Obana

* * *

¡Maldito Naozumi! Lo único que logró fue ponerme de malas, además a él que le importa lo que pase entre Hayama y yo, le tiene sin cuidado que Hayama me este engañando o que no me llame desde hace seis meses…si, seis meses, yo se, yo se, la tonta de todo esto soy yo, porque siendo sincera soy la única que aun se considera su novia, no quiero hacer caso a todo lo que dice la gente, y soy tan cobarde que soy incapaz de llamarlo de nuevo y aclarar las cosas ¿y por qué? Fácil, no quiero enfrentar la realidad, porque a nadie le gusta que le rompan el corazón ¿o si? Y mucho menos por teléfono, soy incapaz de afrontar esto, no se que debo hacer, muchos creerían que soy una cobarde por negarme a saber la verdad, pero no soy cobarde, simplemente aprecio mi vida, es algo así como supervivencia, me niego a que me rompan el corazón, simplemente no quiero que me confirmen una verdad que sé de sobra, que todos saben de sobra, mi madre, Rei, mis amigos, hasta Naozumi sabe.

Lo amo ¿está mal hacerlo? Y a todo esto ¿que es lo que esta bien y lo que está mal en estos asuntos? Como si me importara, sencillamente por esto no hablo de este tema con nadie, y es que ni yo comprendo que quiero, porque sé que una vida así no es vida, y tampoco es saludable, mis días comienzan con una severa critica-autodestructiva de mi persona, por trillado que suene, yo se que he perdido encanto, y es que esto de pasar noches en vela tratando de armarme de valor para llamarlo no van bien para una actriz, o haciéndome mil historias en la cabeza, y que cada una se repite pero a veces me cambia por castañas, otras por rubias, incluso por sushi, si lo se, eso tampoco es sano, pero esto me tiene mal, no duermo ni como bien, cada vez son mas marcadas mis ojeras, cada vez me cuesta disimular más, y cada vez se me parte mas el alma, y es que nadie entiende que soy una chica enamorada, MUY enamorada, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico, que robo mi corazón, y no es normal que yo actúe así, yo nunca lo hago, pero ese chico, ese chita, realmente vino a cambiar mi mundo.

Realmente no puedo seguir así, es hora de que me preocupe por mi salud, debo llenarme de valor y llamarlo, que por lo menos tenga la delicadeza de decirme las razones por las que me abandona, aunque ya lo se, se encontró a alguien mas normal que yo, alguien mas femenina y cariñosa… bueno no creo, porque Hayama se pone muy nervioso…aunque tal vez solo era conmigo, ¡Basta! Mi mundo debe dejar de girar en torno a recuerdos, eso ya paso y no volverá, por mucho que me esfuerce, un amor de lejos no funciona, y menos cuando tal vez nunca fue amor, porque si Hayama realmente me hubiera querido realmente nunca me hubiera dejado. Pero bueno, el se lo pierde, he aumentado una talla de brassiere desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, hago tanto ejercicio, y como tan poco, aunque se bien que no es saludable, que tengo un cuerpo de envidia. Pero de seguro las americanas se sacan como 3 costillas para verse mas delgadas, y como a Hayama le encanta lo estrafalario tal vez….

¡Basta con Hayama! Debería ponerme a contar cuantos Hayama he puesto en esta página, mejor no, eso me deprimiría.

Fuuka dice que debo hojear el menú, el problema es que no puedo sacar a ya sabes quien de mi mente, por mas que trato…

Fuuka esta muy feliz con su novio, por lo menor a alguien le sonríe la vida, y se la pasa restregándomelo en la cara, ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre del tipo ese.

¡Maldita Fuuka solo me hace sentir peor!

_**La chica arroja el diario al otro extremo de la habitación mientras golpea un saco de box que ha puesto en su habitación para momentos como estos.**_


	4. Fuuka

Hola!

Espero les ande gustando esto, se qeu esta un poco floja pero prometo que se ira poniendo mejor XD

+Los personajes aqui usados son de mi amiga Miho Obana

* * *

Sana caminaba lentamente por la ciudad, con el rostro oculto tras unos lentes amarillos, una gorra color verde pistache y escuchando sin oír los murmullos a su alrededor. Cada vez dormía menos, ahora le angustiaba más que antes el asunto con H, y es que Naozumi había sido el primero en tocar el tema del chico karateca, pero cada vez era mas frecuente escuchar el tema de boca de su madre, de Fuuka, de Tsuyoshi, de Rei, de Ayya y estaba segura de qeu si las ardillas hablaran, tambien Maro-chan ya la hubiera cuestionado, y es que como decirles que simplemente estaba aterrada de confirmar sus sospechas, sabia que aunque por fuera se hiciera la dura y valiente era muy senible, y muy fácil de lastimr, tal vez por el hecho de haber sido abandonada y de saberce remplazable, no lo sabia con certeza, solo tenia claro que la aterraba el tan solo pensar en Akito Hayama confirmándole por teléfono sus sospechas.  
Ahora andaba a la defensiva todo el tiempo, desquitaba su mal humor con quien tuviera enfrente, su publico lo tomaba a forma de chiste, pro sus amigos sabían que tenia algo, es por eso que habia decidido reunirce en casa de Fuuka, a la casa de la cual se dirigía lista para vover a enojarce si es que sacaban el tema de nuevo.  
Al fin se encontro frente al extenso jardín que daba pie a la casa de Fuuka, estaba demasiado bien cuidado -¿Que no tienen otra cosa que hacer?-pensaba Sana mientras trataba de no pisar nada, cuando estuvo frente al portón, apenas había tocado un par de veces cuando Ayya se asomo paa abrirle.  
-Creimos que no vedrias Sana-chan.  
-Dije que aqui estaria, y la palabra de una estrella es sagrada, pedonen si los deje mucho esperando.-dijo tratando de suavizar su tono, el cual últimamente parecía siempre a la defensiva.

-No te preocupes Tsuyoshi y yo decidimos llegar antes para ayudarle a Fuuka a preparar la comida y a limpiar la casa, como sus padres no están.

-Es cierto ¿les ayudo en algo?

-No te molestes, ya casi acabamos, pasa.-dijo haciéndola entrar y quitándole su abrigo de peluche que últimamente la pequeña actriz usaba casi a diario porque según ella la hacia verse como estrella de Hollywood.

La peli castaña entro pero casi prefirió no haberlo hecho, cada centímetro de la habitación estaba tapizado con flores, en las cortinas, alfombra, sillones, comedor, cuadros, pequeños platos, incluso en las paredes. Definitivamente había algo mal en esa familia, aunque no es que la suya fuera muy normal, tal vez eso había desencadenado que a ambas chicas les gustara Hayama, las familias tan anormales que se cargaban –deja de pensar en el-se regaño la chica mientras tomba asiento al sentirse mareada, ya sea por las flores o por el recuerdo del lobo solitario.

-¡Hola Sana! Que bueno que pudiste venir a mi casa.- dijo Fuuka saliendo de protno de una puerta que había estado bien disimulada con bonitos adornos de madera.

-Te prometí que vendría, además quiero aprovechar, cuando tengo mucho trabajo casi nunca los veo y eso me deprime, así que es mejor aprovechar ahora que hay tiempo.-dijo la chica sonriendo sinceramente.

Oye Fuuka-chan ¿Dónde esta Tsuyoshi?

-El tarado de tu novio esta recojiendo el tiradero que hizo alla arriba, tiro unas cajas del estante donde mama guarda su preciada colección de revistas.

-No sabia que tu madre coleccionara revistas Fuuka.

-No exactamente, ya les había contado que era gimnasta y fue a las olimpiadas, así que esta suscrita a varias revistas de deportes, Estados Unidos, Francia, Alemania y Portugal, bueno esas son las que recuerdo, mi madre ama esas revistas, pero ni las lee, solo entiende una que otra parte, pero creo que la hacen sentir bien y bañada de recuerdos de su juventud.

-Fuuka ¿de que querías hablarme hoy? Dijiste que seria algo que me alegraría, dime ya quiero saber, estoy harta de ser comida por la angustia.-dijo Sana dando saltitos junto a Fuuka, quien se alegro de ver a la antigua Sana.

-Pues mamá quiere ir a Estados Unidos en Diciembre para saludar a su antiguo entrenador, al parecer se va a casar o algo así, y pues yo le pedi permiso para uqe fueras con nosotros ¿Qué te parece?

-¿¡Que hiciste que! Yo tengo mucho trabajo no me puedo largar así como así de Japon a unas vacaciones de placer por muy guapos que estén los chicos y…

-Quiero que arregles las cosas con Akito, ya estoy harta de verte en un sombra oscura vagando por el mundo.

-¡Kya! ¡Has pronunciado su nombre! ¡Calla blasfema!.-dijo tirandoce en el suelo y empezando a temblar.

-Sana-chan…

-Dejala Ayya, aunque trate de evadir el tema se que sabe que es hora de dejar de huir y enfrentarse a Akito, que hablen de una buena vez y Sana vuelva a ser como antes.

-Yo no pienso ir a buscarlo, si no ha llamado es porque no quiere saber nada mas de mi nunca mas, y por mi esta bien, así como si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido.

-Déjate de orgullos tontos Sana todos sabemos que te pone muy mal su falta de comunicación, y ya estamos hartos de tu mal humor, debes de enfrentarlo y…

-Me niego a hacerlo, no eres mi madre y por lo tanto…

-¡Dejame terminar que es mi discurso clave!.-dijo la chica golpeando a su amiga fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Pero es que te estas metiendo en…

-Como tu amiga, tengo el derecho de preocuparme por tu felicidad ¡siempre desquitas tus odios con nosotros! Ya basta, ve y afróntalo, el te ama y tu a él…

-El no me ama Fuuka, es incapaz de sentir algo por alguien.

-Ahí vas otra vez a quejarte sin hacer nada, hazlo que de la cara, y si te manda al diablo simplemente consíguete a alguien mas y ya.

-¿A quien quieres que me consiga?

-Tienes medio Japon para elegir.

-¡No te metas Fuuka! Este problema es mio y de Hayama, y ya veremos nosotros si lo solucionamos o no, tu no tienes ningún derecho a decirme que hacer o que no, y por supuesto que no ire a Estados Unidos.

-Claro que lo harás, no te estoy pidiendo opinión.

-¡No lo hare!.-grito Sana harta de que todos se creyeran con el derecho de mandar en su vida, ella sabia lo que podía y no hacer, y enfrentar a Hayama estaba descartado incluso desde la mera idea.

-Chicas, cálmense, mejor vamos a…

Tsuyoshi entro desesperado en la habitación con una revista en la mano, tanta fue su prisa que ni siquiera vio a Sana que estaba hecha una furia, ni a Ayya que trataba de mediar el asunto.

-Fuuka, debemos quemar esta revista, si Sana la ve…

-¿Qué pasa si la veo Tsuyoshi?.-dijo arrebatándole la revista sin la mas leve resistencia ya que su amigo estaba distraído.

-¡Sana! Yo… no es que…

La pelicastaña miro el índice, era una revista en ingles pero aun así lograba entenderlo, pero algo en la pagina 34 la hizo detener la mirada y buscar rápidamente el articulo. No había duda… la vida se ensañaba con ella.

La chica se paralizo al ver la pagina, no supo como reaccionar, se puso palida y tuvo que sentarse mientras fruesas lagrimas se desplomaban por sus mejillas, las chicas se acercaron a ver la revista mientras Tsuyoshi se recriminaba, la expresión de sus amigas no fue mejor que la de Sana, definitivamente no había sido buena idea ir a casa de Fuuka.

* * *

Cada vez se pone mejor la cosa, Sana empieza a mostrar su lado vulnerable, no creo qeu pueda seguir con su mascara a los demas, ¿alguien extraña a Hayama? jajaja cuando se enteren de lo que hizo realmentre no creo que lo extañen mucho.


	5. Hayama es un desgraciado

Querido Diario, ojala esto no fuera más que un guion, pero realmente es la realidad.

¿Qué es lo que vi? De seguro te lo estas preguntando en este momento, tu y mi familia, llevo 6 horas encerrada en esta habitación llorando, creí que mis ojos estarían secos después de las dos primeras horas, pues me equivoque, aun sigue saliendo esta agua salada, que algunos dicen si está caliente es que viene del corazón, pues si, está caliente, pero hoy me acaban de destrozar el corazón así que no tengo idea de dónde provengan, si es que provienen de algún lado, algo me decía que no debía ir a casa de Fuuka, pues por una vez en mi vida debí de haberle hecho caso a mi Pepe Grillo interior, lo que vi… es que no puedo ni escribirlo sin que vuelva a tupir esta lluvia de lagrimas, y este maldito dolor, siento como si mi corazón estuviera teniendo ataques epilépticos o algo así, de verdad me duele, es como si quisiera gritar, pero sé que no importa cuánto grite, o llore, este dolor jamás va a desaparecer, estará matándome por dentro poco a poco hasta el día en que me muera; no solo es mi corazón el que está destruido, también mi ego, y mi poca autoestima que me quedaba… mi mundo entero se ha derrumbado ¿de verdad quieres saber que vi? Como sea, de todas formas espero que en cualquier momento un rayo me mate o mi corazón deje de latir para poder morirme por completo, esto de morir por partes es demasiado doloroso, pues bien, en la revista había una sección dedicada a las promesas extranjeras que habían hecho fama en Estados Unidos, y si, Akito Hayama figuraba en el índice, pero no precisamente por los torneos o su talento, en esa revista había…había unas fotos de él…con otra chica, abrazándola e incluso…incluso…incluso besándola. ¿Lo ves? Las lagrimas han vuelto a brotar, casi he dejado de ser consciente de ello, es como si mi cuerpo dejara de querer seguir en este mundo, cada vez mis pensamientos se tratan de alejar mas, pero no puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en Hayama, porque…porque lo amo… y él lo único que hizo fue hacerme un daño que no creo merecer.

Esa chica era tan bonita que comprendí de inmediato que es mi remplazo, desde hace mucho Hayama me ha cambiado por otra… y sé que es mi culpa por no estar a su lado, sé que es mi culpa por no haberme ido con él a Estados Unidos, es mi culpa pro ser una tipa tan rara y tan pesada, tal vez si fuera más normal como Fuuka, si no fuera tan impulsiva, si solamente fuera más todo el aun estaría a mi lado, y ahora el está mejor allá y jamás regresara, Hayama se ha ido y debo afrontarlo pero… siento un vacio en el estomago, no puedo dejar de temblar a pesar de que no hace frio, creo que es el frio de la soledad. Siento como si todo mi ser se escapara de mi cuerpo y este fuera solo un contenedor vacio de algo que alguna vez se llamo Sana Kurata, pero ya no, ya no puedo ser Sana Kurata, hace mucho que no lo soy, incluso mis amigos me lo dicen, y realmente en estos momentos quisiera no serlo, ser cualquier persona que no estuviera enamorada de un lobo solitario idiota que solo me enamoro para largarse muy lejos ¡¿Por qué tuviste que cruzarte en mi camino? Toda mi vida estaba bien, eso del amor no era de mi incumbencia, era algo ajeno a mí, pero tu tenias que venir a besarme y creyéndote con todo el derecho te robaste mi corazón, un corazón que ahora me regresas todo maltratado. ¡Y además me haces escribir estas cosas tan incoherentes! Yo no solía ser así, yo no era frágil, yo no lloraba tanto como ahora, ni me pasaba noches en vela pensando en ti, yo era una chica dura que ni si quiera creía en el amor, y tu llegaste a cambiar eso, ojala jamás me hubiera entrometido en tu vida, hubiera dejado que te llevaran a la cárcel o a donde quisieran, ahora que eres un miembro funcional de la sociedad todas las chicas quieren estar contigo y tú te olvidas de la única que te quiso con todo y tus defectos.

¡No es justo! Yo te he estado esperando, y lo seguiría haciendo por toda la eternidad, porque me has vuelto un ente dependiente a tu voz, si me dices te quiero, te extraño o cualquier cursilería yo te creo…¡Pero todo es mentira! Todo fue una farsa de un maldito lobo solitario…porque a fin de cuentas yo no fui nada en tu vida, no soy más que una niña loca que dice cosas sin sentido, que fue abandonada por su propia madre ¿Qué podría esperar del resto de la gente? Y sobre todo de ti, bien dice mi madre, cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos… bueno más bien adopta lobos solitarios y te sacaran el corazón.

Mis ojos se cierran, al parecer tanto dolor me ha cansado, lo más normal sería dejarme llevar al mundo de los sueños, pero lamentablemente yo no soy lo que se dice normal, porque sé que en el momento en que mis ojos se cierren volverás a mis pensamientos, saturándome con los recuerdos, haciéndome creer que no existe otra, que aun estas a mi lado y que me amas, y cuando despierte a la realidad el impacto será tan duro que volveré a llorar, aun mas que ahora, lo sé perfectamente, porque no es la primera noche en vela que pasare por tu culpa, prefiero no dormir, así no volverás a mi mente, aunque realmente creo que he llegado a mi limite, mis ojos se cierran, entre tantas lagrimas es difícil seguir escribiendo, esta bien, dormiré, si eso me saca por lo menos un momento de tanto dolor.


	6. Vacaciones

+Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

Ha pasado más de un mes desde lo de Hayama, aunque a mí me ha parecido un segundo, ni siquiera recuerdo el cambio de los días, simplemente no recuerdo nada, todo mi pensamiento se centra en él, he ido a infinidad de psicólogos, pero no sirven para nada, sé que debo dejar de pensar en Hayama pero mi corazón no lo entiende; a menos que me lo saque creo que es imposible sacármelo de la cabeza, todo me recuerda a él. Mi madre me ha obligado a salir con ella de vez en cuando, pero las cosas se ponen peor, siempre termino llorando en el pavimento, es demasiado dolor para un cuerpo tan frágil como el mío ¿he mencionado que ya casi no me alimento? Y dormir… ¿se puede dormir sin descansar? Porque así es mi sueño, cuando el cansancio me vence caigo en un mal sueño, comienzo a sudar y grito en sueños, lloro más que cuando estoy despierta, y Akito aparece siempre en ellos, que forma de torturarme.

No había tocado este diario en mucho tiempo, no he entrado en mi faceta de muñeca de cera, pero hubiera preferido eso, de esa manera no sentiría dolor alguno, estoy en el carro de Rei, mama se ha improvisado unas vacaciones, en quince días entro a la preparatoria y quiere que tengamos un tiempo de madre e hija ¿alguna vez he mencionado que mamá compró una isla hace un par de años? Pues hacia allá nos dirigimos. Realmente me da igual el lugar, el dolor sigue siendo el mismo…Las lagrimas han vuelto a hacer su aparición, mamá me ve preocupada, pero ya no me dice nada, porque nada me sirve, y Rei prefiere hacer como si nada pasara, como si fuera la misma Sana alegre y vivaz que alguna vez fui, me pregunta algo sobre la comida, no le respondo, a final de cuantas apenas y probaré bocado ¿Quién se imaginaria a Sana Kurata, la pequeña gran promesa, en estas condiciones? Tengo ojeras sobre las ojeras, un peso de 30 kilos, tengo bolsas en los ojos, mis ojos han perdido su brillo, y mi cuerpo, si alguna vez fue bonito y sano ahora no se lo que es; es débil y raquítico, un simple contenedor de un alma mutilada.

* * *

Hemos llegado a la tal isla, es bonita, creo, estas lagrimas ya casi no me dejan apreciar el mundo.

Rei está triste, creo que es por mí, mis amigos no han dejado de llamarme al celular, pero no les contesto, no quiero la lastima de nadie, y menos escuchar sus disculpas, como si hubiera sido su culpa que Akito Hayama fuera un infeliz.

Mi madre está llorando… quiere hablar conmigo, trata de sujetar mi rostro para obligarme a mirarla…

Mamá está muy asustada por mí, dice que no quiere perder a su única hija, cree que comienzo a morir en vida, me dijo que ella se sintió así cuando supo que no podría tener bebes biológicamente, pero después me encontró a mí, dice que aunque ahora me duela algún día estaré bien y encontrare a alguien que sepa valorarme…pero yo solo lo quiero a él, es lo que nadie entiende. Entiendo su punto de vista, a mí tampoco me gusta en lo que me he convertido, quisiera sonreír pero no encuentro un motivo, quisiera volver a ser la hiperactiva de siempre… pero no puedo, siento que esa chica ha muerto y ahora solo quedo yo, una sombra humana.

¡Ya basta! Voy a tratar de revivir, no quiero que mi mamá llore, si no soy capaz de hacerlo pro mi lo hare por ella y por Rei, no quiero que se preocupen más, a partir de hoy tratare de recuperar mi sonrisa, aunque no sé donde se encuentre, borrón y cuenta nueva con mi vida.

**Día 2.**

¡ Maldito Akito Hayama! Eres un desgraciado, ojala jamás me hubiera metido en tus problemas, ojala nunca e hubiera conocido, este dolor no vale lo que viví contigo, es más de lo que merezco, fui una tonta al creer que llegarías a quererme como yo te amo.

BAKA, BAKA, BAKA.

**Día 3**

Me voy a ligar a cada hombre que encuentre a mi paso, hoy mismo perderé esa virginidad que tanto te prometi…

¡Eres un baka!

**Dia 4**

T.T Estoy en el hoyo, maldita isla privada que se compro mi madre ¬¬, ni un maldito percador pervertido en kilómetros, incluso Rei se trajo a su novia…yo creo que en la cajuela porque de pronto apareció de la nada…malditas estrellas ricas con helicópteros privados. Pero ni un maldito hombre ni nada ¿Dónde están aquellos guardianes de la bahía?

**Día 5**

Creo que la isla esta maldita…mamá pidió una pizza y el chico estaba guapísimo, además tiene una lancha…porque en esta isla no hay establecimientos comerciales, no se desde donde venia, pero el punto es que el chavo estaba super guapo, ojos azules, cabello risado y un abdomen, bueno te imaginaras, entonces yo corrí a mi habitación a tratar de esconder mis ojeras con un poco de maquillaje, fracase en el intento y decidí ponerme unas gafas, y me puse un vestidito bastante coqueto, pero tampoco se me veía bien, con este cuerpo de esparrago, producto de mi anorexia por depresión, ya nada me queda bien, así que desistí y me puse un pantalón de mezclilla con un chal encima de la blusa, realmente ya nada me queda bien. Cuando baje para entablar una conversación con aquel chico…él había desaparecido, sospecho de las plantas carnívoras que mi madre puso en la entrada por si acaso su editor se veía tentado a venir a molestarla, además creo que mi madre no quiso pagarle y prefirió cometer un crimen ¬¬.

**Día 6**

Rei y su novia Asako están de un derramamiento de miel que hasta ganas de vomitar me dan, ya les dije que si se quieren aparear se vayan a su cuarto, que asco me da la gente feliz.

**Día 7**

Estoy comiendo un poco mejor, incluso me siento un poco mejor, hasta me parece un poco menos asqueroso ver a Asako y a Rei en pleno arrumaco…pero solo un poco.

**Día 8**

Pensé en ponerme a escribir una novela, pero creo que se me da actuarlas pero no escribirlas, además iba a terminar en asesinato por parte de la princesa al príncipe…por cierto el príncipe azul no existe, se deslava.

**Día 9**

Le contesté la llamada a Fuuka, me regaño y me grito que me quería ver con vida, le dije que comienzo a estar mejor, además me echo pleito por haberla dejado sola con el programa, Tsuyoshi y Ayya-chan le han ido a ayudar un poco, en un mundo egoísta solo los egoístas triunfan…¿Qué onda con mis frases?

**Día 10**

Cada vez recuerdo menos el rostro del susodicho, no puedo olvidarlo por completo, eso me queda claro, pero por lo menos ya no duele tanto, o tal vez ya no soy capaz de sentir nada.

**Día 11**

Hoy casi muero ahogada en mi intento de que un guardián de la bahía me salvara… no lo intenten, nunca llego nadie a salvarme no se cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente en la bañera.

**Día 12**

Hayama si alguna vez sufres un dolor semejante al que me has hecho sentir, me daré por bien servida, aunque yo no estaré allí. ¬¬ el calor comienza a secarme el cerebro.

**Día 13**

Mis ojos tienen menos ojeras, ya casi ni recuerdo lo que sueño, así está bien, y mi cuerpo comienza a volver a la normalidad, aun está muy delgado, pero ahora ya como poco a poco y como vuelvo a hacer ejercicio las cosas van bien.

**Día 14**

Mañana regreso a Tokyo, creo que estoy felíz, así volveré a ver a mis amigos y volveré a trabajar, estoy tan emocionada, ahora tengo muchas más ganas de volver al trabajo y actuar, es lo que mas me gusta hacer, y debo mantenerme distraída. El dolor no se ha ido por completo, pero ya me deja en paz por ratos.

**Día 15**

Aun pienso en Hayama, pero estos días en contacto con el mar me han ayudado mucho, no le dare el gusto de haberme quitado las ganas de vivir, se que no te olvidare nunca, y también se que un corazón no se cura de la noche a la mañana, pero para eso están mis amigos, ellos me ayudaran, además mañana regreso a la escuela, la preparatoria, de seguro habrá muchos chicos con hormonas, jajajaja MI PLAN AUN PUEDE LLEVARCE A CABO.


	7. Regreso a la realidad

Espero les guste.

+Los personajes aqui usados son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

Sana se levantó temprano ese lunes, a pesar de aun sentir el olor a mar en su piel, y seguir soñando con el sonido de las olas al golpear con la playa, había regresado apenas hacia unas horas, y todo porque Rei y su novia habían desaparecido, no se necesita de mucha imaginación para saber el motivo. Y Sana, quien ahora había dejado de creer en el amor no estaba de humor para ir a buscar a esos tortolitos, es mas ni siquiera soportaba estar en la misma habitación que ellos cuando comenzaban a derramar su miel, y es que si ella no podía ser feliz ¿Por qué debían serlo los demás? Tuvieron que esperar a que aparecieran por su propio pie y con cara de enamorados, algo que puso más de malas a la joven actriz.

Sana había usado toda su fuerza de voluntad para poder arrastrarse hasta el baño y tomar una ducha, por más que sus ojos no quisieran abrirse.

Cuando al fin logro ponerse el uniforme que de hecho era bastante bonito, era una falda tableada un poco encima de la rodilla de color azul claro, con franjas moradas en la parte de abajo, una bonita blusa blanca de manga corta con una corbatita morada, el suéter era cerrado y era de un color azul claro, igual que la falda, además de tener bordadas unas estrellas en el brazo izquierdo, si se veía bonita, aunque esos ojos aun se veían bastante "idos", pero bueno tenía varias mejores, por lo menos ya no parecía un fantasma, se recogió el cabello en una cola alta y se ato un listón morado, se puso un poco de perfume y trato de sonreírle al espejo, definitivamente no era la misma, pero al menos ya había pasado la etapa de la autodestrucción. Bajo a desayunar, pero como lo esperaba su madre aun dormía, bebió un gran vaso de jugo de naranja, tomo un plátano y guardo una naranja en su mochila, lo más seguro es que Rei tampoco estuviera despierto así que decidió llegar a la escuela por su propio pie, es mas iría corriendo como solo ella podía.

Cuando al fin llego a la escuela le asombro encontrarse en la puerta a todos sus amigos.

-¡Fuuka!-grito abalanzándose sobre ella en un gran abrazo.

-Wow mujer sí que estas más animada y yo preocupada por tu salud mental.

-Soy fuerte, nadie puede vencer a este roble.

-Sana-chan me alegro de verte tan animada.

-Gracias Ayya-chan a mi me da gusto verte tan… ¿enamorada?

-Tsuyoshi y yo tuvimos unas buenas vacaciones, lo lleve a casa de mi abuela a recolectar lechugas y…

-Ayya se que tus vacaciones debieron ser muy emocionantes pero preferiría escuchar sobre las vacaciones de Sana, ya que se nos desapareció por dos semanas, eso sin contar los meses en que estuvo muerta.

-Ah pues no hubo nada emocionante, fui a la isla privada de mi madre, y no había chicos guapos.

-¿Y qué paso con el asunto con H?

-Eso no se menciona delante de mí, además ¿Qué querías que pasara?

-Pues que le reclamaras, era tu hombre, hubieras tomado el primer avión a Estados Unidos y le hubieras dado su merecido a esa "zorra" porque eso es Sana, una tipa que se mete con un hombre ajeno no merece otro calificativo.

-No me voy a rebajar, además el no puso mucha resistencia, y no quiero hablar de eso Fuuka, es tema muerto y se los advierto a todos, no se vuelve a mencionar eso en mi presencia.

-Como digas Sana-chan, por mucho que Akito sea mi amigo esto no tiene perdón, además lo llame y ni la llamada se molesto en tomar, solo contesto una horrible voz en ingles que…

-¡Cállate Tsuyoshi!-gritaron Fuuka y Sana mientras noqueaban al chico con un puñetazo.

-¡Tsuyoshi!

-Se lo tiene bien merecido Ayya, es un tonto lo primero que le dicen y lo primero que hacen, es mas vayamos al salón porque toda esta gente a mí alrededor me abruma, es mas ¡Escuchen todos! Esta que está a mi lado si es la verdadera Sana Kurata, joven estrella y actriz, y amor platónico de más de la mitad de ustedes.

-Vamos Fuuka eso es ser exagerada.

-Claro que no Sana, muchos de estos tipos cerdos han tenido fantasías contigo ¿verdad chicos? Vamos pues díganselo, sean hombrecitos, la tienen aquí enfrente.

-De verdad ya es suficiente Fuuka, vayamos al salón, y todos ustedes… dejen de tener esos sueños.-dijo la chica mientras seguía a sus amigos a su respectivo salón.

Una vez en el salón muchos rostros nuevos la recibieron, estaba Momi, Gomi y los demás, incluso chicos que recordaba haber conocido en primaria, y otros que eran compañeros de Hay… de alguien, pero bueno ahora tendría tiempo de conocerlos por ella misma.

-Vaya Sana espero que este año no faltes tanto a la escuela.

-Prometo que no, además me estoy tomando unas vacaciones, bueno hay un comercial de varias entregas que estoy grabando con Naozumi pero como él anda en Inglaterra pues hasta que regrese me darán fecha de la próxima grabación.

-Naozumi-kun tuvo mucho éxito en Inglaterra ¿verdad?

-Si Ayya-chan, estoy un poco celosa, pero la verdad mi ingles no es muy bueno, me falta mucho para poder hablarlo, pero prometo esforzarme para abrirme paso al mercado mundial.

-Sana ¿Qué banca prefieres?

-No te lo tomes a mal Fuuka pero a mí no me gusta sentarme delante del profesor.

-Pero si es el mejor lugar, así puede aclarar tus dudas y eres al primero al que pregunta.

-Precisamente por eso no me gusta ese lugar, no me lo tomes a mal, pero sabes que cuando me preguntan me da por divagar en cosas que ni al caso, y por lo general cuando falto no me gusta que me pregunten de algo que no aprendí, y mucho menso que en matemáticas me pases a resolver los ejercicios.

-A mi no me gusta sentarme atrás, es demasiado aburrido y no logras ver bien el pizarrón.

-¿No te importa si me siento yo sola allá atrás?

-No, por mi no hay problema, si allí te sientes cómoda.

Sana se fue a sentar a la última mesa y se alegro que nadie fuera a sentarse con ella, prefería estar sola, no solo para poder dormir un poco más, sino porque aun se sentía un poco triste, a pesar de haber tantas personas aún faltaba alguien.

Es normal sentirse así.-se dijo mientras limpiaba una lagrima soltaría que había escapado de su prisión. Comenzó a sacar su cuaderno para estar lista en cuanto el profesor entrara y trato de recordar algo de lo que había visto en secundaria, por si le preguntaban, pero solo venia a su mente Rei besándose por toda la isla, el tipo de la pizza, cierta revista…

-Me llamo Krono Tsukino y seré su profesor de matemáticas este año, no me gustan los murmullos, ni el olor a comida dentro de mi aula, así que les pido de la manera más atenta que si quieren socializar o comer salgan al pasillo…

Genial no llevaba ni cinco segundos allí y ya odiaba a su profesor, comenzó a apuntar lo que el profesor apuntaba en el pizarrón, era la evaluación, algo le decía que ya tenía la guerra perdida.

-Como les iba diciendo yo creo que todos ustedes son muy capaces por eso no me gusta poner ejercicios fáciles, me gusta que razonen y…

El profesor fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico bastante agitado.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?

Sana dejo de prestar atención cuando escucho el No en los ejercicios fáciles, estaba tan concentrada viendo por la ventana que ni siquiera noto que la puerta se había abierto, comenzaba a divagar sobre si el cielo se vería igual de azul en todo el mundo o…Esperen ¿por qué todo el mundo está tan callado?- la parte del cerebro de Sana que aun estaba en el mundo real comenzó a llamarla con esa pregunta, lo cual hizo que la chica volteara la cabeza hacia enfrente creyendo que se debía a que estaba distraída y con un cambio de posición todo se arreglaría, pero Fuuka la miraba con una expresión bastante rara.

La chica trató de volver a la realidad y prestar atención a lo que pasaba, pero solo logro ver a un tipo parado enfrente y arreglando algo con el profesor, por lo menos había hecho que se callara.

-Bueno chico ya que interrumpiste mi clase mínimo ¿puedes decirme cómo te llamas?

* * *

¿Quien es el chico nuevo?

¿Por qeu Fuuka ve con tanta insistencia a Sana?

¿Sera quien creemos que es?


	8. Hayama

Gracias por leer esto XD, tratare de actualizar más seguido, por eso hago los capítulos cortos, bueno espero sus reviews XD

Para los que extrañaban a cierto chita... jajaja para ustedes

* * *

-Mi nombre es Akito Hayama.

Sana casi ni se inmuto al escuchar eso, estaba tan distraída que apenas y escucho la respuesta del chico, aunque poco a poco comenzó a encontrarle sentido a esas palabras.

"Oh si, ahora además de deprimida estoy loca"-pensó la chica mientras dibujaba en el margen de su cuaderno, pero casi al instante sintió como era observada por el chico nuevo, al principio no le preocupo, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención, pero luego volvió a sentir la mirada de Fuuka quien le hacía señas de que mirara al chico nuevo, solo porque tenía el mismo nombre no significaba que fuera él. Viéndolo bien ni siquiera se parecía, bueno los ojos pues si eran café, como los de Hayama, y su cabello…ok tenía el mismo color…y tenía una cola y orejas de chita que se movían al compás de los gritos del profesor. Sana quedo completamente petrificada al juntar toda su información, no había duda, ante ellos estaba el auténtico Akito Hayama.

-Muy bien joven Hayama, ya llegó tarde, no se puede hacer nada, ahora deje de robarme el tiempo y siéntese en la mesa de atrás.

Sana comenzó a sudar frío mientras Hayama se acercaba a ella ¿Por qué rayos había elegido sentarse sola? No quería saber nada de su ex novio, ya ni siquiera quería una explicación; sin embargo, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron y él le dedico algo así como una sonrisa sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo quería abrazarlo, pero no se rebajaría, tenía orgullo y no dejaría que la volvieran a lastimar, él ya no era un lobo solitario, ni el rey simio, ahora era un maldito zorro caliente en busca de una presa y ella no lo iba a ser. En cuanto el chico se sentó en la silla junto a ella, la chica se pego lo mas que pudo a la pared, no iba a dejar que el empezara uno de sus juegos que antes le fascinaban y que ahora odiaba, porque sabía perfectamente que aun no era capaz de resistirse.

En todo el resto de la mañana el chico no volvió a dar señales de notarla, al contrario de todos sus demás compañeros que no les quitaban los ojos de encima. Sana sabía que la hora libre llegaría pronto, y no importaba que delgada fuera, si Hayama no se quitaba no había forma en que ella pudiera huir, y tampoco quería hablar con él, solo había una alternativa.

-Bueno chicos, pronto descubriremos que la química también puede ser divertida, así que compren sus materiales lo más pronto posible, pónganse de acuerdo con su compañero de banca porque trabajaran en equipo todo el año, así que nos vemos el miércoles.-dijo una señora de aproximadamente 30 años de edad, de cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos verdes y una enorme sonrisa.

En cuanto la maestra acabo de cerrar la puerta tras ella Sana se lanzo por la ventana en un intento desesperado de huida, despeinando a Hayama por el viento levantado, mientras unos miraban extrañados y otros reían.

-Ayya-chan, tu y Fuuka vayan a buscar a Sana, yo tengo que hablar con Akito.

-Pero Tsuyoshi ¿Qué piensas decirle? Si Sana descubre que te metiste en sus asuntos se va a enojar como la otra vez.

-No pienso meterme en sus asuntos, Akito es mi… bueno era mi mejor amigo y me gustaría saber porqué regreso, y por qué dejo de contestar mis correos o de atender mis llamadas.

-Eres valiente Tsuyoshi, buena elección para novio Ayya, ven vayamos a buscar a la otra mosquetera.-dijo tomando a la chica de la mano y dejando a su amigo tomando aire para dirigirse a Hayama, y es que había crecido por lo menos diez centímetros en los últimos seis meses y el cuerpo de todo un deportista, algo que las chicas nuevas no dejaban de admirar, el chico de lentes se apresuró, si una de las chicas se le adelantaba estarían firmando su carta de muerte, bien sabía que a Sana aun le importaba aquello y si encontraba a Hayama con otra empeorarían mas las cosas.

-A…Akito…-dijo el chico tratando de simular una sonrisa.

-Hi Tsuyoshi, how are you? Do you know where are the girls?(Hola Tsuyoshi ¿Cómo estás? ¿Sabes dónde están las chicas?)

-¡No hables ingles cuando estás en Japón!-gritó el chico dándole un coscorrón-¿Por qué no me avisaste que volverías? No contestabas mis llamadas ni mis correos, creí que jamás volverias a tu país.-dijo el chico sin poder contener más su rabia, a pesar de que Hayama lo miraba bastante enojado tras el golpe recibido, al parecer su amigo ni si quiera había entendido lo que acababa de hacer.

-Les dije hace seis meses.

-Pero no contestabas las llamadas, no dabas señales de vida, realmente creíamos que nunca volverias.

-Mi padre se rehusó al principio, dijo que ya teníamos una vida allá, y hace un mes de pronto dijo que debíamos volver, realmente a mi me da igual.

-¡Eso no responde ninguna de mis preguntas! Además ¿Cómo que te da igual?

-Ninguno de ustedes se alegro de verme, supongo que también les da igual

-Hace mucho que nos resignamos a no volverte a ver, no contestabas ni llamadas, ni correos ¿Qué querías que pensáramos? Creímos que nos habías olvidado o nos habías reemplazado.

-Estaba ocupado, no podía vivírmela frente a la computadora o esperando que el teléfono sonara, además perdí mi celular y con el sus números, y ya deja de comportarte como esposa amargada ¿Dónde está Fuuka y tu novia?

-¿No deberías preguntar por otra persona?

-Goomi acaba de salir del salón.

-¡Hablo de Sana-chan!

-Ella estaba junto a mí y ni siquiera me saludo, a ella también le da igual si estoy o no.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Después de todo lo que hiciste… eres un cínico ¿Cómo puedes esperar que te salude? No tienes remedio, y sabes que me da igual lo que te pase pero Sana es mi amiga… que coraje, nada más porque alguna vez fuiste mi amigo no te hago nada, por eso y porque Sana-chan me prohibió meterme en su vida, pero sabes que allá ustedes, me largo a buscar a mi novia. dijo dándose media vuelta y saliendo del salón.

Hayama lo siguió de cerca, donde estuvieran las chicas estaría su Sana Kurata, la única capaz de entenderlo, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para admitirlo, o para aceptar que le había dolido el hecho de que ella ni siquiera lo volteara a ver después de seis largos meses, pero ahora volverían a estar juntos, todo volvería a ser como antes, no, sería mucho mejor.

* * *

O_O parece que Hayama aun kiere a Sana... parece... XD

pero y esas fotos? xq eran muy comprometedoras

acaso querra burlarse de sana?

que pasara si es que hablan?

de verdad ella aceptara una reconciliacion despues de loq eu leyo?

Descubranlo en el proximo capitulo


	9. ¿por qué?

Hola! perdon por mi tardanza en actualizar XD pero ya esta aqui y el otro capitulo va a la mitad, prometo apresurarme, bueno quiero decir que este fic es la continuacion del manga de Kodomo no omocha, el cual, varia bastante del anime, el anime termina como a la mitad del manga, ¿que donde lei el manga? pues estaba en ingles en una pagina que no he logrado volver a encontrar, cuando la vuelva a encontrar les paso el link por si alguien kiere leer, pero mientras se los resumo para que les cueste menos entender este fic. a continuacion hay muchos spoilers del manga, si no kieres saber siguete hasta abajo, despues de la linea, no digas que no te lo adverti.

recuerdan a un niño medio traumado con Hayama? uno que queria ser su amigo y lo admiraba y se escapo de casa xq Hayama le dijo que no era su amigo?

Ese mismo que se metio a un salon medio derrumbado y puso en peligro la vida de sana y akito, bueno pues en el manga hizo algo todavia peor, cito a Hayama en el boske, y este, yan noble n.n fue a buscarlo prometiendole a sana volver en tres dias, y despues de eso le confesaria algo, aki el ya habia cortado con Fuuka.

En el boske el niño ese kiere k se maten juntos, si asi de enfermo, pero hayama le dice que el no puede kitarce la vida porque su mami dio su vida para que el viviera y no seria justo suicidarse, pero le dice que si lo kiere matar el no pondra resistencia

Y EL MUY ENFERMO LO ACUCHILLA! pero se lo clava en el brazo, entonces como qeu recapacita y hayama y el vuelven a la civilizacion XD

pero hayama termina en el hospital y pierde la movilidad de la muñeca izkierda...si kreo que era la izkierda.

Sana y hayama se hacen novios y todo parece ir bien hasta qeu papa hayama les dice que iran a vivir a estados unidos, el no lo dice pero lo hace para que hayama vea a un especialista en terapias con karate.

Sana cuando sabe la noticia se pone muy mal le da lo qeu su madre llama "muñek de cera", han visto a lso niños que despues de un gran trauma dejan de hablar? eso le pasa a saba, pero en vez de dejar de hablar deja de tener expresion en el rostro, pero ella no se percata de eso, y bueno sana se enferma y deja de comer, ese mal ya lo tuvo de bebe al descubrir que fue adoptada, y es por sentirce abandonada, ahora se siente abandonada por hayama.

Hay dias en que sana ni recuerda kien es hayama y trata de besar a nao.

Ella le pide a hayama que no se vaya y el le promete que no lo hara, y se pelea con su padre pero no lo logra, es entonces cuando deciden fugarse y empezar una vida juntos, pero para esto sana decide volverse adulta con hayama para que ya nadie les diga que no pueden estar juntos, primero trata de tomar sake...pero como ha tenido vomito casi muere al probarlo, no encuentra puros en la casa y entonces se lleva a hayama a su cama para...pues para ESO XD.

Pero no lo logran porque sana es una coskilluda y hayama solo tiene unaa mano, y segun el HASTA PARA ALGUIEN CON EXPERIENCIA DEBE SER DIFICIL CON UNA SOLA MANO.

su madre los descubre y escapan, alli sana se pone peor y descubre loq ue le pasa, akito le hace ver wqeu no tiene expresion en la cara, y comienza a llorar pidiendole kregrese a ser como antes, que el ya no sabe que hacer que es solo un niño pareciendo adulto, eso hace que sana reaccione, segun dicen los doctores depierta su instinto materno XD.

Hayama va a estados unidos prometiendole volver, y ella le promete mantenerse virgen para el XD.

En el final del manga el regresa por un dia para ver la preparatoria y le dice que volvera a la preparatoria, y que su mao esta mejor, y k es como una celebridad en estados unidos debido a los multiples torneos de karate que ha ganado.

Sana y Fuuka tienen un programa de radio donde ayudan a los fans con sus problemas XD

y alli acaba el manga, y seis meses despues es donde comienza esto...

Se que lo debi haber dicho antes sorry XD

*Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

Heme aquí, la gran Sana Kurata llorando bajo un árbol mientras unas ardillas corretean a mis pies…¿si las llevo a casa se harán buenas amigas de Maro-chan?

Como sea, prometí no volver a llorar por él, lo sé, pero jamás creí que regresaría, eso estaba fuera de cualquier pensamiento, no es que creyera que jamás de los jamases lo iba a volver a ver pero tampoco creí que sería tan pronto y de una manera tan directa.

¿Por qué tenias que volver Akito Hayama? Solo vienes a hacer la herida más y más profunda, como si no me atravesara ya de un extremo al otro. Sé que no le importa cómo me sienta, para él soy un simple juego, cree que no sé nada de la otra, cree que sigo siendo la misma ingenua que dejó en Japón hace seis meses, ahora soy menos ingenua y más realista, se que mi vida no es un cuento de hadas y que Hayama no es mi príncipe Azul, tampoco creo en la existencia del amor, ni la felicidad completa, creo que ya no creo en nada ni en nadie, se que suena muy egoísta, pero después de mucho pensar es la única forma de no salir lastimada, no tener expectativas de nada es mejor que dejar que te derrumben tu mundo, es mucho mejor crear una muralla que separe tu corazón de la realidad, es mucho mejor que terminar envuelta en llanto como yo en medio del patio de mi escuela, prometí no llorar nunca más pero es que con tan solo verlo cada cicatriz volvió a hacerse herida, lo amo tanto, y se ve

* * *

tan guapo, huele tan delicioso, tener su cuerpo tan cerca del mío es demasiada tentación.

Y se que debo dejar de tener estos pensamientos que solo me lastiman más, debo entender que él no es para mi, antes de que él se marchara, cuando tuve mi faceta de muñeca de cera siempre estuvo a mi lado, ni importaba que mal lo tratara, no importaba si no lo recordaba, o si veía como me iba muriendo lentamente, él era bueno conmigo, claro que a su manera, luego trate de volvernos adultos para que así nadie nos separará…jajajaja y no resulto porque soy demasiado cosquilluda, se fugo conmigo para tratar de vivir una vida juntos y fue su llanto el que me hizo volver a la realidad, fue verlo tan preocupado lo que me hizo reaccionar, lo que me hizo querer vivir de nuevo.

Se que soy bastante caprichosa y quería retenerlo a mi lado aun sabiendo que si se iba a Estados Unidos su mano mejoraría, quería tenerlo conmigo porque creí que me abandonaría, pero aun así lo deje marcharse, el me juro no olvidarse de mí, lo juro y me dijo que me amaba, me dijo…me dijo que nunca había tenido nada valioso, ni siquiera su vida… pero que desde que yo estaba a su lado yo era… yo era lo más valioso…¡Y la idiota de mi se lo creyó! ¡Se creyó todo!

Realmente creí que me quería, creí que lo nuestro funcionaria, que el volvería y seriamos felices como en las películas que hago, al final algo bueno le sucedería a la protagonista y después de tanto pelear esto al final resultaría…pero me equivoque…¡Y me duele tanto! Me duele el corazón, el orgullo el ego. Cada centímetro de mi cuerpo lo pide a gritos, aun no entiende que para el somos un juego, una más y ya ¡La gran Sana Kurata no es suficiente para él!

Estoy harta, no quiero seguir pensando así, no quiero seguir insultándome ¡Ya basta! Se que tal vez no soy la chica más linda del universo, pero no estoy tan mal…

En otras circunstancias me armaría de valor para decirle que ya terminamos, pero no puedo terminar algo que el termino hace mucho, así que solo debo de tener el valor para no caer en su juego, espero se siga mostrando igual de frio que hace rato.

¡Animo Sana! Fuuka y Ayya-chan se acercan corriendo, tal vez estén preocupadas por mi salto desde el segundo piso jajajaja aun no entienden que soy inmortal, soy la gran Sana Kurata.


	10. Confrontación

Perdonen por la tardanza es qeu estaba dedicandome a mi otro fic para el especial de Navidad, y si se que no es excusa, y menos el haberme puesto a publicar otros fics, de verdad lo siento, como compensacion hice el capitulo muy largo...mucho mas que los otros, prometo ya subir capitulos mas largos y actualizar mas seguido, perdon perdon, y espero les guste, dejenme un review aunqeu sea para jalarme las orejas.

*Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

La chica cerró el pequeño cuadernito al ver que sus dos amigas llegaban corriendo hacia ella, se levanto rápidamente y les mostro su mejor actuación de una chica feliz.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sana?-dijo la chica proveniente de Osaka mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Por supuesto Fuuka, soy una actriz extrema después de todo, la preparación que recibí en Kodocha me ha dado la facilidad de hacer escenas peligrosas sin ningún riesgo.

-No…no nos referimos a lo físico Sana-chan sino a lo…a lo emocional ¿Cómo está tu corazón?-dijo Ayya tratando de suavizar un poco el tema.

-Perfectamente ¿no lo oyes?- la chica acerca a Ayya a su pecho-"Mi corazón baila, mi corazón canta con cada caricia del sol, hace Bom-boom y late fuerte casi al compas de esta canción"-canto mientras bailaba al ritmo de su canción improvisada.

La castaña golpea fuertemente a la actriz con un gran mazo, haciéndola caer al piso por el dolor.

-No finjas Sana, ver a Akito te pego duro, simplemente acéptalo y acaba con esto.

Sana se levanto lentamente con un parche en la cabeza mientras sonreí con añoranza.

-Sabes, a pesar de que Hayama fue mi novio por mucho tiempo, y antes de eso fuimos amigos yo jamás lo llame por su nombre, para mí era algo natural decirle simplemente Hayama, y los demás miembros de su familia siempre fueron papá-Hayama, hermana-Hayama; nunca tuvimos esa confianza-las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar mientras ella trataba de impedirlo- para mí siempre era el bebe Aki-chan.-dijo sonriendo nostálgica mientras las lagrimas caían sobre el hombro de Fuuka, quien la abrazaba para reconfortarla sin saber muy bien de que hablaba.

-Sana-chan si aun tienes que llorar nadie te va a juzgar por hacerlo, todos los seres humanos lo necesitamos de vez en cuando, no eres la excepción, siempre te muestras muy dura pero si te derrumbas para eso estamos nosotras, para apoyarte.-dijo la tímida chica que veía como sus dos amigas se abrazaban, una llorando sin remedio y la otra dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Gracias Ayya-chan, pero es que ya no quiero llorar, te juro que ya no puedo más, estoy harta de pensar en él, estoy harta de recordar sus besos, sus caricias, su rostro, y ahora como si no me hubiera ya lastimado bastante regresa y se sienta a mi lado, abrazándome con su aroma, provocándome con su mirada ¡ya no puedo! No merezco llevar tanto dolor.-dijo desplomándose junto a las chicas, quienes la abrazaban sin decir que decir exactamente, Ayya no tenía experiencia en separaciones, y a Fuuka aun le sabia un poco amargo el asunto de Akito, lo había querido y mucho, pero él había preferido a Sana y ahora no sabía muy bien como consolarla.

-Sana-chan allí viene Tsuyoshi y…y…

-No permitas que te vea llorar utiliza tu entrenamiento.-dijo Fuuka enjuagándole las lagrimas rápidamente con el puño de su suéter.

La actriz tomo mucho aire en sus pulmones, pestañeo varias veces y se concentro, en fracción de segundos no había rastros de la niña destrozada que hasta hace unos momentos lloraba amargamente en el hombro de sus amigas. Justo a tiempo para mirar de frente a los chicos, el de lentes abrazaba cariñosamente a Ayya-chan mientras el castaño la miraba fijamente como siempre, pero ella sentía como las piernas le temblaban y la lengua se le enrollaba, aun así no dio muestras de que le afectara y trato de sonreír sin mucho éxito, pero por lo menos las lagrimas se habían ido.

Los chicos conversaban sobre algo que ella no entendía, estaba demasiado concentrada en reprimir el llanto, últimamente estaba demasiado sensible, así que trato de fijar su mirada en el horizonte, pero el castaño capto su atención, no le quitaba la vista de encima, como si no tuviera la mirada más penetrante que la castaña hubiera conocido nunca, está bien, el rehuir la mirada estaba descartado por el momento, sintiéndose tentada le regreso la mirada, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella sintió una punzada eléctrica que fue a parar a su corazón ¡Diablos! Aun sentía algo por él, pero no era el momento de pensar en eso, debía mantenerse distraída; un error tras otro, esta vez sucumbió al mirar su cuerpo, ya de por si era alto cuando se marcho, pues había crecido como mínimo unos quince centímetros, su espalda era un poco más ancha, el cuerpo de niño se había ido, tampoco era un aun un adulto, pero sus músculos eran más marcados, sin llegar a lo exagerado, su cuerpo era esbelto pero tonificado, con cada cosa en su lugar, la castaña no dejo de apreciar que tan perfecto se había vuelto aquel chita busca pleitos con el que había crecido, mientras él estaba cerca de ser un modelo, ella, la ex - niña modelo ahora lucia un cuerpo muy poco sano, ya no lucia la delgadez extrema pero tampoco podía decir que tenía un cuerpo bonito, se sintió un poco triste al pensar en la clase de chicas que de seguro lo rondaban en Estados Unidos.

No había forma de dejarlo fuera de sus pensamientos, por más que lo trataba siempre terminaba en el mismo punto, dejo de tratar de evitarlo y se concentro en los sonidos que hasta hace unos segundos le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

-In the United States the girls aren´t shy like here, all the girls wanna kiss you or hug you all the time, Tsuyoshi if you wanna you can help me with one or two ladies…(En Estados Unidos las chicas no son tímidas como en Japón, todas las chicas quieren besarte o abrazarte, Tsuyoshi si quieres puedes ayudarme con algunas señoritas…)

-¡No vengas a pervertir a Tsuyoshi! Compórtate como la gente.-grita Fuuka mientras trata de golpearlo, pero el chico la esquiva fácilmente mientras la tira, pero antes de dejarla caer la sostiene por la cintura y la levanta rápidamente, lo que deja a todos asombrados.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso Akito?-dice la chica de pelo oscuro mientras se sostiene de Ayya después de tal emoción.

-Es fácil, no pesas nada así que es pan comido levantarte, no como Sana que debe pesar más de cien kilos.-dice el chico mientras voltea a ver a la pequeña actriz, pero esta ni se inmuta, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera escuchado.

-Akito no nos hables en ingles por favor, ya tuvimos suficiente con la clase de hoy.-dice Fuuka al notar que su amiga no les presta atención.

-Como siempre estas amargada, uno trata de ayudarlos a practicar su ingles y tu solamente empiezas con tus…-la frase fue interrumpida cuando la chica le volteo la cara de una cachetada.

Todos enmudecieron ante tal acto, incluso Sana reacciono del trance y vio como el chico caía al suelo ante la fuerza del impacto, por un momento sintió pena del chico pero luego recordó que la víctima era ella y solo lo vio tirado sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-¡¿Por qué rayos me golpeas idiota?-grito el chico mientras se incorpora visiblemente molesto.

-Porque eres un imbécil, así de simple, no entrare mas en detalles por respeto a mi amiga, y más te vale que no vuelvas a decir esas cosas o realmente te las veras conmigo.

-No eres quien para golpearme y…

-Cállate, arreglen las cosas de una buena vez, los veo en el salón, debo ir a unas cosas de gimnasia.

-Yo también me voy, tengo que ver lo del club de repostería ¿me acompañas Tsuyoshi?

-Vamos Ayya.-dice mientras la toma gentilmente de la mano.

-Espérame Fuuka, yo también quiero meterme al club de gimnasia y…-dice la castaña sobresaltando a todos que casi olvidaban que estaba presente.

-¿Acaso estás loca? No tienes la fuerza para hacerlo, primero componte y luego vienes a inscribirte, no quiero ver cómo te desmayas o te medio matas.

-Pero…

-Ya me escuchaste, tú te quedas aquí.-dice Fuuka sin dar oportunidad de replica y se va jalando a los dos enamorados tras ella.

Sana observa cómo sus "amigos" se marchan-si esos son amigos para que quiero enemigos- piensa la chica mientras ve como se alejan sin voltear atrás, la dejan en la parte más escondida de toda la escuela con Akito Hayama, que no es precisamente la persona más confiable cuando de estar a solas se trata, un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo de solo pensar en ser violada por él allí, sin testigos que logren escuchar sus gritos de auxilio, comienza a sudar frio de solo pensar en él acariciándola y ¡alto! Eso es precisamente lo que tenía que sacar de su cabeza, debía largarse de ese lugar a como diera lugar, sin importar lo difícil que fuera sus pies debían comenzar a moverse, sobre todo porque aquel chico no despegaba sus ojos de ella, la miraba de arriba abajo, algo que la puso inexplicablemente incomoda, así que trato de bajar un poco la tensión antes de que cometiera una tontería.

-Ho-hola ¿Cómo estás?-en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca la chica se dio cuenta de que era una pregunta demasiado tonta, es mas no tenía ni porque estar hablando con él.

-Bien, aunque la verdad podría estar mejor.-dijo el chico acercándose a ella.

-Me alegro-dice mientras se oculta detrás de un árbol tratando de poner distancia entre ambos-¿Y qué tal Estados Unidos?-dice sabiendo que la pregunta era estúpida y preguntándose donde estaría el anti-Hayama cuando se necesita.

-Aburrido, es mucho más divertido estar en Japón, con cierta persona.-dice mientras sin previo aviso la toma por la cintura, tan velozmente que a Sana no le da tiempo de huir, o de escapar, vamos ni siquiera de pensar. Lo imaginable estaba cerca, la acorraló contra el árbol y comenzó a acercarse lentamente sin dejar de mirarla, ella estaba hechizada por esos ojos, no era capaz de moverse, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un beso, pero antes de eso la ultima fibra de razón le dio una vía de escape, lo empuja fuertemente mientras logra ponerse a salvo, lejos de sus manos y de esos ojos que lograban hacerla perder la razón, el chico la miró extrañado y a la vez enojado, lo había rechazado de una manera contundente.

-¿Qué te ocurre Sana?

-Por favor no…no...n-no lo hagas…no creo merecer tanto dolor.-dice mientras trata de reprimir el llanto con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿De qué hablas? Solo quiero besar a mi novia.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!-grita la chica mientras le pega una cachetada y sus lagrimas se desbordan, lo mira echa una furia por unos momentos y echa a correr hacia la barda más cercana que brinca con facilidad, nada es imposible para una chica dolida, y menos si es Sana Kurata.

La chica salió de los terrenos de la escuela sin importarle sus útiles o que las clases aun no habían terminado, lo único que quería era desaparecer, que se abriera un gran agujero y se la tragara viva, era una tonta al dejase zarandear por el chita, en esos momentos solo quería…solo quería…

-Lo siento, lo siento ¿se encuentra bien? No iba viendo por donde corría fue mi culpa.-dice la chica haciendo grandes reverencias ante el señor con el que había chocado.

-Estoy bien pequeña gracias ¿tu estas bien? Vaya golpe que te has dado, hasta estas llorando.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe y discúlpeme.-dice alzando un poco el rostro para limpiarse las lagrimas.

-Oh, pero si eres Sana-chan.

-Si, esa soy yo, pero ahora estoy un poco apurada, si quiere un autógrafo le dejo el numero de mi manager y…

-¿No me reconoces después de tanto tiempo Sana-chan?

Al escuchar esto la chica alzo la vista creyendo que se trataría de algún antiguo profesor o algo así, lo mira cuidadosamente, esos ojos, esos pómulos …

-¿Seguro que lo conozco? Francamente su rostro no se me hace…oh pero si es ¡¿Papá Hayama?

-Así es Sana-chan, hacía tiempo sin vernos ¿no deberías estar en la escuela? Akito me dijo que hoy empezaban las clases y salió muy apresurado hoy por la mañana, con el cambio de horario se le hizo tarde.

-Ah sí… es que me siento un poco enferma, por eso voy de regreso a casa.

-Si quieres puedo llevarte, te vez un poco pálida.

-No gracias, Rei debe venir en camino, me dijo que me adelantara y me encontraba camino a casa, estoy bien no se preocupe, debe ser algún virus de la gripa, o la malaria que me pego algún chango en la isla de mi madre, no se preocupe.

-Bueno, pero prométeme visitarnos pronto, mi hija estará encantada de poder verte y charlar contigo, además tu madre y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

-Si, le prometo…le prometo-un nuevo mar de lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir al pensar en que jamás volvería a esa casa, ni siquiera era capaz de mentir sobre eso-debo irme, de verdad me siento mal.-dice la chica y sale disparada hacia la otra calle, no le importa que la gente le grite, ni que los carros le piten con el claxon por atravesarse sin ver el semáforo, solo quiere llegar y derrumbarse en su cama y llorar hasta quedarse dormida, como cada noche.

La castaña llego a su hogar viva de milagro, entra sin hacer mucho ruido esperando no encontrarse con nadie que la interrogue, en efecto, al entrar solo sus perros la reciben, al parecer Rei esta buscándole algún empleo, su madre escapando de su editor y su nana…pues en algún lugar de la casa.

-No te preocupes Pacha, tu mama estará bien pronto.-dice mientras abraza a un enorme perro San Bernardo que se lanza a sus brazos en cuanto puede.

La chica llega a su cuarto devastada y comienza a llorar con gemidos sordos, logra quedarse dormida sin descansar realmente, solo dándose una tregua entre cada puñalada.

Más tarde en la residencia Kurata.

-¡ ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Se suponía que estabas en Estados Unidos.-grita Rei al ver a Hayama entrar por el vestíbulo.

-Tu lo has dicho, estaba, veo que sigues usando lentes aunque este nublado, como sea ¿Dónde está Sana?

-No te metas a una casa como si fuera tuya.

-¿Dónde está Sana?

-Dormida en su habitación, hey espera, Sensei no está, no puedo permitirte que entres a su habitación de nuevo.

-Pues mírame como lo hago.-dice el chico echando a correr por el pasillo hacia el cuarto que tantas veces había soñado, entra apresuradamente mientras echa el cerrojo mientras Rei le grita palabras no muy lindas desde el otro lado, voltea y ve a Sana dormida, como un perfecto ángel, el cual había soñado tantas veces, se sienta a su lado y la observa extasiado, mientras la chica comienza a despertar poco a poco ante los gritos del manager.

-¿¡Que haces aquí?-exclama y se aparta rápidamente.

-¿Qué te pasa tonta? Has estado actuando raro desde que llegue.-dice observándola bastante enojado.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Ese no es el punto, si tienes algún problema simplemente dímelo y ya.-dice acercándose peligrosamente.

-¡Comételo Choto!-grita y de la nada aparece un pequeño Bull doy quien se lanza sobre el chico, quedando colgado en la cola del chita.

-¡¿Qué te sucede tonta? Creí que te daría gusto verme, pero no has dejado de evitarme, parece que te molesta mi presencia.

-Me es indiferente si estas o no, solo déjame tranquila.

-Pues eso me hubieras dicho hace seis meses para no regresar.

-Era obvio que estabas mejor allá, te hubieras quedado si tanto te divertías.

-Regrese por ti, pero ahora qué bueno que me dices que ya no quieres que te moleste, puedo ocuparme de mis propios asuntos y salir con chicas menos antipáticas, más bonitas y que pueden llenar un braseare.

-Lárgate de mi casa, no tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí.

-¿Te duele la verdad?-dijo burlonamente.

-¡Lárgate!

Hayama sale rápidamente dejando a Rei tirado por estar oyendo tras la puerta y no percatarse de que se iba a abrir.

-¿Estas bien Sana?-dice el manager viendo a la chica temblando de rabia.

-D-déjame sola Rei.

-Pero si te pones mal yo…

-¡Lárgate! No quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero estar sola.-dice lanzándole un gran piano al pobre hombre que sale corriendo dejando a Sana echa un mar de lagrimas.

-¡Estoy en la sala si me necesitas!-grita el hombre mientras baja las escaleras corriendo.

-A menos que tengas la fórmula para que mis senos crezcan no me sirves de nada.-dice la chica mientras se abraza las piernas y comienza a llorar nuevamente, un llanto que es más dolor que lágrimas, ya que esas ya se vertieron en su mayoría.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, bastante tragico a mi parecer pero pues que se le iba a hcer? la lastimaron y eso duele mucho XD

Si les gusto o no les gusto aprietenle alli abajo en Review Chapter por favor XD


	11. Mi carrera

Un pequeño capítulo antes del siguiente XD, lo siento pero no puedo alargar mucho las conversaciones con su diario, prometo apurarme con lo otro

*Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

Ya todo fue dicho, no hay palabras para describir el hoyo en mi pecho, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que es un maldito desgraciado que poco le importa a quien lastime, aun a pesar de lo que me dijo no puedo negar que lo quiero, y a pesar de todo nunca había estado tan decidida como ahora, ese Hayama no va a burlarse de mi otra vez, no va a jugar conmigo de nuevo, es por eso que lo sacare de mi mente y mi corazón, me hare tan dura e invulnerable al dolor que me apodaran "La Roca", nunca volveré a llorar por ningún hombre, basta de ser una mujer débil, ahora me volveré una "come hombres.

Lo que más me preocupa en este momento es la prensa, esos malditos periodistas amarillistas que parecen disfrutar cuando acaban con la vida de alguna estrella, si ellos se llegaran a enterar de que Hayama salía conmigo y me era infiel estoy acabada, así de simple, acabada con todas sus letras, seré el hazme reír, la gran Sana Kurata, estrella infantil del momento, y blablablá engañada con quien sabe cuántas, por Akito Hayama, mientras ella ni enterada. No pienso dejarlo que arruine mi carrera, eso sí que no, puede sumirme en depresión, hacer que llore cada noche por él, pero mi carrera es algo que me ha costado mucho, horas sin dormir, tiempo sin estar con mis amigos y familia, me ha costado lagrimas de sangre ser lo que soy ahora y un maldito como el no va a venir a echarme todo a perder, no se seguirá burlando de mi.

Mi siguiente meta es volverme aun más famosa, algo a nivel mundial, como Naozumi, y una vez que sea millonaria me comprare un esposo que no me engañe, el cual tendrá prohibido voltear a ver a nadie que no sea yo, nadie va a volver a burlarse de mí.

Y sin embargo, estas lagrimas que no me dejan ni pensar en venganza, aun duele cada palabra que pronuncio ¿Cómo fui tan ciega para creer que me amaba? ¿Acaso pretendía tener una novia en cada país? ¿No fui lo suficiente para él?

Sé que tal vez no sea la chica más hermosa del planeta, sé que soy plana, que soy rara, pero…pero… yo creí que su amor era real, creí que había algo, nunca lo creí capaz de hacer lo que hizo, si tan solo no hubiera vuelto las cosas hubieran estado mejor.


	12. ¿Sana lo sabe?

Perdonen la tardanza, ya entre a la universidad otra vez y estoy algo agoviada, pero tratare de no demorar tanto, espero les guste este capitulo.

*Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

Al otro día en la escuela.

-No te ves muy bien Sana.-dijo Fuuka acercándose a su decaída amiga, quien acaba de entrar al salón.

-No te preocupes por mi Fuuka, es que me desvele estudiando unos guiones para mi nueva pelicula, eso es todo

-¿Hablaste con Hayama?-dijo la chica mientras se sentaba en el lugar junto a su amiga.

-Algo así-dijo mientras dibujaba círculos en su cuaderno.

-¿Por eso no regresaste ayer a clases?

-Hmmm…si.

-¿Y en que quedarón?

-En nada Fuuka, él solo me insulto…-dijo la castaña mientras se limpiaba una lagrima solitaria que había salido al recordar la discusión de la noche anterior.

-No acepta lo del romance ¿verdad?-dijo mientras volteaba a su alrededor para ver si nadie la oía.

-No lo menciono y a mi me duele hacerlo, además no me importan sus explicaciones, excusas o disculpas, lo único que pido es ya no verlo nunca mas.

-Tendras que verlo casi diario, es más, ya llegó.-dijo levantandoce del lugar que ocupaba el chico que se dirigía hacia ellas.

-Pues nos ignoraremos el uno al otro, así de insignificantes como son mis pechos para él.-contesto la pequeña actriz mientras desviaba su mirada hacie el patio de la escuela que podía observarse desde su ventana.

-¡¿Qué?

-Nada Fuuka, nada.

El chico llega a su lugar sin siquiera notar a la castaña a su lado, y así pasan varias semanas, sin ni siquiera voltearse y mucho menos dirigirse la apalabra. Hayama es entrevistado un par de veces por sus logros en el karate a pesar de su lesión, algunos incluso se atreven a preguntar si es verdad del supuesto romance con Sana Kurata ya que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pero él lo niega rotundamente

Una tarde, mientras Akito regresaba de su entrenamiento, su padre y su hermana tomaban un descanso en la casa.

-¿Qué traes en la mano hija?

-Estuve en casa de una amiga y mientras limpiábamos su cochera encontré esta revista, me dijo que aparece algo sobre Akito, por eso la traje, creo que le dará gusto tenerla, aunque la verdad no la he hojeado.

-¿Yo en portada?-dijo el chico meintras sacaba un refresco del refrigerador-Que yo sepa no he salido en portada de alguna revista japonesa.

-Es una revista en inglés, no es japonesa.

-¡Dejame ver!-dijo arrebatándole el objeto a su hermana.

-¡Llamame hermana!

-Al parecer es una revista que salió cuando gane el torneo de karate en Estados Unidos hace unos meses, es de Estados Unidos, debió haber costado una fortuna.

-No me digas que…no puede ser porque Aoki-sensei se deshizo de todas las copias que había en Japón, ella me lo aseguro.-dijo papá Hayama alarmado e intentando apoderarce de la revista, pero sin éxito.

-¿De que hablas papá? ¿Qué tiene que ver la mamá de Sana-chan con esto?

-Creo que ya no tiene caso seguirles ocultando la verdadera razón por la que no quería regresar a Japón.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Akito mientras miraba a su padre de malas, odiaba que le diera vueltas a las cosas.

-En esa revista hay unas fotos que pusieron muy de malas a Aoki-sensei, me llamo mu molesta para reclamarme, dijo que eso no solo lastimaría a Sana sino también su carrera, juntos llegamos al acuerdo de desaparecer esas revistas, ella uso sus contactos y yo llame a la editorial en Estados Unidos, pero al parecer hubo algunas que se salvaron, espero que Sana no haya visto alguna.

-¿De qué fotos está hablando papá, Akito?

-No tengo idea.

-¿Por que no nos dijiste nada de eso padre? Solo te negabas a que regresáramos pero nunca nos dijiste tus motivos.

-Estábamos muy bien en Estados Unidos, Akito estaba teniendo mucho éxito, creí que ya había olvidado a Sana, y si le decía de las fotos y que habían llegado a Japón creí que tomaría el primer avión de regreso para ver como estaba, Aoki-sensei estaba muy molesta no quería que él volviera después de lo que vio.

-¡Callate viejo no se de que me estas hablando!

-¡Llámame padre! Estan justo a la mitad de la revista.

Akito paso rápidamente las hojas, cada vez mas intrigado por el contenido de las dichosas fotos, que al parecer tenían mucha de culpa de lo que ahora le pasaba, y tal vez también lo concerniente a Sana, pero su enojo y sorpresa fue mayor al encontrar cuatro hojas llenas de fotos demasiado comprometedoras y con un gran encabezado en el que se leía "The karate kid fall in love?"(el chico karate enamorado?)

-Akito ¿eres tu el de esas fotos? Y esa es…es…-dijo su hermana quien veía con curiosidad desde atrás de su hermano.

-¡Pásame el teléfono ahora mismo!

La chica, al ver la furia en los ojos de su hermano, ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle que la llamara con respeto, corrió inmediatamente por el alboroto adivinando lo que haría su hermano a continuación y explicándose muchas cosas que habían sucedido en los meses anteriores.

Al otro día en el estudio de grabación.

-No te ves muy bien Sana-chan ¿te sientes bien?

-Ese es el mejor halago que le puedes hacer a una mujer, no sabes como me subes el ego.

-Perdóname, es que te ves muy cansada.

-Solo bromeaba Naozumi, es que me he estado desvelando para aprenderme el guión, estoy muy emocionada de volver a trabajar contigo, sobre todo ahora que eres tan cotizado en Inglaterra.-dijo la chica mientras le estiraba las mejillas.

-Hace mucho que no te veía tan comprometida Sana-chan, eso me pone muy feliz.

-No es solo por ti Nao, además el director es norteamericano así que está acostumbrado a tener a gente seria y profesional y quiero darle una buena impresión, debe saber sobre el talento en Japón, sin necesidad de tener dos almohadas por delante puedo ser una mujer super madura y buena actriz.

-Por tus comentarios puedo darme cuenta que Hayama tiene algo que ver en tu secision de ser una actriz mas madura y esas cosas escuche que regreso a Japón hace poco, tenia la esperanza de que solo fuera por unos días pero al parecer sigue aquí.

-Lo tendré cerca todo el año, para mi mala suerte.

-Pense que estarías muy feliz, hace mucho que no sabias nada de él ¿no han aclarado las cosas? Debe tener una buena explicación para no haber dado señales de vida.

-Si, tiene una buena razón, y esa razón debe de tener dos poderosas razones que a mi me faltan.-dijo mientras una lagrima se le escapaba sin poder evitarlo.

-No te entiendo Sana.

-Tiene a otra chica en Estados Unidos, bueno yo quiero creer que es una pero lo más probables es que sean más, creyó que me mantendría engañada pero le salió mal el jueguito, ahora ya no somos nada, puede salir con cuantas quiera pero yo ya no voy a ser la tonta que aun cree en los cuentos de hadas.

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Como se atrevió a hacer eso!

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso Naozumi, mejor pensemos en el presente y esta pelicula.

-De acuerdo Sana-chan, yo te ayudare a que no pienses en cosas tristes, haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en esta película, les mostraremos el talento que hay aquí.

-Perfecto ¡Esforcémonos al máximo! Hagamos que la gente sangre al ver nuestras escenas de amor en pantalla.-grito mientras se subía a una mesa y ondeaba la bandera de Japón mientras tenía un fondo del monte Fuji detrás.

-¿Sangrar? ¿Por qué van a sangrar?

-¿No has leído el guión completo?

-No, la verdad no he tenido tiempo, solo leí que tu y yo somos pareja.

-Nos tenemos que besar.

-Be…be… ¿¡BESAR!-dijo el chico mientras su espíritu salía de su cuerpo ante la mención de la palabra.

-No solo eso, creo que también habrá una que otra escena fuerte, tal vez no tan fuerte, pero si un poco mas subida de tono de las que estamos acostumbrados, bueno yo, porque me entere que tu si has tenido una que otra escena subidita de tono en Inglaterra.

-Pero no… bueno si pero…es que era una actriz muy…experimentada y ella guio la escena…y yo…pero tu y yo… es que no… ¿un beso?

-Quiero que sea un buen beso, siempre ha habido química entre tu y yo, por eso quiero que seamos nominados al mejor beso del año, ponte las pilas eh, porque voy con todo.

-¿¡Con todo!

-Si, lee el guion y piensa como hacerle para que esta pelicula tenga muy buenas críticas, quiero que mi carrera despegue y poder abrirme paso al mercado mundial, bueno debo irme, ya acabaron mis pruebas de vestuario y tengo mucha tarea, te veo luego, o te llamo para ensayar por nuestra cuenta.-dijo la chica mientras se marchaba corriendo llamando a Rei a gritos.

Naozumi la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de la pequeña sala en la que se encontraban, y con una sonrisa busco el guion para leerlo.

-Aun hay una oportunidad contigo Sana-chan, y esta vez, sin Hayama de por medio yo saldré victorioso.

Los días pasaron tan monótonos como siempre para Sana Kurata, seis horas de estar a lado de la única persona que lograba ponerla de malas, aunque ni siquiera se hablaran; con la nueva pelicula las ruedas de prensa se hacían cada vez más regulares y más largas, había quedado de no faltar tanto, y hasta ahora lo había cumplido, solo había perdido una o dos horas de clases, aunque desearía poder salirse más seguido con tal de no estar a lado de aquel tipo, por suerte él tampoco estaba muy cómodo a su lado y en cuanto sonaba la campana que anunciaba el descanso él se levantaba y se marchaba con sus amigos.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad Sana, las revistas no dejan de bombardearnos con información sobre tu nueva película, no aguanto la curiosidad.

-No seas curiosa Fuuka, yo no puedo revelar nada, hoy en la noche será la rueda de prensa para televisión y allí contestaremos todas sus dudas.

-Mínimo adelántame algo, de verdad estoy bastante interesada.

-Bueno tal vez pueda decirte algunas cosas, veamos la pelicula llevara el nombre de "Simplemente Azuka" y Naozumi y yo seremos pareja.

-¡¿De verdad? Sera espectacular esta producción.

-Naozumi y yo siempre hemos tenido química, por eso es muy común que nos llamen para ser pareja pero siempre es en papel de niños, a veces somos hermanos, otras amigos, en alguna que otra se insinúa que somos pareja o que sentimos algo por el otro, la diferencia de esta película será muy notable porque seremos pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra, nos besaremos y he oído que habrá escenas un poco más fuertes, pero eso aún está por verse, todo depende de cómo llevemos la escena; será la primera vez que él y yo hagamos este tipo de escenas entonces tenemos que asegurarnos de poder hacerlo.

-¡Que emocionante! Debes estar muy emocionada, es una gran oportunidad de mostrar tu versatilidad.

-Si, nunca antes había probado esta faceta por que Hayama se enojaba solo de escuchar que íbamos a trabajar juntos, por mínimo que fuera el contacto entre nuestros personajes, por eso nunca había tratado de hacer algo como esto, pero este proyecto me enamoro desde que lo leí, iba a pedirle permiso a Hayama en cuanto me confirmaran el papel, pero surgió primero esto y pues ya no tiene importancia.

En ese momento la chica recibió un fuerte martillazo de parte de Fuuka.

-Sana ya supéralo, no puedes seguir hablando de él, sácalo de tu sistema y ya, no lo menciones, es un patán que no merece ni eso, y cada vez que lo hagas te golpeare para que aprendas.

-Ya entendí Fuuka no tenias porque golpearme tan fuerte.

-¿Están hablando de tu nueva pelicula Sana-chan?-dijo Ayya acercandoce a las chicas con un jugo para cada una.

-Algo así, acaba de revelar en exclusiva detalles proyecto que aun nadie sabe.

-Yo compre esta revista donde Sana-chan se ve muy linda.-dijo mostrándoles una revista con varias fotos de Sana y una corta entrevista sobre las expectativas del proyecto.

-Gracias Ayya-chan, esas fotos me las tomaron el día que fui a la prueba de vestuario, así que algunas ropas que ves allí las usare en la pelicula, como este kimono azul ¿es precioso verdad?

-Muy bonito Sana, te ves de maravilla con la ropa tradicional.

-Lo se, este cuerpo no se obtiene de la noche a la mañana.

-Ayya, te estaba buscando, hola chicas.

-Hola Tsuyoshi, ¿ya viste las fotos de Sana? ¿verdad que se ve guapa?-dijo Fuuka mientras le mostraba la revista al chico.

-Vaya Sana ¿serás una princesa o algo así? Ese tipo de vestimenta solo la usaban las mujeres de elevada posición social en la época feudal.

-No puedo darte más detalles Tsuyoshi, hoy en la noche se aclararan todas tus dudas.

-Francamente no creo que una princesa este tan plana como Sana.-dice Hayama apareciendo de pronto y arrebatándole la revista a Tsuyoshi para poder hojearla.

-Gracias por tu opinión Hayama, nadie te está obligando a ver la pelicula, con permiso debo ir al baño ¿me acompañas Fuuka?

-Si, ahora regresamos.-dijo mientras seguía a su amiga para salir del salón.

-No tienes por qué ser tan grosero con Sana-chan.

-Déjame en paz Tsuyoshi, no sé que le pasa a esa tipa.

-No seas cínico Akito, ya lo has sido bastante hasta ahora.

-¿De que hablas?

-Todos sabemos que engañabas a Sana-chan con otra tipa.

-¡¿Qué?

-Vimos las fotos en la revista Akito, no trates de negarlo.

-Entonces ella…lo sabe.

-Me das asco Hayama, mejor me voy no quiero estar contigo sabiendo lo que le hiciste a Sana.-dijo Ayya mientras salía bastante molesta del salón dejando a los chicos en una discusión.

En el baño.

-Sana la verdad Hayama fue muy grosero pero siempre lo es, antes no te importaba, nunca lo tomabas en serio.

-No es lo que dijo sino la forma en que lo hizo, me duelen demasiado sus palabras Fuuka, yo aun lo quiero y el no deja de decir cosas hirientes, es…es como cuando lo conocí, es muy frio conmigo; me duele no poder abrazarlo, no poder estar con él como antes, como cuando éramos niños, éramos amigos, cuando todo era más fácil, éramos algo tan especial que ni siquiera tenía un nombre, lo extraño mucho Fuuka, él era mi mejor amigo y lo extraño, quisiera volver el tiempo atrás.-dice mientras abraza a su amiga y deja salir las lagrimas sin poder contenerse más.

-Llora Sana, si eso te hace bien llora todo lo que quieras, aquí estoy amiga, siempre voy a estar aquí.

* * *

Pobre Sana, por mas que ya no quiera llorar es demasiado el dolor que siente, en el siguietne capitulo sabremos de que tratara esta pelicula, y si Naozumi esta feliz de tener puna oportunidad con Sana, pobre hayama, cuando se enter XD


	13. Dear diary

He aki este pedazo pequeñito, perdonen pero no seria muy normal que una persona escribiera tanto en su diario, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, espero poder subirla pronto. Gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alegran el dia y me motivan a actualizar pronto.

*Los personajes son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

Y así me pase el día llorando, nunca volví a clases; a veces el ser una estrella tiene sus ventajas, por lo general no me gusta usarlas, pero esta era una emergencia, no podía permitir que Hayama me viera así, suficiente diversión ha tenido con burlarse de mi tanto tiempo.

Fuuka me acompaño a casa después del primer receso, Ayya-chan nos cubrió con los maestros, dijo que Rei nos había ido a buscar por un asunto del programa de radio, que por cierto tengo en el olvido, le prometí a Fuuka ir mañana y hablar de la pelicula, hoy es la gira de prensa oficial así que ya no tengo ninguna restricción de hablar sobre el tema; me alegra ir al programa de radio mañana, es muy divertido, además ayudo a las personas con sus problemas. Aunque la verdadera razón por la que ya no he ido es porque no entiendo cómo puedo ayudar a alguien cuando ni siquiera sé como solucionar mis propios líos del corazón.

Tal vez debería de llamar a Fuuka con un distorsionador de voz y pedirle ayuda; aunque se que su respuesta será la de siempre, ya olvídalo y sigue con tu vida, ojala fuera tan fácil; Ayya-chan dice que el primer paso es perdonarlo, pero creo que no puedo, por más que lo intento no soporto la idea de que se haya burlado de mi, que me haya dejado por otra…al igual que mi madre.

Debería dejar de pensar y escribir estas cosas tristes o solo me deprimiré mas, ah ya se puedo hablar de algo bueno, ahora mismo estoy en un estudio de televisión, está por comenzar la rueda de prensa para presentar la pelicula, llevo una linda blusa rosa, bordada con hilos de muchos colores que me trajo Naozumi de la India, uso un pantalón de mezclilla que me regalaron después de hacer un comercial para la marca, y llevo unos tenis Converse, de los cuales soy modelo oficial aquí en Japón por tres años, así que debo usarlos siempre que salgo, en realidad son bastante cómodos, y me dieron muchos diseños, así que no me quejo; también uso un prendedor en el cabello que parece una mariposa enorme, me lo regalo una fan y esta hermoso.

Te estaba comentando que está a punto de comenzar la rueda de prensa, solo falta que llegue Naozumi, tuvo que filmar un anuncio de una campaña contra la violencia a los animales, me mando un mensaje hace un rato, dice que está por llegar, a mi la verdad me da igual, de todas formas sigo deprimida…ah si lo acabo de recordar…

Sabes, a veces quisiera ser cualquier otra persona, aunque no fuera famosa, ni rica, solo ser alguien normal, con un novio normal que no se fuera a otro país y que de verdad me quisiera, eso sería todo lo que pediría, que Hayama me quisiera…T.T

Genial estoy llorando de nuevo, cuando logro reponerme yo solita me doy razones para deprimirme otra vez…debo tranquilizarme y pensar en la pelicula, es un gran proyecto y me alegro haber sido elegida para participar en ella, sobre todo ahora que luzco una delgadez no muy saludable y mis ojos ya no brillan como antes, ahora lo que brillan son mis lagrimas. Aun así dare todo mi esfuerzo, esto saldrá genial y volveré a ser la misma Sana de antes.

Ah debo irme, Rei está tocando la puerta del camerino para decirme que Naozumi ya llego, es hora de que la diversión comience, al rato te cuento como me fue.


	14. Rueda de prensa

Lo se lo se, muy corto, pero por eso subo doble, para que no se vea tan pequeño, juro que en vacaciones comienzo a subir capitulos mas largos y más seguidos XD.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

*Estos personajes son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

-Sana-chan date prisa, ya todo está listo allá abajo, ¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Rezando mis mantras Rei.-dijo la chica escondiendo su diario en su bolsa.

La chica salió corriendo y se acomodo a lado de los actores, no sin antes saludar a todos los reporteros que la comenzaron a fotografiar.

-Hola Sana-chan, creí que te había dado pánico escénico.

-Claro que no Naozumi, solo me estaba mentalizando, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

-¡Si!

La entrevista dio comienzo.

-Sana Kurata, para la revista Kodosha, ¿puedes hablarnos un poco de tu personaje en la película "Amor en guerra"?

-Si, mi nombre será Azuka Yukamori, soy la princesa de una localidad que tiene como gobernante a un hombre muy violento y con muchos enemigos; mi padre ha prohibido que yo salga, nadie del pueblo me conoce, sabe que existo pero jamás ha visto mi rostro. Tengo un grupo de guardaespaldas que deben vigilarme, pero no es tarea sencilla porque soy una chica de 16 años que solo piensa en escaparse para obtener algo de diversión, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

-Para la revista Jumper, Naozumi ¿Qué papel tienes en esta pelicula?

-Me llamo Sorata Kyoto, soy gobernante de la localidad vecina y tengo muchos problemas con el padre de Azuka, es por lo mismo que al entérame de que tiene una hija trato de hacerle daño, pero en cuanto la veo me enamoro de ella, lo cual complica un poco las cosas para llevar a cabo mi venganza.

-Sana Kurata para la revista Shangai ¿Qué es lo más complicado de este papel?

-A simple vista parece un papel sencillo, pero realmente no lo es, ustedes siempre me han visto en papeles de niña como en Kodosha, y yo realmente soy así de simple; también me han visto en algunas novelas con papeles demasiado maduros, los cuales también son complicados porque yo nos soy así; pero ahora me verán en un papel de una chica de 16 años que solo quiere romper con las ataduras, y yo creo que toda chica de 16 años quiere hacerlo, con distintas clases de ataduras, pero es la edad en que dicen, basta ya, quiero vivir mi propia vida, si me tropiezo es mi problema, si me equivoco es mi vida y nadie tiene porque vivirla por mi; y creo que también es un poco lo que yo soy, estoy por cumplir los 16 años, y también digo es mi momento de equivocarme, de hacer cosas que nadie se esperaría; creo que con esta pelicula conocerán otra faceta de mi persona, ya no solo la chica loca que siempre hace cosas graciosas, sino la chica que quiere vivir su vida. Además Azuka es bastante coqueta, a veces rayando en lo fácil, bueno no creo ser así pero es un reto hacer eso, nunca he hecho un papel de adolescente y creo que es un gran reto, pero también espero aprender muchas cosas.

-Director George Spilberg ¿habra escenas fuertes entre ellos?

-Bueno obiamente como acaban de notar sus personajes son bastante adultos, además tengo entendido que en este país ellos son una pareja con mucha química, es la razón por la que han trabajado muchas veces juntos, aunque nunca se han besado en pantalla, en esta pelicula lo harán, he hablado con ellos y son muy profesionales de ser necesario están dispuestos a hacerlo, aun no estoy muy seguro de meter esa clase de escenas, todo depende como se desarrolle la grabación. Naozumi ha hecho este tipo de escenas en Inglaterra, y en esta pelicula las hara con sus geishas, pero sin llegar a algo ofensivo.

-Director, para Teen Japan ¿Es cierto que aun no tiene al elenco completo?

-Aun tengo algunos papeles vacios, ando en negociaciones con actores taiwaneses y chinos, y bueno de otros países, pero aun no hay nada confirmado. Pero los principales ya están.

-Sana Kurata, para "Corazón joven" nunca te hemos conocido una relación, sin embargo hace unos años Naozumi hablo de un chico al que amabas ¿Quién es? ¿Aun son novios? ¿Qué opina de la pelicula?

-Ahmm…él…él ya no es mi novio, no puedo mencionar su nombre porque no le gustaría que lo relacionaran conmigo. Nunca había hablado de este tema, pero si fuimos novios por bastante tiempo, aparte de él y de Rei no he tenido otra relación, y pues de esta pelicula como de mi trabajo jamás opino, en su tiempo incluso se hizo amigo de Naozumi.

-Sana Kurata, para "Tokyo Revelations" se ha rumorado mucho que el chico del que estabas enamorada es Akito Hayama, el joven revelación en Estados Unidos y que recientemente regreso a Japón, a pesar de que se le cuestiona al respecto el no es muy dado a dar entrevistas.

-¿De donde sacaron eso?

-El era tu compañero de primaria y eran muy amigos, hay muchas fotografías de paparatzis donde estas con el.

-Bueno yo…es que…a veces…hoy en día…

-Di la verdad Sana-chan que no te de pena, pena robar.

Todos los flash y las miradas se centraron en Sana, quien solo trataba de pensar como salirse del embrollo que acababa de causar las palabras de su amigo.

-No estoy segura de cómo tomo este rumbo la entrevista, según yo íbamos a hablar de mi trabajo y no de mi vida personal, pero como al parecer Naozumi es ahora nuestro publicista lo dire por única ocasión-suspiró hondo-Akito Hayama era mi compañero en primaria y secundaria, eramos buenos amigos, comenzamos a salir, nos hicimos amantes, y tuvimos un torrido romance; y él se fue a Estados Unidos, mientras yo me quede aquí, la pasión termino y se acabo, fuimos novios pero eso fue hace como 2 años, y ahora es un tema muerto.

-Sana Kurata, "Mis 15" tengo entendido que el va a la misma preparatoria que tu ¿se han visto? ¿hubo una reconciliación?

-Si, estamos en el mismo salón, y no, no hubo ni habrá reconciliación, simplemente es algo que ya paso y cada quien sigue con su vida.

-Sana Kurata, "canal 8" tus romances han escandalizado al mundo, primero tu manager Rei, quien te triplica la edad y tu afirmas haber dormido con él, después tu fugaz romance con Naotzumi; y para finalizar tenemos a Akito Hayama, campeón de karate pese a la lesión en su brazo ¿tienes algún patrón? ¿buscas aun mas fama?

-¿Buscas algún provecho personal? ¿Quién será el siguiente?


	15. Diario

+Personajes propiedad de Miho obana. La escuela propiedad de mi vida y de mi tiempo =(

* * *

¡Alto! No pude mas y Salí de allí, corrí como hace mucho no lo hacía, bueno tuve que taclear a un par de reporteros, pero no aguante mas esas preguntas, se acercaron demasiado a la fibra sensible, por suerte Rei sabe lo que pasa siempre por mi mente y corrió tras de mí, logro sacarme gracias a su entrenamiento…bueno está bien, usamos gas lacrimógeno ¬¬, pero eso le quita dramatismo a la escena.

Ahora estoy en casa, tapada con veinte cobijas y un te a lado, tengo mucho frio, mañana debo enfrentarme a alguien peor que los medio, Akito Hayama, de seguro vio todo, y no debe estar nada feliz con lo que dije, debemos organizar nuestra versión de los hechos, Naozumi llamo para disculparse, aun así siempre mete la pata ese chico, revelando mis cosas, Hayama realmente lo mataría, claro si aun le pareciera divertido.

Por más que trato, este maldito frío no se va; me duele un poco el estomago, creo que es por los nervios, realmente no quiero que la prensa se entere de que Hayama salía con otras chicas mientras aun era mi novio, no quiero que le nadie se burle más de mi, ya me da mucha vergüenza el que él se haya reído de mí, no necesito que nadie más lo haga; tampoco quiero que saquen la biografía de esa chica, tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda pasar, ojala y fuera más fácil poder borrarlo de mi corazón.

¡Rayos! Hice al hombre perfecto para que una tipa me lo robe, ay como sea, debo ir a contestar el teléfono, el director esta llamándome, de seguro me esperan dos largas horas de regaño mezclando el ingles con el japonés, la mitad de esa platica ni siquiera la entiendo, como sea, mañana será el día en que muera, de seguro Hayama me decapitara o algo así.


	16. Declaración del corazón

Hola! lo se he tardado demasiado, pero trate de que el capitulo fuera largo, bueno a hora las partes del diario estaran dentro del capitulo con narracion en tercera persona, porquie cada vez escribe mas seguido pero mas corto, asi que desde aqui todos los capitulos traeran narracion en primera persona y en tercera.

Tambien desde este capitulo la historia comienza a ponerse mas interesante, espero lo disfruten.

*Los personajes son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

Al fin la vida comienza a ser justa, perdona por no tenerte al corriente pero olvide empacarte, y es que he estado fuera de Japón los últimos 15 días, el director me llamo para que hiciera promoción de la pelicula en Taiwán, Corea y China; recién acabo de llegar, y eso significa que no he ido a la escuela.

¡No he tenido que enfrentar a Akito Hayama!

Naozumi se sintió tan mal que fue a pedirle una disculpa al desgraciado de Hayama, y pues no estoy muy segura de que hablaron o como lo consiguió pero se supone que mañana por la noche Hayama y yo daremos una rueda de prensa para aclarar los posibles rumores que surjan después de esto, yo no quise tratar nada, pero Naozumi me mantuvo bien informada de los avances que lograba con el chico chita.

Rei acaba de subirme unos papeles que firmo con el representante de Hayama donde está la historia "oficial", bueno la que seguiremos para que ninguna de las partes quede mal, solo diremos que la relación termino cuando él se marcho a Estados Unidos y perdimos todo contacto, de esa manera nadie sabrá que fui la novia engañada por años por quien sabe cuántas malditas rubias que de seguro no saben contar y creen que el amor es de tres.

Pero tengo una buena noticia, fui con el doctor y ya no tengo anemia, he vuelto a comer bien, a matarme en el gimnasio, porque la pelicula requiere de una muy buena condición física, y ahora me veo linda otra vez, incluso lo publicaron en una revista en Hong Kong .

El agente de Hayama acaba de llamar a Rei, al parecer es mejor que ninguno de los dos salga hasta después de la rueda de prensa, se sabe que volví y están buscando cualquier excusa para fotografiarnos juntos, y lo que menos me conviene es crear un escándalo para la pelicula, mañana por la noche es la rueda de prensa así que deséame suerte, porque si la tengo mañana se acaba esta pesadilla.

Sana Kurata se bajó del carro de su manager, mientras este buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse, ella entraría por atrás, para despistar a cualquier paparazzi que quisiera tomarla; la chica respiro profundamente, vio por última vez la luna que iluminaba esa noche y sonrió, su máscara de felicidad estaba puesta aunque por dentro sentía un cuchillo en el estomago y unas ganas insufribles de echarse a llorar.

En cuanto llegó a la ante sala del hotel reservado para la rueda de prensa vio a Hayama recargado en la pared, con su habitual aire de indiferencia, y eso lo hacía verse tan irresistiblemente guapo, usaba una playera blanca y sobre ella una camisa azul marino, junto con unos jeans deslavados y unas botas militares desgastadas, en cuanto la puerta se cerró el chico rodo su mirada hacia ella, quien sintiéndose poca cosa la rehuyó.

La chica se recrimino mil veces el haber sido tan cobarde y mostrarle que aun sentía algo por él, además del hecho de haberse percatado de lo bien que se veía, una cosa es que no fuera ciega y otra muy distinta que fuera idiota; rápidamente decidió tratar de enmendar su ultimo signo de debilidad.

-Lamento haber dicho esas cosas sobre nosotros en la entrevista de la otra vez, sé que son cosas personales que nadie debería saber pero…¡Esos chacales me bombardearon con sus preguntas morbosas! Y el desgraciado de Naozumi que solo mete su cuchara para arruinar más las cosas.

-Lo sé, me llego tu sandía y la de Naozumi como disculpa, pero deberías considerar ya no decirle todos tus secretos, porque al parecer le encanta decirlos a nivel nacional.

-El tiene una idea muy rara de las cosas, creyó que algo bueno saldría de esto, pero ni yo soy tan optimista como para creer eso.

-Uhmmm.

-De todas formas realmente lo lamento, no debí decir nada de lo que hubo entre nosotros, no era algo que debiera saber nadie…

-Aja.

-Y siento no haber dado antes la cara, supongo que te han estado acosando los medios para que les des alguna declaración.

-Si.

-Y siento que ahora estés envuelto en chismes por mi culpa.

-Aja.

-¡¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa? Una aquí disculpándose y tu solo me ignoras, maldito tipo ni en momentos así puedes comportarte como un ser normal.-grita la chica mientras lo golpea fuertemente con un martillo rojo y luego le da un fuerte codazo en la espalda, para después comenzarlo a arrastrar por toda la sala-Vamos es hora de dar la cara, y cuidadito y digas algo que no esté en la hoja eh, porque mis francotiradores tiraran a matar con un movimiento de mi ceja.

En cuanto la chica entró a la reservada para la rueda de prensa notó como quedaba ciega al instante debido a todos los flashes que eran dirigidos a su cara, enseguida cubrió su rostro y se escondió detrás de Hayama, quien veía con ojos vidriosos a la cantidad de reporteros que les gritaban cosas indescifrables, pero él jamás apartaría la mirada, aunque no entendía porque tanto el interés de tomarles una foto juntos, era como lucrar con la desgracia ajena, ¡Solo querían una foto de ellos juntos para después despedazarlos en las revistas amarillistas!

-Kurata apártate de mi.-dijo el chico mientras la apartaba y daba media vuelta para acomodarse en su silla, mientras veía a todos indiferentemente.

Sana se sentó a su lado casi enseguida, aunque un poco dolida por el rechazo del chico, pero ahora no podía dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos confusos, tenía una carrera que recuperar; y con una señal de afirmación las preguntas comenzaron.

-Para "Princess magazine"-dijo una chica joven y de cabellera negra hasta los hombros, quien se puso de pie enseguida-Akito Hayama ¿fuiste novio de Sana Kurata?

-Si.

-Es obvio ¿no? Sino no estaríamos aquí reunidos.-dijo la castaña rodando los ojos ante la pregunta y molestándose un poco por la forma en que la reportera trataba de hacer contacto con su ex novio.

-¿Y por qué lo habían negado tanto tiempo?-pregunto la chica mirándola de forma arrogante.

-Porque fue hace mucho tiempo, además en el momento no me preguntaron nada, no fue hasta esa entrevista donde comenzaron a especular y me cuestionaron, entonces el ya era famoso y yo no podía hablar de algo que paso hace muchísimo. Siguiente pregunta.

Para hentai magazine-una chica bastante alta y de cabello rojizo en un chongo se levanto-¿Es Sana tan buena amante como dice ser? ¿Fue la primera mujer en tu vida?-pregunto la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma traviesa a Akito, que se veía asombrado de la pregunta y pensaba con cuidado su respuesta.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-gritó Sana volcando la mesa que estaba frente a ellos-¿¡Qué rayos les importa si soy una buena amante?

-En realidad esta mujer es demasiado primeriza en esas cosas, en cambio Fuuka…

Sana se le fue encima derribándolo y golpeándolo con un mazo rojo.

-¡A ella no la metas en esto! Además ¡Te di los mejores años de mi vida! ¿¡Cómo que primeriza!

Los vigilantes tuvieron que intervenir para separarlos, una vez que ambos estuvieron tranquilos y la mesa en su lugar las preguntas se reanudaron, ante los ojos llorosos de Rei que veía una demanda venir en camino.

-Para "Fame Magazine"-un hombre de edad madura y bastante calvo se levanto-Akito Hayama ¿Sana Kurata fue alguien importante en tu vida?

Todos los flashes y miradas estaban sobre Hayama, quien trataba de buscar alguna salida.

-Ahhh…

-Quiero decir, ahora que eres igual o más famoso que ella ¿volverías a aceptar una relación?

-Ahhh…-su cerebro estaba en blanco.

-¿Qué te atrajo en un principio de Sana Kurata? Porque es cierto que en su tiempo fue muy famosa y considerada una de las niñas modelo más hermosas de Japón, pero últimamente se le ha visto una delgadez no muy saludable, además de que se alejo de los reflectores un tiempo, ¿aun tiene el encanto que alguna vez te atrajo?-dijo el hombre aun más agresivo.

-Eso era porque padecí de anemia, pero ahora ya estoy bien.-dijo la chica defendiéndose al ver que Hayama estaba en shock.

-Ahhh.-se limito a decir Hayama quien comenzaba a desesperarse por la insistencia de aquel tipo, y sentía una rabia nacer en su interior que no estaba muy seguro poder mantener controlada mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué tal es Sana Kurata en la cama?-pregunto un joven fotógrafo que estaba hasta atrás de la sala.

-¡Dejen de preguntar de mi vida sexual!-grito Sana mientras comenzaba a hartarse del hermetismo de su acompañante y de la insistencia de aquel hombre.

-Bueno si eres incapaz de contestar eso quiere decir que aun la amas, entonces ¿habría posibilidad de que regresaran? ¿Aun hay amor entre ustedes?

Si bueno, ese fue su límite, hay que resaltar que aguanto bastante, de un momento a otro se solto golpeando reporteros y rompiendo cámaras.

Mientras tanto yo me limite a observar como su manager trataba de detenerlo…pero sin duda al ver la mirada de fuego que tenía comprendió que era mejor una demanda a terminar de saco de papas como todos los demás reporteros.

Me hubiera gustado tanto que respondiera esa pregunta, si lo sé, soy patética aun guardando esta esperanza en mi corazón, pero de verdad no puedo dejar de amarlo, sé que me humillo no solo como novia sino como mujer al estar con otras, pero como una vez me enseño mi madre, cuando quieres a alguien no necesitas de ninguna razón para quererlo, simplemente es así y ya, y lamentablemente no puedo ir contra eso.

Ahh y como si mi noche no hubiera sido ya bastante estresante, porque déjame decirte que un cuerpo privado de policía tuvo que entrar a rescatarnos porque Hayama se volvió completamente loco, a mi me cargo Rei y me saco, aunque debo admitir que me estaba divirtiendo mucho, Hayama no me da miedo cuando se pone así…el que me da miedo es Tsuyoshi pero el tema es otro, una vez que logramos salir solo pudieron calmarlo con una manguera que prestaron los bomberos y luego le dieron sushi.

Pero el punto es que llego a casa y veo a mi madre usando su mejor kimono, el que esta tejido con hilo de oro, y a Maro chan usando uno también, eso quiere decir que el emperador viene a casa, entonces pregunte inocentemente si acaso la habían invitado al palacio, o a la boda del príncipe William o algo así y simplemente me dijo ve y cámbiate porque tendremos invitados esta noche.

Yo por supuesto me negué, estaba cansada, enojada, triste y harta del mundo, quiero estar sola, ponerme a llorar si me place o simplemente ponerme a ver la televisión para revivir la escena de la masacre, pero no, a la gran señora se le ocurre invitar a alguien a cenar, de seguro es su ex esposo, jajajaja no es cierto ella nunca haría algo así por el, pero debe hacer algo realmente importante, aunque no estoy de humor de ver a nadie, tal vez solo baje a saludar y vuelva a mi habitación, estoy más que harta de fingir felicidad cuando lo único que quiero es postrarme en mi cama a comer helado, bueno como dicen, al mal tiempo darle prisa…¿o al mal tiempo buena cara? Pues no se pero por allí va.

Sana se puso un hermoso vestido rojo sin tirantes con un hermoso moño negro en la cintura, le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, y en las piernas se ajustaba hacia adentro, parecía como globo, pero le sentaba muy bien, se puso unos zapatos sin tacón del mismo color del vestido y se desenredo el cabello, puso un poco de brillo y listo, realmente ni siquiera tenía ganas de pensar en si se veía bien o no.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras con la esperanza de que le dijeran que la comida se suspendía, pero al ver que su madre daba órdenes de retocar unas flores que había en el corredor toda esperanza se desvaneció.

-Hija te ves hermosa ¿ese vestido te lo trajo Naozumi de Inglaterra cierto?

-Así es, fue un regalo.

-¿Y cómo estuvo la entrevista?

-Igual que un juego de Resident Evil.-dijo sonriendo ante la comparación.

-No lo entiendo, pero ya me explicaras mas tarde ahora ve a la mesa y checa si ya esta todo listo, las visitas no tardan en llegar.

La chica dio media vuelta con desgana, -"visitas", osea que no solo es una- pensó Sana mientras acomodaba un adorno de flores que se veía bastante extraño sobre la mesa.

En ese momento entró Rei que se veía bastante molesto por algo, usaba u traje negro como siempre, pero había dejado los lentes, así que realmente se trataba de una visita importante.

-Acaban de llegar los invitados Sana.

-¿Y quienes son? Ya me canse de tanto misterio ¿quién rayo nos visita?

-¿No lo sabes? Pues es…

-Buenas noches, me complace mucho estar en su casa, mi familia y yo estamos muy agradecidos de estás aquí, perdonen las molestias.-dijo un hombre que usaba un traje bastante elegante, americano al parecer, estaba haciendo una gran reverencia y se veía bastante agradecido, en ese momento Sana lo reconoció.

-¡Papá Hayama! –gritó Sana mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Enseguida se separo, porque entendió que si él estaba allí significaba que toda la familia también.

-¡Natsumi!-gritó Sana al notar que la hermana de Hayama también estaba allí, y sin poder contenerse la abrazó, aun era más alta que ella, pero la diferencia se había acortado bastante en los últimos años.

-Que bonita te has puesto Sana, además el vestido que traes es hermoso ¿Dónde lo compraste?

-Me lo trajo Nao de Inglaterra, es muy bonito ¿verdad?.-dijo dándose vuelta para que lo pudiera apreciar mejor.

-Si, es realmente bonito…

-Si te da tantos regalos es porque algo quiere.-dijo Hayama que acababa de entrar, vestía igual que en la entrevista, solo se había cambiado la playera y camisa por una camisa negra debido a que las otras se habían llenado de sangre.

-¡A ti nadie te pregunto!-gritaron las dos chicas bastante molestas.

En ese momento entró Aoki Kurata, la madre de Sana, al verla Akito hizo una reverencia, era de las pocas personas que lograban sacar sus modales, y es que realmente esa señora le caía muy bien.

-Mi hijo viene a dar la cara por las fotos publicadas en esa revista, viene a darles una explicación de lo sucedido.

-Akito, no me molestan las fotos, eres un joven libre de hacer lo que quiera, lo que realmente me enoja es el hecho de que hayas comenzado a salir con otras chicas sin avisarle a mi Sana, ella se puso realmente mal cuando se enteró, aun estaba esperándote.-dijo la señora bastante seria mientras todos los observaban expectantes

-Akito, por favor dale una explicación ¡Y deja de patear la pared!

-Si…yo no creí que nos hubieran tomado esas fotos, nunca me di cuenta, y tampoco supe que las hubieran publicado, realmente no soy muy dado a leer todo lo que aparece sobre mí.

-Perdón, yo no quiero escuchar explicaciones, para mí el daño ya está hecho, mi madre es la que quiere saber tus motivos, yo no, además tengo muchos diálogos por ensayar, estaré en mi habitación, con permiso.-dijo Sana dando vuelta y subiendo rápidamente las escaleras dejando a todos bastante incómodos, y a Hayama con un sentimiento de culpa en su corazón.

Sana entró a su cuarto y puso música muy fuerte mientras ensayaba algunos diálogos de su pelicula con un actor imaginario, estaba consciente de que se había comportado como una niña berrinchuda, pero la tenía sin cuidado, no podía ser una niña a veces y adulta otra, además era adolescente, y era hora de explotar sus derechos, podría decir que era cosa de las hormonas, además estaba en el papel de novia despechada podía ponerse digna si le apetecía; además su corazón había vuelto a sufrir un duro golpe cuando Hayama admitió que estuvo con esa chica, ya no había esperanzas de que todo fuera un error, una mala broma, no, todo era real.

La chica no pudo seguir reprimiendo las lagrimas, y sin poder evitarlo más empieza a llorar, mientras saca su diario, la única ruta de escape entre ese mar de dolor.

Muchos creen que los famosos tenemos todo para ser feliz, y nuestra vida es como un cuento de hadas, ojala tuvieran razón; yo seré una actriz famosa, y en películas y novelas tengo un final feliz pero lamentablemente es solo ficción, porque en mi vida real mi final no es de cuento de hadas, y realmente nadie lo entiende, creo que todos creen que no me dolió tanto o algo así, creen que se me va a pasar con el tiempo, pero por más tiempo que pasa solo lo reciento más, no se vuelve menor el dolor, cuando parece que las cosas irán bien algo pasa y vuelvo a caer; tu, mi diario, en el que he escrito cada dolor eres el único testigo de mi desgracia, de mi pesar, estas letras que ahora escribo son la prueba del dolor que ahora padezco, y que nadie llegará nunca a conocer, y mucho menos a comprender, nadie sabrá que el chico que más amo me ha lastimado como nadie, incluso supero a mi verdadera madre.

En ese momento entró en la habitación un chico alto y de mirada profunda, con el cabello despeinado y la camisa casi desabrochada por completo, lo que dejaba ver aquellos músculos no demasiado marcados, pero irresistiblemente sexis. Sana se quedo como piedra desde el suelo, donde aun estaba, con el diario en sus piernas y mordiendo la pluma, capto lo que ocurría cuando el chico cerraba la puerta y ponía seguro.

-Necesito que me escuches.

-No tengo por qué hacerlo-contesto la castaña tratando de levantarse y esconder el diario-Hayama sal de mi cuarto por favor.

-Te dejare tranquila cuando me escuches.

-No tengo porque hacerlo, déjame tranquila y vete.

-Es por las fotos ¿no?, es por eso que me tratas como me tratas y estás distante desde que regresé.

-Nunca vas a dejarme tranquila ¿verdad?

-Primero contéstame ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo de las fotos?

-La revista estaba en casa de Fuuka, a su madre le llega cada mes, ellos trataron de ocultármela, pero las vi.

-Ese día gane un torneo y Zulema… así se llama la chica de las fotos; ella es hija de mi entrenador-dijo mientras Sana le daba la espalda para que no viera que el llanto se había reanudado de solo recordar aquella llamada echa ya hace varios meses- por eso ella siempre está en todos mis torneos, está enamorada de mi a pesar de que sabia muy bien que yo tenía novia, muchas veces escucho nuestras llamadas, a pesar de eso siguió coqueteándome hasta que…bueno termine saliendo con ella, creí que jamás te enterarías.

-Así que esperabas que yo siguiera engañada de por vida.

-Salí con ella porque estaba harto de estar solo, es bonita pero eso no significa que sienta algo por ella, además creía que jamás volveríamos a Japón, y tampoco creí que aun tuviéramos una relación.

-Entonces esa relación ya solo existía en mi mente ¿te costaba mucho llamarme para decir que ya todo había terminado?

-Tu te veías muy feliz con Naozumi, creí que…

-¡Tuvimos cientos de veces esta conversación! El es solo mi amigo, jamás le hice caso a pesar de saber lo que el siente por mi, yo siempre te respete.

-Lo que tuve con Zulema ya fue, quería proclamarse mi novia oficial y…

-Y nadie tiene ese honor, ni siquiera yo.-dijo con pesar.

-Ella no lo entendió muy bien…

-Lo sé escuche una de sus peleas la última vez que llame a tu casa.

-Ah eras tu…yo pensé que era…

-Zulema no era la única ¿vedad?

-No, las cosas no son como antes y…¡Soy hombre!

Sana se acerco a él y le soltó una cachetada, que el no hizo ni esfuerzo por detener.

-Eso no es justificación, ya escuche lo que tenias que decir, ahora vete de mi cuarto.

-Sali con todas ellas porque eran lindas y yo me sentía solo, a la única que amo es a ti…¡Por que eres la única me entiende! ¡Rayos!

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, ya no quiero estar contigo, no pienso vivir llorando por alguien como tu, creí… realmente creí que podríamos superar distancias y que al final todo estaría mejor, pero me equivoque, por favor vete y ya no hagas mas daño.-dijo mientras empezaba a temblar y lloraba fuertemente.

-Sana…

-Estare bien, no te preocupes, soy de las que sobreviven a todo, incluso al abandono…

-Yo siempre voy a estar para ti.

-No prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir, las cosas ya acabaron, nunca debi entregar mi corazón a un lobo solitario.-dijo mientras se tiraba en el suelo al sentir que sus piernas no podrían soportar todo su dolor.

El chico se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo su rostro delicadamente.

-¿Realmente quieres que me vaya? ¿Qué olvide todo lo que vivimos?

-Si, eso es lo qu quiero.-dijo soltándose.

-Lo hare, cuando acabe este año escola volveré a Estados Unidos y no volverás a saber nada de mi.

El chico sale corriendo del cuarto, dejando a una chica destrozada, y sin decir nada abandona la casa.


	17. Mi primer beso

Hola! gracias a todos por sus reviews y visitas, creo qeu si les esta gustando mi historia XD, he tratado de hacer los capis mas largos y de actualizar mas seguido...no siempre lo logro, pero bueno a partir de este capitulo de repente veremos algunas escenas de la pelicula en la que Sana esta trabajando, espero les guste.

*Los personajes aki usados son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

Esa noche lloré las lagrimas que creí ya no tener, no pare de llorar y gritar hasta que me quede dormida, cuando desperté vi a mi madre a mi lado, alguien me había puesto la pijama y me había metido en la cama, trate de levantarme, pero un fuerte mareo me hizo volver a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada, fue cuando sentí el dolor punzante en mi cabeza y noté el trapo mojado en mi frente que mi madre me cambiaba cada 5 minutos.

Tenía fiebre, muy alta según me entere después, y había estado dos días sin despertar, creo que le di un gran susto, cuando me sentí un poco mejor mamá me pregunto sobre mi charla con Hayama, que al parecer si noto, yo me eche a llorar en sus brazos como un bebe, le pedí que nos fuéramos lejos, a otro país a otra ciudad, a donde fuera que nadie me conociera, o que me asegurara que no iba a volver a ver a Hayama, le rogué que nos fuéramos, que dejáramos todo atrás, no me importaba la pelicula, ni mis amigas ni nada, solo quería huir de mi vida.

Lamentablemente mi madre no me lo permitió, y me dijo muy seriamente que sabía que estaba sufriendo, y que dolía, pero prometía que algún día mi corazón iba a sanar, por si solo, sin que yo lo obligara, además me dijo que todas las mujeres han pasado o pasaran por esto por lo menos una vez en la vida, y todas lo terminan enfrentando o superando algún día, lo mismo pasaría conmigo, la mayoría no huye, por lo menos las chicas normales no pueden cambiarse de país solo para no verlo; ni si quiera en momentos como este me sirve ser una estrella, aunque realmente ahora admiro a las chicas que han pasado por esto y lo han dejado atrás, ojala yo fuera tan fuerte como ellas.

* * *

Sana volvió a la escuela en cuanto la fiebre bajo, al ser cuestionada por su inasistencia aseguró haber contraído una extraña gripe en su gira por Asia, incluso pudo hablar normalmente de la rueda de prensa con Hayama, algo había cambiado en ella, tal vez la ultima platica con el si había servido.

Pero las cosas no eran nada bonitas, por lo menos no para Fuuka, Ayya, Tsuyoshi o cualquiera que conociera a esos dos desde niños, las cosas mas bien eran tristes, deprimentes a veces, ninguno de los dos se trataba mal porque simplemente ni si quiera se hablaban, se dedicaban el saludo todas las mañanas como dos extraños que tienen educación, se despedían de la misma manera, y cuando debían de trabajar en pareja lo hacían sin ni siquiera objetar algo, su trato era tan indiferente que daban ganas de llorar, ambos actuaban como si el otro no fuera nadie en su vida; algo realmente doloroso para dos personas que habían llegado a amarse tanto.

Sana trataba de no pensar en él, y realmente no le costaba mucho trabajo porque las grabaciones de la película habían comenzado en serio, así que no solo debía aprenderse sus diálogos y estar en el set de grabación, también debía ir al gimnasio y practicar las escenas peligrosas varias veces antes de grabar, ya que se había negado a usar un doble, y lamentablemente Azuka era bastante impulsiva y arriesgada en la mayoría de cosas que hacía, además de que al parecer tenía una condición física de diez.

Además sus amigos la habían ayudado mucho, sobre todo Naozumi, quien siempre la hacia reír cuando estaban juntos, cosa que pasaba muy ame nudo porque eran pareja en la película.

-Sana-chan las revistas han enloquecido, donde quiera que mires hay fotos tuyas con Hayama en situaciones no muy creíbles, y también de Hayama con otras chicas en situaciones no muy buenas; y mira la revista TV-SHOW asegura que perdiste tu virginidad con él, y además asegura tener testigos y fotos para probarlos, mira cita al empleado del hotel.-dijo señalando la revista que tenia en sus manos.

-¿Qué niño de doce años puede entrar a un hotel Naozumi? Se que soy una estrella y lo que quieras, pero en ese tiempo era una niña, además quien necesita un hotel cuando mi casa es tan grande.-dijo la chica sin mucho interés mientras devoraba la fruta que les habían llevado al camerino del chico.

-¡No digas esas cosas! Aunque tienes razón no es algo muy coherente que digamos.-dijo el chico con muchos signos de interrogación rondándole la cabeza.

-Además ye te he dicho que no leas esas cosas amarillistas, nadie nunca va a saber la verdad, somos pocos los que sabemos lo que realmente ocurrió; además que importa con quien fue mi primera vez, Rei o Hayama, ninguno pudo conmigo.-dijo la chica mientras se ponía en actitud de diva y comía un cigarro de chocolate.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Eres una señorita no deberías…

-Ya deja ese asunto por la paz, mejor concentrémonos en el futuro, tengo muchas expectativas para esta película, si las criticas son favorables también podre irme a actuar al extranjero, y hacerme conocida mundialmente.

-Ya verás que tendremos buenas críticas, además por todo el escándalo que has ocasionado todos los medios tienen la vista puesta en ti, se como actúas y lo harás con todo tu corazón para tu público, además nunca hemos tenido malas críticas en algo que hacemos los dos.

-Tienes razón, aunque me preocupa que aun no tengamos al elenco reunido, al final muchos actores no pudieron participar porque chocaba con otros compromisos.

-Yo escuche esta mañana que la novia de Rei hará el papel de la hermana de Azuka, la contrataron ayer por al noche.-dijo Naozumi mientras se recostaba en el piso para poder ver a los ojos a su amiga, quien estaba sentada sobre sus pies, viendo el piso.

-Ahm Naozumi… Azuka no tiene hermanas.

-Etto…entonces ¿será mi hermana?

-Que yo sepa Sorata tampoco tiene.

-¿Entonces de quien va a ser hermana? Porque yo escuche clarito que sería la hermana de alguien.

-Jajajajaja pues hay que esperar para saberlo; también falta el tipo que hara de mi ninja protector ¿verdad?

-También ya lo tiene, de hecho el director dijo que hoy venia a firmar contrato para que lo conociéramos ya que la mayoría de escenas que tiene es con nosotros, espero que sea alguien con quien ya hayamos trabajado, así se hará un ambiente mas ameno ¿no crees Sana-chan?

-Pues yo realmente deseo que sea Jackie-chan.

En ese momento entró Rei con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-Sana, Naozumi el director los está buscando, ya está todo listo para sus escenas.

-Oye Rei, ¿es cierto que Asako trabajara en esta película?

-Así es, lo cual indica que la tendré cerca mucho más tiempo.-dijo mientras flotaba en el aire con una atmosfera de flores.

-¿Y de quien es hermana?-pregunto Naozumi bastante intrigado.

-Ahm me parece que es la hermana menor del padre de Azuka, ella ayuda a su sobrina a verse contigo o algo parecido.

-Te dije que era hermana de alguien.

-Vamos chicos no hagan esperar al director, todos están listos para empezar a grabar, hagan su mayor esfuerzo.

-¡Si!-gritaron los chicos mientras salían con dirección al set, mentalizándose para un duro día de trabajo.

Las escenas fueron realmente difíciles, sobre todo para Sana que debió bajar de un techo solo con ayuda de una cuerda hecha con sabanas, y era un techo como los del Japón antiguo, además de que el vestido que usaba era bastante pesado por toda la tela que había requerido para su elaboración. No conforme con eso debió montar un caballo y saltar algunos obstáculos, ya que eran las escenas donde conocía a Sorata, aun no como enemigo de su padre, sino como un simple chico que era realmente atractivo.

Cuando el camarógrafo la felicito por la energía puesta en las escenas, y los demás actores la felicitaron supo que el día había llegado a su fin y podría ir a casa a dormir o hacer tarea, que seguramente Fuuka le habría llevado a casa, como todos los días que ella debía faltar por algún llamado.

En su camino a su camerino se encontró a Rei, quien le recordó que el director quería verla a ella y a Naozumi para presentarles al nuevo actor, ella se limito a asentir, y prometió ir en cuanto se quitara esa ropa, que dicho sea de paso era demasiado calurosa, y más si habías estado bajo los reflectores todo el día, una vez en su camerino aventó toda esa ropa, ya alguien la acomodaría si es que debía usarla en alguna otra escena, y se puso un short rosado, con una sudadera gris de conejito, que había recibido como regalo de alguna fan, unos tenis rosas y se puso la capucha de la sudadera, y al escuchar la voz de su amigo ojiazul al otro lado de la puerta salió para que ambos fueran a conocer a su nuevo compañero, ella aun rezando para que fuera Jackie-chan.

En cuanto entraron al set notaron al director muy sonriente, al parecer el problema de la falta de actores se estaba solucionando, Sana también sonrió al pensar que la pelicula saldría bien después de todo.

-Chicos unas escenas excelentes el día de hoy, me complace el haberlos escogido, a pesar de ser tan jóvenes tienen la madurez de un anciano.-dijo e director, que era bastante alto, pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, con una extraña barba que caía sobre su pecho.

-Mientras no comience a tener las arrugas de un viejo estaré bien.-bromeo Sana mientras tomaba asiento y subía los pies a la mesa.

-Bueno "guys"(chicos en ingles) para no dar más rodeos y que se puedan ir a su casa a descansar, quiero que conozcan al chico que hará de ninja guardián de Azuka, a pesar de que no tiene experiencia actuando es bastante bueno en las artes marciales, les presento a Akito Hayama.

El chico apareció de una puerta que estaba a un lado, al parecer estaba en prueba de vestuario, al verlos levanto una ceja en señal de reconocimiento, mientras Sana sentía como el corazón se le caía al suelo.

-Tiempo sin vernos Naozumi.-dijo el chico convirtiéndose en chita.

-Por mi hubiera sido más.-dijo el ojiazul cortante.

-No es cosa mía, mi representante me consiguió el papel, dice que debo empezar a hacer cosas nuevas.

-Por mi esta bien Naozumi, no te preocupes.-dijo la castaña dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Pero Sana-chan…el es…

-Un maldito, todos lo sabemos, pero para mi desgracia vivimos en el mismo país, estudiamos en la misma preparatoria, nos sentamos juntos, vivimos en el mismo vecindario y ahora trabajaremos en la misma pelicula, así que realmente es inevitable el tener que verlo, descuida, estaré tan ocupada con mi personaje de Azuka que ni notare que esta aquí, además nunca se ha caracterizado por su don de charlar.

-Como digas Sana, me hace feliz oírte hablar así ¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para que esta pelicula se gane un Óscar!

-¡Si!-grito la chica tomando de la mano a su amigo y saliendo precipitadamente con el.

-Director…¿de verdad tengo que trabajar con esos tipos que brillaban de una forma tan sospechosa?

-Te debo una disculpa Akito, había olvidado que tu y Sana habían tenido una relación que al parecer no termino muy bien, tal vez haya sido un error el juntarlos.

-No se preocupe, conociendo a esa tipa no dejara que eso afecte su trabajo.

-¿Tu estas bien con esto?

-Claro ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-dijo el chico mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba detenidamente la puerta por donde se habían ido los otros dos chicos.

Todas las pruebas de vestuario y actuación fueron fáciles para Hayama, su personaje casi nunca hablaba, y cuando lo hacía siempre era evasivo, además tenía muchas escenas de acción y a el le venía como anillo al dedo, incluso muchas que parecían imposibles de realizar y que le pedían que usara un doble ya que temían que su mano fuera a salir más lastimada, pero el se negaba y lo hacía en una sola toma, pronto convenció a todos y su primera escena con Sana se grabaría; en esta era presentado a Sana por su padre, como su ninja personal, quien la mantendría a salvo de todo.

-Oye Sana-chan ¿de verdad no hay peligro de que lo mates a la mitad de la escena?-pregunto el ojiazul preocupado mientras veía como su amiga recibía los últimos retoques de maquillaje.

-No te preocupes Naozumi, soy tan profesional que cuando entro en papel nada puede desconcentrarme, y ya no te preocupes tanto por mí, estaré bien.-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa antes de entrar al set y acomodarse en el lugar que representaba su habitación, era bastante amplio, con una ventana enorme y una cama con dosel bastante alta, algunos muebles que se veían antiguos y un biombo con algunas prendas encima.

-Muy bien, Hayama es tu primera escena importante, y con Sana, una de las protagonistas, por favor esfuérzate, no importa si te equivocas unas cuantas veces, la escena puede ser repetida, sabemos que es la primera vez que actúas y es "dificult" hacer todo bien.-dijo el director buscando las palabras, en japonés, adecuadas, ya que al ser de origen americano a veces no podía expresarse tan bien como en su propio idioma.

Las luces se enfocaron en Sana y las cámaras comenzaron a grabar. Azuka yacía recostada en su cama viendo con aburrimiento la pared mientras se cepilla el cabello con un gesto automático, solo interrumpida por largos suspiros que hacían que su pecho se elevara. En ese momento entro su padre, usando kimono y cerrando la puerta al entrar.

-Azuka, cada vez es mas importante protegerte, ahora que Sorata ha visto tu rostro tratara de robarme a mi hija, que es como la flor del cerezo, una vez que ha florecido puede opacar a las mismísimas rosas.

-No deberías de preocuparte tanto, nunca salgo del palacio, y si llego a salir a los jardines me acompañan mis damas y la mitad de la guardia del palacio, además el joven Sorata no se atreverá a ponerme las manos encima en tu propia casa, esa sería una declaración abierta de guerra.

-Aun así no estoy tranquilo, por eso quiero presentarte a alguien que te cuidara incluso en mis viajes a las localidades vecinas, él será tu sombra ¡Preséntate!-dijo el hombre mientras de las sombras aparecía un chico arrodillado frente a ellos- Él es Karasuma, tu guardián, tu ninja, el dará tu vida por salvarte si se da la ocasión.

La chica se levanto de la cama y lo observo detenidamente, tomando el rostro del chico en sus manos y observándolo con cuidado, sin perder detalle.

-Padre, este chico tiene más o menos mi edad.

-Las apariencias engañan pequeña Azuka, este chico ha recibido entrenamiento casi desde que nació para ser el arma que es hoy en día, obedecerá tus órdenes y te protegerá de cualquiera que trate de dañarte.

-Si es tu voluntad que el este conmigo no desobedeceré, aunque creo que es una exageración.

-Karasuma, prométele fidelidad eterna.-dijo el hombre tocando el hombro del ninja, que no se había movido desde que Azuka lo había soltado.

El chico sacó un kunai, que era una pequeña daga, y con ella rasgo su mano, haciendo que brotara un gran chorro de sangre, son esa misma mano tomo la mano de la chica y deposito un beso sobre ella para después lamer su sangre.

-¡Corte! Akito…¿eso no era sangre falsa verdad?-pregunto el director poniéndose de pie.

-No.-contesto el chico convirtiéndose en chita.

-¡Eres un imbécil Hayama!-grito Sana mientras comenzaba a patearlo ante la sorpresa de todos-¿Cómo haces algo tan estúpido?-dice mientras sigue pateándolo y solo se ve la cola de chita moverse de un lado a otro.

-Sana-chan-comenzó Naozumi-S-si haces eso la herida se abrirá más y terminara desmayándose.

-Tu cállate Naozumi, este tarado solo viene a ponerme de malas, maldito Hayama Baka, eres un baka, y si te desmayas bien merecido te lo tienes.

Cuando lograron rescatar a Hayama pararon la producción mientras lo llevaban a servicio médico, mas lastimado por Sana que por la herida en si, mientras ella se daba un descanso con Naozumi afuera del set, a la sombra de un gran árbol.

-Debo admitir que Hayama es muy profesional, aunque exagero un poco con lo de hoy, pudo haberse lastimado en serio, aunque realmente su cortada fue bastante profunda.-dijo el chico actor mientras comía sushi.

-Naozumi si te has enamorado de él adelante, no te detendré, seguramente si te le acercas lo suficiente hasta te besara.

-¡No digas esas cosas tan desagradables Sana-chan!

-Jajajaja es demasiado gracioso molestarte

-No es divertido-dijo poniéndose como loco y comenzando a arrojar el sushi sin darse cuenta.

-Cuidado con la comida, te irás al infierno por desperdiciarla, además… lo estas invocando.

-¿A quien?

-¡Sushi!-gritó Hayama convertido en sushi mientras se abalanzaba sobre lo que quedaba de la comida de Naozumi.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Es tu culpa Naozumi, si arrojas sushi este lobo-solitario se te abalanzara, es como llenarte de carne y entrar a la jaula de un león.-dijo la chica desviando la mirada y riéndose de su propio chiste.

-Decirle a la gente lobo-solitario es grosero, pero que más se puede esperar de Kurata.-dijo Hayama con la boca llena de arroz.

-¿Acaso quieres pelear de nuevo?¿o porque vienes a molestarme? Si quieres pelea estoy lista.

-Sana-chan…estoy teniendo un "deja vu". Mejor déjalo que se coma el sushi y vámonos, aun tenemos diálogos que ensayar.

-Ah si, como tu digas.

La chica dio media vuelta y se alejo rápidamente junto con su compañero actor, dejando a Hayama comiendo solo y con un único pensamiento en la mente -"El sushi sabía mejor cuando tu estabas a mi lado".

Esa noche en el camerino de Sana.

-Mira Sana no sé cómo decírtelo, no quiero que te pongas mal ni nada pero lo de hace rato con Hayama…veamos cómo explicarlo.

-Hago las cosas sin pensar, además las cosas no mejoraran si solo lo trato mal, es mejor tratarlo de forma natural, y más si estaremos en la misma pelicula y tenemos que convivir diario ¿no lo crees?

-Si eso está bien para ti yo no tengo ningún inconveniente, y bueno yo quería decirte que… bueno yo realmente nunca he dejado de quererte y bueno…ahora que Hayama ya no es impedimento ¿tengo alguna oportunidad?

-Aun es muy pronto Nao…eres mi mejor amigo ya sabes…y me divierto mucho contigo, aunque para ser sincera ahora no pienso mucho en estar con alguien otra vez, tal vez con el tiempo las cosas se vayan dando, solo no presiones ¿esta bien?

-Claro Sana, ya verás que con el tiempo me ganare tu amor.-dijo el chico de mirada azul mientras sacaba un gran saxofón y se ponía a interpretar la canción más alegre que se sabía, mientras Sana se ponía unos tapones en los oídos y seguía recogiendo sus cosas, solo esperando que Rei llegara por ella, claro que eso sería cuando su amada novia terminara de grabar y pudiera llevarla a casa.

Varios días después.

-Sana, escuche que Hayama esta trabajando contigo en la pelicula.-pregunto la dueña de dos enormes ojos castaños.

-Algo así Fuuka, algo así ¿Por qué no adicionas para algún papel? Es bastante fácil, al parecer ni si quiera necesitas talento, solo conocerme.

-Eso es bastante grosero.

-Si, un poco ¿Qué decías de Hayama?

-¿Akito no ha tratado de reconquistarte? ¿De verdad nada desde aquella platica?

-¡Diciendo esas cosas como no quieres que sea grocera contigo! Claro que no y aunque lo hiciera si tengo un poco de dignidad.-dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos e indignándose.

-No lo se, yo realmente no creo que puedas resistirte a sus encantos, pero ya no te enojes, solo es un comentario, ve a tu lugar, el profesor está por venir.

-Eres una malvada amiga, tal vez por eso me caes tan bien.-dijo la chica dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a su lugar donde Hayama ya estaba sentado, hojeando su guion.

El profesor de matemáticas, un hombre alto y de cabello gris, con bigote canoso entro, imponiendo el silencio.

-Hoy comenzaremos con ecuaciones de segundo grado, por favor copien lo que voy a anotar en el pizarrón.

Minutos después.

-No entiendo nada, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando vimos las ecuaciones de primer grado.-dijo Sana para si misma mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de recordar si realmente las habían visto.

-Oye Kurata, si no entiendes puedes…

-No quiero tu lastima.

-Podrías preguntarle a Fuuka, es la única que soporta tu lento aprendizaje.

-A final de cuentas es mi problema, no el tuyo.

-Realmente me alegro por eso, imagínate que anunciaran en todos los periódicos que la novia de Akito Hayama no sabe ni siquiera sumar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica se levanto y tomando su escritorio se lo azoto en la cara a Hayama, que termino en el suelo, semi- inconsciente mientras ella salía rápidamente del salón ante las miradas de todos.

Más tarde en el set.

-Eso fue todo lo que paso ¿verdad que estoy en todo mi derecho de enojarme?

-Ya me parcia bastante raro que llegaras tan temprano a grabar cuando tu llamado es a las 5, y eso porque tu dijiste que ya te habías ausentado mucho de la escuela.

-Bueno pues no tenía a donde ir, además yo quería saber si me puedes explicar las ecuaciones de segundo grado, y si puedes también las de primer grado.

-Bueno Sana veras… las matemáticas nunca fueron lo mío, por eso soy actor de tiempo completo.

-Entonces estoy perdida, Fuuka y yo no logramos conincidir a ninguna hora, cuando yo tengo llamado ella esta en la escuela, si esto libre ella esta en clases de piano o grabando el programa de radio, que por cierto he descuidado por estar grabando esto, y las pocas veces que logro llegar al programa pues estoy trabajando y cuando salimos lo único que quiero es tocar mi almohada.

-¿Y si te explica en la escuela?

-Imposible, ella tiene práctica con el club de gimnasia después de clases y en cuanto suena el timbre yo debo correr para lograr llegar a mi llamado.

-Tienes una vida complicada Sana-chan. ¿Y que tal tus amigos? El chico de lentes y su novia.

-Me ponen de malas porque se pierden en sus olas de amor y se olvidan del resto del mundo.

-¿Y si te consigues un tutor particular?

-Esa idea me agrada, mañana le pediré uno a mi profesor, no creo que se niegue…y también pediré disculpas por casi matar a mi compañero de banca.

-Sería buena idea, mira la hora, es mejor que vaya por mi vestuario, deberías hacer lo mismo, tal vez podamos adelantar algunas escenas.

-Si, espérame voy contigo

Al otro día en la escuela, una muy cansada Sana desayunaba con sus amigas Fuuka, Ayya y Momi en la cafetería, mientras la castaña no paraba de bostezar.

-¿Estuvo muy pesada tu grabación Sana-chan?-pregunto Momi mientras tomaba una de las galletas que Ayya le ofrecía.

-Un poco, por más que adelante escenas salí muy noche de grabar, además fueron escenas con mucho desgaste físico.

-¿Y que harás con matemáticas? Ya notaste que yo no puedo explicarte, nuestros horarios no coinciden.-dijo Fuuka comiendo las galletas que quedaban.

-Si amiga lo sé, gracias por recordármelo, pero esta mañana hable con el profesor y dijo que él solucionaría el asunto.

-¿Hoy también tienes muchas escenas?-pregunto Ayya preocupada.

-No, solo una, pero es bastante complicada y me pone un poco nerviosa porque debe salir muy bien.

-¿De que se trata?- volvió a preguntar la chica con su voz timida.

-Debo besar a Naozumi.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Estas segura?-preguntaron las tres chicas a coro.

-Si, lo volvi a leer en mi guion esta mañana.

-¿Y no te pone nerviosa?-pregunto Momi.

-Seguramente lo has hecho muchas veces.-dijo Fuuka.

-No en realidad es mi primer beso en pantalla, y mi primer beso con Naozumi, y se que soy una profesional y es de a mentiras pero realmente si estoy un poco nerviosa porque se que Nao esta enamorado de mi y no se si hacer esto es lo correcto.

-Yo no le veo problema Sana, después de todo son Azuka y Sorata los que van a besarse, no Sana y Naozumi, debes ser profesional.

-¿Quién debe ser profesional?-pregunto Hayama apareciendo detrás de ellas- Porque si te refieres a Kurata déjame te digo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

-¿Qué haces aquí "oportuno"?-dijo la castaña enojada.

-Debo hablar contigo.

-No tengo tiempo.-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a marcharse cuando…

-Es necesario.-dijo el chico cargándola de repente y subiéndola a su espalda meintras la chica gritaba y se retorcía.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Traigo falda!

El chico no paró hasta llegar a un salón donde nadie podría verlos u oírlos, y la bajo, mientras la chica le mandaba una sincera mirada de odio.

-El profesor dijo que necesitabas un tutor de matemáticas.-dijo el chico recargándose en la pared con aire indiferente.

-Ay no, no me digas que tu…

-Si no te interesa mi ayuda puedo ir a decirle al profesor que busque a alguien más, le pareció buena idea que fuera yo ya que como trabajamos en la misma pelicula nuestros horarios se acoplan un poco más que los de cualquiera pero si no quieres…

-¿Y por lo menos sabes matemáticas?

-Mas que tu si.

-No tengo otra opción, y aunque se que me arrepentiré de esto ¿podrías ser mi tutor Hayama?

-Hare lo que pueda, pero no te distraigas mucho cuando me mires ¿entendido?

Sana le lanza una patada voladora derribándolo, y mientras el comienza a sangrar ella se levanta y sale del salón con la frente en alto.

Esa tarde todos estaban preparados para la escena del primer beso que Sana y Naozumi se darían en pantalla, el director y Rei no dejaban de llorar de la emoción mientras Asako, la novia de Rei, no dejaba de darle consejos útiles a Sana.

-Y recuerda Sana no te apresures a dejar que su lengua entre en tu boca y…

-¡Asako! Para tu información no es el primer beso que doy en mi vida, y en segunda es un beso actuado, ninguna lengua entrara en mi boca.-dijo Sana molesta por tanta atención, y es que todos se veían preocupados e ilusionados a la vez.

-¿De verdad no te molesta esto?-dijo su amigo ojiazul acercándosele rápidamente mientras no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos.

-No Nao, tu y yo somos amigos, y estamos actuando, son Azuka y Sorata los que se besan, no nosotros, aprende a separar las cosas.

-Pero nunca has besado a nadie que no sea…ya sabes ¿no te sentirás incomoda?

-Solo hazlo Nao, y con tu permiso debo ir a que me retoquen.-dijo la chica marchándose bastante molesta.

El director llamo a todos a sus puestos, Hayama apareció sin expresión, Sana no sabía si debía sentirse bien o mal, por lo visto al chico no le importaba que ella fuera a besarse con otro en un escena y además frente a él; la castaña recordó con nostalgia las peleas que solían tener antes por que el chico chita se encelaba de Naozumi y de cualquier otro actor que fuera pareja de Sana en una pelicula, novela o comercial, y ahora nada, simplemente nada.

-¡Acción!

La escena se desarrollaba en el cuarto de Azuka, la chica viste un camisón corto, en el cuarto solo están la chica y su ninja.

-Karasuma, acércate por favor-Sana lo llama desde su lecho entrando en papel- ven aquí.

-Dígame princesa.-el chico se acerca sigilosamente hasta llegar a su Ama, estando a la orilla de su lecho se arrodilla con la cabeza gacha.

-Estuve pensando Karasuma, como te has dado cuenta el aislamiento no es bueno, pero contéstame a quien le debes lealtad ¿a mi padre o a mi?

-Su padre pago por mi vida, superviso mi entrenamiento, pero yo hice el juramento con usted, y es a usted a quien debo mantener a salvo a costa de mi vida, así que es mi obligación seguir cualquier orden que usted de.

-Entonces, si yo ordeno algo tu no puedes negarte ¿verdad?

-No, y creo que se lo he de demostrado al hacerle llegar sus mensajes al joven Sorata Kyoto, aun sabiendo que su padre prohibió que usted tenga cualquier contacto con él, aun sabiendo que es alta traición.

-Lo se Karasuma, eres un buen chico, pero no debes sentirte mal por eso, mi padre es un viejo hipócrita que me mantiene aquí encerrada mientras el se pasea con un montón de mujeres ¿y sabes por que lo hace? Porque si yo llegara a casarme inmediatamente mi esposo tomaría posesión de sus tierras, realmente nunca me ha interesado la política, pero estoy harta de vivir encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes.

-¿Usted lo odia?

-Un poco-la chica se levanta y pasea por la habitación- No puedes querer a alguien que te mantiene como prisionera.

-Le ha dado una buena vida.

-¡¿Has dicho buena vida? Tengo 16 años y puedo contar con una mano las veces que he salido de esta casa, y si lo hago es porque mi padre debe usarme como su "joya diplomática", no tengo amigos, las damas de compañía creen que soy odiosa, y no las culpo; nunca he tenido un novio o alguien que de verdad se preocupe por mí, he tenido romances con algún guardia o diplomático de algún otro pueblo, pero realmente no…no ha sido más que atracción, y ahora con Sorata…no se ni si quiera si es amor o será simplemente algún otro encuentro que me sacara de la monotonía de mi vida.

-Yo poseo la misma edad que usted, nunca he tenido amigos y tengo prohibido enamorarme y aun así no creo que mi vida no tenga sentido, si usted está con vida entonces he cumplido mi misión.

-La diferencia es que tú tienes una meta, yo no, yo simplemente naci en medio de esto sin ningún consuelo, sin compañía, ¡y soy una mujer! Debería estar allá afuera divirtiéndome, casada…tal vez hasta con un hijo, ¡Siente como late mi corazón!-la chica toma con violencia la mano de Karasuma y la pone sobre su pecho, haciendo que él la mire, sin expresión en el rostro- ¿lo sientes? Significa que estoy viva…y justamente me gustaría poder vivir de verdad.

-Princesa…

-Jajajaja eres adorable, estas sudando y tu mano tiembla, creí que los ninja no podían tener emociones-la chica lo tira al suelo y se posa sobre él-¿Acaso nunca habías tocado a una chica?

-No.

-Si alguien mas me hubiera dicho eso le habría enseñado un par de cosas, pero tu me simpatizas, eres como una mascota con la cual puedo hablar y me responde, así que no tengo intención de que mi padre te mate como a los otros.-la chica se puso de pie dejando al ninja atónito, mientras ella volvía a recostarse en la cama; su mente trataba de hacer un juicio cobre lo que había pasado cuando un ruido lo hizo ponerse de pie y rápidamente posicionarse entre el lecho de Azuka y la ventana con su kunai en la mano.

Por la ventana apareció un chico de mirada azul y profunda que veía su entorno con desdén.

-Guarda tu arma tonto ¿Qué acaso esta mujer no te ha dicho que no soy un enemigo?

-Sorata ¿Cómo entraste?-dijo la castaña arrojándose a los brazos del hombre.

-No hay nada que el dinero no pueda hacer. Y tu-señalo a Karasuma- lárgate, quiero un poco de privacidad con mi mujer.

-Tengo prohibido abandonar la habitación, estoy donde ella este.

-No culpes a Karasuma, es una regla de los ninja, él se ha convertido en mi sombra, además te aseguro que no dirá nada.-dijo la chica mirando de una forma coqueta al ojiazul.

-Solamente porque tu lo dices lo dejare vivir.

-Ya mejor olvídalo y bésame.-dijo la chica levantándose de puntitas para poder alcanzar mejor al chico, este puso sus manos en el delicado rostro de Azuka, la vio a los ojos para luego posar su mirada en los carnosos labios y comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, lentamente…

-¡Corte! Naozumi es para hoy ¡El chico es un hombre rudo! Ya habíamos hablado de cómo quería este beso.

-Perdone director, es que me siento un poco nervioso, es mi primer beso con Sana y…

-Es tu primer beso con Azuka, ya hablamos de eso hasta el cansancio.-dijo Sana fastidiada del asunto.

-Pero son los mismos labios además…¿no notan su aura malvada?-dijo el chico histérico señalando a Hayama que se había vuelto chita y jugaba con su cola.

-¡No!-gritaron todos.

-Concéntrate y hazlo, todo iba quedando a la perfección por favor da tu mejor esfuerzo ¡Acción!-grito el director.

El chico volvió a tomar a la chica entre sus brazos, poso su mirada en los labios una ultima vez y la atrajo hacia el, levantándola del suelo ligeramente y fundiéndose en un beso que a él lo llevo a la gloria, ya que sin importar que estuvieran actuando eran los labios de Sana.

-¡Corte! Lo ves no era tan difícil, eres un buen actor y… ¿Por qué estas llorando Sana-chan?

* * *

les gusto? por que creen que Sana este llorando?


	18. Rivales

Se que no tengo excusa, y quiero que sepan que todos los reviews que me dejan me motivan a seguir escribiendo, pero ultimamente estuve falta de inspiracion, la historia ya esta escrita pero a la hora de transcribirla a la compu si lo hago nada mas por que si siento que no queda bien, en cambio cunado estoy inspirada me permito hacerle unos cambios que la mejoran o la vuelven mas interesante, perdon por la tardanza u.u

+Los personajes aqui usados son propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

De los ojos de la chica habían comenzado a brotar lagrimas a borbotones, cuando ésta lo noto trato de limpiarse con el reverso de la muñeca pero sin mucho éxito.

-De verdad lo siento.-dijo la castaña antes de marcharse corriendo y sin voltear atrás se encerró en el camerino para dar rienda suelta a sus lagrimas, y mientras trataba de asimilar lo sucedido saco su tan amado cuaderno y comenzó a escribir para dar un poco de claridad a sus ideas.

Sabía que esto pasaría, sería una mentira decir que no, por eso quería que todos actuaran de forma natural, así no pensaría en ello; así no pensaría que cuando los labios de Naozumi se posaran en los míos seria arrebatada la última caricia, el último rastro que alguna vez los labios de Hayama dejaron en ellos, que patético ¿no? Hasta la cosa mas mínima, sin importar cuánto trate, me regresa al principio, a veces me pregunto si algún día realmente volveré a estar bien. Además el verle tan sereno, tan indiferente, se que siempre ha sido así, pero tenía una esperanza, de que se enojara o tratara de evitarlo, o por lo menos me dijera algo que con mi traductor, pudiera comprender que le molestaba aunque fuera un poco, aunque sea por orgullo.

Y yo voy de tonta a mostrarle lo mucho que me sigue doliendo su engaño, debí mostrarme dura e indiferente, pero al parecer soy demasiado débil, ya ni eso soy capaz de hacer bien, ni actuar puedo.

Además pobre Naozumi, le costó tanto este beso y lo eche a perder, no solo su trabajo el de mucha gente, me dan ganas de volver al hoyo que tiene mi madre en la casa y vivir allí uno o dos años.

En ese momento se escucho la voz de Naozumi que le preguntaba a Sana si estaba bien.

La castaña guardo nuevamente el cuaderno y se miro a un espejo, realmente se veía bastante mal, el maquillaje se le había corrido y sus ojos estaban rojos por tanto llorar, se acerco a una bandeja de agua que tenia para lavarse las manos y metió la cara hasta el fondo varias veces para después secarse con una toalla, volvió a mirarse y ya solo estaban sus ojos rojos, pero era lógico ya que si había llorado no podía hacer nada para ocultarlo, respirando fuertemente le abrió la puerta a su amigo y le dedico la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Siento haberlos preocupado, pero necesitaba un descanso.

-No te preocupes, y la grabación fue cortada antes de que se pudieran ver tus lágrimas, el editor dijo que con una buena toma en la siguiente escena podrá juntarlos y no se verá el corte.

-Me alegra oír eso, puedo preguntar…¿Cómo reacciono Hayama?-dijo la castaña sintiéndose tonta al preguntar eso.

-Poco después de que te fuiste él también se retiro a su camerino…con un aura de maldad.

-Lo lamento, se que debo dejar de pensar en el, dejar que muera la esperanza de volver a estar juntos, pero de verdad duele demasiado.

-Lo se Sana-chan, lo amaste demasiado ¿no es así?

-Si…muchísimo, tanto que me volví una tonta.

-No Sana, solo te enamoraste y quisiste confiar en que él era el hombre correcto, muchas personas pasan por eso y no son tontas, solo confían en la persona equivocada.

-Aun me siento como una idiota.

-Déjame ayudarte Sana-chan, sabes muy bien lo que siento por ti, y te juro que jamás te traicionare.

-Sabes que no te amo…yo…

-Estas encaprichada con Hayama, eso pasa, no puedes aceptar lo que paso, pero te aseguro que aunque sea un poco estas enamorada de mi.

-Puede que tengas razón, ya lo dije una vez, en esto del amor soy bastante tonta, no se distinguir cuando alguien me gusta, además cuando te fuiste a tomar esos cursos en Europa me sentí muy sola, algo me faltaba.

-Lo ves, si me das una oportunidad tal vez hasta descubras que me amas.

-Puede que sea así ¿pero y si solo te lastimo?

-No lo harás, si aun no me amas yo hare que lo hagas, me esforzare al máximo ya verás ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?-dijo el chico arrodillándose frente a ella y tomando una de las manos de la chica.

-Si por que no, supongo que algo bueno saldrá de esto.-dijo la chica sonriendo mientras el joven se ponía de pie y la abrazaba; y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que justo afuera estaba un chico que veía con verdadero odio la escena, SU ex NOVIA abrazada por ese tipo que tan mal le caía.

Mas tarde en la oficina del director.

-Me alegra que te hayas sentido mejor Sana, me preocupe cuando saliste llorando.

-Lo siento, de verdad me sentía un poco mal, no había querido decir nada para no preocuparlos pero en ese momento el dolor era más intenso.

-No te preocupes, las demás escenas que grabaste quedaron estupendas, solo por eso te perdono.

La chica hizo una gran reverencia antes de salir, se despidió de los actores que encontró a su paso y en eso vio a Naozumi que la esperaba con un vaso de jugo de frutas en la mano.

-Ten Sana-chan, necesitas un poco de azúcar ¿nos vamos juntos?

-Si, Rei se fue hace rato con su novia y me dejo a mi suerte, creo que tendré que despedirlo también como chofer y manager, está poniendo a otras mujeres antes que a mí.

-Yo te llevare a tu casa, no te preocupes ¿quieres pasar a cenar algo primero?-dijo el chico mientras caminaba con su novia hacia la salida, pero en eso alguien les obstruyo el camino.

-¿Se te ofrece algo Hayama?-dijo al castaña segura de sí misma al sentir el cálido contacto de la mano de Naozumi que la había tomado de la muñeca en un gesto de apoyo que ella agradeció.

-Vamos a estudiar matemáticas.

-¿Hoy? Pero estoy agotada, fue un día bastante pesado

-Yo mañana no tengo tiempo, además vas tan atrasada que no puedes perder tiempo, los exámenes se acercan.

-Ya la oíste hoy no quiere, además hoy pensaba ir a cenar con mi novia.

-¿Tu novia?

-Si, mi novia y no tengo porqué darte explicaciones ¿eres alguna clase de reportero?

-Ni que importara tu vida.

-Oigan sigo aquí.-dijo la castaña mientras veía como los chicos se mataban con las miradas.

-Perdónanos- comenzó el ojiazul- es nuestro primer día de novios y ya estoy haciendo una escena, que vergüenza.

-Naozumi creo que debo ir con Hayama, a fin de cuentas es mi tutor y tiene razón, estoy completamente perdida en esa materia.-dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Segura que estarás bien? Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-No te preocupes, traigo gas pimienta en mi bolso, además te ves realmente cansado, ve a descansar, tu tienes llamado en el exterior mañana por la mañana.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, confía en mí.-dijo la castaña antes de ser interrumpida por los labios de su amigo, que le habían robado un corto beso para después sonreír, ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y dio media vuelta haciéndole señas al chico chita para que la siguiera.

Ambos chicos caminaron bajo la luna y las estrellas, ocultos por el anonimato de la noche hacia la casa del chico, no se dijeron una sola palabra, y la situación era bastante incómoda hasta que Hayama, adelantándose a Sana para abrir la puerta rompió el silencio.

-Mi padre llegara tarde hoy, y de seguro la escandalosa de mi hermana ya está dormida, así que te pido comportarte porque no tengo ganas de escuchar sus gritos por toda la casa si es que despierta; así que como podrás adivinar tenemos la casa para nosotros solos, nadie nos molestara.

-No se si eso me asusta o me alegra.

-No pienso hacerte nada si es lo que crees.-dijo el chico haciéndola pasar y mirándola de una manera indiferente.

-Eso espero.-dijo la chica colgando su chaqueta, dejando sus zapatos en la entrada y pasando hacia la familiar casa Hayama, en cuanto llego a la sala sintió un extraño sentimiento de melancolía, la casa era igual que como la recordaba, algunos muebles eran nuevos, cierto, pero en su mayoría daba el mismo aire familiar de antaño.

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que no entiendes?-dijo el chico sacando a su acompañante de sus pensamientos.

-Realmente estoy tan perdida que no sé exactamente lo que no entiendo.

-Eres patética.

-Si, un poco.-dijo la chica poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza en actitud simiesca.

-Saca un cuaderno y una pluma te dejare unos ejercicios sencillos para ver tu nivel de torpeza.

-Deje mi mochila en el carro de Rei.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre venir a estudiar si no traes mochila?

-Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de traerme aquí, desde hace rato viste que no traigo ni siquiera una pequeña bolsa ¿acaso creías que me la sacaría de algún lado?

-Kurata, conociéndote eso es muy probable.

-¿¡Estas tratando de pelear conmigo?

-Solo digo la verdad.

-¡Por lo menos yo no me convierto en chita!

-Cállate histérica, si sigues gritando despertaras a mi hermana la "escandalosa", y ya contigo tengo suficiente, siéntate aquí, iré a traerte algo donde escribir.

-Pues mientras regresas usare tu teléfono para avisarle a mi madre donde estoy.

-Haz lo que te plazca loca.-dijo el chico dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

La chica rodo los ojos y busco el teléfono, mientras lo marcaba comenzó a tararear una canción y sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en esa casa, y debía admitir que tenia algunos buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, inmediatamente se sobresalto al escuchar a su madre preguntando quien era, había estado pensando en algo que había ocurrido allí hacia unos meses durante la última visita de Hayama.

-Hola mama soy tu hija Sana y …

-Yo no te conozco, debes estar equivocada de numero jojojojojo.

-No empieces con tus bromas

-Yo no tengo hijos.

-¡Mama! Pusiste mi nombre en tu seguro de vida así que legalmente soy tu hija, ahora escúchame que en cualquier momento pueden bajar y comenzar el martirio.

-¿En donde estas?-se escucho la voz de Aoki preocupada.

-En casa de Hayama, vinimos a estudiar matemáticas, y Rei desapareció en un idilio amoroso con su novia y me dejo botada a mi suerte, y el torpe de Hayama ni siquiera pidió un taxi y…

-No creo que sea buena idea que en tu fase de "llorona" estés en esa casa, eres muy débil y aun no lo superas, además eso de estudiar matemáticas me suena a otra cosa, así es como termine casándome con mi ex marido.

-No estoy aquí por gusto, además realmente necesito ayuda en esa materia.

-¿Estás bien con eso?

-No se, digo no puedo evitarlo toda la vida, tenemos demasiadas cosas que aun nos unen, y creo que aunque sea medio masoquista prefiero terminarme de desilusionar aunque me duela; además hoy Naozumi y yo nos volvimos novios, tienes la primicia.

-Solo estas usándolo.

-¡Deberías felicitarme!

-Yo no soy el tipo de madres que solapan a sus hijos, sabes que no estás en condición de salir con chicos y…

-Solo déjame intentarlo mamá, además tal vez algo bueno resulte.

-Eso espero, debo dejarte hija, el editor acaba de llegar y quiere un manuscrito que no he ni empezado, huiré un par de días, mientras cuídate y recuerda que por mucho que intentes no puedes deshacer lo que él hizo.

-Si mama, cuídate y no seas mala con el pobre editor, solo hace su trabajo.

La chica colgó aun sonriendo ante la imagen de su madre saliendo de la casa en un helicóptero rumbo a la India, y cuando recordó la realidad en la que se encontraba suspiro mientras veía a su alrededor, rápidamente escucho los pasos de Hayama que bajaba las escaleras.

-Ten Kurata, copia estos ejercicios y trata de resolverlos.-dijo mostrándole un libro y un cuaderno mientras la invitaba a seguirlo al comedor.

-Sí, lo intentare.

La chica lo siguió pensativa y antes de llegar le soltó lo que le andaba rondando la cabeza desde lo ocurrido esa mañana.

-Sabes Hayama, no quiero hablar más del tema por el bien de ambos pero…pero quiero que sepas que voy a estar bien, no importa cuánto me cueste, volveré a estar bien.

El castaño no se volvió a verla solo se quedo callado y asintió en un gesto casi imperceptible y se quedo pensativo, no le gustaba hablar de ese tema, creyó haberlo cerrado la ultima vez, así que no sabía que decir o como actuar ante la posibilidad de reabrir esas heridas.

La chica al no recibir respuesta se limito a sentarse en el comedor y tratar de resolver los ejercicios, mientras el chico la miraba de vez en cuando, o simplemente estudiaba su guion, en cuanto los ejercicios estuvieron resueltos el chico noto que los problemas de Sana se remontaban a sus clases de secundaria, así que se lleno de paciencia y le fue desglosando cada ejercicio, la chica sufrió bastante en un principio pero Hayama se esforzaba en ponerle las cosas fáciles así que con el paso de las horas la chica fue agarrando habilidad y comenzó a entender; y así pasaron las horas hasta que dieron las tres de la mañana y aunque sabía que sus ojos se cerraban no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida.

-¡Termine Hayama! He acabado todos los ejercicios de este libro.-dijo la chica tratando de moderar su tono de voz, pero al no recibir respuesta noto que su acompañante estaba dormido, con los brazos sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos, aun parecía que la veía, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era demasiado armoniosa.

-Hayama, ya es tarde.-dijo la chica moviéndole un poco y notando lo cansada que estaba.

-Hmm.-el chico solo se acomodo.

-Debo irme…

-Hmmm

-Jajajaja me estas contestando dormido, siempre has sido muy gracioso, por eso me gustaste porque eres lindo y tierno sin darte cuenta, o por lo menos solías ser así, debería llamar a Rei, pero de pronto siento como mis ojos…-la chica no pudo más y termino quedándose dormida, tomando casi por accidente la mano del chico que dormía plácidamente desde hacía un buen rato.

Permanecieron dormidos en esa posición, el señor Hayama entro y al verlos solo sonrió, pasándoles una cobija por la espalda y sin atreverse a moverlos por miedo a despertarlos.

A la mañana siguiente un sonido bastante estridente se dejo escuchar por toda la casa haciendo que Akito se despertara sobresaltado y entonces…

-Oye Kurata…

-Ya….

-Kurata tonta…

-Ya están los ejercicios.

-Kurata…

-¡Déjame descansar unos minutos!

-Kurata te quedaste dormida, son las 10 de la mañana

-¿¡Que!-grita mientras despierta completo y se levanta viendo hacia todos lados-¿¡Por qué no me despertaste?

-No soy tu niñera-dijo el chico mientras se estiraba y la veía sin expresión en el rostro.

-¡Eres un tarado! Seguramente querías abusar de mi como es tu costumbre.

-Tu fuiste la que te quedaste dormida, además no tendría sentido hacerte nada, hay tantas chicas que vendrían corriendo a mis brazos.-dijo el chico mientras Sana lo miraba con verdadera ira.

-Tu te dormiste primero-contesto la castaña tratando de olvidar las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-Pero yo estoy en mi casa, puedo dormir donde me plazca.

-Eres el anfitrión.- debatió la chica aun tratando de no reaccionar ante la mención de otras chicas.

-Pero tu eras la interesada en venir, aquí la única tarada eres tu, así que debiste…- el chico no logro terminar la frase debido a que su acompañante había levantado la mesa y lo había golpeado con ella al no poder contener más su enojo.

En ese momento apareció la hermana Hayama con pijama de flores moradas y pantunflas de garra, el sonido de los gritos la había hecho despertar y aun se tallaba los ojos para tratar de enfocar el origen de ese ruido.

-Akito ¿Qué es ese ruido tan temprano?

-¿Cuál ruido "escandalosa"?

-¡Llámame hermana! Sana-chan ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-dijo la chica mientras veía curiosa la escena, Hayama tirado en el suelo con un gran chipote en la nuca, la mesa volteada junto a el, Sana respirando con dificultad y algunas libretas regadas en el suelo.

-Buenos días hermana…ah perdón…señorita Hayama.-dijo la castaña que trataba de calmar las cosas, a pesar que con la ultima corrección había sentido como punzaba un poco su corazón.

-Está bien Sana, puedes seguir llamándome hermana.

-No es correcto que te llame así, podría causar confusión en el futuro.-dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

De pronto el mismo sonido ensordecedor que había despertado al chico-chita se volvió a escuchar, y Sana noto que su teléfono yacía en el suelo sonando como poseído.

-Ah había olvidado que el otro día que no tenía nada que hacer me puse a componer una canción nueva para mi celular ¿les gusta?

-Apresúrate a contestar, estoy harto de esa melodía.

-No molestes Hayama.-dijo la pequeña actriz mientras veía con sorpresa las 9 llamadas perdidas que tenía.

-¿Quién es Sana?-pregunto la hermana mayor mientras trataba de levantar la mesa.

-Es Rei, mi madre ya debe haber llegado a la India. Bueno, hola Rei ¿Qué hay? Ah no… es que no había escuchado el celular…si se que esa excusa no te importa a ti ni al ejercito…estoy…estoy en casa de Hayama porque tuvimos que estudiar y…si pase la noche aquí porque…

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Sana-chan estuvo aquí toda al noche!¿Contigo Akito? Ella…ella y tu…¡Ella y tu tuvieron acción toda la noche!-grito Natsumi mirando con asombro a ambos chicos sin podérselo creer, y pasando de la mirada indiferente de Akito a la cara de terror de Sana que le pedía se callara.

-Cállate "escandalosa" solo despiertas para decir tonterías.

.Oigan. -comenzó Sana.

-¡Claro que no son tonterías! ¿Cómo te atreviste a tocar a Sana?

-Yo no le hice nada que no quisiera.-dijo el chico convirtiéndose en chita.

-¡No digas cosas!-termino Sana que había apagado el celular ante los gritos de Rei que había escuchado el comentario de Natsumi- claro que no paso nada, yo no haría algo así con un estúpido y desagradable mocoso como él, simplemente nos quedamos dormidos mientras estudiábamos matemáticas

-¿A quién le dices desagradable? Te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que me invito a su cama.

-¡Cállate! No te hagas el interesante ¡eres tan poco hombre que no fuiste capaz de hacerme nada!

-Hayama la miro molesto, mientras ella lo veía de la misma forma, se había vengado de su comentario mencionando a otras chicas.

-No te hice nada porque realmente no me inspiras nada, por eso es que tuve que ir a buscar mujeres de verdad.-dijo el chico sin notar el impacto de sus palabras mientras su hermana lo miraba horrorizada.

La castaña lo cacheteo con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole que le sangrara el labio mientras lo ve con ira y dolor mientras le arroja el celular que logra golpearlo en la frente.

-Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas si hubieras dicho eso antes.-dijo con la voz entrecortada y sin decir más salió corriendo de la casa.

-¡Sana espera! ¡Eres un tarado Akito! Si le pasa algo por irse corriendo así será tu culpa.

-Ella fue la que me golpeo y empezó todo, deberías estar de mi lado, eres mi hermana.

-Acabas de lastimarla como no tienes idea, realmente me avergüenzo de ser tu hermana.-dijo la chica saliendo de la sala y dejando al chico aun en el suelo recapacitando lo que había ocurrido.

Los siguientes nueve días Sana no se presento en la escuela, alego tener mucho trabajo, incluso en la filmación de la pelicula estuvo ausente la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre grababa por las mañanas justamente cuando Akito no estaba, él no había vuelto a verla desde el incidente.

Era un sábado por la mañana, Naozumi bajo de su camioneta y enseguida ayudo a bajar a Sana, quien lucia un fino vestido de tirantes color negro, junto a unos tenis de la marca de la estrellita, con pequeños puntos blancos, había recogido du cabello en una coleta y no parecía muy feliz de estar allí.

-Nao, recuérdame porque estoy aquí.

-Tu celular ha estado muerto los últimos días.

-Lo extravié y realmente no tengo intenciones de comprar otro próximamente.-dijo la chica caminando junto a él con los brazos cruzados.

-El director me dijo que te avisara que teníamos que estar aquí temprano, por eso decidí pasar por ti a tu casa ¿no te dio gusto?

-Estuve viendo doramas toda la noche, realmente no me alegra mucho el tener que despertar temprano, pero ya olvídalo ¿para qué quería que estuviéramos aquí?

-Realmente no lo sé, incluso se cancelo mi llamado, ah mira allí viene acompañado de Hayama, preguntémosle.

La chica lo siguió sin mucho ánimo mientras esquivaba la mirada del Rey Simio.

-Guys que gusto verlos, gracias por acompañarnos en esto.-dijo el hombre sonriéndoles.

-No se preocupe director, yo de todas formas tenia llamado a estas horas, pero Sana tenía el día libre.-contesto el peli azul restándole importancia al asunto mientras Sana desviaba la mirada al notar los ojos de Hayama puestos en ella.

-Perdona Sana pero hoy llega una de las 3 personas que nos hacen falta para tener el elenco completo, y ya que Naozumi y tu son los protagonistas y ella no es de Japón quise que la recibieran para hacer un buen clima de trabajo.-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa exagerada y acomodando los puños de su camisa mecánicamente.

-¿De dónde viene esa persona director?-pregunto Naozumi sorprendido de tener actores extranjeros en el elenco- o más bien debería decir esa actriz ¿verdad? porque según tengo entendido faltan exactamente tres chicas, mi prometida y mis guardaespaldas.-agrego el muchacho mientras contaba con los dedos.

Ella es de mi ciudad natal, eso quiere decir que nació en Estados Unidos, no ha tenido experiencia como actriz pero me la recomendaron mucho, y al entrevistarme con ella llegue a la conclusión de que encaja perfectamente en el papel.

-¿De Estados Unidos?-intervino Akito, quien hizo que todos se sobresaltaran ya que habían olvidado que estaba allí- Realmente no entiendo el por qué estoy yo aquí; sin embargo yo no sabía nada de que ella viniera de allá.

-Ah es cierto, a veces olvido que viviste un tiempo en el extranjero, pero no importa porque… ah sabes que descúbrelo tu solo, al parecer su avión acaba de aterrizar, síganme.-dijo el hombre echando a correr mientras unas cuantas personas, su equipo técnico se lanzaban tras él.

Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo con una gotita en la cabeza, el director les simpatizaba bastante; sin embrago, no podían negar que a veces era algo excéntrico con sus cosas.

-No entiendo porque busco a alguien de fuera habiendo tan buenos actores en Japón.-dijo la castaña entre suspiros.

Hayama solo la miro aun pensativo, o había sido su imaginación o el director quiso insinuarle algo, y sin saber porque los vellitos de los brazos se le erizaron, pronosticando que algo malo pasaría.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí parado?-le apuro la castaña que lo miraba cn verdadera frialdad y con bastante resentimiento.

-Ya voy Kurata ¿Quién te crees para mandarme?

Los tres chicos caminaron hacia donde habían perdido de vista al director, algunos fans se toparon con ellos y les pidieron un autógrafo o una foto a lo que ellos accedieron con gusto, bueno Hayama fue la excepción.

El director al verlos acercarse les hizo señas con la mano mientras sus asistentes se encargaban del resto.

-Chicos a quiero que conozcan a Zulema Phillips, ella será la prometida de Naozumi, aun no habla muy bien japonés así que les agradecería hablaran lento para ella o si es posible en ingles.-dijo el director haciendo que vieran a una chica que ninguno había visto hasta el momento.

La chica era alta, un poco más que Sana, tenía el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio, unos bonitos ojos color miel y una piel blanca, así como unos labios rojos, que lejos de mostrar una sonrisa mostraban algo así como incredulidad, tenía una figura envidiable y vestía con un short de mezclilla y una blusa roja y larga, así como unos zapatos del mismo color; en cuanto se percato de la presencia de los chicos los observo detenidamente.

-Ella es…-comenzó Sana que no podía articular palabra ante la sorpresa de verla allí parada frente a ella.

-¡Akito! i missed a lot Darling (te extrañe cariño).-dijo la chica mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Hayama quien estaba demasiado asombrado como para evitarlo.

-Hi Zulema my name is Naozumi and she is Sana Kurata. (hola Zulema mi nombre es Naozumi y ella es Sana Kurata)

La chica se asomo de entre los brazos del lobo solitario, quien aun no se atrevía a hacer nada, solo veía a todos como pesando la situación.

-Sana Kurata…

Welcome (bienvenida) perdón pero debo irme tengo unos compromisos pendientes que requieren de mi atención, perdón otra vez.-dijo la chica haciendo una gran reverencia.

-Gracias por estar aquí Sana, y perdona por quitarte unos minutos de tu día libre.- comenzó el director mientras la chica aun seguía inclinada-Perdona por…

-Kurata tu…-comenzó el chico que había reaccionado al notar algo que nadie mas había entendido, el leve temblor en la voz de Sana.

-Nos vemos mañana Hayama, échale ganas a tus líneas.-dijo la chica enderezándose y sonriendo, antes de dar media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse.

-Oye Sana-chan Rei no viene contigo ¿Cómo regresaras?

-Se andar en la calle yo sola, además tomare un taxi, no te preocupes Nao.

Dicho esto la chica siguió su camino hasta perderse de vista.

-Creo que mejor la acompañare, director si no me necesita para nada más me retiro.-dijo el peli azul y se retiro corriendo tras su novia a tratar de alcanzarla.

-What happened with them?(¿qué pasa con ellos?)-comenzó la chica.

-Contéstame ¿Qué haces aquí?

-What? (¿Qué?)

-Se que entiendes lo básico.

-Darling…te quiero.

-¡No me abraces!-dijo el chico empujándola por fin ante la cara de horror del director.

Unas cuadras más lejos Naozumi al fin alcanzaba a Sana, quien caminaba bastante rápido pro al calle sin importarle ser reconocida por bastantes personas.

-¡Sana-chan! Espera no camines tan rápido ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que tienes que hacer?

-Darme un tiro.-dijo la chica furiosa deteniéndose por fin en una parada de autobús y sin inmutarse por la gente que ya se cerraba a su alrededor maravillada y asombrada de verla en la calle.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ella es… ella es…Naozumi me siento terrible de acuerdo, y no quiero que tu te sientas igual.

-¿La conoces?

-Es mi remplazo en Estados Unidos ¿lo entiendes?-dijo la chica preocupándose por fin al ver a toda la gente que los miraba.

-Si-dijo el chico entendiendo el mensaje- perdona Sana yo no sabia.

-No es tu culpa, solo quiero irme de aquí lo más rápido que pueda.

-¿Quieres llorar?- le apretó la mano en señal de apoyo-porque sabes que puedes hacerlo ¿verdad? para eso estoy yo contigo.-dijo mientras le arrancaba una sonrisa a su novia y amiga.

-No seas tonto, ya no tengo lagrimas, solo que no quiero estar cerca de ella, es incomodo, además si alguien llegara a saber la verdad de lo que paso mi carrera se vendría abajo.-la castaña bajo la voz al decir esto, ya que había notado las miradas curiosas de todos los que la rodeaban.

-Entiendo, ya se me ocurrirá algo para que nadie se entere ¿de acuerdo?-el peli azul le sonrió con ternura mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

-Disculpa ¿tu eres Sana verdad?-dijo una niña de unos diez años, de cabello negro y amarrado en dos coletas, quien le sonreía algo apenada.

-Así es pequeña, y este de aquí es Naozumi.-señalo con un gesto de cabeza a su compañero que solo sonreía con ternura al ver a la niña.

-¿Podrías firmarme mi osito?-dijo mostrándole un plumos y un pequeño oso de felpa.

-Sera un placer.-dijo mientras la hermana mayor se acercaba y le pedía una foto a Naozumi.

-Disculpen ¿ustedes dos están juntos?-pregunto una muchacha de cabello rojo y corto que no parecía mayor de 15 años.

Sana miro a Nao como pidiendo su consentimiento, y cuando el sonrió ella lo hizo también.

-Si, hemos comenzado a salir.

-¡Que bien!-gritaron mas fans que se habían arremolinado junto a ellos para autógrafos y fotos; ambos chicos sonrieron al ver que nadie los juzgaba ni mencionaba a Hayama ni nada por el estilo.

Mas tarde en casa de Sana ambos chicos se divertían jugando videojuegos en l a habitación de Sana, al parecer habían olvidado todo el asunto de esa mañana, en ese momento se sentían como cualquier pareja normal, incluso Sana se veía bastante feliz y relajada, pero eso cambiaria en cuanto su madre entró a la habitación.

-Lamento interrumpir tu idilio de pasión.-la mujer traía un kimono azul rey mientras que en la cabeza traía un cohete que estaba a punto de despejar con Maro-chan vestida de astronauta piloteándolo- pero llamo tu profesor de matemáticas.

-¿Por qué llama a mi casa? ¿no le basta torturarme de lunes a viernes?

-Al parecer mañana hará un examen sorpresa.

-El punto es que sea sorpresa ¿Por qué tiene que avisarme?

-Al parecer quiere ayudarte, o tal vez quiera salir conmigo.-una sonrisa surco su rostro- pero el punto es que mando a Hayama algunos ejercicios que seguramente te ayudaran.

-No tengo otro remedio que ir a implorar su ayuda ¿verdad?-la chica dio un largo suspiro sin esperar respuesta de nadie-¿me acompañarías Nao?

-Con gusto Sana-chan.-dijo el chico mientras le sonreía y apagaba el videojuego.

Una vez que estuvieron frente a la casa de Hayama la castaña le pidió a Rei que se marchara, que seguramente tardaría así que ella le marcaria, desde el celular de Naozumi, cuando estuvieran listos.

-Nunca imagine que la casa de Hayama fuera tan común.-dijo Naozumi .

La chica pareció no escuchar a su compañero y se apresuro a tocar el timbre, casi de inmediato una mujer le abrió la puerta y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-Hola hermana Hayama.-saludo la castaña al reconocerla.

-¡Sana! creí que jamás volverías después de…

-Al parecer la necesidad puede más que la dignidad-comento la chica mientras era invitada a pasar por la mujer.

-Sana ¿Quién es tu amigo?-dijo la chica curiosa al no poder ver el rostro del chico, quien estaba enfundado en un abrigo negro.

-Ah el es mi novio Naozumi yo creo que lo conoces porque…

-¡Eres el chico famoso! el de los comerciales y películas.

-Ah si… mucho gusto hermana Hayama.-dijo el chico haciendo una gran reverencia y bajándose el gorro para que pudiera verlo bien.

-¡¿Realmente son novios?

-Ah si-Sana no veía caso en darle una larga explicación de cómo lo habían hecho- es algo reciente pero somos buenos amigos desde hace tiempo.

-Incluso apareces en la misma pelicula que Akito, iré por algo en que me des tu autógrafo, por favor no se vayan, adelante, están en su casa, también le avisare a mi hermano que estas aquí para que baje.

La chica salió corriendo escaleras arriba mientras los chicos se veían con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

En ese momento escucharon ruido en la sala y ambos chicos, movidos por la idea de que Hayama estaba allí fueron a ver, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a la misma chica de antes recostada en el sillón una sudadera larga y unos pantaloncillos cortos.

-Esa chica… esa sudadera…-Sana no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ella recordaba perfectamente la primera navidad lejos de Hayama, había recorrido cientos de tiendas para encontrar el regalo indicado, esa sudadera.

-¿Excuse me?(¿perdón?)-pregunto la chica que había notado su presencia y los veía con desprecio.

-That t-shirt was a christmas present…(esa playera fue un regalo de navidad…)

-Oh yes, i know you, you were the Akito's girlfriend (ah si, te conozco eras las novia de Akito)

-Sana-chan creo que mejor nos vamos-dijo el chico al ver la mirada de Sana, parecía que estaba a punto de usar la violencia.

-What are you doing here?(¿qué estas hacienda aqui?)

En ese momento, cuando Sana se había acercado peligrosamente a la chica, aparecieron dos chicas en el umbral de la puerta, idénticas, eran un poco más bajas que Sana y tenían en cabello trenzado a un costado, ambas usaban pijama y no se veían mayores que la castaña.

-What happen Zulema?(¿que pasa Zulema?)-pregunto una de las gemelas mientras veía a todos curiosa.

-Who are they?(¿quienes son ellos?) .-pregunto la otra chica.

-Hi my name is Naozumi and she is Sana Kurata(hola mi nombre es Naozumi y ella es Sana Kurata)-dijo mientras las chicas se miraban mutuamente como preguntándose algo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-pregunto Hayama que acababa de bajar aun secándose el cabello con la toalla y sorprendiéndose al ver a todos los presentes.

-Perdón si interrumpo tu orgia, de seguro extrañaste a tu novia venida del planeta de las bubis, solo vine por los ejercicios de matemáticas.

-Pudiste avisar que venias.

-No imagine que tuvieras un burdel aquí.

-Sana- chan estás insultando a estas chicas.-dijo Naozumi nervioso.

-Ni siquiera logran entenderme.

-Te equivocas Sana Kurata, y aunque no nos ofenden tus palabras decir que Zulema es novia de Akito es darle mucho crédito. Déjame presentarme me llamo Freda Grint, y ella es Georgea, esta por demás decir que es mi hermana.

-¿Hablas japonés?-pregunto Hayama sorprendido al notar como una de las gemelas alzaba la voz.

-Estuvimos un tiempo viviendo aquí.-dijo la misma chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-Señoritas por favor disculpen a mi novia-intervino el ojiazul- pero si no es inconveniente me gustaría saber que hacen aquí.-comento el chico poniendo una distancia prudente entre Sana y Zulema que aun se veían como si estuvieran viendo a su peor enemigo.


	19. amigas o enemigas

Perdonen la tardanza, semestre dificil, mucha tarea, bla bla bla, que importan mis excusas, aqui esta el capi, espero les guste

Personajes propiedad de Miho Obana...bueno Freda y Georgea son mias

* * *

La atmosfera se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Sana no dejaba de observar a Zulema, ésta a su vez la miraba con odio, Hayama miraba a todos por fracciones de segundo, mientras las gemelas sonreían como si todo les hiciera mucha gracia.

-Nosotras conocimos a Akito en Estados Unidos, un torneo de karate para ser exactos, fueron unas vacaciones bastante peculiares.-dijo Freda sonriéndoles a todos mientras veía al chico chita y a su gemela de reojo.

-Nuestra madre es amiga del director, y como al parecer necesitaba ayuda con el casting pregunto si podíamos venir, al parecer damos el ancho del papel, una vez aquí descubrimos que estaríamos con Akito y el nos ofreció su casa para hospedarnos…bueno en realidad solo fue a nosotras, Zulema se añadió por su cuenta.-contesto la otra hermana, quien no dejaba de mirar interesada a Sana.

-Yo no las invite.-dijo el chico mientras tomaba asiento en un sillón e invitaba a todos a hacer lo mismo.

Sana negó con la cabeza ante el ofrecimiento mientras su novio trataba de hacer un poco más apacible el ambiente.

-Chicas ¿ustedes serán mis guardaespaldas o no?

-Si.-contesto Georgea que aun miraba a Sana con detenimiento.

Sana sonrió por fin, algo en esas chicas, las gemelas, le parecía muy divertido, tal vez el verlas tan idénticas en todo y sin más se sentó junto a Hayama.

-¿Puedes darme los ejercicios de matemáticas? A eso vine.-contesto la chica sin enojo en la voz, como si hablara con cualquier persona.

Hayama la miro confundida mientras Zulema los acuchillaba con la mirada y Naozumi hablaba con las gemelas sobre algo del guión, el ya había entrado en confianza.

-No puedes resolverlos, tengo que explicarte.

-Puedo intentarlo sola, por algo soy la gran Sana Kurata.-dijo la chica viéndolo desafiante-además me explicaste el otro día, estoy segura que puedo sola.

-Este es otro tema, no seas caprichosa, puedo explicarte rápidamente.

-Pero-la chica se detuvo y lo pensó mejor, miro a Naozumi que le sonrió mientras asentía-Esta bien Akito pero debe ser rápido, aun tengo cosas que hacer.

-I don't want…(no quiero)-comenzó la americana, quien no dejaba de verlos insistentemente.

-Zulema no llevo ni 24 horas contigo y ya tengo ganas de patearte.-dijo Georgea que se había sentado a su lado mientras su hermana platicaba con el chico "raro", como ella denominaba a Naozumi.

Hayama las ignoro mientras subía a su habitación por las cosas, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas, así que se limito a ir y venir rápidamente mientras le explicaba a Sana cada paso, ella ponía atención y preguntaba cada cosa que no entendía, después de un rato termino por marcharse con Naozumi, menos molesta de lo que había estado.

Una vez afuera ambos decidieron caminar, de todas formas ya era tarde y pocas personas caminaban cerca de ellos, por lo cual nadie les prestaba atención.

-Sana chan, ¿estás molesta?

-No ya no, creo que el ver cara a cara a mi rival me hizo entender algo, Hayama y yo ya no somos nada, además la chica es bonita ¿no crees?

-Sana-chan…

-Él cambio Nao, escuchaste a esas chicas llamarlo por su nombre, al parecer son amigos, y eso nunca lo hubiera hecho el antiguo Hayama, así que las cosas están bien y claras, ambos tenemos una vida diferente a la que solíamos tener.-la chica sonrió y tomo al chico de la mano para tranquilizarlo, al fin veía las cosas claras, era hora de avanzar.

Al día siguiente, en cuanto la campana sonó en la escuela Hayama y Kurata se levantaron rápidamente para salir corriendo al set, la carga de trabajo incrementaría considerablemente al tener, por fin, el reparto completo. Una vez allí notaron a Naozumi ya vestido como Sorata y sonriendo ante la llegada de los chicos.

-Se perdieron la entrada triunfal de las gemelas y Zulema, ella ya hasta pidió su propio camerino.

-Nao eso no es algo que te deba causar gracia, la única estrella en esta pelicula somos nosotros, además deja de entretenerme que ya voy muy retrasada y aun tengo que ir a maquillaje.-dijo la chica rápidamente mientras pasaba corriendo sobre Naozumi mientras Hayama se hacía a un lado para no pisarlo.

Sana fue arrastrada a las pruebas de vestuario, el vestid de esta ocasión era menos pesado que los demás, era azul cielo y las telas eran hermosas, una mujer se acerco a maquillarla y peinarla rápidamente, después de algunos minutos estuvo lista y salió solo para encontrar a Hayama en el pasillo, vestido con ropa tradicional japonesa en colores oscuros.

-Karasuma entra en acción ¿no es así?-comento la chica al verlo estudiar su guion una y otra vez.

-Conocerás al personaje de Zulema, la prometida de Sorata.

-Debería decir que con una vez en la vida es suficiente pero al parecer queda fuera de lugar ya que anoche no hable con ella, seguro es una buena chica.

-No lo es.-contesto el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el carrito que los llevaría al set externo que tenían para montar la escena.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo la chica corriendo tras el, pero este se negó a volver a hablar y solo la ignoro mientras aumentaba mas la curiosidad de la castaña.

Cuando ambos llegaron ya todos estaban allí, varios extras que harían la escolta del padre de Azuka, lo mismo del lado de Sorata, y entre ellos podía destacarse Zulema, vestida con un traje ceremonial en color blanco con destellos, así como un tocado de flores de Sakura decorándole el cabello que llevaba recogido

De pronto vieron a las gemelas aparecer, eran ayudadas por dos mujeres quienes les mostraban donde debían pararse y que debían hacer, ambas chicas llevaban un kimono que solo les cubría lo esencial, largas telas de seda les cubrían los brazos y ocultaban sus manos, calzaban unas sandalias de cuero y llevaban un elaborado peinado en la cabeza adornado por petalos de flores, ambas se veían idénticas, sus vestidos eran verdes y no se podía decir quién era quien, porque incluso en su caminar eran idénticas y estaban bien sincronizadas.

Cuando Sana trataba de bajarse del carrito apareció Naozumi para ayudarla, y ella noto que se veía bastante nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede Nao? Algo anda mal con ellas ¿no saben actuar?

-No es eso, a pesar de que las gemelas no dicen mucho y realmente su papel es mas destreza física que habilidad actoral al parecer han tenido talleres de teatro o algo así; en cuanto a Zulema, al parecer siempre ha soñado con ser actriz, y aunque su japonés no es muy bueno, la están enseñando a pronunciar lo que debe decir; ese no es el problema.

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo escenas de amor con las gemelas, y no solo es amor… es AMOR.

Sana lo miro curiosa no entendía a lo que se refería ¿besos? ¿abrazos?

-Esta tipa es idiota, si no lo dices con todas sus letras ella nunca entenderá que te refieres a tener…

-¡No digas esa palabra frente a Sana! Ella es una señorita Hayama, no permitiré que escuche esas bajezas de ti.-comento el ojiazul bastante molesto con el chico que acababa de aparecer y lo veía burlonamente.

-No entiendo de que hablan…seguramente es una plática entre hombres, de todas formas por lo general nunca entiendo lo que dicen.-dijo la castaña alejándose sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, la novia de Rei la llamaba con la mano para mostrarle la manera en que llegarían al lugar y esos detalles.

Los chicos se miraron de manera irritada, tenían conceptos diferentes de lo que Sana podía y no podía escuchar.

-De todas formas no se cual es el problema, eres un profesional ¿no es así? tengo entendido que has hecho ese tipo de escenas en algunas obras en Europa, incluso presentaste una en Estados Unidos, y mira que los americanos son mas liberales.

-No es eso…es que Freda y Georgea no son actrices…son niñas inocentes…

-Tienen nuestra misma edad y realmente no creo que esa palabra las describa, de todas formas están enteradas de lo que deben hacer y mientras no hagas algo que no te digan no creo que las molestes.

-¿De verdad Hayama?-dijo el ojiazul sintiéndose nuevamente moralizado.

-De todas formas no puedes hacerles nada que no haya hecho yo antes.-dijo el chico volviéndose chita y alejándose despacio.

-¡Hayama no digas esas cosas!

Despues de esto Naozumi se mantuvo bastante alejado del chico, no quería que pusiera más imágenes raras en su pobre mente, así que se limito a ayudar a Zulema con su pronunciación, mientras las gemelas y Hayama hablaban y se movían de algo que venia en sus guiones.

Despues de un rato el director se acerco a ellos para darles las ultimas indicaciones.

-Guys(chicos) me alegra ver su entusiasmo, todos están muy comprometidos, les pido paciencia con estas señoritas que acaban de incorporar al equipo, recuerden que las tomas se pueden repetir, es su primera escena no se preocupen por equivocarse.

-No problem, i'm a good actress (no hay problema, soy Buena actriz)

-Zulema eso es trampa, se supone que tu personaje es igual de antipatico que tu en la vida real, eso no se llama actuar.-dijeron las gemelas sonriendo ante su propio chiste, mientras la americana les mandaba cuchillas con los ojos.

-Bueno guys, ya saben que hacer, esfuércense ¡Accion!-grito el director mientras se veía a lo lejos como el grupo de Azuka y su padre se acercaban seguidos de otros señores feudales, así como ninjas, geishas, esposas, soldados, etc.

* * *

Azuka caminaba lentamente, tratando de tropezar con el vestido, se veía molesta, lejos de ser la radiante chica que la caracterizaba no se veía feliz de salir a la luz, sería la primera vez que Sorata y Azuka se vieran en público, bueno por lo menos la primera vez oficial; Karasuma estaba al lado de la chica, se mantenía alerta de los movimientos de todos los que lo rodeaban.

Del lado contrario se acercaba Sorata tomado del brazo por una chica, la pareja era seguida por dos chicas, una reflejo de la otra, a su alrededor había hombres y mujeres mostrando sus ostentosas ropas, dando a entender lo importantes que eran.

-Takeru-sama me alegra el verlo.-comento Sorata al llegar hasta el otro grupo, su cara demostraba la hipocresía con la que hablaba al padre de Azuka.

-Igualmente Sorata-sama, es bueno que nuestros reinos estén en paz, ese es el motivo por el cual traje a mi hija Azuka, para que vea lo que su padre ha llegado a lograr a base de esfuerzo y buenas relaciones.-comento el hombre mientras sonreía ante el joven, quien veía fijamente a Azuka, sonriendo al notar que el hombre no sabía nada de sus encuentros con la chica a escondidas.

-Padre, si tienes tan buenas relaciones con todo el mundo ¿Por qué venimos rodeados de seguridad?-la chica se veía seria al decir eso, mientras todos se veían incómodos.

-Bueno señorita Azuka, nunca hay que descartar algún traidor ¿no es así Takeru-sama?-agrego el ojiazul sonriendo dulcemente a la impulsiva chica.

-Soy una grosera señor Kyoto, ni siquiera lo he saludado, he escuchado a mi padre decir muchas cosas de usted-la chica sonrió- ¿y quien es la mujer a su lado?-esto ultimo lo dijo más brusco de lo normal, se veía el enfado en sus ojos.

-Es mi prometida Hitomi Atsushi, la mujer más hermosa de mi reino.-dijo el joven recalcando las ultimas dos palabras, aun así los ojos de Azuka denotaban rabia, y si alguien se hubiera atrevido a verla a los ojos, hubieran notado que algo andaba mal.

-Esas chicas que trae como compañía no son mayores que yo, es peligroso venir solo con ellas, yo por el contrario traigo a Karasuma.

-Confiaría mi vida a esas chicas, podrían matar a un ejercito entero, Sunako y Sawako son armas mortales, las mas hábiles en cuanto al uso de armas, además de ser capaces de esconder armas en su ropa y matar sin dejar rastro.-dijo Sorata mientras con una seña hacia que las chicas dieran un paso al frente, sin levantar la cara del suelo.

-Nosotras daríamos la vida por nuestro señor, nunca hemos pedido una batalla, a la hora de atacar somos una sola dividida en dos cuerpos.-ambas chicas hablaban y se movían exactamente igual, Azuka sintió miedo por unos momentos, era demasiado aterrador imaginarse siendo atacada por esas chicas, inconscientemente ladeo la mirada hacia su propio ninja.

-No se asuste señorita Yukamori, estas niñas no le harán nada a menos que mi señor de la orden, o traten de atacarnos.-dijo al fin Hitomi, quien se atrevió a levantar la mirada y ver fijamente a la impulsiva chica, inmediatamente hubo desagrado en la mirada de ambas.

-¿Realmente es una noble señorita Atsushi? Porque sus modales, casi amenazándome no son de una mujer comprometida con alguien tan importante como Kyoto-sama.

Los ojos color miel de la chica se nublaron por el odio, nadie en su vida la había insultado de esa forma, y menos una chiquilla que estaba destinada a vivir encerrada de por vida.

-¡Cierra la boca Azuka! Estas insultando a nuestros amigos, mas vale que ofrezcas una disculpa.-intervino su padre inmediatamente, con una voz que no dejaba duda de que la chica seria castigada en cuanto volvieran a casa.

-Solo digo la verdad-de todas formas seria castigada, debía dejar salir todo lo que sentía- esta chica parece como si esperara que los atacáramos en cualquier momento, y hasta donde yo se, si su prometido no le permite hablar ella no tiene ni porque alzar la cabeza del suelo.

-¡Aunque seas la hija del señor Yukamori no permitiré que me hables así!.-grito la joven acortando la distancia que las separaba y dispuesta a abofetearla.

Lo que vino después fue muy rápido, en cuestión de segundos Karasuma estaba entre Azuka y Hitomi, a su vez, las gemelas estaban entre el y la prometida de su señor; el chico sostenía una daga en cada mano y estas terminaban en las gargantas de las gemelas, y cada una de ellas había sacado una espada de entre sus mangas y las tenían en el cuello del chico.

El señor Yukamori se adelanto y tomo fuertemente de la mano a su hija, el mismo le volteo una cachetada frente a todos y mientras la zarandeaba no dejaba de gritarle que tan avergonzado estaba de ella, con una seña Karasuma bajo las armas, lo mismo las chicas, que aun lo veían amenazante; en cuestión de minutos todos se habían retirado mientras Azuka era casi arrastrada por su padre, y ella no dejaba de mirarlo con verdadero odio, incluso a pesar de ser abofeteada en varias ocasiones no soltó ni una sola lagrima, era demasiado orgullosa como para darle ese gusto.

* * *

-¡Corte!-grito el director cuando se habían comenzado a alejar, rápidamente el hombre soltó a Sana y se disculpo en repetidas ocasiones, por haberle pegado, ella le contestaba que no se preocupara, que no le había dolido mucho y era solo actuación, además que Azuka se lo tenía bien merecido.

-Hayama dime que esas dagas si eran de utilería.-dijo la castaña meintras el hombre que personificaba a su padre se alejaba aun llorando por la culpa.

-Claro tonta ¿acaso crees que soy tonto?

-¡¿Me dices eso después de cortarte la mano de verdad?

-No es tu asunto.-dijo al chico que tomaba la botella de agua que un niño les estaba dando a todos para hidratarse.

En ese momento aparecieron las gemelas, Naozumi y Zulema.

-Akito que rudo te viste, te veías tan handsome (guapo) que me volvi a enamorar de ti.-decía la americana mientras daba saltitos de felicidad a su alrededor.

-Ahora resulta que si hablas japonés.-dijo una de las gemelas que aceptaba una botella de agua.

-Pues realmente yo hubiera dejado que te acuchillaran.-dijo la otra gemela guardando la espada entre sus ropas ante la mirada de todos, ya que no entendían como podía esconderla entre tan poca tela.

-Sana-chan estuviste genial, realmente te admiro, esa mirada que tenias realmente mostraba odio, era como si…-el ojiazul se cayó al notar que realmente su novia había mirado con odio a la chica, no era actuación después de todo.

-Se que soy genial Nao, no por nada soy la gran Sana Kurata.-dijo la chica mientras exploraba la poca ropa de las gemelas aun sin entender como podía caber allí una espada.

Las chicas se miraron y luego soltaron una risita mientras mostraban como sus mangas tenían un compartimiento especial para guardar el arma.

-Oye Naozumi, es hora de que volvamos al set y grabemos nuestras escenas.-dijo una de las chicas que resulto ser Freda, según lo confesaría después.

-Ah es cierto, tenemos que ensayar para que se sientan cómodas y eso…-el chico estaba visiblemente sonrojado- prometo tratarlas con mucha delicadeza para que no se sientan cohibidas y…

-¿Qué escena vas a grabar Nao?-preguntó Sana curiosa ignorando como Zulema trataba de besar a Hayama y este la rechazaba una y otra vez.

-¿No lo sabes Kurata?-pregunto el lobo solitario al ver que su rival se ahogaba con su propia saliva ante la vergüenza- Van a realizar una escena de amor, Sorata y estas chicas son amantes.

-¿¡Vas a grabar porno Nao!-gritó la estrella infantil ante la sorpresa de todos los que los rodeaban, quienes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para mirarlos.

-Sana-chan no lo digas así…

-Pero si son porno.-dijeron las gemelas a coro, ambas parecían divertidas del pudor que su compañero tenia para ciertas cosas.

-¡No me molesten!

-Tienes la cosa fácil, vas a tener a dos chicas en tu cama, aunque yo he tenido…

-¡No queremos saber!-gritaron las cuatro chicas a coro mientras se iban sobre Hayama y lo hacían papilla.

Más tarde Sana recibía instrucciones del director sobre la próxima escena que grabaría, en ella debía poner nervioso a Karasuma algo que a la chica la tenia muy divertida porque recordaba las veces que lo había hecho con Hayama.

-Sana se que talvez la escena te cueste trabajo por tu historia con Akito, pero te pido que seas lo mas profesional posible ¿de acuerdo?

-No se preocupe director-sama, eso es cosa del pasado, estoy lista para cumplir con mi deber.-dijo la chica mientras ondeaba una banderita de Japón

-¡Acción!

* * *

Azuka era arrastrada por su padre hacia el interior de su habitación, Karasuma los seguía en silencio, el hombre lanzo a la chica al suelo mientras le gritaba

-¡Me has avergonzado frente a todos! ¿Solo querías salir para eso chiquilla?-grito el hombre zarandeando a la chica que solo lo miraba con furia reprimida.

-Quiero a ese hombre como esposo.-dijo la chica tratando de calmarse.

-¡Es mi peor enemigo! como puedes si quiera pensarlo…

-Piénsalo, así unirías…

-¡Y cuando muera el seria el dueño! Claro que no sobre mi cadáver.

-Algún día tendrás que cederle estas tierras a alguien ¿o piensas en dejarme encerrada de por vida?

-No suena tan mal la idea.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-grito la chica echándose sobre su padre pero este la empujo haciendo que cayera sobre un biombo detrás del cual se cambiaba.

-No volverás a salir nunca en tu vida.-dijo el hombre fríamente antes de salir y hacerle una seña a Karasuma para que entendiera que no debía dejarla salir por ningún motivo.

La chica ni siquiera trato de ponerse de pie, se quedo allí sentada, así que verdaderamente esos eran los planes de su padre, mantenerla siempre encerrada.

-¡No lo acepto! ¡Te vas a arrepentir!-grito la chica mientras soltaba el llanto que era ya incontrolable.

-Señorita Yukamori, esta sangrando.-dijo el chico acercándose a la chica y limpiándola con un pedazo de tela que había quedado tirado al momento de caer el biombo.

-No evitaste que mi padre casi me matara.-dijo la chica dejando que el chico la curara mientras ella no dejaba de llorar.

-Soy incapaz de ponerle una mano encima a algún miembro de su familia, aunque su tía trato de apuñalar al señor Yukamori fui incapaz de detenerla, mi juramento me lo prohíbe.-dijo el chico arrodillado junto a su ama.

-Al final solo te tengo a ti ¿no es así? a este paso terminare casándome contigo, mejor solo llámame Azuka, a final de cuentas ese apellido no dice nada sobre mi.

-No diga eso…

-Da igual, a final de cuenta serás mi único compañero en este encierro, el único con el cual puedo divertirme ¿no es así?-dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente al chico, el cual miraba todo atonito.

-Azuka…

-Jajajaja eres adorable, me pregunto cuándo terminare con tu autocontrol, ese día será tan gracioso ver como todas tus barreras se caen.-dijo la chica sentándose en las piernas del chico que no sabia que hacer, solo podía verla cada vez más y más cerca.

-Señorita Azuka no debería…

-Cállate, es una orden.-dijo la chica antes de abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar esas lagrimas que tanto había guardado y reprimido, pero de algo estaba segura, la venganza llegaría muy pronto.

* * *

-¡Corte!.-grito el director completamente extasiado, no se arrepentía de haber juntado a la polémica pareja, esta pelicula seria un éxito seguro.

En cuanto pudo asimilar las palabras del director Hayama empujo fuertemente a Sana, quien sin esperárselo rodo por el suelo, el chico se levanto y pateo todo lo que le separaba de la salida del set, iba directo a su camerino…con la cara completamente roja, claro que nadie lo noto, a todos les daba demasiado miedo acercase.

Esa noche Sana llego rendida a casa, después de aquella escena Hayama se había comportado de lo mas raro, hasta parecía que quería evitarla, y por más que pensaba en la razón no le venía a la mente, ella había tratado de estar en paz para evitar conflictos de trabajo, ni siquiera se había metido con sus novias, ¿entonces por que de pronto de había vuelto tan distante?

En cuanto entró noto que no había nadie en casa, vio un recado junto al teléfono, al parecer Fuuka pedía su ayuda para el programa, si se daba prisa aun podía llegar- He sido bastante perezosa, le he dejado toda la responsabilidad a ella, me hará bien pasar un rato con ella-se dijo la chica, así que subió por algo mas cómodo para ponerse, preparo un plato de ramen instantáneo, lo devoro en menos de 10 minutos y salió corriendo de casa, Rei se había ido a dejar a su chica y eso significaba que no planeaba volver.

En cuanto llego al estudio de grabación se sintió mejor, todos corrieron a saludarla y la llenaron de abrazos, incluso Fuuka dejo a un lado los regaños para agradecerle el haber venido, aunque con cierto sarcasmo en la voz; todos la extrañaban y estaban ansiosos de que volviera.

-Prometo venir mas seguido, pero es que cada vez es más desgastante ser Azuka, es demasiado volátil, cambia de sentimientos demasiado pronto y es demasiado voluntariosa, ser así es realmente cansado.

-Y atender un programa donde la gente llama para desahogar sus penas existenciales no es nada sencillo.-dijo Fuuka dándole un pequeño golpecito en la frente a su amiga.

-Perdona Fuuka, pero sabes que este proyecto es muy importante y…

-Lo se, pero no abandones a tus amigos ¿de acuerdo? ven de visita aunque sea de vez en cuando.

-Si, lo hare.-dijo la chica sonriendo sinceramente y captando la señal del productor, estaban próximos a iniciar, así que se sentó frente al micrófono, se puso la diadema de audífonos e hizo una señal para dar a entender que estaba lista.

El programa se llevo sin contratiempos, hubo mas llamadas que de costumbre al anunciarse que Sana Kurata estaba al aire, muchas chicas llamaron para preguntar sobre la pelicula, sobre Hayama, pidiendo consejos sobre relaciones amorosas, celos, sospechas, etc. Hacia mucho que la estrella no se sentía tan feliz, recibió muchas felicitaciones, apoyo, se rio con ellas, era muy relajante escuchar problemas y poder ayudar, hasta confirmo el rumor de noviazgo con Naozumi.

-Bueno chicas y chicos eso es todo por esta noche, espero que lo hayan pasado bien, espero estar de vuelta pronto, muchas gracias por escucharnos en esta helada noche y abrirse con Fuuka y conmigo, y gracias por su apoyo, ¡Hasta la próxima!

-Los dejamos con la última canción Tsukihana de Nana Kitade, buenas noches a todos.-dijo Fuuka mandando a fuera del aire, seguido por la canción.

Las chicas salieron del estudio platicando sobre cosas sin sentido, chismes de famosos, los profesores, Hayama…

-¿Entonces el infeliz trajo a la novia a trabajar a la pelicula y se la llevo a vivir a su casa?

-Bueno Fuuka no se si el la trajo, realmente cuando llego el se veía un poco sorprendido, aunque con Hayama eso de descubrir que dice su cara no es muy acertado, pero aun así creo que el no estaba enterado.

-Ese baka va a probar mis puños, solo deja que le ponga mis manos encima y se va a arrepentir de haber nacido hombre.

-Tampoco se si aun es su novia, no los he visto besarse ni nada, pero en realidad el no es de compartir esas cosas con el publico.

-Lo matare, así de simple.

-Eso no es todo…-la chico recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amiga- está bien está bien pues déjame terminar de contarte todo antes de que planes asesinatos. También hay unas gemelas viviendo en su casa y actúan en la misma pelicula, no estoy muy segura de la clase de relación que tienen con él.

-¡Infeliz! No Sana deja que ponga en práctica mis tácticas de asesinato y ya vera el muy maldito…

-Ya me los imagino los cuatro durmiendo juntos porque el invierno esta por llegar y bañándose juntos para ahorrar agua…

-¡No pienses en esas cosas tan perversas!

-Da igual Fuuka-le dedico una sonrisa sincera- ya no tiene por qué afectarme lo que haga o no, lo he decidido olvidare a ese chico de una vez por todas.

-Lo has dicho muchas veces.

-Está decidido, ya no llorare por él, además se irá cuando el año escolar acabe, así todo será más fácil.

-Si estas tan segura…

Las chicas habían salido del estudio y ahora caminaba por las calles rumbo a su casa, hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación.

-Fuuka nos vemos, yo me voy por acá.-dijo la castaña más clara y despidió a su amiga con la mano.

-Con cuidado no quiero que te secuestren y luego pidan rescate.

-Si alguien trata de hacerme algo usare mis técnicas aprendidas en Kodocha y ya verán a que se enfrentan.

Las chicas se separaron y Sana camino a su casa lentamente, no tenia muchas intenciones de llegar, y menos si no había nadie allí, a pesar de no ser del todo tarde la gente brillaba por su ausencia, conocía ese camino de memoria y no tenia miedo pues nunca le había ocurrido nada malo, en cuanto pasara el distrito comercial tomaría un atajo para llegar a casa, y tal vez llamara a Naozumi para no sentirse sola, si tenía suerte él la invitaría a cenar o algo así, la ruta de sus pensamientos cambio radicalmente, se sentía bastante tranquila, incluso había comenzado a tararear una canción de algún comercial, pensaba un poco en los problemas que había atendido en el programa y en que tan buena idea sería invitar algún día a Hayama y hacer un programa dedicado a las infidelidades, cuando de pronto escucho unos ruidos a sus espaldas, y después una ráfaga de viento desordenándole el cabello, al girarse vio la escena mas rara vista en su vida real.

Unos ojos color miel viéndola con odio puro, el puño de la dueña de esos ojos se cerraba a unos centímetros de ella, este puño estaba envuelto en una mano que pertenecía a una chica de ojos café peinada de dos chonguitos con el cabello recogido en ellos; mientras, bajo el brazo estaba otra chica, reflejo de la anterior, solo que con una parte del cabello salida de los chongos, ella tenia la pierna estirada justo en el estomago de la ojos color miel, su cuerpo estaba casi en el suelo, pero aun así su pierna estaba sobre ella, amenazando a la primera y advirtiendo que pasaría si se movía.

-Etto…¿alguien le puede decir a este simio lo que paso?-la castaña puso sus manos en posición simiesca mientras los signos de interrogación la rodeaban.

-¿Estas bien Sana Kurata?-dijo la chica que yacía en el suelo y apenas comenzaba a moverse.

-Si…sorprendida pero bien.

-Perdona, salimos a hacer las compras y la perdimos de vista unos momentos, por suerte llegamos a tiempo.-dijo la otra chica que había hecho palanca con el brazo de la chica para someterla al ver que se disponía a atacar otra vez

-¿Cómo son tan rápidas?-esta era una pregunta más para ella pero sin querer la externo.

-Bueno ella es la hija del entrenador de Akito, es de esperarse su rapidez, en cuanto nosotras pues quisimos aprender a defendernos desde pequeñas, y no es por presumir pero somos bastante buenas, además tenemos buen cuerpo.-comento la chica de medios chonguitos, levantándose por fin.

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba Zulema aun tratando de ponerse de pie y soltarse del amarre de la gemela que se veía realmente enojada.

-¡Trataste de lastimar a Sana Kurata! Akito te matara, esto no es ni la mitad de lo que te pasara cuando lleguemos a casa.

-¿De verdad trato de golpearme?

-Le darán un buen castigo, te lo aseguramos.-dijeron las gemelas a coro.

-Llévatela a casa Georgea.-dijo la hermana que tenia sujeta a Zulema, inmediatamente su gemela la relevo y de un tirón levanto a la chica que la miraba con odio- yo acompañare a Sana Kurata a casa.

-Sera un placer… y mas cuando Akito sepa lo que hiciste.-ambas chicas se fueron, incluso Zulema había dejado de resistirse y caminaba con desgana.

-Ahh este..¡GRACIAS!.-alcanzo a gritar la japonesa antes de perderlas de vista.

-De verdad eres lenta para asimilar las cosas, tal y como dice Akito.

-Ah…¿tu cual eres?

-Soy Freda, los chonguitos nos distinguen.-dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar a la dirección a donde la estrella infantil se dirigía-¿de verdad estas bien Sana Kurata?

-Si, gracias, solo llámame Sana, todos lo hacen. Y no te preocupes por acompañarme, nada me pasara…si Hayama no te ve llegar seguro se molestara y…

-No lo creo, tampoco es que le preocupe mucho, además sabe de lo que soy capaz…

-Me imagino…

-¡No lo digo en ese sentido! ¿Tu también eres una hentai?

-Claro que no pero conociendo a Hayama…

-Pues yo no soy así…bueno no siempre…aunque Georgea…

-¿Entonces son iguales? Ya me los imagino son unos…

-¡No es eso! solo déjame hablar…aprende a escuchar antes de hacerte tus historias mentales.

-Tu sola metes la pata.

-Lo que quise decir es que realmente no creo que note mucho si estamos o no, y en todo caso no se preocuparía porque sabe que podemos defendernos solas, y en cuanto a lo otro, realmente solo nos gusta incomodar un poco a la gente, como Naozumi, tampoco es que seamos como Hayama.-dijo la chica con los cachetes inflados por el coraje de haber sido comparada.

-Tampoco debes justificarte conmigo, solo dije por decir, la mayoría de las cosas que digo no deben ser tomadas en serio.-dijo Sana caminando lentamente, comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomoda.

-No me justifico, pero no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de mi o de mi hermana, no quiero ser la causante de mas dolor.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Se quien eres, y no me refiero a la estrella súper famosa, me refiero a Sana Kurata, la chica que era novia de mi amigo Akito, aquella mujer que lograba entenderlo y evito que su vida siguiera siendo un completo asco.

La castaña se quedo muda ante esas palabras, bueno que supieran sobre el noviazgo era una posibilidad, tal vez habían leído una revista o algo, pero lo demás era algo muy intimo, ni Fuuka estaba muy enterada de eso.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Esas cosas…¿Cómo las sabes?

-Akito nos las dijo…bueno no literalmente ya sabes que habla en código y eso, pero sabemos lo importante que eras…eres en su vida, tanto como para volver a pesar de la fama obtenida en Estados Unidos. Y perdona si te llevaste una mala impresión de nosotras cuando llegaste a su casa, debió haber dolido ¿no es cierto?

La chica no contesto, todo eso iba muy rápido, no entendía exactamente lo que esta pasando o porque esa chica le decía esas cosas.

-¿Quieres saber como conocimos a Akito? Y un poco de lo que verdaderamente paso en aquel país…

* * *

¿Que les parecio? ¿Que sabra Freda acerca del asunto? algun malentendido o terminara por hundir a Hayama?


	20. Matemáticas

Perdonen la tardanza =D aki esta el capi ojala les guste y gracias a todas por sus reviews, siempre me alegran el día.

+Personajes propiedad de Miho OBANA.

* * *

-¿Quieres saber cómo conocimos a Akito? Y un poco de lo que verdaderamente paso en aquel país…

La castaña se quedó parada viéndola fijamente ¿sería sensato confiar en ella? Es verdad que la había salvado pero… aún no estaba del todo segura sobre su relación con el Rey Simio.

-¿Acaso no sientes curiosidad? Te puedo asegurar que las cosas no son del todo como tú crees.

La castaña seguía analizando la situación, o bien decía algo que exonerara a Hayama o decía algo que terminaba por destruir las ruinas de su inocente corazón.

-La verdad… la verdad no me importa…

La gemela se quedó sorprendida ante tal respuesta, no era la esperada, no encajaba con la Sana Kurata que Akito había descrito…

-Entonces no te diré las demás cosas dichas por él sobre ti.-comento Freda jugándose su última carta.

-No es que me importe-la castaña la miro de reojo- pero la verdad con esas cosas ya me entro curiosidad ¡Dime! ¿Dijo cosas buenas o malas? Seguramente les conto nuestra vida sexual, pero no te creas nada es un exagerado.-la chica había caído por completo.

-Deja de brincar a mi alrededor, me pones nerviosa, si lo haces te lo diré.-respondió por fin Freda bastante impaciente de ver a la chica comportarse así.

-Soy toda oídos.-comento la castaña con un cuerno en la oreja y una sonrisa en la cara, realmente la curiosidad la estaba matando.

-No te lo diré aquí, vayamos a comer algo de carne a algún lado, si como más pescado con alga verdaderamente me enfermare-la tomo de la mano y comenzó a tirar de ella- ese Akito no entiende nada de chicas, mi estómago es sensible y sabe cómo me desagrada su sabor y aun así no deja de pedir sushi para cenar.

-¿Aun hablas conmigo?-inquirió la estrella mientras corría deprisa tras Freda; sin embargo no hubo respuesta coherente, la extranjera estaba demasiado ensimismada en su búsqueda de hamburguesas, carne o algo que la hiciera sentir en su tierra natal o por lo menos en Estados Unidos.

En cuestión de minutos encontraron un restaurante de comida rápida y entraron, mientras la pelinegra pedía las hamburguesas Sana se dedicó a firmar algunos autógrafos y tomarse algunas fotos, no era algo que la molestara en absoluto, desde pequeña adoraba a sus fans pero sabía que no era sensato dejarse ver más de lo necesario, había cosas que aun nadie sabía de la película, y nadie debía saber nada de la relación de Hayama con las nuevas actrices, así que se apresuró a terminar con sus obligaciones de estrella antes de la llegada de su compañera.

Freda regreso con una bandeja y se sentó con Sana en el lugar más alejado del establecimiento.

-¿No te gusta el pescado? En Japón es una comida básica.-comento la chica mientras tomaba la hamburguesa ofrecida por la inglesa.

-No me desagrada el pescado…no del todo-la chica había pedido varias hamburguesas y trataba de pasar rápidamente para no hablar con la boca llena- lo desagradable es el sabor del alga con el pescado y el arroz…más el alga, y Akito lo hace a propósito porque además Georgea es alérgica a algunas especies de pescado y sigue haciendo que preparen esos guisos de modo que mi hermanita solo consume arroz.

-Jajajaja se ve que se llevan muy bien.-dijo la castaña con un poco de pesar en la voz al recordar cómo eran las cosas cuando solo era amiga del chita hentai.

-No tienes por qué deprimirte, solo somos amigos.

-No debes justificarte, yo no soy nadie…

-Eres Sana Kurata, su novia que vive en el lejano Japón y la cual no le desagrada.-dijo Freda mientras la castaña se sorprendía de escucharla hablar y sentía una pequeña punzada en su corazón.-Lo que voy a decir quedara entre nosotras ¿de acuerdo? Ah y además solo te contare la parte que me corresponde, lo demás debes averiguarlo por tu cuenta.-contestó, y era cierto que solo contaría lo debido, y solamente porque no le gustaba ver a Zulema salirse con la suya, aunque sabía muy bien que se estaba metiendo en terrenos peligrosos, más si Akito se enteraba.

-¿Averiguar qué? Si no vas a decírmelo entonces ¿Por qué me tientas?-dijo la chica molesta, no estaba de muy buen humor y no podían culparla, casi la golpeaban y ni se enteraba.

-¿Vas a callarte y dejarme hablar o no?-reclamo la inglesa aún más molesta, estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para no terminar con un embrollo más y esa tipa no se callaba, igual de hiperactiva como en los relatos de Akito.

Sana la miro con detenimiento y le hizo una seña para que continuara mientras hacia el ademan de cerrar con un cierre su boca; esa chica le recordaba a alguien, pero aun no sabía a quién.

-Hace un año-comenzó la inglesa- Georgea y yo fuimos de viaje a Estados Unidos, compramos boletos para un torneo de karate, en el participarían algunos chicos con discapacidad, nos llamó mucho la atención y pensamos que sería algún truco publicitario, allí vimos a Akito Hayama, un chico japonés cuya muñeca estaba un poco lastimada según nos dijeron algunas personas conocedoras del tema, Akito llego a la última pelea, nadie creía que pudiera vencer al campeón, era un sujeto el doble de grande que mi amigo, incluso a mí me infundio un poco de terror, sería una lástima ver a ese chico destrozado por el grandulón, pero las cosas dieron un giro casi de inmediato, Hayama lo hizo papilla, a pesar de su muñeca él es muy rápido y certero cuando da los golpes.

-¡Wow, debió ser grandioso verlo!

-Tengo el video cuando gustes de lo doy…pero el punto aquí es el siguiente, mi hermana y yo quedamos completamente extasiadas, ese chico era increíble, sin importar su problema peleaba contra gente sin problemas, sin miedo y lejos de su país; así que nos acercamos para hablar con él… y lo primero que divisamos fue un par de ojitos color miel pavoneándose alrededor del sujeto.

-Zulema…

-Es hija de su entrenador es normal que siempre estuviera presente, y al parecer desde hacía tiempo pretendía a Hayama, pero este se mostró indiferente, nosotros tratamos de entablar algunas palabras con él a pesar de que Zulema trato de evitarlo; pero él nos ignoró completamente y se dirigió a cambiarse.

-Vaya que cortante ¿Qué hicieron?

-¿Tu que hubieras hecho?

-Seguirlo y después golpearlo por ignorarme.

-Algo así paso… lo esperamos afuera del vestidor, y tuvimos una riña con Zulema quien comenzó a decir que ella estaba saliendo con él y por lo tanto no aprobaba que nos acercáramos, él no hizo nada pero se notaba su molestia; comenzamos a investigar, fuimos al dojo donde entrenaba y tratamos de hablar con él a toda costa, hasta que al fin lo hartamos y nos dijo: "No sé quién rayos sean y tampoco me importa, solo lárguense y déjenme tranquilo, si son admiradoras locas o algo así quiero dejarles claro, yo no salgo con chicas feas". Después de eso nos corrió mientras Zulema se sonreía.

-Siempre ha sido así de grosero…

-Bueno después de eso tramamos un plan, nos inscribimos en su dojo, así seriamos compañeros y no podría seguir ignorándonos, aunque lo intentaba, fue entonces cuando vimos como Zulema le ahuyentaba a varias chicas, él nunca dijo nada pero tampoco le molestaba, así que un día le preguntamos de frente si esa chica era su novia, el solo contesto: "Ya les dije, yo no salgo con niñas feas".

-Pero Zulema es muy bonita.

-Después de eso le dejamos claro que nosotras no queríamos salir con él, solo nos interesaban sus motivos para esforzarse tanto aun estando en ese estado; poco a poco nos ganamos un poco su confianza, sobre todo porque evitábamos que Zulema se acercara más de la cuenta.

-¿Acercarse?

-Trataba de conquistar a Hayama por todos los medios, pero él siempre se resistió, en una ocasión ella pregunto porque no le daba una oportunidad y él dijo "Eres demasiado normal como para gustarme". Fue allí cuando comprendimos que algo ocultaba, así que retamos a Hayama a una pelea, si ganábamos él respondería nuestras preguntas, y bueno, para no aburrirte con una descripción muy detallada sobre mi victoria, digamos que él tuvo que contestar algunas cosas.

-¿Peleaste con Hayama y ganaste? ¡Eres grandiosa!

-Bueno…la verdad si.

-Eres mi ídolo, quiero hacer una película solo contigo.

-No quiero presumir de mis talentos naturales…¡Deja de alabarme y déjame terminar!-contesto la chica mientras le lanzaba la charola de la comida, y es que estar con esa chica era demasiado difícil, siempre se salía del tema…igual que su hermana, y porque no admitirlo, igual que ella misma en ocasiones.

-¡Kya! Das tanto miedo ahora que se la verdad.-dijo una Sana resplandeciente al ver con otros ojos a su compañera.

-¡Témanme mortales!.- la chica estaba envuelta en un aura roja-¡No me hagas decir tonterías!-dijo pegándole de nuevo con la bandeja.

-Jajaja tu solita caíste.-dijo la chica tratando de aguantar la risa mientras se sobaba el chipote que sobresalía de entre su cabello.

-Una tratando de portarse seria y tu…

-¿Qué decías?

-El punto es que le gane y comenzamos a interrogarlo, aunque francamente no obtuvimos muchas respuestas, hasta que llegamos a la pregunta , ¿Cómo sería para ti una chica linda?. Él se quedó callado, pero no como sus silencios habituales, sino como si de verdad estuviera pensando cómo explicarlo, o recordando algo y solo contestó "Kurata"

La castaña se quedó atónita al escuchar eso, era más de lo que imaginaba que su ex novio podría decir, tal vez lo habían agarrado distraído, tomado, bromista, bueno lo último era aún más imposible; tal vez simplemente bajo la guardia por un momento.

-En ese momento no sabíamos que era Kurata, tuvimos que ir al hotel a buscarlo en internet, creíamos que era alguna palabra en japonés que no comprendíamos, pero al buscar en internet, apareciste tú, aun así no había nada que te relacionara con él; solo que ambos eran japoneses y tienen la misma edad.

-Él y yo decidimos ser discretos con nuestra relación para evitar escándalos, además en este país él no era nadie, así como yo no soy nadie en Estados Unidos.

-Decidimos indagar un poco más pero sabíamos que si no ganábamos su confianza jamás lo lograríamos, así que comenzamos a portarnos mejor, nos volvimos sus amigas, éramos las únicas que no deseábamos salir con él, nos divertimos tanto que regresábamos cada fin de semana a Estados Unidos, una vez pasamos demasiados días sin regresar, a nuestro regreso él se veía más feliz que de costumbre al preguntarle solo contesto "Fui a Japón" y siguió rompiendo ladrillos, esa respuesta también fue escuchada por Zulema quien se puso toda histérica y comenzó a gritarle, al parecer ella estaba enterada de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Si le dijo que no tenía ningún motivo para ir a buscarte cuando tenía a muchas mujeres muriéndose por el en Estados Unidos, chicas más bonitas y que ella encabezaba la lista, el comenzó a discutir con ella como siempre diciéndole que dejara de humillarse así, él no quería nada con ella.

-Pero después si quiso.

-Sí, pero ignoro el porqué, después de eso nos volvimos a ausentar por demasiado tiempo y para cuando regresamos ya habían empezado a salir, pero en secreto para los medios, claro que ella quería gritarle a los cuatro vientos lo ocurrido…pero él se negó, y lo decía muy enserio, tratamos de averiguar lo ocurrido pero no quiso hablar, y además…

-Salía con más chicas ¿o no? Aparte de Zulema.

-Si…

-Maldito desgraciado…

-Incluso trato de estar con nosotras, ya sabes el sueño de todo hombre es salir con gemelas…

-¿Con ustedes?

-¡Por supuesto que yo me negué! Porque él no se veía feliz saliendo con las chicas, era más como un castigo, ni siquiera las besaba, tal vez solo necesitaba compañía o probarse algo, de todas sus novias solo a dos las beso, y Zulema estoy segura que hizo algo para ser una de las elegidas.

-Claro y ahora la tiene viviendo en su casa y restregándomela en la cara.-la estrella estaba completamente indignada ¿se sentía solo? ¿y ella acaso se la paso de maravilla? Ella también había estado sola y nunca hizo una cosa así, siempre le fue fiel, se preservo para él tal y como se lo había prometido antes de irse, no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo y sin embargo no pensó en ningún hombre mientras ellos tenían "una relación".

-Solo duro un par de semanas con ella, no logro soportarla por mucho tiempo, sabes ella era muy pesada, incluso tuvimos más problemas con ella de los acostumbrados, sentía a Akito como de su propiedad, eso termino por hartarlo y el día en que terminaron se lo dejo muy claro, le grito ante muchísima gente.

-¿Qué le grito?-añadió la chica que comenzaba a sentirse mal al enterarse de cosas no muy gratas.

-"Tú no eres quien para sentirte la gran cosa y decirme que hacer, yo ya tengo una novia, por si no lo sabias, se llama Sana Kurata y es la única que se puede llamar mi novia así que no insistas, tu nunca podrás ocupar ese lugar".

Sana se quedó atónita no podía creer eso, incluso un poco de rubor subió a sus mejillas ¿el si le había dado su lugar? Pero salía con otras… ¿acaso era tarado?

-¿De verdad pudo decir tantas palabras juntas?

-Sí, aunque sea difícil de creer, la puso en su lugar enfrente de muchísima gente.-contestó, aun podía recordar ese día, era una fiesta por la victoria de Akito Hayama, y ella y su hermana se habían metido a la fuerza, no había sido fácil pero el ver ese espectáculo y ver a Zulema completamente descompuesta por la ira lo había valido.

-Pero si seguía considerándome su novia…¿Por qué salía con otras chicas?- la chica recordó una vez más las fotos de la revista, si no la quería ¿por qué había hecho una cosa así? Es cierto que Hayama no era perfecto, tenía bastantes defectos pero nunca se había caracterizado por ser un seductor, al contrario, él era muy tímido…aunque bueno los besos…eran su punto débil, si tenía ganas lo hacía sin remordimientos, entonces eso significaba que si quería besar a Zulema.

-No lo sé, al principio creí que ustedes habían peleado, pero al parecer me equivoque.

-Cuando vino las cosas estaban bien…nosotros estábamos bien o por lo menos eso creí, yo nunca le di ningún motivo para nada, además esas fotos…

-¿Las de la revista? Zulema se las dio a esa revista para tratarlo de obligarlo a regresar con ella, pero solo incremento la ira de Akito, en Estados Unidos se hizo un escándalo pero el no hizo mucho caso, le daba igual. ¿Así te enteraste de su infidelidad no?

-Sí, vi la revista en casa de una amiga.

-Sabes, el casi no hablaba de ti, pero cuando lo hacía siempre lo hizo con dulzura, nunca tuve dudas de su amor por ti, aun me pregunto que lo orillo a salir con más chicas.- la pelinegra tenía mucha curiosidad, aun recordaba el día que hablo claramente de ella, sobre su amor por Sana Kurata, aunque claro esa conversación no se la diría a nadie, lo había prometido.

-Solo acabas de confirmarme lo que ya sabía.

-Nunca dije nada de hablar hablar bien de Akito, y también creo que si fuera mi novio nunca lo perdonaría pero trataría de averiguar que lo orillo a hacer eso si en realidad te seguía considerando su novia.-dijo la chica pensativa, y era verdad la intrigaba demasiado el saber el porqué de todo lo ocurrido, Akito era su amigo, era normal querer saber el motivo, él no era una mala persona…bueno no la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿Y para que quiero saberlo? Solo me haría más daño.-dijo Sana quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber acompañado a la chica.

-En este mundo pasan cosas raras, tal vez sea un malentendido.

-Eso no lo exoneraría de la culpa.

-Pero aun así el nunca dejo de quererte, y sus verdaderos amigos lo saben, incluso Zulema, puedes checar el video, está en internet, fue una gran polémica el hecho de saber que al parecer el tenia novia, no he sabido de él casi por seis meses Sana, paso algo que nos impidió regresar, hasta que nos encontramos aquí en Japón, pero puedo asegurarte que el Akito que conocí amaba a su Sana Kurata.

-No lo sé Freda…

-Haz lo que quieras, de todas formas yo tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, siempre tuve curiosidad por saber cómo serias realmente para haber podido domar a Akito, algunas veces se le escapaban palabras como "ruidosa", "torpe", "entrometida", "voluntariosa" cuando veía algo que le recordaba a ti.

-¿Cómo sabes que hablaba de mí?

-Es fácil entender a Hayama cuando te vuelves su amigo ¿o no? Así como sé que Tsuyoshi es su mejor amigo.

-¿Menciono a Tsuyoshi?

-"Si ese cuatro ojos estuviera aquí seguramente ya habría entrado en fase monstruo".-dijo la chica imitando la voz de Hayama.

-Jajajaja sonaste como él ¿así lo llamaba?

-Si, dijo que siempre llamaba a las mujeres mayores madre y cuando se burlaban de el entraba en algo que solo podía describir como fase monstruo, lo conozco bien, aunque no hable mucho, lo poco que dice es suficiente como para entenderlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, él parece muy frio y serio pero cuando logras acercarte te das cuenta de lo amable que puede ser.

-Bueno ya que he dicho todo esto y te he aclarado quienes somos ¿podemos ser amigas?

-Supongo.-dijo la castaña aun pensando en todo lo sucedido.

-Conque aquí estabas.-dijo una voz de hombre bastante conocida para ellas, haciéndolas girarse de inmediato solo para darse cuenta de la presencia de Akito Hayama con la mirada penetrante de siempre y los brazos cruzados preguntándose porque se verían tan asustadas.

-Ha…ha-yama.-dijo la peli castaña tratando de recuperar el habla y mirando a Freda de reojo preguntándose si habría escuchado algo.

-Hola otra vez Sana Kurata.-dijo la otra hermana que se encontraba atrás del chico y había notado la atmosfera tensa.

-Hola Georgea…

-Como mi hermana no regresaba venimos a buscarla.-agrego la recién llegada al notar la atmosfera pesada, algo raro sucedía y obligaría a su gemela a hablar, así debiera usar la fuerza.

-No soy tu para perderme.-contesto Freda terminando su refresco y mirando al suelo un poco avergonzada.

-¡Que mala! No vuelvo a preocuparme por ti.

-¿Ya le contaste a Akito lo que su noviecita le hizo a Sana?-dijo Freda un poco molesta al recordar el incidente.

Hayama se sorprendió al escucharla llamar a Kurata por su nombre pero recobro la compostura enseguida, aunque esa clase de confianza le daba a entender que esas dos ya eran amigas, y eso era peligroso, conocía demasiado bien a ese par de inglesas, demasiado bien y nada bueno saldría de esa amistad, nada bueno para él claro está.

-Ya hable con ella, se quedó recibiendo un sermón por teléfono de su padre, y Kurata aunque no tuve nada que ver, perdón, estas personas te han traído muchos problemas.

-No importa Hayama, de verdad no tiene importancia, estoy bien y es lo importante.

-Oye Akito lleva a Sana a casa, ya es tarde para una celebridad, yo volveré a casa con Georgea.

El chico volteo a verla con una mirada indescifrable, definitivamente algo planeaban, tal vez matar a Zulema en su ausencia…aunque tampoco era tan malo.

-Ya es noche y Sana no sabe defenderse, se un caballero y acompáñala a casa.-insistió Freda sonriendo.

-Freda, no digas cosas…

-Está bien Sana, este chico no te hará nada, ha comenzado a ser buen chico.-dijo la chica sonriendo aún más.

-Bueno Hayama te daré el honor de acompañar a esta princesa a su castillo.-dijo Sana resignándose mientras las gemelas ayudaban a recoger la mesa.

-¿Cuál princesa? Yo solo veo a una chica plana que comienza a confundir las películas con la realidad.

-¡Grosero! Todas las chicas somos unas princesas.

-Aja.

-Hablo enserio, y no me des la espalda mientras hablamos.-ambos chicos habían ido saliendo del restaurante mientras peleaban, seguidos por las gemelas que se reían por lo bajo.

-Oigan ustedes ¿saben llegar a casa sin causar más problemas?

-Si, despreocúpate y ni se te ocurra hacerle nada pervertido a mi amiga Sana.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Naozumi nos contó las cosas tan depravadas que hacías.-intervino Georgea.

-Esta tipa no esta tan buena como para inspirarme.

-¡Estoy aquí pervertido!-gritaba la chica mientras golpeaba al Rey Simio contra el bote de basura.

-¡Te esperamos en casa Akito!-gritaron las chicas a coro mientras se alejaban

-Freda…gracias.-dijo la estrella mientras despedía a la chica con la mano.

-Camina Kurata, no quiero al ejército buscándote.-dijo Hayama mientras la tomaba de la muñeca y la hacía caminar.

La pareja caminaba por la calle un poco separados, él con las manos en los bolsillos mientras ella no dejaba de darle vueltas a la nueva información, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar, comenzó a frotarse los brazos con las manos para ahuyentar un poco el frío.

-¿No fuiste muy duro con Zulema?-la chica hablo por hablar, no le gustaba el silencio incomodo que se apoderaba del ambiente, realmente no le importaba mucho Zulema, comenzaba a tener más razones para odiarla.

-Su padre se encargara de eso, yo solo le llame un poco la atención.

-Ah ya… ¿Y cómo sigue tu brazo? Perdón por no preguntar antes.-la chica había puesto distancia antes de preguntar.

-Muy bien, casi recupero por completo la movilidad.

-Me alegro, sigue esforzándote.- la chica se lamentaba de haberlo preguntado antes, había estado tan preocupada por otras cosas que había olvidado el motivo de Hayama para irse

-Aja…¿y qué tal es?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Naozumi.

-Un buen chico, ya lo sabes.-dijo la chica mientras sus pensamientos seguían en las palabras de Freda, estaba tan absorta que no noto el semáforo en rojo y se disponía a cruzar cuando sintió como Hayama la jalaba a tiempo para no ser arrollada por una camioneta a exceso de velocidad.

-¡Tonta! ¿Acaso quieres morir? El rojo en el semáforo peatonal significa que tú debes detenerte.

-Lo lamento.-dijo la chica mientras notaba la cercanía del cuerpo del chico, y sin poderlo evitar lo lanzo lejos, asustada de lo que podría pasar, había estado en esa situación muchas veces y sabía que cosas malas podrían pasar de seguir tan cerca.

-Estas más distraída que de costumbre ¿te ocurre algo?

-No, nada, solo estoy cansada, fui a grabar con Fuuka nuestro programa.-la chica había seguido caminando en cuanto vio el semáforo cambia, tenía prisa por llegar a casa, estar tanto con ese chico la ponía…nerviosa.

-Lo sé.

-¿Qué?

-La "escandalosa" siempre lo escucha, y hoy se puso a gritar por todos lados que aparecerías.

-Ah ya.-la chica estaba más silenciosa de lo normal, pero no podía hacer bromas y menos actuar como de costumbre, su decisión de olvidar al chita era verdadera, pero ahora con esa basura en su cabeza…y ni si quiera arreglaba las cosas, solo las empeoraba, las cosas si podían ser peor.

-Bueno, te veo mañana.-dijo el chico en cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la mansión Kurata.

-Si, gracias por traerme.-dijo la chica comenzando a abrir la reja.

-Ah Kurata… perdón de nuevo.

-Te estas comportando muy raro, deja de sentir pena por mí, las cosas suceden por algo.-la chica termino por entrar a su casa sin decir más, necesitaba pensar.

A la mañana siguiente Sana se había levantado más temprano de lo normal, tenía demasiadas escenas pendientes, incluso ella y Naozumi las habían echado a perder en varias ocasiones, y es que él no se atrevía a golpearla, y ella se negaba a hacer desnudos en alguna película, y menos frente a Hayama, así que el guion se había tenido que modificar; mientras los trajes eran arreglados y las nuevas escenas preparadas los chicos permanecían en el camerino del ojiazul comiendo algunas frutas que las fans les habían dejado en la entrada.

-Y tu defendiéndola tanto, ahora sabemos que algo no le funciona bien en el cerebro.

-Me hubieras llamado Sana-chan.

-Estaba demasiado impresionada como para hacerlo, además al final Freda y Hayama me llevaron a casa.

-Eso me preocupa aún más.

-Puedo manejarlo Nao, no te preocupes.

-Confío en ti pero ambos sabemos cómo es ese sujeto.

-Soy invencible te lo aseguro-mordió la manzana que tenía en las manos- es mejor que vaya a mi camerino a ver si ya está el vestuario, nos vemos en el set ¿de acuerdo?

-Ah si… y perdóname por lo que pasara.

-Eres actor Nao ¡supéralo!-dijo la chica saliendo del camerino para tropezar con Hayama, quien se veía agotado.-¿Escenas difíciles?-inquirió la chica ante la sorpresa del chico, quien no la había notado del todo.

-Ah Kurata… toca escena contigo ¿verdad?

-Así es.

El chico se fue sin más, se veía realmente agotado, sintió un poco de lastima por él, pero no mucha, recordó sus principios de actriz y se decidió a recomendarle las bebidas energéticas, seguro le agarraría adicción a esas cosas, como cualquier actor.

La castaña se dirigió a su camerino, pero antes de llegar se topó con una de las actrices que interpretaban a la servidumbre de su padre, la cual le indico que el director la estaba buscando, Sana se dirigió rápidamente a su oficina, una vez allí el director le pidió que tomara asiento.

-Sana, es un tema delicado del cual debo hablarte, Rei me ha dado su consentimiento y está dispuesto a dejarte a ti la tarea de decidir sobre el rumbo que tomara tu carrera.

-Director-sama, hemos tenido días difíciles… he dejado de dormir bien, usted sabe, los llamados, las tareas, exámenes y esas cosas y tal vez sea por eso pero no comprendo de que me habla.

-Tuvimos que modificar el guión porque no quieres hacer desnudos, muy respetable, pero debes entender que la temática de la película a pesar de tener como personajes centrales a adolescentes es bastante adulta, y por eso requiero de escenas igual de adultas.

-No me quitare la ropa, no es solo un capricho director-sama, debe entender que muchos niños me siguen y si de pronto hago algo como tal podría dar un mal ejemplo, ellos aún no son capaces de distinguir entre la verdadera Sana y un personaje, es por eso que me niego.

-Respeto esa decisión, pero a cambio te pido que consideres aceptar las nuevas escenas dentro del libreto.

-¿Nuevas escenas?

-El año pasado hiciste unos comerciales para una marca de lencería con poses bastante cariñosas con un modelo ¿no es así?

-Bueno si…pero…pero ¿en la película? Además en esa época ni si quiera había ropa interior.

-Como sabes las escenas se ponen bastante intensas y violentas y bueno, ya había considerado meter estas escenas pero debido a la nula experiencia de Akito he pensado mucho en incluirlas, sin embargo, después de verlos actuar y entregarse tanto a su trabajo me he decidido ¿aceptarías tener algunas escenas románticas con Akito? Y del mismo modo ¿escenas un poco fuertes con Naozumi?

-Ok director-sama ya entendí, quiere que Azuka use su cuerpo para molestar a Karasuma ¿o no? Justo como ocurrió en aquel comercial, el cual además no se transmitió aquí, fue encargo de una empresa Europea.-comento la chica tratando de disimular un leve sonrojo.

-Exactamente Sana ¿aceptarías hacer eso? Tu verdadero amor es Sorata pero sabes cómo es Azuka, o más bien como la has hecho ser, siente bastante diversión al hacer ese tipo de cosas ¿ o me equivoco? Además ya casi aceptabas las escenas con Sorata, sabías que sus personajes son bastante maduros, prometimos que cuidaríamos mucho las escenas.

-No me queda de otra, hay demasiadas expectativas en esta película, aunque no negare que me incomoda un poco, sobre todo por…

-¿Por qué?

-No por nada, iré a cambiarme, o retrasare el trabajo.-la chica se levantó y salió rápidamente hasta llegar a su camerino, en el cual entro y cerro con seguro para ir directamente a ver su rostro en el espejo, y tal como lo esperaba, este estaba pintado de un carmín bastante lindo.

La chica tomo asiento y trato de estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco.

-No puedo evitar pensar en Hayama, él estará allí y verá…mi cuerpo aun si la escena es con Nao…Karasuma estará allí.-la chica se sonrojo aún más mientras negaba con la cabeza para callar sus pensamientos- porque él es la razón, si he de ser sincera me da mucha vergüenza que el este allí, si fuera cualquier otro…pero no, es Hayama quien me vera en todo momento, seguramente se burlara como siempre, lo se mis pechos no son tan grandes como los de Zulema o como los de las chicas americanas, pero de todas formas ¡¿Por qué me preocupo por eso? Él no me importa, ya no es nada mío, ya no… ¡Freda porque viniste a llenarme al cabeza de cosas raras!

45 minutos después ya todos estaban en su posición, Sana llevaba bonita túnica que habían confeccionado especialmente para esa escena, no era un kimono, era muy rustico para serlo, pero la tela con la cual estaba hecho hacia a esa prenda tan simple parecer de toda una princesa.; por su parte Hayama llevaba su traje oscuro y rustico, un ninja debía vestir con humildad y más ante su señora.

-Sana me gusta el control que tienes sobre Azuka, así que por favor haz lo que creas debas hacer, no puedo darte muchos consejos, tú y Naozumi son unos profesionales, incluso Akito está desempeñándose bastante bien, no se lo están comiendo, al contrario y él apoya mucho con su actuación la de ustedes, por lo que creo que ustedes conocen mejor que nadie que haría su personaje.

-Hable claro ¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Hazme llorar de emoción, haz de esta escena un mar de sensaciones.

Sana se limitó a rodar los ojos, comenzaba a preocuparle el disfrutar tanto de la actuación de Azuka, y es que siendo sincera, había sido el día de la sinceridad, le gustaba actuar como esa chica porque no le importaba nada y siempre hacía lo que sentía.

-Prepárense todos-el director daba las ultimas indicaciones a los camarógrafos mientras Sana respiraba profundamente en el set de su habitación y Hayama se hincaba en un rincón viéndola fijamente- ¡Acción!

Azuka caminaba por la habitación en círculos, parecía un animal encerrado, de vez en cuando golpeaba la pared con furia contenida para después arrojarse a la cama.

-Señorita Azuka…-decía Karasuma con voz queda, le preocupaba verla así.

-Ya no lo soporto, necesito salir-la voz de la chica era hueca, el exceso de llanto y gritos la habían dejado en un estado lamentable- mi padre está conspirando contra Sorata mientras yo estoy aquí cautiva.-poco a poco la chica se había ido acercando al ninja que estaba a los pies de su cama, expectante.-necesito ser libre de nuevo.

-Su padre me prohibió dejarla salir.-el chico no le quitaba la mirada de encima, sabía que estaba mal, los ninjas no ven a su amo a menos que se lo ordenen, pero él no podía dejar de contemplarla, y es que aun así, bueno, sobre todo así se veía hermosa, estaba sentada a unos centímetros de él, lo miraba con un gesto infantil, y es que aún era una niña en un cuerpo de adulta, y vaya cuerpo.

-Estas cuatro paredes serán mi tumba, por más intentos que hago, es imposible escapar.-la chica parecía a punto de llorar nuevamente, y aunque ella lo negara, Karasuma la había visto llorar cada noche desde que su encierro permanente se decidiera, se hacía la fuerte pero incluso ella comenzaba a hartarse.

-Le conceden cualquier cosa que desea, si quiere entretenimiento puedo hacer traer a unas geishas para que bailen o toquen para usted.

-Eso no es divertido, no para mí, mostrarme que incluso ellas tienen más libertad que yo misma.-la chica se había ido dejando caer sobre su acompañante poco a poco, hasta que lo tenía en el suelo, pasándole todo su peso y sonriendo por primera vez en días ante la inexperiencia de Karasuma.

Un ruido en uno de los ventanales los hizo reaccionar, el chico tomo a la castaña en brazos y con movimientos rápidos la puso tras el mientras con la mano libre lanzaba sus estrellas hacia dónde provenía el ruido, pero estas fueron esquivadas por dos espadas usadas con destreza.

-Grato recibimiento.-Sorata entraba por la ventana detrás de sus escoltas, las chicas gemelas, quienes veían a la pareja con fastidio, al parecer las estrellas si las habían tomado por sorpresa y su instinto las había salvado en el último momento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Azuka se había levantado y se dirigía hacia ese traidor, con quien no había hablado desde el día del incidente.

-¿No te da gusto verme?-se había adelantado mientras sus ninjas se sentaban en el suelo y comenzaban a meditar.

-¡Nunca hablaste de tener una prometida!-grito la chica encarándolo, a pesar de ser más pequeña que el hombre frente a ella, su ira la hacía verse amenazadora, incluso las gemelas se habían puesto alerta.

-No es asunto tuyo Azuka, es más no veo porque debe interesarte si tengo…

-¡Yo soy tu novia!-la chica no estaba dispuesta a dejarse pisotear, era ella la que dejaba a los hombres, la que engañaba pero nunca la engañada.

-Bueno Azuka, lo nuestro es amor y bastante pasional debo decir-una sonrisa ladina se asomó de su rostro mientras recorría el cuerpo de la castaña- pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el matrimonio y Hitomi es la indicada para llevar a cabo el trabajo de mi esposa.

-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¡Nadie se burla de mí!-grito la chica mientras trataba de golpear al ojiazul, pero este la derribo de un empujón sobre la cama y comenzó a tratar de besarla, en el acto Karasuma se arrojó contra ellos pero fue interceptado por las gemelas, y así comenzaron una silenciosa lucha, como solo los ninjas pueden hacerlo.

Azuka logro patearlo en su hombría y se zafo, pero solo había avanzado unos pasos cuando Sorata volvió a arremeter contra ella y la acorralo contra la pared mientras trataba de desgarrarle el camisón.

-Entiende bien esto Azuka ¡Yo no soy como los hombres de tu palacio, quienes mueren por tenerte en su cama, yo tengo a muchas para eso, y nunca vuelvas a tratar de golpearme nuevamente o te pesara!

- Sue..Su-eltame, me lastimas.-logro decir la chica mientras el otro la abofeteaba haciéndola sangrar, en el acto Karasuma mando a volar por la ventana a ambas chicas y lo empujo lejos de Azuka, amenazándolo con la daga.

-Karasuma… no lo dañes.-la chica hablaba con dificultad y se veía con miedo de ver lo que había provocado.

-Se atrevió…a golpearte.- no le quitaba la vista de encima y echaba fuego e ira por los ojos, Sorata al verse sin las gemelas se sentía un poco desprotegido.

-Si lo matas traerás la guerra.-la chica temblaba un poco al ver a Karasuma con esa mirada.

-Lárguese del cuarto de la señorita Azuka ahora ¡O no respondo!-gritó tratando de controlarse.

-Ella pedirá que vuelva, ya lo veras, me rogara.-dijo mientras salía rápidamente por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo el ninja mientras veía fijamente a la chica, quien aun sangraba, aunque parecía no ser consciente de ello.

-Si…solo debo tomar un baño, llamare a una de mis doncellas y…

En ese instante una chica de ojos grandes y marrones con el cabello corto entro velozmente seguida por cuatro niñas no mayores de 12 años, incluso la chica principal no parecía ser mayor de 14.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa? Escuchamos ruidos y pensamos que alguien había…

-Estoy bien-Azuka había notado el rasgado de su camisón y se ocultaba un poco tras Karasuma- solo…

-Pero princesa-la chica se había adelantado mientras las otras niñas permanecían con la mirada gacha y en silencio- su labio está sangrando.

Azuka se tocó delicadamente el labio y noto de donde provenía ese sabor salado que hacía rato sentía en la boca.

-Princesa ¿Qué ha pasado? Incluso su túnica… está…

-No es nada grave…

-Pero…-no se darían por vencidas, si algo pasaba su señor debía saberlo en el acto.

-Es algo vergonzoso Yuki, no quiero hacer un escándalo por esto, promete guardar el secreto.

-¿Vergonzoso?

-Karasuma y yo…estábamos…ya sabes, entendiéndonos.-dijo la chia desviando la mirada mientras notaba los músculos del chico tensarse al escuchar esas palabras con ese tonito de voz.

Todas las chicas se ruborizaron en el acto y haciendo grandes reverencias de disculpa se alejaron sin dar la espalda hasta estar completamente fuera de la habitación.

-Princesa…-atinó a decir el chico.

-Cállate, y prepárame ropa limpia y curación para esto.-contesto la chica mientras se escondía tras el biombo y comenzaba a despojarse del camisón.

-¡Corte!-gritó el director con banderas de Japón en las manos y llorando de felicidad ante tal muestra de talento.

-¡Perdóname Sana-chan!-grito Naozumi quien llegó corriendo hacia ellos y trataba de abrazar a Sana mientras esta de ponía una bata sobre el camisón roto y a la vez se llevaba las manos a los labios- Soy un maldito ¡te lastime!

-Ahora si se te pasó la mano idiota, la hiciste sangrar de verdad.-dijo Hayama quien le alcanzaba unos pañuelos a Sana, quien aún no reaccionaba del todo ante la herida.

-¡¿No te mordiste la lengua?-dijeron las gemelas al aparecer furiosas por la ventana-¡ No seguiste la coreografía, salimos volando y no estábamos preparadas, casi caemos mal y nos lastimamos de verdad! Apenas y la viste herida y te olvidaste de todo.-dijeron las chicas aun sobándose los brazos, donde seguramente se habían impactado.

-Sana-chan estas sangrando mucho.-dijo el director algo preocupado-¿Dónde está Rei?

-En el camerino de su novia, hace mucho que no hace bien su trabajo.-dijo Sana por fin, tratando de controlar un poco la sangre.

-Necesitas ir a la enfermería, eso se te hinchara, debiste meter las manos o algo.-dijo Hayama mientras la tomaba en brazos ante la sorpresa de todos y se marchaba corriendo con la chica que gritaba que la soltara ya que podía caminar perfectamente.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde llevas a Sana- chan?-grito Nao corriendo tras ellos y seguido por las gemelas, quienes aún querían dar pelea por su casi fractura.

Varios días del incidente las cosas en el set habían vuelto a la normalidad, después de la preocupación de Hayama, Sana no podía más que ser amable con él, no cualquiera se preocupaba así por ella, habían comenzado a llevarse un poco mejor, y la prueba era ver a una castaña y a un chico chita salir de la escuela caminando juntos, como dos buenos compañeros.

-¡¿Por qué tu si lo sabias?-grito la chica mientras trataba de golpear a su acompañante con su mochila, aunque sin éxito.

-A diferencia de ti, a mi si me preocupa mi educación y le pido los apuntes a Fuuka todas las noches.-contesto el chita, quien caminaba esquivando los mochilazos.

-Ah claro, la otra de tu harem, como olvidarlo, desde siempre has sido un baka.

-¿Acaso te molesta?-dijo frenándose de pronto y tomando a la chica de la muñeca para evitar ser golpeado.

-¡Claro que no! Por mi haz tu harem más y más grande.

-Siempre sacas a relucir el tema Kurata, a veces incluso creo que sigues celosa de tu mejor amiga.

La castaña lo miro enojada y sin más se soltó.

-Es tu culpa, me provocas y sacas mi espíritu de lucha, me voy a casa, tengo muchas cosas por hacer.

-¿Y cómo piensas presentar el examen de mañana sin apuntes?

-Eres mi tutor, debiste haberme preparado para eso, en vez de solamente molestarme.

-Hoy no tenemos llamado, podemos estudiar si te parece la idea eso si hay tiempo en la agenda de la gran Kurata.

-¿En tu casa? Tus novias no me dejaran tranquila.

-¿Quieres pasar o no?

-Está bien, llamare a Rei, voy a mi casa a cambiarme y te veo en una hora en la tuya, y espero no sea una trampa para hacer cosas raras.-dijo la chica caminando rápidamente hacia su casa, a pesar de tratar de llevarse bien con él las cosas siempre terminaban así.

La castaña entro a su casa mientras veía a su madre recorriendo el jardín en su auto de carreras seguida por su ex esposo, la castaña soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a Maro-chan disfrazada de corredor de carreras, con su propio auto y una mini pista en la cabeza de su dueña; sin perder más tiempo fue a buscar algo en la cocina, encontró un poco estofado con una nota de su madre, lo comió más rápido de lo normal y subió a buscar a Rei, a quien milagrosamente encontró aun en la casa preparándose para salir con su adorada Asako, al parecer terminaría temprano de grabar, el hombre asintió a todo sin poner ningún pero, incluso acepto que su amiga fue a la casa de ese Hayama y sin más le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió rumbo a la florería más cercana dejando a la castaña como piedra, y es que el amor podía volver loco a cualquiera. Rápidamente subió a su habitación y se cambió el uniforme por un short corto de mezclilla y una blusa floja con estampado de sandía, se puso unos zapatos rojos y tomando sus cosas de matemáticas se dirigió a la casa de su ex novio dispuesta a no pelear con ninguna de las chicas en esa casa.

Veinte minutos después Hayama hacia pasar a Sana, quien entraba sigilosa, mirando a su alrededor dispuesta a dar pelea a quien sea que la molestara.

-No te molestes, no hay nadie en casa, ni siquiera la "escandalosa", cuando llegue había un letreo avisando que dormiría en la casa de una amiga para poder estudiar mejor.

-¿Y tus novias?

-Tienen llamado hasta muy tarde.

La chica se adentró en la casa e inconscientemente camino hasta el comedor, sintiéndose más tranquila, ya no tendría que preocuparse por nadie…aunque hora estaba completamente con Akito Hayama.

-Oye Hayama ¿ya sabes lo de nuestras escenas? Hablo de Azuka y Karasuma.

-Si.

-¿Y no te molesta?

-¿Y a ti?

-No lo sé, es raro.

-Eres actriz, debes saber que son ellos y no nosotros.

-Por eso te pregunto…tu aun no sabes separar esas cosas…

-Entiendo a la perfección, Azuka no se parece a ti y no es difícil separar esas cosas.

-Pero si nos besamos…-la chica se había sonrojado aunque trataba de controlarse- son nuestros labios.

-Pero son sentimientos fingidos, además un beso no es un beso a menos que tú quieras que lo sea, eres demasiado primeriza en esto Kurata, con el tiempo deja de importarte…

-¡No seas cínico!-grito la chica estampándolo contra la mesa!

-¡¿Quieres dejar de golpearme por cualquier cosa?

-No quiero, baka.

-Entonces dejare que repruebes el examen.

-No lo permitas Hayama-sama.-dijo la chica hincándose ante él y juntando sus manos.

El chico sin prestarle atención comenzó a sacar varias hojas con ejercicios y los resolvió en voz alta, enseguida la chica se levantó y presto atención del procedimiento.

Las horas pasaban y la hoja se llenaba de más y más cosas, libros, calculadoras, hojas arrugadas, basura de goma y lápices hasta que el sonar del celular de Sana los saco de su concentración.

-Bueno, Sana Kurata al habla.

-Hola Sana-chan ¿estás en casa? ¿Te gustaría salir a cenar?-dijo una voz bastante conocida por la bocina.

-No puedo Nao, mañana tengo examen de mi materia débil y estoy estudiando en casa de Hayama ¿no te gustaría venir?

-¿Por qué invitas a la gente a casas ajenas?-dijo Akito con la voz más siniestra que podía, y es que quien se creía ella para invitar a ese tipo a su casa, una cosa era soportarlo en la filmación y otra tener también que aguantarlo en casa.

-Este…la hermana de Hayama…no mejor no Sana-chan, ella me da miedo, ya le he firmado cuanto papelito me ha puesto enfrente pero…mejor lo dejamos para otro día.-contestó el ojiazul antes de colgar rápidamente.

-Pero Nao…-la comunicación se había cortado- vaya ni siquiera pude decirle sobre la ausencia de tu hermana.

-Bastante cobarde, así como va a prosperar su relación.

-No es tu asunto, además el no es un pervertido como ciertos chitas.

-¿Ya lo invitaste a tu cama?

-¡Eso no te incumbe!

-Claro que me incumbe.

-¿Por qué?-la chica estaba realmente aturdida.

-Solo piénsalo.-contesto el chico desviando la mirada y harto de la torpeza de esa japonesa.

-Si no me dices no puedo saberlo.

-¡No te lo diré tonta!

Un fuerte sartenazo zanjó el asunto, y cuando el chico estaba dispuesto a desatar su furia hacia la castaña vio dos pares de ojos café viéndolo con enfado, mientras unos mechones de cabello negro se movían frente a él, por el esfuerzo de casi romperle el cráneo con el objeto.

-¡No le grites a Sana!

-¿Cómo rayos…-el chita había comenzado a asimilar lo ocurrido, mientras su compañera aún estaba con los ojos y la boca abierta ante tal velocidad.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-dijo Georgea mientras se separaba de su hermana, quien aun tenía el sartén preparado por si su amigo daba pelea-Eso parece muy difícil.

-¿Dónde está Zulema?-el chico aún se sobaba el gran chipote hecho por su amiga, mientras Sana notaba con tristeza como a ella no le reclamaba nada por el ataque sufrido.

-Se quedó en la entrada-Georgea seguía revisando los libros al notar la indiferencia de todos hacia su pregunta.

-¿Por qué peleaban esta vez?

-Nada importante Freda.

-Hayama habla de cosas extrañas y le enoja el hecho de que yo no comprendo.

-Akito siempre ha sido así ¿o realmente te incumbe la vida de Sana? Dime la verdad Akito.

-No es nada importante, Kurata sigue con tus ejercicios o no estarás lista para mañana.-dicho esto la castaña se apresuró a seguir con su tarea.

-¿Son matemáticas?-ataco de nuevo Georgea viendo cuidadosamente el procedimiento realizado por Sana.

-¿No es obvio boba?

-Nadie contesta a mis preguntas, debo estar segura por mí misma.

-Nunca dejas de hablar.

-¡No te desquites conmigo! ¿No eres buena en matemáticas Sana Kurata?-dijo la hermana desviando el tema rápidamente mientras le sacaba la lengua al chico, quien se limitó a fruncir más el ceño y cruzar los brazos.

-Solo dime Sana, y no, no soy nada buena¿quieres escuchar mi canción sobre mi trágica vida de perdición con las matemáticas?

-No gracias, con mi desgracia interna basta.-dijo la chica sonriéndole- yo también debería empezar a escribir una canción.

-Jajajaja bueno ya tenemos algo en común, ahora somos compañeras de dolor, al parecer las matemáticas no están en nuestros genes.-dijo Sana palmeándole el hombro a su nueva amiga.

-En realidad tú y mi hermana tienen aún más cosas en común…

-Déjalas Freda, no queremos que terminen por hacer una locura y más con Zulema por aquí.

En ese momento entró la mencionada, que al ver a todas allí reunidas inflo las mejillas en señal de enojo y torció la boca.

-¿no te pudiste tardar más?-comento Freda poniendo los ojos en blanco preparándose para alguna escena.

-What is she doing here? Why darling? Why? (¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí? ¿Por qué cariño? ¿Por qué?)- la chica se había acercado bastante al chico , y de pronto comenzó a acercar su rostro sin que el chico se inmutara, todas sabían lo que sucedería a continuación hasta que…

-Ahh!-grito la americana al ser jalada de la trenza por Georgea, quien la miraba con fastidio.

-¿Qué te proponías hacer?

-Something that you can´t do (algo que tu no puedes hacer) –contesto Zulema poniéndose frente a Georgea y echando chispas por los ojos.

Los ánimos se calentaron con solo miradas, la inglesa trato de darle un golpe en la cara pero esta lo esquivo fácilmente retrocediendo, mientras la pelinegra contraatacaba con una ronda de patadas, pronto Zulema se vio acorralada y sin dudarlo le soltó una fuerte patada en el estómago, Gerogea perdió el equilibrio mientras su contrincante se apresuraba a darle una patada descendente, pero su pierna fue tomada por la chica quien la lanzo lejos antes de apresurarse a ponerse de pie más furiosa que antes y sin miramientos se arrojo hacia ella soltando puñetazos más rápidos y peligrosos, mismos que la ojos color miel aun esquivaba pero con mucho esfuerzo hasta que Hayama tuvo que tomar a Sana de un brazo y colocarla tras él, esa patada había estado demasiado cerca, y Zulema lo sabía, rápidamente Freda tomo un libro y con su buena puntería lo lanzo a la cabeza de su hermana, quien se vio derribada al instante.

-¡Duele! ¿Por qué hiciste eso hermana?-grito la chica ya en el suelo, derribando a la otra de pasada.

-Estas destruyendo la casa de Hayama y eso sin contar que ambas casi lastiman a Sana.

-¿De verdad?-recién notaba lo cerca que estaban- Perdón…me deje llevar y no la vi.

-Sha has the fault (ella tiene la culpa) debió quitarse.-dijo Zulema poniéndose de pie y viendo a Sana con rencor para después desviar la mirada con altivez.

Freda dio un paso lista para hacer entrar en razón a la chica, y dispuesta a iniciar otra pelea cuando Hayama se adelantó ante la sorpresa de todas.

-Ella no hubiera podido, no sabe artes marciales como nosotros, si yo no hubiera estado aquí, la habrían golpeado.-contesto el chico reprimiéndose, estaba furioso, eso había estado muy cerca, y nadie iba a tocar a esa chica en su presencia, se había entrenado años con el propósito de protegerla, y aunque ella no lo quisiera lo iba a hacer.

-Lo lamento Sana, perdí el control de mi misma.-dijo Georgea haciendo una gran reverencia, y es que había visto la ira nacer en los ojos de su amigo, estaba realmente molesto y dispuesto a explotar contra quien se le enfrentara y ella prefería pasar de una pelea verbal, a fin de cuentas tenía muy claro la importancia de la japonesa en la vida del chico.

-¡Quiero que las dos…no, las tres se vayan ahora mismo a su habitación y no se atrevan a poner un pie afuera hasta mañana!-dijo Hayama sin verlas, estaba enojado y era el explotar ya era inevitable.

-Akito…my love(mi amor)-comenzó la americana.

-Habla enserio, Zulema y Georgea, caminen.-la inglesa era muy observadora, sabía que era en serio y se apresuró a subir con las demás quienes habían notado el peligro.

-Hayama…no tenías por qué ser tan grosero con tus novias-la castaña veía a su compañero tratar de poner orden y regresando a sus ejercicios- si las tratas mal me odiaran más que antes, y eso no es bueno para la promoción de la película.

-No se atreverán a hacer nada.

-Pero en serio no fue tan peligroso, pude haberme agachado o…

-No comprendes que tan cerca estuviste.

-No podrían hacerme más daño del que ya hiciste tu.-dijo la castaña zanjando el tema con ese comentario y regresando a sus entretenidos ejercicio sin mirar siquiera al chico.

El examen del día siguiente era esperado con miedo por la mayoría de los alumnos, quienes aun repasaban formulas mientras el profesor pasaba lista y contaba los exámenes, incluso a Fuuka se le veía nerviosa, Tsuyoshi tenía ojeras de días y Aya estaba en un tono azul bastante penoso; Sana se limitaba a tratar de repasar mentalmente todo lo aprendido la noche anterior, después del incidente no habían vuelto a tener interrupciones hasta ya muy entrada la noche, cuando el padre Hayama regreso del trabajo, y después de cenar se ofreció a llevar a la chica a casa.

-Lo harás bien.-escuchó Sana a su lado, y al girar la cabeza vio a un Akito Hayama indiferente quien jugaba aun con su lápiz, en ese instante apareció el profesor repartiendo exámenes y dando instrucciones de cómo llenar las hojas de respuestas.

Dos hora después una cansada Sana se subía al auto de Rei para ir al set, había tenido que salirse antes de la escuela para lograr llegar a su llamado, pero por lo menos había terminado de contestar su examen.

-Y bien Sana-chan ¿qué tal el examen?-Rei parecía de buen humor, incluso tamborileaba los dedos en el volante mientras las luces le marcaban el auto, mientras la ex estrella de Kodocha se frotaba la sien tratando de aliviar el dolor de cabeza.

-Digamos simplemente que sabía de que hablaban las preguntas…si pude hacerlo bien eso ya esta en la conciencia del profesor.-y no volvió a abrir la boca hasta llegar al set, solo para marcharse corriendo a ver cuáles serían las escenas.

Solo necesito de veinte minutos para ser vestida y maquillada, su cabello debía lucir despeinado debido a la desesperación del encierro, y había logrado ese efecto después de semejante examen, en cuanto vio el libreto que le ofrecía un chico supo que la escena iba a ser difícil; la primera caída de Karasuma, su primer beso. La chica leyó lentamente la escena, los diálogos no representaban problema, había mucha facilidad de improvisar, además tenía muy bien analizado su personaje y sabía como hacerlo, sin embargo la situación la ponía incomoda, un dolor en la boca del estomago la hizo notar por primera vez cierto miedo a esa escena, lo único bueno era que Naozumi no estaría allí para verlo, tanto él como Zulema estarían grabando fuera todo el día junto con las gemelas.

Por su parte el chico chita no dejaba de repasar el libreto, había terminado rápido el examen y salido directamente hacia ese lugar para poder practicar, pero estaba demasiado nervioso, aunque no lo aceptaría nunca, además ¿Por qué debían verlos toda esa gente? No tenía problemas con besar a Sana, pero en público…bueno no era muy su estilo.

El director entro con Sana y Akito se puso de pie, ambos fueron colocados en el set del cuarto de Azuka y ensayaron un poco la escena, el director les hizo algunas indicaciones hasta llegar a la parte fea.

-Y bien chicos, en el guion no está especificado porque quiero que ustedes decidan ¿Quién besara a quién?- el director sonrió al ver la cara de terror de Sana y la ceja levantada de Hayama, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada.

-Buen-no director-sama yo…yo creo…Azuka es…pero…

-Se que Azuka lo haría encantada, pero también he pensado en Karasuma, al fin aceptara ese sentimiento y bueno podría atreverse ¿Qué dices Akito?

-No se si yo deba llevar todo el peso de la escena.-contesto mientras jugaba con su cola moviéndola de un lado a otro.

-Es tu momento de probarte como actor Hayama-la chica comenzaba a sonrojarse ¿pero por qué? Era solo actuación- tu puedes… gambate.-dijo la chica sacando una matraca y serpentinas mientras las lanzaba al chico.

-Está bien…tratare.

-Muy bien chicos, ustedes pueden, olvídense de sus problemas y enfóquense en la película.-el hombre salió rápidamente de la parte de filmación para sentarse junto al camarógrafo y gritar -¡Acción!

Sana veía tristemente por la venta mientras cepillaba su cabello, lucía un kimono sencillo color crema, sin estampados y un poco caído de un hombro, cosa que a la chica no parecía molestarle o importarle.

-Ya no soporto más este encierro.-un gran suspiro cerro la oración.

-Su padre le prohibió todo contacto con el exterior.

-Mientras tanto Sorata esta allá afuera con esa mujer-el cepillo había salido volando y sus puños se habían apretado fuertemente.

-Las cosas no van bien.

-¿A qué te refieres Karasuma?-la castaña le prestó atención interesada por su respuesta.

-Las acompañantes del Kyoto-sama…mataron a uno de los señores del pueblo vecino, a pesar de no haber sido una persona querida, su padre esta usando este acontecimiento para ponerlos contra Kyoto-sama y hacerlo asumir toda la culpa.

-¿Por qué lo mataron?

-No conozco esa información… pero puedo decir que los ninja sabemos como matar sin dejar rastro, si ellas lo hicieron y se dejaron descubrir…entonces están planeando algo.

-No me interesan sus asuntos si no me ponen en libertad.

El chico yacía arrodillado frente a su ama, quien estaba sentada en la cama viéndolo cuidadosamente.

-Señorita Azuka…

-Solo di Azuka, de todas formas terminare casándome contigo y viviendo en este encierro.

-Usted es mi ama y yo le debo lealtad.

-Eso me agrada…incluso creo poder divertirme un rato contigo.-la chica se incoó frente a él viéndolo de una manera curiosa y expectante.

-Debes dejar de ser tan inocente.

-¿Inocente?

-Bésame.-dijo la princesa mientras tocaba su labio inferior con uno de sus dedos.

-Pero señorita Azuka…

-Es una orden.-la chica sonrió ante la idea, ahora no podría escapar.

Se quedaron viendo por una fracción de segundos mientras Karasuma la veía fijamente, se inclino un poco hacia ella y…

-Bueno lo admito, soy incapaz de besarla.-dijo Hayama convertido en chita mientras todos se caían de sentón ante su manera de decirlo.

-Lo hare yo, y asi te mostrare como ser una buena actriz, separando vida personal de vida profesional.-la castaña se veía segura de si misma y despreocupo a todos mandándolos de nuevo a sus puestos mientras ella regresaba a su posición con su ninja, viéndose finamente y perdidos en su mundo.

-¡Toma 2! ¡Acción!

La castaña recorrió con la mirada el rostro del chico, quien la miraba como se ve a un objeto valioso.

-¿No te atreves a hacerlo Karasuma? Entonces lo hare yo.-la chica sonrió de forma traviesa y comenzó a acercarse a los labios del chico mientras con su mano tomaba la cara del sirviente, pero cuando sus bocas estaban casi rozándose…

-¡No puedo! ¡Hayama baka!-gritó Sana arrojando lejos Al chico y corriendo rápidamente dejando a todos completamente atónitos.

* * *

La gran Sana Kurata se niega? y ahora que haran? ha empezado a sentir algo por Hayama de nuevo?


	21. Nuevos sentimientos

Hola a todos! creo no haberme tardado tanto XD quiero agradecerles por sus maravillosos reviews que me han inspirado para continuar rapidamente...eso y que estoy viendo otra vez el anime y como que me motiva XD (y hace que renazca mi odio por Fuuka) los dejo leer, disfrutenlo.

+Personajes propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

"Fui incapaz de besarlo, esa es la palabra, incapaz, no fue que no me atreviera, ni que no quisiera, porque siendo sincera llevo añorando mucho tiempo esto, es un secreto ¿ok? Pero me gustaría volver a sentir sus labios presionando los mío como antes, y sentirme fuera de cualquier peligro, sentirme segura nuevamente como si en el mundo solo existiéramos él y yo, si así fuera siempre estaríamos juntos, nadie lo hubiera herido y no se hubiera marchado a aquel país; lamentablemente él hubiera no existe.

Aun siento latir muy rápido mi corazón, estuvimos tan cerca uno del otro, yo soy muy cobarde, a pesar de hacerme la fuerte jamás he sido capaz de besar a alguien, aun cuando quisiera, de esas cosas siempre se encarga Hayama, él es el pervertido ¡yo me limito a golpearlo para defender mi honra!

Estamos creciendo o eso creo, las cosas ya no son como eran antes, ojala nos hubiéramos quedado siempre en primaria, sin un título y aun así apoyándonos, todos sabían que había algo entre nosotros y nadie se metía con eso, y ahora comenzamos a tener más problemas de adultos…¡Qué diablos! Nuestros problemas ya eran muy serios y esto no será más fuerte…solo debo dejar de pensar en las cosas de Freda, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea verdad…aunque hay cosas que solo Hayama y yo sabemos…¡Qué vergüenza! ¿te imaginas que le haya contado de mis lunares! El prometió no decirlo pero y si…"

* * *

La chica vio cómo su cuaderno era arrebatado de sus manos y lo siguiente que vislumbraron sus ojos fue una cola de mapache.

-¡Ha-Hayama!-gritó con la técnica de voz aprendida en su niñez para poder proyectarla sin lastimar su garganta.

-¿Qué es esto?.-el chico mapache pasaba las paginas sin leerlas a fondo cuando recibió de lleno el martillo rojo de la chica quien no dejo de aporrearlo hasta cansarse.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Baka! ¡Los chicos no deben leer los diarios de las chicas o se les saldrán los ojos y luego le escurrirá el cerebro!-gritaba la chica mientras golpeaba al saco de box en que se había convertido su ex novio.

Una vez su ira se había disipado la chica tomo con cuidado aquel cuaderno que sabía más de ella que nadie y lo metió entre sus cosas.

-¿Cómo entraste? ah y hace mucho que no te veía como mapache, comenzaba a extrañar esa faceta tuya.

-No pusiste el seguro, te llame pero no contestabas, entonces decidí entrar para cerciorarme de si seguías con vida o estabas tratando de fingir tu muerte.-el chico movió inocentemente sus orejitas mientras decía esto.

-Ahh…solo estoy-la chica buscaba alguna excusa en su cabeza-estoy algo cansada.

-Te vi tomar tres energéticos mientras estabas en maquillaje.

-Ahh…entonces me siento mal, si eso es me duele la vértebra izquierda.

-Si así fuera estarías en el suelo sin poder moverte.

-Estoy en mis días.

-¡Eso no tienen nada que ver!

-Simplemente…soy incapaz de hacerlo…

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la escena mientras la castaña desviaba la mirada y se sentaba nuevamente en el suelo, donde había estado hasta la llegada de Hayama; después de un rato el chico se sentó a su lado.

-Siempre hemos podido hablar claro entre los dos ¿no es así?-comenzó el castaño más claro armándose de valor.

-Supongo…

-Yo no soy actor, estoy en esta película porque daba el ancho y al parecer el director quiere atraer más público con mi persona, algo fácil de descubrir si miras todo el elenco, estás tú, el sujeto ese Kamura, la novia del de gafas y demás actores; pero siempre he creído que te gusta actuar.

-¡Claro que me gusta! Es divertido fingir ser muchas personas diferentes y divertidas, con problemas o con mejor vida…y esas cosas.

El chico se quedó callado mientras la chica reflexionaba un poco sobre las cosas.

-Solo fue una pequeña falla, no importa Hayama, en cuanto descanse un poco repetiremos la escena y todo saldrá bien, ambos podremos ir a casa primero y…

-Deja de actuar, sé cuándo lo haces, no estas para nada tranquila lo note desde antes de que pararan la escena, podrás engañar a todos menos a mí, sé cuando eres tú y cuando estas actuando.-contesto el chico aun moviendo la cola de mapache mientras Sana lo veía sorprendida, era verdad no podía engañarlo.

-No puedo besarte, no soy capaz de separar a Azuka de mí, al parecer no soy tan buena actriz como creí, un beso no es nada para una actriz, es cierto pero se deben usar los sentimientos como si fueran verdaderos, y la mejor técnica es comenzar a sentirlos y yo…no quiero fingir esos sentimientos hacia ti porque…porque…¡Maldita sea simplemente no puedo!-grito la chica mientras de un puñetazo mandaba a volar a Hayama.

-Yo tampoco puedo.-el chico venía gateando hasta el lugar nuevamente con un chipote en la frente- no puedo besarte si hay tanta gente alrededor.-el chico movió la cara de manera que la castaña no pudiera percatarse de su sonrojo, nunca mostraba sus debilidades más que con ella, pero aun así era un tema en lo absoluto agradable.

-¿Te da pena? Ahora eres actor esas cosas no deben preocuparte.

-Yo no soy actor, solo estoy aquí jugando a serlo, además no me gusta que me vean besándote.

-Ah claro pero no fuera Zulema porque entonces hasta en las revistas apareces.-dijo la chica sintiendo como la rabia se acumulaba en su interior ¿Quién se creía el para sentir vergüenza de Sana Kurata?

-Es tema del pasado Kurata, ya olvídalo.- el chico odiaba volver a ese tema, por el cual no tenía perdón.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar ¡y tú tienes el cinismo de pedírmelo!

-Nunca te bese frente a una cámara ¿o sí?

-Pues no…

-Si lo hubiera hecho me habrían reconocido en todos lados, aunque no supieran mi nombre, y sin necesidad de hacer nada me hubieran conocido como tu novio.-el chico miraba con atención la pared, esa palabra era difícil de pronunciar y más frente a ella.

-Creo…-la chica aun no entendía lo que él trataba de decirle pero suponía era algo importante, por lo general él no hablaba mucho.

-Conociste a Zulema por las revistas, antes de eso ¿sabías quién era?

-¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Si no hubiera estado besándote en esa foto tamaño poster ni siquiera me hubiera enterado de tu infidelidad.

-Es así de simple, por eso no voy a besarte y tampoco lo había hecho antes, ah y por cierto te dieron dos horas de descanso, ve rezando tus mantras o como sea que entres en papel porque debemos terminar esa escena.-el chico salió del camerino dejando a la actriz en completa perplejidad.

-No entendí nada…-rápidamente la chica corrió hacía su escritorio y saco un pesado volumen titulado "Entendiendo a Akito Hayama", era un ejemplar escrito por el entrenador del artista marcial y les había hecho llegar a todos los actores uno, era una especie de diccionario del idioma chita-lobo solitario-mapache y rey simio.

-Veamos según esto él quiso decir…¡No me besa porque no quiere colgarse de mi fama, además de que no necesita demostrarle nada a nadie!-la chica analizo un poco más la respuesta obtenida, era cierto Hayama nunca había tratado de presionarla a decir nada sobre él o hacer pública su relación, él había llegado a la sima pro sus propios medios, era Akito Hayama, el karateca ganador de varios torneos, no el novio de Sana Kurata, así como ella era la gran actriz, no la ex novia de Hayama, en cambio Zulema…era la chica que salía con Hayama…solo eso; y eso la hacía sentirse un poquito bien.

Más tarde la chica salía de su camerino aún pensativa sobre las palabras de Hayama, se había mentalizado para hacerlo, esta vez todo saldría bien, solo debía dejarse llevar y pensar en otra cosa, ella era una profesional, le gustaba actuar, era su vida y un simple beso no iba a interponerse, aun si fuera dirigido al antiguo rey simio, si era preciso fingiría esos sentimientos, si, fingiría…aunque la castaña no paraba de pensar en esa palabra…fingiría…se oía tan…tan fingida.

-¿Piensas hacer tu trabajo o volverás a salir corriendo?-el chico estaba esperándola en las afueras del set.

-Lo haré, Azuka y Karasuma se besaran, así que prepárate ¡Por que será el mejor beso de toda la historia!- gritó la chica mientras los de utilería y maquillaje se quedaban atónitos ante las palabras de la joven actriz, y el chico desviaba la mirada, esa chica seguía diciendo cosas sin sentido y era lenta para comprender el impacto de las mismas.

Los chicos entraron y regresaron a sus puestos, Sana se mostraba más tranquila que la vez anterior mientras era animada por Asako y Rei desde fuera del campo de visión de las cámaras.

-Guys(chicos) espero este tiempo los haya ayudado a calmarse, no quiero presionarlos pero han venido algunas personas a fotografiarlos para la publicidad de la película y son gente ocupada no podemos hacerlos esperar mucho.

-No se preocupe director-sama, saldrá en una toma-la castaña sonrió con seguridad y se posiciono donde le indicaban que había sido cortada la escena anterior, mientras el castaño claro hacía lo mismo algo inseguro ante las palabras de la chica ¿una toma? Él no era el chico Kamura para sacarlo todo en una toma y menos si la mitad de la escena recaía en él.

-¡Acción!

* * *

Ambos se miraban fijamente, Karasuma sin expresión pero su lenguaje corporal denotaba algo de nerviosismo, por su parte la chica sonreía mientras recorría su rostro con la vista.

-¿Quieres que te de tu primer beso?

-A-azuka…

-Muy bien lo haré.-dijo la chica acabando con la distancia y fundiéndose en un beso, al principio era lento, Karasuma mantenía los ojos abiertos por el asombro; pero poco a poco el beso se volvió más apasionado, la chica paso sus brazos por el cuello del chico y dejo caer por completo su peso sobre él, cuando el chico comenzó a animarse y posó sus manos en la cintura de la chica ésta se apartó de inmediato, se puso de pie y puso distancia entre ambos mientras una sonrisa ladina se formaba en su rostro.

-A-azuka.-se limitó a decir el sirviente tratando de acercarse nuevamente.

-Suficiente por hoy, fue algo amateur pero te prometo que mejoraras, estas con una experta.- dijo la chica sonriendo esta vez con una sonrisa sincera al ver a Karasuma mirándola fijamente, ella había logrado su propósito, lo tenía comiendo de su mano, y eso le agradaba.

* * *

-¡Corte! ¡Awesome! (asombroso)-gritaba el director mientras Rei y Asako se acercaban a felicitar a Sana.

-¡Victory!(victoria).- grito la castaña mientras sonreía al haber vencido ese obstáculo por sí misma.

-Eso estuvo genial Sana-chan, le diste un gran toque a la escena.-comentaba Asako mientras abrazaba a su amiga- todos esperábamos un beso tierno pero…

-Azuka no es tierna, eso lo comprendí hace rato al preparar la escena, no es que no quiera, simplemente no puede serlo, por eso quise que fuera así ¿te gusto?

-Si Sana-chan nos sorprendiste a todos…

Las voces de los demás se perdieron para Akito Hayama, quien en cuanto logro salir del trance se puso de pie y se dirigió lentamente a su camerino, pateando las cámaras interpuestas en su camino, así como ignorando a los que se acercaban para felicitarlo u ofrecerle una bebida, para el lobo solitario nada de eso tenía importancia en el momento, podía sentir sus labios calientes, aun podía reconocer el sabor de su Sana Kurata y esa sensación que lo albergaba después de cada beso, y eso estaba mal, estaba furioso con el mismo, no podía permitirse aquel sentimiento porque había prometido marcharse cuando ese año terminara, y para eso debía sacarse a la castaña de la cabeza, había estado controlándose por mucho tiempo, ya no quería molestarla más, ella siempre le dejaba en claro sobre el final de lo suyo pero…algo en su interior aún no lo aceptaba por mucho que se engañara diciendo que sí.

Después de posar para algunas fotografías ambos chicos fueron liberados para ir a casa, Rei y Asako esperaban a Sana afuera, en el auto; la castaña se encontró a Hayama a la salida y le sonrió mientras el desviaba la mirada.

-Buen trabajo Hayama, improvisas muy bien.

-Ahh.

-En serio, no te estoy adulando te lo dice una súper estrella, tienes potencial.-le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras se dirigían a la salida-¿quieres ir con nosotros? Te podemos dejar en tu casa, o puedo bajarme en la tuya si estos enamorados me desesperan demasiado.-dijo señalando a la pareja mientras abría la puerta.

-No gracias.

-¿¡Pero por qué!

-No quiero rumores, vete a tu casa y déjame tranquilo.-dijo el chico convertido en lobo mientras se marchaba, pateando carros a su paso.

-Cada vez te entiendo menos… y encima de todo olvide mi diccionario en el camerino.-comento la chica subiendo por fin al carro.

-Sucede algo Sana-chan-comentó Rei notando de pronto la presencia de la ojos marrón-¿Por qué no quiso ir con nosotros?

-¡Porque los lobos solitarios son especímenes raros!-grito Sana envuelta en un aura roja.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla, ni siquiera a comentarle que tal vez Hayama era único en su especie.

* * *

"Las cosas van muy bien, la película ha creado expectativas muy altas, hace unos días salieron por fin publicadas las fotos de todo el elenco, el más destacado fue Hayama por supuesto, mis amigos y en general los de la escuela sabían sobre su participación en la película pero era un secreto para el resto de Japón, al fin se ventilo la noticia y fue un Boom! Todo mundo está especulando y director-sama está feliz, según él ahora se esperara con más ansias la película, porque está el trío más conflictivo Hayama-Kurata-Kamura, aunque yo diría que las cosas estarías peor si supieran que este triángulo es en realidad una especie de cuadrado tirándole a pentágono con las amantes inmiscuidas, pero eso nadie lo sabe y ellas tienen prohibido hablar del asunto, es lo bueno de ser famosa puedes decidir de qué temas se hablan y cuales están prohibidos.

Las tomas se han vuelto bastante complicadas, no solo con Nao, también con Hayama, y si están los dos es todavía peor, parece una guerra de egos, aunque hay algo raro, de pronto Hayama se ha vuelto muy frío, no me habla si no es necesario, incluso ha dejado por un tiempo las tareas de matemáticas, eso no me molesta mucho la verdad, casi nunca estamos en la escuela, y es menos frecuente que coincidamos en ella, eso me pone un poco triste, es muy aburrido sentarse sola y hasta atrás, si no fuera por mis amigas…

Las escenas de Nao también se han complicado bastante, nunca creí que pasaría pero le está costando bastante compenetrarse con el personaje, Sorata y Naozumi con muy diferentes, incluso se sonroja cuando besa a Freda y Georgea, y cuando besó a Zulema casi se pone a llorar, pero es que esa mujer da mucho miedo, cuando llego a ver como graba alguna escena romántica, lo hago seguido ya que él tiene más experiencia en este tipo de escenas, no para de disculparse y las gemelas no paran de decir cosas vergonzosas, seguramente es para ocultar su vergüenza; él hace su mejor esfuerzo y todo sale bien al final pero siempre se ve presionado y al termino del día está agotado, a veces salimos a cenar o simplemente me invita a su departamento a ver una película, aunque siempre termina quedándose dormido antes de la mitad, no lo culpo Azuka también es un personaje complicado, muy diferente a todos los que he hecho antes, con este si me despido para siempre de mi imagen de niña, eso es un hecho, tal vez fue un error escogerlo desde un principio, aunque tampoco puedo decir que no me divierto.

Aun así las cosas con Nao están marchando muy bien, es muy divertido trabajar con él, siempre ha sido mi amigo y ahora que es mi novio…bueno me agradan como están las cosas, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo eran las cosas con Hayama, mamá dice que es normal comparar a los hombres ya que soy un poco primeriza en esto, yo aún no se si debo confiar en su opinión sobre lo que es normal y lo que no. Ambos son diferentes, muy diferentes, pero ambos me gustan, bueno Hayama me gustaba por ser como era, nunca lo juzgue, y Naozumi es muy muy guapo, todas las chicas de Japón están enamoradas de él, es como un príncipe extranjero, además es muy dulce y atento, me trata muy cariñosamente, siempre me hace sentir como su princesita ¡es un cursi! Pero aun así lo quiero, no sé qué haría sin él."

* * *

La castaña suspiró fuertemente mientras ponía su diario a un lado, eran ya casi las tres de la mañana y ella aún despierta, incluso comenzaba a decidir no dormir, ¿para que si debía estar a primeras horas en el set de grabación? Todo su salón iría de excursión a Osaka mientras ella estaría trabajando hasta que la luna volviera a asomar, Fuuka había llamado para desahogarse, la casualidad llamaba a su puerta su novio vivía en Osaka y se verían; por su parte ella protagonizaría escenas subiditas de tono con el baka de su ex novio, y a la vez recrearía escenas violentas con su novio, vaya paradoja.

La estrella infantil veía por la ventana esas estrellas vistas seguramente también por Nao…ah no, seguramente el ya estaría dormido, por su parte ella no paraba de recriminarse a sí misma por haber empezado a tener una leve pizca de gusto cada vez que tenía una escena de amor con Hayama, era cierto que era divertido actuar, y más el sentirse una profesional pero ese sentimiento no tenía nada que ver con el gusto de una actriz, era algo más personal, y a la vez se sentía la peor de las mujeres porque por unos segundos engañaba a Nao, y a la vez no porque sabía que lo quería pero… que gran lío hasta ella había dejado de entenderse en esos momentos, ya sabía que el amor no era su fuerte pero eso era exagerar.

Sana llegó tarde al set ese día, siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela pero al trabajo casi nunca, Rei había pasado encima de todos los autos una vez que logro despertar a su protegida, quien estaba dormida en el balcón, arropada con una manta, no recordaba cuando se había dejado vencer por Morfeo, por eso ni las 3 alarmas puestas la lograron despertar; una vez llegó se disculpó con todos, quienes la esperaban para dar inicio al arduo día de trabajo, las gemelas solo se rieron y la tranquilizaron, mientras Hayama la ignoro olímpicamente mientras daba la vuelta bostezando y se encaminaba con el "padre de Azuka" a grabar la primera escena de la mañana, Naozumi llevaba ya dos horas grabando, había arruinado algunas tomas y debía ponerse al corriente; por su parte Zulema no dejo de insultarla en ingles hasta que la castaña se atrevió a contestar:

-Sorry sorry but my english isn't good (perdón perdón pero mi ingles no es bueno)-dicho esto dio media vuelta hacia vestuario para ponerse algún pesado kimono que seguramente se quitaría en alguna escena o algo así, últimamente Azuka era predecible o por lo menor para ella lo era.

Su primera escena fue con Azako, quien trataba de advertirle sobre el peligro que corría el pueblo, y al parecer se confesaba conocedora de sus encuentros fortuitos con el joven Sorata, después algunas escenas con su padre y unas tomas menores, pero al final del día una de las escenas que provocaban más curiosidad entre los maquillistas, los de utilería y actores en general; estaba por dar inicio esa toma e incluso las gemelas y Zulema, quienes ya habían acabado de grabar por ese día estaban en primera fila para ver esa actuación.

-Guys (chicos), esta escena es un poco complicada sobre todo para Akito ¿verdad? Por lo general Sana-chan o Naozumi toman el peso de la escena, pero esta vez tu personaje también tiene un gran peso en ella, recuerda eres un chico enamorado de la chica Azuka, y tu Sana muéstrate como hasta ahora, debes…ya saben recuerden viejos tiempos.

Ambos castaños miraron con enojo al director, ese era un tema tabú, no tenía ni porque mencionarlo.

-y tu Naozumi concéntrate más, no quieres lastimar ni asustar a Sana, pero ella entiende que es solo una actuación ¿de acuerdo? – dijo mientras el karateca pateaba algo para sacar el estrés.

-Si director, lamento haber arruinado tantas tomas con las gemelas pero ellas…me ponen un poco nervioso.

-No quiero ni pensar que harás con Azuka, como sea guys (chicos) estén en sus lugares, ya lo ensayamos una vez, ustedes conocen más a sus personajes que nadie, denles vida. El director se dirigió a su silla mientras todos iban a sus posiciones, incluso parecían sincronizados, al mismo tiempo levantaron el pulgar para dar a entender que estaban listos.

* * *

Azuka yacía recostada boca abajo en su cama, suspiraba cansinamente después de la discusión con su padre, ese hombre, quien pensaba era dueño también de su vida, se había hartado de gritar cuando este amenazo casarse por segunda vez; la madre de la castaña había muerto poco después de que ella cumpliera cuatro años, y ahora ese hombre planeaba contraer segundas nupcias con una joven princesa, quien podría ser la hermana mayor de Azuka; y no es que estuviera celosa, le daba igual si ese hombre se casaba con una chica joven o con una vieja, es más podía casarse con un elefante y a ella le daba lo mismo, pero no era tonta, su situación era grave, a pesar de ser mujer y nunca haber sido tomada en cuenta tenía vastos conocimientos de política, si su padre se casaba y tenía otros hijos con esa chica, los hijos de esta heredarían el trono y Azuka dejaría de ser la princesa heredera y por lo tanto podría ser eliminada con la mayor facilidad, tener hijos pequeños le daría a su padre más tiempo para usurpar el trono, incluso su tía había ido a advertirle; incluso su ella temía por su vida, la situación era complicada, Karasuma había sido llamado desde muy temprano para escoltar a la prometida de su padre, y aun no regresaba a pesar de casi haber oscurecido; sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un ruido en su ventana, la chica se apresuró a ponerse de pie y tomar la catana que estaba colgada en una de sus paredes, todos creían que era una chica indefensa pero la realidad era diferente, sabía cómo defenderse, o por lo menos como darse tiempo suficiente para gritar fuertemente por ayuda.

El joven Sorata entró rápidamente con su sonrisa ladina mientras veía con burla la posición de la chica, como queriendo atacarlo.

-Una princesa no debería hacer eso ¿Dónde está tu esclavo? El debería tratar de protegerte.

-No necesito que lo haga, he tenido muy buen entrenamiento, conozco los movimientos de los samuráis, he estado relacionada con varios, además mi tía me ha enseñado algunas técnicas, sabes que las artes marciales son muy importantes en mi familia, mi tía a pesar de ser mujer conoce sus secretos y es la esposa de quien entrena a nuestro ejército en estos ámbitos.

-Vine a proponerte algo.

-¿Proponerme?

-Ven a vivir conmigo, serás la primera concubina, nada te faltara y…

-¡¿Concubina? Yo nunca lo sería, exijo ser tu esposa no tu concubina.-grito la chica histérica ante el insulto, ella nunca haría eso, los hombres del palacio se peleaban por ella, no iba a permitir que un sujeto como ese la humillara de tal forma.

-Es lo más que conseguirás ya te he explicado las razones de mi matrimonio con Hitomi, es cuestión de política, tu eres demasiado caprichosa para entenderlo, no obtendría nada si me caso contigo, no me desagradas pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Sabes algo del pasado de Karasuma?

-¿Por qué debería? Seguramente es un pasado lleno de armas, gritos, heridas y cicatrices, prefiero no imaginar esas cosas.

-¿Sabes de donde proviene?

-No, ¿tú sabes de donde vienen Sawako y Sunako?

-La familia de Hitomi es gobernadora de una aldea ninja, es un campo de entrenamiento todos los niños y niñas son entrenados para eso y son enviados a distintos amos; Karasuma debe conocer bien a mis chicas-las últimas palabras fueron dichas con cierto acento especial.

-Entonces…

-Cuando me case con ella tendré el ejército más poderoso de todo el Japón, seré invencible con cientos de guerreros ocultos entre las sombras.

-Me preocupan mucho tus ansias de poder, sabes nunca he estado enamorada, me he sentido atraída por varios pero ninguno al cual pueda llamar amor, creí que me ayudarías a cambiar eso y no me equivoque, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido aun quiero estar a tu lado y no es por simple capricho, no tengo muy buena fama en esas cosas pero si me pidieras ser tu esposa lo haría sin importarme si es una traición para mi padre o no, me puse realmente celosa cuando vi a esa chica ¿acaso es más bonita que yo? ¿Es por eso Sorata?-la chica se limpiaba las lágrimas, no eran las de siempre, no había gritado ni se había puesto a hacer una rabieta, por primera vez decía lo que realmente sentía, ese encierro la comenzaba a afectar.

-Yo…yo no…tu…-dudaba por primera vez, Azuka le gustaba y mucho casi como para pasar su vida con ella, estaba dispuesto a nunca admitirlo pero ahora incluso ella bajaba la guardia, esa mascara que ambos ponían ante todos se habían caído y ahora solo permanecían allí dos jóvenes sintiendo esas cosas raras en el estómago-Bueno Azuka eres muy linda, todos los que han visto tu rostro lo dicen, y los que no lo suponen, sino no habría problema con que te dejaran salir, esa es la razón de tu padre para mantenerte en encierro desde pequeña, conseguirías un esposo muy rápido.

-¿Soy más linda que Hitomi? ¿De verdad lo crees?-la chica aun trataba de reprimir el llanto- Sus ojos son muy lindos y es una buena chica, no es como yo.

-Azuka hay cosas imposibles en esta vida y tú no puedes tener todo lo que quieres-su momento de duda había pasado y no seguiría con ese juego absurdo, tendría a esa chica como su concubina y a Hitomi como su esposa, era un buen trato, una le traería poder mientras la otra lo volvería loco como solo ella sabía.

La castaña lo miró fijamente analizando la situación, había hablado honestamente y ese torpe se limitaba a ser presuntuoso, sin previo aviso el hombre borro la distancia que aun los separaba y quitándole la catana, aun sostenida por una mano de la chica, y abrazándola, la castaña se limitó a contestar el abrazo mientras buscaba sus labios, pronto ambos se encontraron y comenzaron a besarse rudamente, la chica aún tenía lagrimas pero no le importó se dejó llevar por el beso de aquel hombre cuando una voz la hizo sentir unos extraños escalofríos en el estómago y en la espalda.

-Señorita Azuka, su padre viene hacia acá con su prometida.-dijo Karasuma con la cara oculta por el cabello, estaba recargado en una esquina de la habitación y ninguno de los dos podía decir en qué momento había entrado.

-¿Acaso noto un poco de celos en tu voz?-lo provocó Sorata- ¿Has empezado a sentir algo pro aquella a quien deber proteger y servir?

Rápidamente Karasuma se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo de un solo movimiento y poniendo el Kunai en su cuello, viéndolo por vez primera con unos ojos llenos de ira.

-No me provoques, por tu bien.-dijo el chico con una voz que no dejaba dudas.

-AHH oigan…-Azuka veía la escena desde un rincón, no se veía preocupada pero tampoco muy feliz.

-¡No puedes tratarme así! Soy el gobernante de…

-Eres un niño que juega a serlo, vas a llevar a tu pueblo a la guerra solo por ansias de poder, la gente morirá por tu avaricia, un gobernante de verdad se preocupa por las vidas, así sea la del hombre más humilde de todo el pueblo.

-¡Tu que puedes saber! Eres solamente un esclavo…

-He escuchado a Azuka hablar de ello, tiene muy buenas ideas sobre cómo gobernar…

-Jajajaja es solo una mujer ¿Qué puede saber ella? Mírala nunca ha salido más allá de su jardín y cuando sale se porta como una salvaje.

-¡Cállate! Me porto como quiero con quien quiero, si fueras un poco más consiente sobre los sentimientos humanos.-la chica no pudo terminar la frase porque la mano de Sorata la había abofeteado, él chico no aceptaría que nadie y menos ella le juzgara.

Casi de inmediato Karasuma le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y saco el Kunai dispuesto a terminar con él, pero un ruido afuera los hizo a todos comprender que su padre estaba a escasos metros de ellos, rápidamente, y aun tambaleándose salió Sorata jurando venganza mientras la castaña sollozaba quedamente, por su parte Karasuma no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos, esa furia no solo de haberla visto ser golpeada, sino de ver aquel beso aún no se calmaban.

El padre de Azuka entro seguido por una joven mujer con la cara cubierta por un manto color crema, a su lado había tres damas de compañía, escoltándola tres samuráis y por su parte la hermana menor de su padre, interpretado por Azako, su nombre era Tomoya, y no se veía ni un poco feliz, tampoco es que le importara del todo ocultarlo.

-Azuka, esta es mi prometida, es hija de uno de los gobernadores del imperio más basto del norte, su nombre es Yui, ella…

-Vete de aquí papa.-la chica estaba oculta por las sombras se sentía herida en lo más profundo de su orgullo-No estoy de humor para estas tonterías.

-¡Pide ahora mismo una disculpa Azuka!-gritó el padre acercándose a al chica, pero el ninja le bloqueo el paso con la mirada gacha.-¡Quítate Karasuma! Eres solo un esclavo…

-¡El no es un esclavo! ¡Dejen todos de llamarlo así!-la chica había explotado, estaba harta de ver como todos juzgaban y eran juzgados por el lugar donde nacían- ¡El es mi mejor amigo! Y tiene el derecho de levantarle la voz q quien quiera, yo lo autorizo.

-Azuka.-su tía la miraba con interés, incluso parecía un poco feliz, ella tampoco estaba de acuerdo en las jerarquías que regían esa localidad.

-Estas levantándole la voz a tu padre.- el hombre se veía furioso pero notaba la mirada de Karasuma, quien miraba a todos expectante, sabía que era el mejor y sin duda acabaría con la escolta que el traía para proteger a Azuka.

-Y tu planeando como robarle el trono a tu hija, tal vez incluso planeando como asesinarla.

El nombre iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por su hermana Tomoya, quien dio un paso al frente.

-Hermano, perdona mi intromisión, pero creo que todos hemos tenido un largo día y es mejor descansar antes de conversar de algo tan importante como es tu matrimonio, aconsejo que todos descansemos por hoy y mañana arreglemos estos asuntos.

-De acuerdo.-el hombre salió con todos mientras Azuka los veía partir aun echa una furia.

-Señorita Azuka…-comenzó el chico al verla inmóvil viendo con ira el lugar por donde toda la comitiva se había marchado.

-Me llamo Azuka, y es todo, no soy una princesa, esas solo son palabras para adornar y subir el ego de las personas, yo soy una persona igual a ti y a cualquier otra, un poco más desafortunada, pero humana a fin de cuentas.

* * *

-Lamento lo ocurrido, provoque un problema con su padre y con…con…-los celos le impedían pronunciar su nombre.

-Da igual, no estoy enojada, no contigo, eres el único al que realmente le importo.-la chica se abrazó al ninja mientras este posaba sus manos en el talle de la castaña.

-Está mal lo que siento, eres mi ama, daría mi vida por ti y…

-Eso no importa.-la chica tenía el rostro del chico entre las manos- no tengo ningún problema con eso, a mí me gustas bastante.-esta vez fue el chico quien la beso aprisionándola contra la pared y acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas- Te dije que conmigo te volverías un experto.-la chica lo empujo suavemente hacia la cama donde la chica se colocó sobre él para seguirlo besando.

-¡Corte! ¡Excelent!-gritó el director mientras el resto de la audiencia estallaba en aplausos.

Ambos chicos se separaron un poco sonrojados ante la situación, habían sido obligados a practicar esa escena por un largo tiempo para evitar que ocurriera lo del beso, y a pesar de haber llegado a un acuerdo sobre cómo ser profesional no esperaban ser observados por tantas personas.

-¡Lo hiciste muy bien Sana-chan y tu también Hayama-kun!-comentó Azako quien aun llevaba las prendas de su personaje Tomoya.

-Bu-bueno.-comenzó Sana.

-Erase the smile in your face Akito(borra la sonrisa de tu rostro Akito).-dijo Zulema despectivamente mientras miraba con verdadera furia a la pareja.

-I never smile Zulema.-contestó el chico levantándose de la cama, donde aún seguía sentada Sana expectante de la escena que protagonizaban el Rey Simio y la chica americana.

-¡Sana Kurata!-la mencionada giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia donde la voluptuosa chica le hablaba-Listen good (escucha bien) Akito es mi noifriend (creo que trata de decir novio XD) y no…

-Zulema no hagas escenitas, Kurata tiene muy presente lo que hubo entre nosotros.-Akito la había tomado de la mano y trataba de caminar con ella, pero esta seguía mirando furiosa a la castaña.

-Tengo muy bien sabido eso Zulema, no te preocupes.

-¡El me prefiere a mi sobre cualquier mujer!-gritó Zulema mientras era literalmente arrastrada por el karateca, Sana solo la miraba sin levantar la voz, no iba a darle el gusto de pelear con ella y menos por Hayama.

-Yo no diría esas cosas sin estar segura de ellas.-comento Georgea, quien había permanecido observando todo con su hermana sentadas a lado de Naozumi.

-¡Tu cállate!

-¡Ahora si sabes japonés ¿no?

-Guarden silencio las dos par de feas.-comento Hayama al fin-vamos a casa, y tu también Freda.

-Pero yo no he dicho nada.-dijo la chica caminando atrás de su hermana quien aun fulminaba con la mirada a la americana.

-Que tipas tan pesadas, Nao vayamos a comer un helado.-dijo Sana olvidando el asunto y poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

-Si Sana-chan pero… primero deberías ponerte un poco de ropa…

-No así saldré, trayendo la moda Edo de vuelta a esta gran nación.-comento la estrella infantil acomodándose el kimono y jalando a Nao, quien aún portaba la vestimenta de Sorata.

Esa noche en casa de Hayama las cosas no mejoraron, las chicas había comenzado a pelear una vez cruzaron el umbral de la casa, Freda solo las veía y a veces intervenía por lo demás prefería solamente observar los gritos de su hermana y la otra tipa.

-¡Escandalosas!-gritó Akito al notar como ambas chicas cada vez llevaban sus insultos verbales más y más lejos, incluso su propia hermana se asomó al escuchar el grito del chico- Nada de esto hubiera pasado si no se hubieran quedado a ver mis escenas, es algo que no le incumbe a ninguna de las tres.-el chico estaba harto de tenerlas molestando por todos lados, ya estaba demasiado cansado pensando en cosas raras por esa escena para además tener que cuidar que no se mataran.

-No es ningún secreto la fama de la cual goza Sana-intervino Freda sintiéndose ofendida-es una de las mejores actrices de Japón pese a su edad, solo quisimos ver su trabajo, bueno mi hermana y yo eso pretendíamos, todos estaban allí, incluso Naozumi ¿Por qué te enfadas?

-A mi la verdad su actuación me parecio muy normal-dijo Zulema-además se noto como se comía a mi Akito con los ojos, muy famosa pero…

-Tu tienes la culpa empezaste a atacarla sin razón.-contraataco la otra gemela- además todos sabemos que ellos se quieren a pesar de las circunstancias, entiéndelo de una vez.

-¡Georgea! No digas tonterías.-comento Akito con tono molesto.

-Exacto Georgea ¿ya entendiste lo que quieres que yo entienda?

-Hace mucho que lo comprendí Zulema.

-Oigan chicas ya es suficiente-intercepto Freda al notar las miradas de ambas-están en una casa ajena, deberían controlarse, Zulema no empieces pleitos porque si, y tú hermana no te …

-No te metas en mi vida Georgea.-dijo Hayama dándose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitación mientras las chicas continuaban lanzándose miradas asesinas.

Una semana después Akito Hayama seguía con la ley del hielo hacia las chicas, les prohibía acercarse a donde él estuviera grabando, estaba harto de ellas, no las quería entrometiéndose en su vida, no más de lo que ya lo habían hecho; su trato hacia Sana era incomodo, la había estado evitando ¿por qué? El se hacía la misma pregunta, simplemente no quería tratar con ella más de lo debido, las cosas no iban por buen camino, pero al parecer al sentirse ignorada ella se había propuesto seguirlo hasta captar su atención.

-Hayama-decía la castaña corriendo tras él en el pasillo al escuchar la campanada del receso-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-No.-contestó secamente para continuar su camino.

-Pero es importante, no entendí nada de lo dicho por el profesor, ahora no solo tengo problemas en matemáticas sino también en ingles…

-No es mi problema.

-¡Solo escúchame!-gritó mientras eran observados por varios chicos, habían llegado sin proponérselo al jardín y él no se había detenido ni un solo momento.

-No quiero baka, ve con tus amigas y déjame solo.

-Pero…no quiero que vuelvas a ser un lobo solitario.

Se miraron fijamente mientras sus auras de batalla tenían un encuentro, el chico estaba por perder cuando algo en pleno patio llamo la atención de su contrincante.

-Rei ¿qué haces a la mitad del patio?-la castaña se dirigió al auto mientras el otro la seguía, efectivamente el hombre de gafas estaba estacionado a la mitad del patio mientras varios mirones lo señalaban y susurraban por lo bajo.

-Tu y Hayama deben venir ahora.-comento el hombre levantando los seguros .

-Aun no acaban las clases, y tenemos llamado hasta en la tarde ¿verdad Hayama?-el chico asintió con la cabeza.

-No vamos al set ni a las locaciones, vamos a casa.-el hombre se veía apresurado por que subieran.

-¿Mamá esta bien?-Sana estaba realmente preocupada, no era un comportamiento para nada normal por parte de su ex amante.

-Si, suban al auto antes de que comiencen a llegar los paparazis.

-¿Paparazis?-la chica había comenzado a subir mientras el castaño aun trataba de decidir si debía hacerle caso o no al tipo de gafas.

-Si ese es el problema ¿yo por qué debería subir al auto? A mí me dan igual.

-Tu eres el causante.-contestó fríamente Rei mientras la castaña se abrochaba el cinturón-Solo sube al maldito auto Hayama.-el chico se subió no muy conforme.

Ambos chicos se veían por el espejo esperando alguna explicación por parte del adulto, quien se limitaba a conducir lo más aprisa que podía sin poner del todo su vida en peligro, se veía bastante estresado y a la vez temeroso ¿había pasado algo tan grave?

-Rei.-Sana trataba de mantener la calma, los paparazis no eran nada bueno y su experiencia con ellos no era del todo agradable-¿mamá escribió la tercera parte de "mi hija y yo" y no me lo dijo?

-Algo mucho peor Sana-chan.- contesto rápidamente su teléfono, el cual había comenzado a vibrar, intercambio unas cuantas palabras indescifrables para los chicos y luego triplico la velocidad.

-¿Quién era?

-Tu madre, ya rodearon el set, la filmación fue suspendida temporalmente, el manager de Naozumi lo lleva a la casa Kurata junto a las tres chicas.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio mientras procesaban el asunto, que era tan grave como para rodear un set de filmación completo, ninguno de los dos recordaba haber hecho algo particularmente llamativo.

Cuando llegaron a la calle de la residencia Kurata notaron como los autos habían creado una barricada, sobre la cual había una hilera de cámaras esperando el momento justo,, mientras varios hombres trataban de saltar la barda del hogar de los Kurata, peri siempre eran repelidos por los perros de Sana.

-¿Cómo entraremos?

-Hayama encárgate de llevar a Sana-chan sana y salva adentro, yo los distraeré.-el hombre saco un muñeco tamaño y le puso una peluca para que asemejara a Sana, estaba dispuesto a servir de señuelo.

-Pero…-Akito Hayama aún no comprendía del todo lo que pasaba, en Estados Unidos había tenido algunos cuantos asuntos con esos molestos fotógrafos, pero esto era el colmo, parecía como si Sana fuera una princesa la cual era extraterrestre o algo por el estilo, estaban armando demasiado escándalo.

-No te preocupes, si te demandan nos encargaremos de darte los mejores abogados.-el hombre estaciono el auto en un lugar apartado y salió corriendo en la dirección contraria cargando al muñeco mientras era seguido por varios ilusos tratando de cubrir la nota, por su parte los castaños veían todo esperando el momento para actuar.

-Kurata súbete a mi espalda y sostente fuere.-el chico se había agachado a su lado y la castaña lo veía entre aterrada y confusa.

-¿Podrás conmigo?-la chica se sujetó del cuello del ex jefe simio sin esperar la respuesta, este se levantó y una vez la tuvo bien asegurada comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, lo cual era una bastante veloz; Sana cerró los ojos al ver como se dejaban ir los primeros paparazis, quienes trataban de enfocar y soltar el flash, pero el chico los esquivaba fácilmente, usaba algunas cabezas para impulsarse e ir saltando, pateaba las cámaras que lograban enfocarlos, una vez llego a la reja esta se abrió dejándolo pasar, aun corriendo para después cerrarse por sí sola, la chica reía a carcajadas al ver la cara de los pobres fotógrafos, muchos de los cuales aún no entendían lo que ocurría.

Una vez dentro de la casa el chico bajo a la castaña quien no paraba de reír ante el emocionante viaje.

-Jajajaja eso fue muy divertido Hayama, hagámoslo de nuevo otro día.

-Me da igual.-el chico dejo sus zapatos y vio aparecer a la madre de su ex novia junto con el manager, quien estaba con la ropa sucia y rota pero al parecer a salvo; este les hizo señas para que los acompañaran a la salita de té.

Una vez estuvieron allí y Shimura-san les hubiera servido te la madre saco varios paquetes con muchas revistas, mientras Maro-chan en su traje de repartidor de periódicos trataba de no resbalar por la nariz de la señora Kurata.

-¿Por qué tantas revistas mamá?

-Son el problema, velas por ti misma, tu también hazlo Hayama, ve el desastre que causaste.

Los dos se acercaron y comenzaron a abrir los paquetes, de inmediato ambos sintieron una opresión en el estómago, sin leer los artículos los encabezados eran por si mismos bastante malos. Casi todas las revistas la tenían a ella en portada, en algunos incluso salían las fotos promocionales de la película, en las cuales estaba con Hayama; los encabezados ponían "Sana Kurata de éxito taquillero a fracaso amoroso" o "Kurata y Hayama y su tormentoso romance", junto con algunas variaciones con menos imaginación, en todas se dedicaban mínimo cinco páginas para hablar sobre lo que fuera su corto noviazgo antes de que Hayama se fuera a Estados Unidos, asi como también lo ocurrido en aquel continente acompañado de diferentes fotografías para ejemplificar sus andanzas, con chicas diferentes por supuesto.

-Ha-hayama.-la castaña destrozaba algunos ejemplares mirando con verdadera ira al chico, quien hojeaba algunas revistas.-Eres un…eres un…-la chica buscaba la palabra correcta para nombrarlo pero no le venía a la mente ninguna.

-Kurata…alguien filtro la información yo no…

-¡Te matare!-gritó la chica corriendo tras él con un martillo del triple del tamaño normal y persiguiéndolo por toda la casa, incluso había tomado el carro de su madre para darle alcance.

-¡Dale duro hija!-gritaba Kurata-sensei mientras Maro-chan arrojaba periódico a todos lados.

-¡Has arruinado mi carrera Hayama! Debiste haberte quedado en Estados Unidos.-la chica se habia frenado después de atinarle dos veces, el chico la veía aun preparado para huir en caso de ser necesario.

-Yo no di esas fotos, ni si quiera sabía que existían.

-Aun así tu eres el causante de mi desgracia ¡He quedado como la tarada más grande de Japón! Mira en esta página incluso esta la lista de tus novias por tiempo que duraron, una duro menos de tres horas, y para nombres, Sandy Rogers, Lily Illinois, Stephany Sander, Rosa Adams, Mary Ann Vlad, Jann Mcarter,Zulema Phillips, Freda y Georgea Grint y….¡¿Freda y Georgea Grint?-gritó la chica proyectando toda su voz para ser huida incluso por los reporteros que acechaban afuera de la casa.

-En realidad solo fue Georgea…

La castaña se habpia sentado ante el peso de la verdad, sentía un dolor que creía olvidado renacer en su pecho.

-¿Quiénes son las demás chicas?-en realidad no le importaba pero sentía que si todo quedaba en silencio se pondría a llorar sin poder remediarlo.

-Modelos en su mayoría, creo que una o dos eran actrices, pero bastante malas en mi opinión.

-Te odio…sinceramente hubiera preferido que no volvieran nunca.-la castaña había comenzado a temblar, no podría conservar mucho la calma, era buena actriz pero soportar eso era sobrehumano.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Si golpeándome te sientes mejor puedes…

-¡Ni volviendo a nacer podrías reparar esto!

Al instante apareció Shimura-san escoltando a un Naozumi bastante divertido seguido por tres chicas algo agitadas.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-Rei trataba de desviar el tema al ver como Sana se volvía a sentar y permanecía con la cara oculta y Hayama veía hacia otro lado bastante incómodo.-¿Les fue difícil entrar?

-No, estas gemelas actuaron como mis guardaespaldas.-contesto el chico sonriendo completamente ajeno de lo que ocurría a unos metros de él.

-Nosotras prometimos proteger lo amo.-dijeron las gemelas a coro mientras sonreían.

-¿Fue molesto ter que evadirlos?-el manager le trataba de dar tiempo a su amiga para poner su careta de felicidad antes de tener que confrontarlas.

-¿A quiénes Rei?-Freda veía con interés al tipo de gafas mientras su hermana era rodeada de signos de interrogación.

-A los paparazi, los reporteros y todos los de su tipo que están esperando como chacales allá afuera.

-No los evadimos-comenzó Georgea con una sonrisa.

-Los dejamos a todos inconscientes.-terminó Freda sonriendo malvadamente.

-Yo me limite a caminar detrás de ellas, la demanda no es para mí.-Zulema veía todo con desdén y parecía fastidiada con el asunto, a ella que más le daba lo que le ocurriera a la tipa esa, tenía otras cosas en que pensar.

-¿Estas bien Sana-chan?-Naozumi noto como su novia no estaba tan hiperactiva como siempre, más bien se veía triste, dolida…como aquella vez, fue cuando noto las revistas esparcidas por el suelo y se acercó a observarlas, las tres chicas hicieron lo mismo.

-Oh no…-dijeron las gemelas a coro al comenzar a ver las revistas.

-Fingían ser mis amigas cuando solo estaban tras Hayama…resulto como con Fuuka.-dijo la famosa actriz con un poco de dolor en la voz.

-No Sana, no es así, puedo explicarlo.-trataba de explicarse Georgea, quien se veía realmente afligida.

-Yo nunca fui novia de Akito, y nunca te dije nada de mi hermana porque no es algo que me corresponda contar.-la otra hermana se veía un poco preocupada pero había salido por la tangente para no verse envuelta en el escándalo.

-Abre los ojos Sana-la despectiva voz de Zulema se dejó escuchar y todos la miraron- ¿de verdad no lo sabias? Georgea fue la novia que duro más tiempo con Akito, puedo jurar que sentía algo por ella, se veían enamorados casi me doy por vencida, tal vez ella nunca fue la novia oficial pero era un secreto a voces que ellos dos salían, pronto incluso tú lo sabrías.-la chica miro burlonamente a Georgea quien la veía con verdadera furia mientras Akito solo observaba las cosas sin decir nada.

-¡No hables si no sabes!-Georgea le había dado una cachetada a la americana que resonó en toda la habitación-Solo estas celosa…porque nunca llegaste a ganarte el corazón de Akito.

-¿Sabías que el tenía novia Georgea?-la castaña se veía en shock, no lloraba se limitaba a rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos esperando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

-Si pero…nunca he fingido nada Sana, me caes muy bien y siento lo que hice.

-Olvídalo, da igual, y por favor les pido a todos que me disculpen no me siento muy bien.-la chica había comenzado a caminar- Ah y Hayama ¡Vete al diablo!-dijo dándole una cachetada que tiro al chico al tomarlo desprevenido dejándole la mano de la ojos marron marcada-Nunca te voy a perdonar.-dijo antes de salir corriendo seguida por el peliazul.

-¿Estas contenta Georgea?-el chico se había vuelto chita y veía de reojo a la pelinegra.

-¿De que hablas?

-Tu tonto juego de fotografiarme con esas chicas, tu eras la única con la foto de todas las chicas con las que salí ¿te pagaron bien por ellas?

-Además en algunas hay muchas fotos tuyas con Akito.-dijo Zulema mostrándoles otra revista.

-Yo no le di las fotos a ninguna revista.

-And so who? (y entonces quien)-comento la americana con la voz más antipática que tenía.

-¡Yo no fui! No estoy tan mal como para echarme a todos de enemigos.-la chcia se veía molesta-¿Acaso nadie me cree?

* * *

Dificil dilema ¿creerle o no? alli la cuestion XD

Espero les haya gustado, veemos un poco más de los sentimientos de Hayama quien parece verse afectado nuevamente por Sana pero a la vez salen a la luz otras cosas aun peores.

Espero sus reviews con ansias XD me motivan a escribir mas rapido


	22. ¿Sera verdad?

Perdonen la tardanza, he tenido mucha tarea, espero les guste este capi.

Personajes propiedad de miho obana

* * *

Sana había corrido hasta llegar a su habitación y una vez allí se había lanzado a la cama mientras trataba de ordenar sus ideas, no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodar por sus mejillas y tampoco se percató del momento en que Naozumi había entrado y se había sentado a su lado.

-Sana-chan ¿estás bien?-comprendía lo tonto de la pregunta pero realmente no sabía cómo acercarse a su novia, no era experto en sanar ese tipo de heridas, el verla de esa forma le dolía como si fuera su propio dolor, amaba tanto a esa chica que no le importó apartarse, aunque ahora veía las consecuencias de haber confiado en ese Hayama y no cometería el mismo error dos veces.

-Se terminó Nao, mi carrera se ha terminado- la chica se había enderezado y se limpiaba con cuidado las lágrimas.

-¿Tu carrera?- el ojiazul la veía sorprendido, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

-Todos los medios sabrán cómo fui engañada, se conocerá a nivel nacional lo tonta que fui al confiar en un lobo solitario, además de compartir créditos con las amantes ¿te imaginas el alboroto que causara?-la chica se veía enojada y con ganas de golpear algo.-Me ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estoy, lo sabes, la prensa no es muy buena conmigo y si se trata de destrozarme, a mi o a cualquiera, no se tentaran el corazón; tienen demasiadas herramientas para hacerlo.

-Bueno, las fotos si son un poco comprometedoras pero-estaba feliz de oír eso, no estaba mal por Hayama, era su carrera lo que le preocupaba y el escándalo que se armaría, se había puesto un poco celoso por nada- Sana-chan, sin duda eres la mejor actriz de este país, nadie se disgustara contigo, tu no sabías nada, eres la víctima, yo estaré apoyándote siempre.-el peli azul la abrazo tiernamente mientras suspiraba aliviado, la amaba eso no era cuestionable y albergaba una esperanza de comenzar a ser correspondido.

Mientras tanto la atmosfera en la sala era bastante tensa, Sana no había bajado y nadie sabía qué hacer, ya Naozumi la había ido a buscar; todos se miraban incomodos de reojo mientras tomaban té y comían un poco de pastel, el cual le había servido Shimura-san con su característica sonrisa, Georgea le daba vueltas a su te ya frío mientras los demás no sabían cómo iniciar una conversación; el timbre rompió la línea de sus pensamientos y Rei se dirigió a la puerta, cuando volvió, un par de ojos café le seguía con una sonrisa dirigida a todos los presentes.

-Fuuka.-dijo el ex rey simio a modo de saludo a su amiga, quien le respondió con una sonrisa, todos voltearon a verla en cuanto escucharon su nombre, Georgea había dejado de revolver su te y la miraba con la boca abierta mientras su hermana la analizaba con cuidado.

-Akito, tú y Sana se marcharon demasiado temprano de la escuela, por eso traje sus mochilas, Tsuyoshi y Aya-chan venían conmigo pero tuvieron que distraer a los reporteros ¿Qué hicieron esta vez? ¿Estaban grabando algo?-dijo al notar la presencia de Zulema, quien tenía actitud de diva.

-No es nada.-contesto secamente Hayama.

-Lo que nos faltaba, one more on the list (una más en la lista) tras Akito ¿Quién eres?

-Matsui Fuuka, encantada de conocerte.-la chica hizo una gran reverencia seguida por un leve asentimiento de las gemelas mientras Zulema la veía aun con recelo.

-¿Así te dices enamorada de Akito?-Freda aun veía con curiosidad a la recién llegada-Si lo estuvieras sabrías todo de él, para tu información Fuuka es su ex novia.-la chica vio con burla la mueca de la americana, parecía a punto de gritar.

-Fuuka fue su novia incluso antes de Sana.-agrego Georgea volviendo a menear su ya frío té con una voz mecánica, no tenía ganas ni de molestarla.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Akito y yo ahora solo somos amigos ¿verdad Aki?-el chico asintió levemente- me di cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, él solo ama a una persona y esa es…

-Basta Fuuka no debes hablar de esto.-el chico comenzaba a exasperarse, al parecer de pronto todos lo conocían mejor que el mismo, y eso sí que no, demasiadas ex novias juntas en un mismo espacio.

De pronto la presencia de una personita los hizo a todos voltear la mirada, al verla aparecer con gesto serio todos dejaron de respirar.

-Sana-chan.-comenzó Rei.

-Hola Fuuka…

-Sana ¡Te fuiste de la escuela sin avisar! Traje tu mochila pero ¿Qué sucede?

-Lee las revistas, la que gustes, todas dicen lo mismo, Hayama ven a mi cuarto, necesitamos hablar.-la chica se dirigió a su cuarto seguida por el chico, con cara de fastidio, mientras Fuuka se aproximaba a las revistas mencionadas.

Una vez en el cuarto de la chica el castaño vio a Naozumi sentado en la cama de la actriz, esto no le hizo ninguna gracia pero sabía el problema que lo aquejaba en ese momento y opto por no decir o hacer nada.

-Hayama esta vez metiste en un gran problema a Sana, los camarógrafos nos acecharan día y noche-el peli azul se veía decidido, marcaría un alto finalmente- y se especulara sobre cada engaño y…

-Al grano ¿Qué proponen?-estaba harto de oír a ese sujeto, si iban a reclamarle algo, se moría de ganas de oírlo y poder marcharse lejos de su atmosfera de pareja.

-Hablaremos de nuestra relación Hayama.

-Lo hicimos una vez Kurata ¿ya lo olvidaste? Las cosas se salieron de control y…

-No, esa vez confirmamos haber tenido una relación; esta vez les diremos como la distancia fue más fuerte que la pasión, y nuestro feliz romance de cuento de hadas se desmorono haciéndome viuda inevitablemente.-dijo Sana actuando la tragedia alrededor de toda su habitación.

-Además daremos a conocer nuestra relación.-Naozumi se veía feliz de poder hacerlo público; ya se había comenzado a especular pero al tener ambos tanto trabajo aún no se daba la noticia a los medios, únicamente había sido confirmado por Sana en su programa de radio pero la noticia no había llegado a los oídos correctos.

-No solo eso, tus novias deben hablar también, se especulará debido a nuestra cercanía por la película, ellas pueden dar su versión de los hechos, proclamarte amor eterno o ventilar su vida sexual, pero no deben decir que yo era tu novia, todos deben estar convencidos de nuestro rompimiento ¿de acuerdo?-Sana se veía sería, su mirada no dejaba dudas, Hayama la contemplo y asintió lentamente- Aun así-prosiguió la chica-el impacto no será contenido del todo, yo no tuve ningún romance mientras el salía con media America.

-Podemos decir que estabas concentrada en tu trabajo, y acerca de nuestras cartas.-Naozumi se veía sonrojado ante la idea mientras Hayama lo taladraba con la mirada preguntándose sobre esas cartas.

-Pero eran de amigos Nao…

-Eso solo lo sabemos tu y yo Sana-chan, podemos afirmar algún indicio de romance, aun no una relación, pero si algún tipo de acercamiento como dos almas gemelas.-el peli azul parecía encantado con la idea.

-No seas cursi Nao.-dijo la castaña en medio de un ataque de risa. Naozumi molesto sacó su trompeta y comenzó a tocar para sacar su estrés, cuando el trataba de ser lindo ella siempre decía eso; a las chicas les gustaban ese tipo de cosas ¿o no?

Esa noche Hayama había logrado llegar a casa seguido de las tres chicas, la madre de Sana había optado por usar su bazuca y correr por la fuerza a todos los reporteros prometiendo una conferencia de prensa al día siguiente, todos los agentes estaban ocupados preparándola.

-Mañana ninguna de ustedes puede mencionar la palabra novia y Sana en la misma oración.

-Explícate Akito.-dijo Freda incomoda.

-Solo deben saber y decir que Sana y yo terminamos nuestra relación antes de…ustedes.

-I don't understand.(no entiendo)

-Fácil Zulema, para evitar un escándalo mayor para Sana diremos que Akito había ya terminado con ella cuando comenzó a salir con otras chicas.-dijo Georgea sentada en el sillón.

-Yo no quiero ayudarla.-la americana estaba harta de pensar en esa tipa, ella fue engañada y punto, no podían tapar el sol con un dedo.

-Lo harás.-sentencio el chico con una mirada aterradora, todas las chicas sudaron frio y asintieron, no tenían escapatoria- Y hablando de las fotos…

-¡Yo no lo hice!-la británica se había puesto de pie y lo encaraba, había cedido en el asunto de ayudar a Sana, la consideraba su amiga después de todo, pero se negaba a aceptar esa culpa.

-Solo tú tenías esas fotos, tu tonto jueguito se salió de control.

-Nadie más tenía conocimiento de ellas.-la ojos color miel arrastraba las palabras con victoria, al fin veía a esa chica en un problema con Akito.

-Lo admito, yo tenía esas fotos, lo sabías yo te comente sobre ellas, y…las traje a Japón para mostrártelas y para… ¡Pero yo no se las di a los periodistas!

-La habitación la compartimos tres chicas Akito, cualquiera pudo hacerlo, no es justo que solo desconfíes de mí gemela.

-Quítate la máscara de niña buena Georgea, you love Akito (amas a Akito) y lo quieres para ti, yo peleo de frente, no oculto mi amor hacia él, muestro mi desagrado por Sana y no me escondo detrás de nada, fuiste la que más duró con él, la más compenetrada y a la única que beso aparte de mi ¿aun seguirás negando tu culpa?

-Pero…

-Fuiste la última chica en su vida antes de volver a Japón técnicamente el si te dejo por Sana.

-Si pero…ella me simpatiza y…-la chica se veía cada vez más indefensa, no tenía ganas de pensar en esas cosas, las había dejado en el pasado y no era momento para traerlas al presente.

-Solo di la verdad-el castaño miraba hacia otro lado, tampoco quería recordar cosas innecesarias.

-Podre ser malcriada, escandalosa, celosa si quieres pero jamás haría algo que te lastimara a ti o a Sana.

-Prometimos no volver a vernos y me seguiste, y eres la única que sabía lo de las fotos y…

-¡Yo no fui! Amas a Sana eso lo tengo muy claro, y si aún me importara…tampoco haría nada porque lo comprendí aquella vez.

-No digas cosas innecesarias, no tengo ningún sentimiento por Kurata.

-Si no te importara no te pondrías así.

-Solo vuelve a Inglaterra.

-¡No! Deja de ordenarme como si fuera de tu propiedad, ya no somos nada, no tienes derecho a…

-Vives en mi casa.

-¡Pues mañana me largo!

-Akito, hermana deberíamos calmarnos y…

-¡Cállate!-contestaron a coro mientras la chica se hacía pequeñita ante sus auras de maldad.

Georgea se marchó con la cabeza en alto harta de esas tonterías, dejando a todos en el silencio, incluso Zulema prefirió callar ante lo denso del ambiente.

La mañana llegó a la residencia Kurata, el sol dio de lleno en el rostro de cierta castaña, quien aún giraba tratando de acurrucarse entre las sabanas, cuando vio el fracaso de la acción se enderezó y miro el horizonte, habían pasado muchas cosas, era sábado y podría descansar el resto del día, el rodaje había sido detenido hasta después de la conferencia de esa noche, Naozumi había ido a grabar un comercial y no se verían hasta dicho evento, mientras ella se preguntaba si las cosas serían difíciles después del incidente, no quería imaginar lo que estarían ya diciendo en los programas de chismes; su madre entró de pronto sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos.

-Hola.-saludó la mujer con Maro-chan vestida con un traje disco color blanco y bailando sobre una pista de colores instalada en la cabeza de la mujer.

-Hola.-contestó la chica.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, después de todo estoy viva ¿o no?-sonrió la chica sinceramente.

-Naozumi y tu ¿son amantes?-la mujer la miraba curiosa e incrédula a la vez.

-Si-la chica sonrió- es algo tímido pero puedo con todos.

-¿Sientes algo por él o te dejas guiar por la pasión?

-Lo amo.-dijo inmediatamente ante la mirada de su madre.

-¿No es solo por Hayama? Él tiene buenos ojos pero al parecer su vida problemática es su mayor defecto.

-Hayama fue mi primer amor, no creo poder amar a alguien de la misma manera, a Naozumi lo amo de una manera diferente, pero está bien, es amor adulto.

-¿Cuándo se volvió adulta mi hija?-dijo la mujer agrandando su oído ara poder oír mejor.

-No hablare de ese tema con mi madre, les dirás a todos en tu tercera parte de "Mi hija y yo".

-No me culpes por tratar de ganar dinero.-la mujer se reía detrás de un gran abanico- solamente trata de no arrastrar a nadie contigo, es un buen chico.

-Lo sé mamá, por eso lo amo.

Rei entró interrumpiendo la plática de las chicas.

-Sensei, están buscando a Sana-chan en la puerta.

-¿Quién?-pregunto la pequeña imaginándose a cientos de reporteros matándose por obtener alguna respuesta.

-Una de las gemelas de ayer.

-Ofrécele una disculpa y pídele que se marche-dijo firmemente la mujer.

-Está bien Rei la atenderé, hazla pasar.-dijo la castaña saliendo de la cama.

Ambos la miraron incrédulos, pero casi de inmediato fueron sacados por la chica para poder vestirse, se puso un vestido rosa un poco más arriba de las rodillas y unos zapatos de piso del mismo tono, estaba lista para interpretar su papel de "digna" mujer engañada; bajo hacia la sala donde vio a Georgea tomando té y visiblemente nerviosa, además de tener varias maletas alrededor, Sana entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se sentó frente a la británica.

-Gracias por recibirme.

-¿Tenemos algo de qué hablar?

-Sí, hablaré sin rodeos, mi hermana te conto cierta historia sobre la vida de Akito en Estados Unidos ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno, yo voy a contarte la historia de mi noviazgo con Akito, cosas que nadie más sabe.

-No quiero escucharlas gracias.

-Te interesa, hubo una plática de ambos donde…habló de ti.

-Ya no quiero saber nada de él, lo nuestro se acabó, si podemos entenderlo ¿por qué a ustedes les cuesta tanto?-contestó un poco harta, ese tema la estaba incomodando y mucho.

-Me da igual si lo perdonas o no, el no regresará conmigo porque lo rechaces, pero nunca te contara esto y en mi opinión deberías conocer ciertas cosas para hacerte una idea de lo que ocurrió.

-Habla, supongo que mañana me tocara la versión de Zulema y poco a poco me llegaran cartas con ántrax de las novias de Estados Unidos.-suspiró la chica resignada mientras rodaba los ojos y hacía una mueca.

-Empecemos con el torneo ganado por Akito, a mí me pareció algo muy interesante, un chico con la mano tan dañada y aun así capaz de vencer a alguien completamente sano, queríamos saber más de él pero…debe trabajar en sus relaciones interpersonales.

-Lo sé, me lo ha contado Freda, no quiso hablar con ustedes, se hicieron sus amigas.-la chica rodo nuevamente los ojos aburrida del asunto ¿cuándo se cansarían?

-Está bien, iré a la parte incomoda. La primera chica fue Sandy Rogers.-la pelinegra señaló en una de las revistas a la propietaria de ese nombre, era una chica castaña y de grandes ojos, vestía con un vestido corto, muy corto, y saludaba a la cámara mientras tomaba a Akito de la mano, quien miraba con la inexpresión de siempre-estas fotos las conseguí gracias a chantajes, en esta época estaba en Inglaterra, nunca se publicaron gracias al manager de Akito, bueno si lees la revista dice el orden de todas, pero a ninguna la conozco personalmente, no puedo decir mucho de ellas. Cuando terminó con Zulema salió con nosotras a cenar, lo hacíamos seguido antes, éramos buenos amigos por eso no nos sorprendió ni nada pero…pero…

-¿Pero?

-Esa noche nos besó a ambas, Freda estaba en shock, casi lo mata cuando reaccionó, nos fuimos de allí indignadas, para ese entonces yo ya había aceptado sentir algo por él, investigue sobre sus andanzas, el amor por Kurata al fin se le había pasado, o eso creí; acepte salir con él sin ninguna culpa si he de ser sincera, no te conocía y no pensé que fueran más de 4 días, sus novias no duraban mucho.

-¿Pero contigo si duro verdad?- la chica conocía la respuesta, pero necesitaba oírla.

-Si, las otras chicas se ponían pesadas con el tirulo de la novia oficial, él estaba en la cima de la popularidad en América, todas se mataban por salir con él, a mí eso no me importo, jamás le exigí nada, además no me importaba, yo solo quería estar a su lado, pronto era un secreto a voces nuestra relación y yo termine enamorada.- desvió la mirada inmediatamente, se sentía una tonta de estar frente a esa chica admitiendo esos sentimientos tan bien guardados, solo su hermana sabía de aquello, e incluso frente a ella tenía cuidado de no mostrarse tan débil en cuanto a esos recuerdos, y sin embargo estaba allí sentada con Sana Kurata, a quien había engañado con Hayama.

-¿Debería sentir lastima?-se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado escuchar esa platica, ahora ya ni siquiera debía imaginarse como la había engañado, tenía la información de primera mano, simplemente genial.- Hace mucho que deje de ser una niña buena y sentir pena por las novias de Hayama.-la chica se notaba sería, haciendo que incluso la inglesa se sintiera un poco intimidada.

-Pensé que él sentía lo mismo pero no, llevábamos cerca de 2 meses saliendo, me llevo a cenar y hablo claramente "No podemos seguir saliendo o saldrás muy lastimada y no pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces".-contestó rápidamente, esta vez sin ver a los ojos a la chica, toda esa culpa estaba haciendo efecto.

-¿El mismo error?- esa parte era nueva, o por lo menos no se lo esperaba ¿Reconocía tan fácil sus errores?

-No iba a mantenerme engañada como a Fuuka, me lo explico después, me dijo que me quería, le simpatizaba e incluso le gustaba, obviamente no dijo exactamente esas palabras, era una gran amiga pero…no me amaba, para ese entonces él ya había llegado al fondo, dijo que solo te amaba a ti, su única novia y pronto volvería a Japón, después de eso hablamos de muchas cosas, sobre Fuuka y sobre ti, la única vez que se abrió ante alguien, los enredos del pasado, como era su vida y como todo te lo debía a ti, hasta el hecho de estar vivo, dolió mucho pero entendí algo, nunca dejó de amarte y tampoco de pensar en ti.-la chica lucía triste, sus ojos se humedecieron un poco pero inmediatamente los limpio con su manga para sonreír nostálgicamente.

-Eso no evito que me engañara con tantas chicas.- la chica recordaba cada cosa enumerada por su invitada, los tiempos de primaria, aquel lobo solitario y su paso a la secundaria, cuando las cosas, así como la vida misma, se había complicado hasta llegar a un punto donde la vida de ambos se había cruzado finalmente, aunque de manera temporal.

-Lo sé, y no tengo perdón yo salí con el sabiendo de tu existencia, no merezco tu perdón pero de verdad lo lamente, y no le di estas fotografías a nadie, perdóname.-la chica estaba haciendo una gran reverencia frente a la japonesa.

-Da igual, no te sientas mal eso ya no importa.-contesto sinceramente y le dedicó una sonrisa, aunque lo intentara no podía guardarle rencor, ella no tenía la culpa después de todo, o por lo menos no la culpa completa de todo el lío causado.

-Pero tengo una teoría, ayer cuando vi a Fuuka me hizo estar casi segura de ella.

-¿Teoría?

-Yo también me pregunto porque Akito hizo todo eso, nunca me lo ha dicho, veras tu eres actriz y modelo ¿no es así?

-Si.

-Todas estas chicas eran actrices o modelos, y si las miras, para eso recolecte todas sus fotos, tienes el mismo tipo de cara que tú y Fuuka, si no en los ojos, o en el cabello, o algún rasgo, obsérvalo tú misma es el mismo patrón.

La japonesa miro incrédula las fotografías, era cierto, de una u otra manera todas las chicas se parecían.

-Pero tu Y Freda…

-Personalidad, somos igual de parlanchinas e hiperactivas que tú, y bueno yo soy igual de mala en matemáticas, a veces digo cosas sin sentido, incomodo a otros, tampoco tengo mucho busto, se dio cuenta que no era el físico sino la personalidad lo que buscaba, por eso estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos.

-Aun así…

-Ah y Freda y yo somos adoptadas al igual que tú.

-¡¿Adoptadas?-tuvo que sentarse, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy macabras.-¿Y Zulema?

-Solo le dio el sí para quitársela de encima, tal vez se dio cuenta del patrón.

-Eso es solo una teoría, jamás admitirá nada, y de todas formas eso ya no importa, ahora estoy con Naozumi y comienzo a ser feliz, no quiero pensar en algo que ya no puede ser.

-Respeto tu decisión, solo pensé conveniente que estuvieras enterada de ciertas cosas, y vine a implorar tu perdón, aunque nadie me crea estoy arrepentida, en serio; y aunque todos lo duden, yo no di las fotos, alguien las tomo de mi maleta.

-Yo te creo-Sana se había puesto de pie para tomar la mano de la chica, quien se veía realmente triste, un sentimiento de soledad se podía ver en el ambiente-sé que no mientes, puedo percibirlo, Hayama debe estar furioso y si lo quieres como creo que lo haces no se te ocurriría hacerlo enojar de esa manera ¿no es así?

-Yo no lo quiero…no como piensas, es mi amigo solo eso.-la chica desvió la mirada de los ojos de la castaña, quien la veía con una sonrisa-pero tienes razón, no lo haría enojar así.-se calló de inmediato al sentir a Sana abrazándola e inmediatamente le correspondió.

-¿Por qué traes maletas?-dijo curiosa la castaña mientras soltaba a su compañera y husmeaba entre el equipaje.

-Tuve una pelea con Akito y decidí dejar de vivir con él, últimamente las peleas eran muy frecuentes y solamente lo incomodo, por eso preferí irme a un hotel…

-Quédate en mi casa.-la chica sonrió ante la cara de asombro de la pelinegra-es en serio, me gusta recoger animales perdidos y abandonados.

-¡Oye! Me estas…

-Vamos ayúdame con las maletas, yo no puedo con todo.-la pequeña actriz ya había comenzado a llevar el equipaje por el corredor, estaba feliz de tener visitas en su casa, la británica la seguía aun recelosa del cambio de humor de la japonesa.

Esa noche todo estaba listo en el hotel donde se daría la rueda de prensa, los periodistas platicaban entre ellos mientras esperaban la llegada de las celebridades, el tema del romance Kurata-Hayama estaba dando mucho de qué hablar.

Hayama bajaba del auto de su padre en el estacionamiento mientras este le decía algo de pasar a recogerlo, realmente no le hacía mucho caso estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, incluso ignoraba el parloteo de las chicas tras él.

-Akito my Darling ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? ¿Te preocupa esa chica Sana?

-Mi hermana no ha dado señales de vida ¡Si algo le pasa me las vas a pagar!-Freda se veía muy molesta, no solo no sabía nada de su hermana desde hacía horas, cumpliendo record de tiempo separadas, sino que además había sido obligada a ir allí y excusarse por el romance de su hermana con Hayama además de recordar aquel incomodo beso.

El chico continuo caminando, no le importaba realmente lo que ellas tuvieran que decir, estaba pensando cual sería la mejor manera de que Sana saliera limpia de todo eso, las consecuencias de sus actos llamaban a su puerta. Fue conducido por algunos miembros del staff por una salita, donde fue separado de las chicas, quienes necesitaban un retoque para no brillar en tele, además serían obligadas por Rei a firmar un contrato de las cosas que podían o no decir al aire; siguió caminando hasta cruzar la puesta, una vez adentro noto a la castaña girando como bailarina de ballet por todo el cuarto.

-Hola Hayama ¿Cómo te va?-le dedico una sonrisa para seguir girando como trompo sobre un pie.

-¿No te has tratado esa bipolaridad Kurata? No me extrañaría que comenzaras a ver gente muerta.-dijo observándola, mientras notaba el vestido rojo que le habían puesto, junto al adorno en forma de pajarillo en su cabeza.

La castaña le saco la lengua mientras frenaba y caía poco a poco al suelo debido a las vueltas.

-¡Estoy fuera de practica! Que desesperación mis maestros estarían decepcionados…

-Kurata ¿Dónde está el chico de la trompeta?

-Viene hacia acá, me llamo por teléfono, no te preocupes nuestra versión de los hechos no tiene huecos…lagunas…como se diga ¿tú ya entrenaste a tus chicas? ¿Ya repasaste los papeles que Rei te mando? Si dices algo fuera del guión hare este movimiento de mi ceja- subió su ceja izquierda- te dispararan sin remordimientos y te dejaran como coladera, ya lo sabes.

-No me quedará más remedio que maldecirte y perseguirte hasta llevarte al otro mundo.

-¡Que miedo Hayama! Pues entonces yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo el chico notando a Georgea, quien estaba sentada en un rincón y los miraba con diversión.

-Yo también debo hablar, si Zulema puede tengo el mismo derecho…no, tengo aún más derechos que ella.

-No te sientas la gran cosa.

-No lo hago ¡Baka! Crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor pero…

La pelea fue interrumpida por dos chicas, quienes entraron corriendo y al ver la escena antes sus ojos y a la castaña inmersa como espectadora corrieron, la morena a abrazar a su hermana y la americana a abrazar al objeto de su cariño.

-¡Estas viva hermana!-gritó Freda al tener entre sus brazos a Georgea-Creí que algún yakuza te tenía secuestrada ¿Por qué no llamabas? ¿Por qué no me mandaste una paloma mensajera? ¿Acaso fue mi culpa que ese salvaje te echara de la casa?

-No te llame porque siempre dramatizas todo.-comentó al hermana mientras era zangoloteada por su hermana quien se había apasionado con su papel.

Por su parte Zulema había abrazado a Hayama, quien no hizo nada por soltarse, la chica veía burlonamente a Sana.

-Estas es un problema ¿no es cierto?-ambas miradas se cruzaron, no era difícil darse cuenta del odio que esas dos se tenían.

-No hay problema, mientras ustedes no suelten la lengua se puede solucionar todo

En ese momento Rei entro seguido de Naozumi, quien se arreglaba aun la chamarra, había salido corriendo de su anterior llamado y aun no terminaba de vestirse; Zulema y Sana se miraron una última vez antes de salir todos rumbo al escrutinio de los reporteros.

* * *

"¿Es necesario contar exactamente lo ocurrido? Realmente no quisiera pero la finalidad de este diario es dejar plasmadas las cosas para algún día cuando tenga una mejor vida ver hacia el pasado y sentir que he madurado… o por lo menos eso me dijo Rei cuando le pedí una pluma para empezar a escribir.

No sé exactamente por dónde empezar ¿los miles de flash que dañaron mi retina? ¿las 50 personas hablando al mismo tiempo? Este sería un buen punto ,al parecer ninguno tenía un cerebro propio y se robó todas las preguntas de la prensa amarillista ¿Sospechabas de la infidelidad de Hayama? ¿Sabías de sus amoríos con modelos y actrices? Aun así creo que mi respuesta fue buena, él era mi novio cuando se marchó y tratamos una relación a distancia; sin embargo, no funciono y nuestra relación se vino abajo, perdimos comunicación y supongo que el cariño también cambió, incluso nuestra amistad tuvo un duro golpe.

Era un buen discurso ¿no lo crees? Hice llorar a más de uno, eso te lo aseguro, me darían un premio o algo por el estilo, pero a esos reporteros no les importo para nada mi actuación tan espontanea, inmediatamente contraatacaron ¿Hayama pensabas comentarle de tus amoríos?

En este punto estaba a punto de lanzar mi patada mortal y ganarme unos cuantos enemigos cuando Georgea alzó la mano, ella y las otras dos habían permanecido calladas sentadas en una esquina, sospecho que bajo alguna amenaza, pero se veía decidida cuando le fue cedida la palabra, lo escribiré tal y como lo recuerdo.

-Akito no comentó con nadie sus salidas con otras chicas, en primer lugar el ya no estaba con Sana, y en segundo él no salía, por lo menos eso creo, para demostrarle algo a nadie.-algo así dijo, palabras más o menos.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos pero Zulema, con esa linda boquita y ese "enorme" cerebro habló:

-Akito y yo nos amamos y obviamente él cortó con esta tipa antes de intentar algo conmigo.

Y entonces la última, sintiéndose excluida intervino también.

-¡Yo ni siquiera salí en plan romántico con él! ¿por qué estoy aquí? Hoy pasaban el maratón de Dragon ball y yo perdiendo el tiempo.

Se veía bastante molesta, y pues claro con esa actitud atrajo las miradas de la prensa y esta vez las preguntas, reflectores y flashazos se concentraron en su rostro.

-¿Eres una de sus amantes? ¿Las gemelas con quien tantas veces se le fotografió? ¿Existe una rivalidad escénica con Sana Kurata?

-¡¿Cuál rivalidad escénica si mi personaje casi ni habla? Es más un símbolo sexual que otra cosa, si ya sé Nao, no puedo hablar de la película, el punto es, Akito sólo es mi amigo si quieren saber detalles pregúntenle a mi hermana, tontos ignorantes, ni siquiera pueden diferenciarnos y se atreven a venir aquí y hacer un chisme ¡Como me fastidian!

Me quede atónita al escucharla hablar así, ojala yo pudiera darme el lujo de decir esas cosas, pero el precio de la fama me lo prohíbe, ellos no entienden que antes de actriz o modelo o lo que sea soy una chica quien tuvo problemas con su novio hasta el punto de terminar y ahora debo verlo casi todo el tiempo por una cruel broma del destino.

-Disculpen creo que estamos saliéndonos del tema, el motivo de la reunión fueron ciertas fotos publicadas donde se ve a Hayama con algunas chicas, tres de las cuales participan actualmente en "Amor en guerra" junto con Sana-chan y conmigo.

Naozumi intervino para centrarlos en el tema, los medios se lanzaron miradas entre ellos y nuevamente volvieron a lanzarse a mi yugular.

-Sana-chan ¿estabas enterada de estos amoríos?

-Hayama y yo terminamos nuestra relación cuando él se fue a Estados Unidos, lo intentamos por unos meses pero no funcionó, después de eso supongo que comenzó a salir con…con-trataba de encontrar una palabra apta para todo público-con esas ladies.

-¿Es verdad eso Hayama?-preguntó un hombre joven de traje gris, quien no había dejado de apuntar algo en una gastada libreta.

-Si.

Tuve que darle un codazo para que prosiguiera con nuestra mentira.

-Ya no estábamos juntos cuando salí con más chicas, no entiendo porque el escandalo con que ellas actúen en la película, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Tuve que contenerme para no arrancarle la cabeza de una mordida, su maldita actitud de no es mi problema ni mi culpa…el muy infeliz.

-No veo which is the problem (cuál es el problema) Akito and me (y yo) estamos muy enamorados y Nao y Kurata están en su, how do you say? (¿Cómo se dice?) en su nidito de amor.

Lo puse tal cual lo dijo, lo juro, no entiendo cómo puede mezclar así los idiomas o hablas en uno o en otro, como sea su comentario molesto mucho a Nao, él quería dar la noticia y ella se adelantó, incluso Hayama le dedico una mirada escalofriante, supongo que eso de decir "enamorados" a nivel nacional no es muy su estilo.

-¿Es cierto entonces de la pareja Kamura-Kurata?

-Bueno si… Sana-chan y yo estamos saliendo.

Inmediatamente otra onda asesina de flash nos atacaron hasta el punto de dejarnos viendo lucecitas por todas partes.

De pronto una chica rubia y alta se puso de pie, vestía un traje sastre y usaba unas gafas , las cuales se quitó para comenzar a mordisquear.

-Georgea Grint ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?- se notaba su marcado acento americano, no tan horrible como el de Zulema pero era bastante marcado; sin embargo, podía darse a entender.

-Ahh si, claro.-Se notaba nerviosa, debió percibir algo en su acento, o tal vez nunca creyó que alguien le preguntara directamente a ella.

-Señorita Grint ¿es usted y su hermana, por supuesto, hijas de la empresaria Margory Hook?

-Si, así es, somos Freda y Georgea Hook.

-¿Y entonces el apellido Grint es?

-Freda y yo fuimos adoptadas cuando nuestros padres murieron, Grint es nuestro antiguo apellido, mamá ha pedido que lo usemos al presentarnos por cuestión de seguridad pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

Los murmullos de todos no se hicieron esperar, cuando yo lo supe también me sorprendí, al parecer hay mucha gente famosa quien fue adoptada.

-Mi nombre es Ann, he seguido cuidadosamente los pasos del joven Akito, desde su paso por el dojo del padre de la pequeña Zulema hasta este desagradable incidente que ha parado las grabaciones de su esperada película, presumiría que nadie sabe tanto de él como yo. He estado investigando sobre su vida aquí en Japón, como se hizo la lesión del brazo y esas cosas, la confirmación del romance con Sana fue un tema bastante difícil, había bastante evidencia donde aparecían sus nombres pero ninguna evidencia sobre si eran o no novios, solo algunos compañeros de ellos de grados inferiores porque al parecer los de su generación no sabían muy bien sobre ellos dos, solamente ubicaban a Fuuka y Hayama pero de Sana y Akito no se atrevían a especular; fue entonces cuando encontré ciertos testigos del aeropuerto se despidieron ¿recuerdas la promesa que le hiciste Sana?

Todos me miraron fijamente, era algo que nadie que no estuvo presente conocía, Hayama me miró tratando de decirme algo con la mirada, pero no entendí que, soy distraída ¿recuerdas?, así que me limite a sonreír y luego asentí con la cabeza.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, prometí preservarme para él y le dije…que no me engañara.

-Algo que incumplió ¿no es cierto?

-No claro que no, lo nuestro no soporto la distancia y…

-El amor con el que se despidieron, y esas palabras me hacen algo escéptica de la verdad que nos quieren hacer creer.

-Bueno pero el amor no siempre funciona y…

-Por lo general las chicas de tu edad son ilusas y creen en el amor verdadero, y Naozumi estaba en Europa en esa época ¿Por qué habría una razón para terminar con Akito?

-La distancia…

-No creo que ese fuera el caso, sabes en sus primeros torneos siempre se le ve hablando con alguien por teléfono mientras ignora a la prensa, y a ti se te fotografió varias veces haciendo lo mismo en tus descansos, e investigado, y los momentos coinciden.

Yo me quede completamente helada, esa mujer, esa mujer era realmente peligrosa.

-Georgea ¿tú fuiste la chica que más duro con Akito no es cierto?

-Ahh, ahh, pues… no se cuestión de tiempo….este…- el nerviosismo se había apoderado de ella al ver cómo me habían atacado a mí.

La pobre miraba a todos lados en busca de ayuda, Freda la miro unos momentos y negó con la cabeza para luego suspirar.

-Si, fue la que más duro con Akito, era su amiga después de todo, no fue una más del montón, y debo admitir que eso me molesta y mucho, porque mi hermana no fue para pasar el rato ella se merecía un lugar y…

-Te estás pasando Freda.-comentó Hayama mirándola con enojo.

-¿Y por qué no le diste su lugar Akito? Hay el doble de fotos con ella que con cualquier otra, incluso te veías feliz ¿por qué no lo hiciste?- la mujer sonreía al ver el caos causado, yo aun pensaba en como alejar sus preguntas de un tema tan sensible.

Hayama no contestó se limitó a ver el entretenido techo.

-¿Y bien Georgea? ¿Me puedes decir por qué no te daba tu lugar? ¿Nunca se lo pediste?

-No bueno…no nunca me importo el tema de ser la novia oficial o algo así.

-¿No te importo o no podías? Porque hablando claramente ninguna de ustedes podía ser la novia de Akito porque ese lugar era de Sana Kurata no es cierto?

Todos miramos muertos de pánico, al parecer tenía pruebas, no podíamos negarlo como lo habíamos planeado, no podíamos hacer nada contra las pruebas, las cuales no dudábamos que tenía porque es cierto…las fotos donde yo llamaba eran ciertas, incluso recuerdo que alguna vez me entrevistaron y el llamó me excuse unos momentos y le dije que le llamaría mas tarde porque en ese momento estaba ganando dinero para poder mantenerlo y adoptarlo, tal como prometí que haría con mi esposo; y cuando volví preguntaron ¿Con quién llamabas? ¿Con tu novio acaso? Y yo sonreí para decir podría ser, pero no me pregunten quien es porque es un secreto. Y al parecer Hayama pensaba en aquellas entrevistas que esquivo mientras me llamaba, estábamos acorralados.

Y entonces claro la menos indicada habló, para terminar de estropear las cosas.

-Simplemente acéptalo Darling (cariño) ella no tuvo lo suficiente para retenerte, necesitabas de alguien a tu lado, por eso probaste con tantas chicas para al final terminar completamente enamorado de mi, no te culpo, por eso come to Japan (viniste a Japón) para que tu y yo pudiéramos estar juntos.

Las cosas sucedieron de forma rápida, pero pude apreciar cada acción con detalle, Hayama tuvo esa mirada de "jefe simio" esa que tanto me costó quitar de su rostro, creo que si Zulema no fuera mujer habría muerto allí mismo en manos de Hayama, luego Freda negó furiosamente con la cabeza viendo a los reporteros quienes nos tomaban fotos como poseídos, menos Ann quien sonreía con satisfacción, al parecer su plan había salido bien al final; Naozumi me veía con una cara mezcla de preocupación y miedo, yo supongo que estaba en shock…pero entonces vi a Georgea mordiéndose el labio inferior tratando de controlarse pero al final sin éxito.

-Zulema como dices…como te atreviste…

-Es la verdad, no sé por qué tantas mentiras, si Akito engaño a Kurata ¿y? no es ni la primera ni la última vez que pasa esto en el mundo, y menos a una actriz, puedes vivir con eso ¿o no? Y además yo voy claro y destapo mi juego, quiero a Akito y siempre lo he hecho, estuve con él aun sabiendo de su relación con Kurata y tu también lo sabías ¿Qué pretendes haciéndote pasar ahora por su amiga?

-¡No me compares contigo! Yo no tengo los mismos propósitos egoístas que tu al venir aquí lo que paso entre él y yo quedó en el pasado, lo entendí perfectamente tu deberías hacer lo mismo y dejar de hacer tonterías una y otra vez, y si tanto quieres jugar sucio pues entonces entiéndelo ¡El te dejo por mí! ¿Lo escuchas bien? Me prefirió a mí y me prefirió encima de todas esas.

Ambas hablaron en un inglés súper rapidísimo, Nao me tuvo que ayudar a traducir, aun me cuesta un poco el idioma jejejeje.

Akito se puso de pie furioso, mando miradas asesinas y luego me vio fijamente, e inexplicablemente entendí lo que quería.

-Esto se ha vuelto una pelea de chicas y no pienso intervenir en ella, ok, pensábamos negar lo sucedido para evitar precisamente esto, él me engañó, y cuando me entere, no les diré cómo porque no les importa, terminamos, fue algo bastante triste y no quiero hablar de ello, pero ahora es cosa del pasado, siempre he sido bastante profesional y no mezclo asuntos personales con laborales, firmé un contrato y voy a obedecerlo, aun si Hayama está implicado, en cuanto a ellas aunque estén en la grabación pocas veces coincidimos, y yo me limito a hacer mi trabajo; me retiro, ah y algo más, a final de cuentas para la familia Hayama, la familia Kurata y nuestros amigos cercanos yo era la novia oficial, yo tuve este título mientras ustedes solamente eran las amantes para pasar el rato, es todo lo que tengo que decir.

* * *

Dicho esto me levante y salí rápidamente seguida de Hayama y Naozumi y dejando a los periodistas y a las chicas solas.

Los tres nos regresamos juntos en un taxi, ni si quiera quisimos esperar a Rei o a alguno de los managers, ahora mismo estamos en el departamento de Naozumi, por suerte logre tomar mi abrigo donde tenía escondido mi diablo para cualquier emergencia, escucho a los chicos hablando afuera, tal vez estén discutiendo, yo realmente en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo que sucederá mañana ahora que la verdad se ha dicho, ni siquiera sé si debo enojarme con Hayama, trató de evitarlo y está realmente enojado, aunque la verdad si es toda su culpa, pero bueno que más da, no se puede cambiar el pasado, me quedaré a dormir aquí esta noche, Naozumi no quiere dormir conmigo así que me dejo su cama el dormirá en el sillón y Hayama en el suelo, aunque en mi opinión solo está haciendo mal tercio pero no entiende las indirectas de que se vaya, la última vez que salí estaba calentando leche mientras Nao limpiaba su trompeta y se preparaba para dormir abrazándola… sin comentarios.

La conmoción esperada solamente duro tres días en los cuales no se dejó de hablar del incidente, pero la separación del grupo más famoso del momento termino por opacar la noticia y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, pasada la conmoción el rodaje se puso en marcha de nuevo, con algunas desventajas para todos. Estaban tan atrasados que grababan 13 horas seguidas, incluso Sana se veía agotada en los descansos, y se quedaba dormida las pocas veces que asistía a la escuela, mientras Hayama hacía lo mismo. Pronto les toco salir de locación, filmarían la escena del secuestro de Azuka, pero el clima no estaba de su parte y se requirió grabarla nueve veces debido a la fuerte lluvia que se había desatado y había vuelto la tierra en lodo, a pesar de darle cierto tinte dramático y realista a la escena todo el elenco tenía problemas para caminar con las pesadas ropas y el piso tan resbaloso, el primero en probar la ley de gravedad fue Naozumi, quien corría con Sana en brazos, después le siguieron las gemelas, quienes se llevaron a Hayama con ellas en un intento de mantenerse de pie, después fueron los actores secundarios, hasta que finalmente la escena quedó terminada; los chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería del pueblo improvisado, el cual aún estaba en construcción para las escenas finales, y cuando pudieron cambiarse de ropa, secarse y tomar algo caliente notaron que ya casi terminaban la película y las mejores escenas, aunque también las más difíciles estaban por llegar.

Sana yacía sentada en un rincón envuelta en una cobija y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente, pronto Naozumi se le unió entregándole un sándwich.

-Interpretar a Azuka es realmente emocionante y completamente diferente a todo lo que había hecho antes, de verdad extrañare esos cambios de humor cuando esto termine.

-Sorata es un personaje bastante difícil y lo disfruto, pero no siempre estoy de acuerdo en cómo trata a Azuka, es muy rudo.

-Es el punto Nao, pero lo haces bastante bien, eres un buen actor.

-Están por comenzar nuestras escenas ¿no es así? Me muero de nervios.

-Nao a partir de mañana tengo una semana de descanso debido a que la locación de tu palacio aún no está terminada, usare ese tiempo para estudiar y tal vez no nos veamos mucho ¿no te molesta?

-Al contrario Sana me da gusto que puedas pasar tiempo con tus amigos y tranquilizarte después de todo lo ocurrido.

-No he hablado con ellos del asunto, sé que me bombardearan con preguntas Ayya-chan y Tsuyoshi-kun no estaban del todo enterados sobre Zulema y las gemelas, realmente ya no quiero hablar de eso.

-¿Y qué tal las cosas con Georgea? ¿Ella dio las fotos?

-No lo creo, sabes, es bastante rara y a veces creo que está completamente loca, como cualquier chica que está detrás de Hayama ya lo sabes, pero no creo que tenga algo que ver con filtrar las fotos, incluso tienen un lado tierno, aunque pienso que es por ver tanto anime todas las mañanas.

-Creo que te simpatiza.-sonrió el chico mientras veía a la castaña terminarse su comida y limpiarse con el brazo a falta de una servilleta.

-Al contrario Nao somos algo así como rivales de actuación, a pesar de nunca haber actuado y que su papel no sea tan protagónico no puedes negar que lo hacen bien, incluso la chica esa-dijo refiriéndose a Zulema.

-Sana, para mi eres la número uno, lo sabes.

-No me adules, no te daré mi autógrafo.-comento la chica antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse en busca de algo más para comer.

Horas más tarde los chicos terminaban de bajar del autobús que los había dejado de vuelta en Tokio; Naozumi y Georgea veían a Sana imitando a distintos animales mientras esperaban al director para despedirse y poder marchar a casa.

-Y entonces, si me pongo el cabello aquí y hago los labios así aparece un oran…

-¡Oye Kurata!-interrumpió Hayama.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a molestar?-dijo la chica poniéndose a la defensiva.

-No, Fuuka me llamó para advertirme del examen de matemáticas, al parecer se recorrió la fecha por un viaje del profesor y debemos presentarlo mañana.

-La última palabra que capto mi cerebro fueron matemáticas-la chica tenía signos de interrogación alrededor de su cabeza.

-Por la culpa de varias personas he estado ocupado en asuntos sin importancia y no he podido estudiar.

-¡No te excuses para no haber sido un buen tutor! Ahora reprobare porque no sé nada.

-Me da igual si me ves estudiar.-el chico se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué querría verte estudiar? Mejor me voy a ver doramas a mi casa.

-Se está ofreciendo para estudiar contigo.-dijo la inglesa en medio de una serie de tosidos para disimular.

-Ah sí…bueno no… este Nao ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-No me molesta Sana-chan es tu materia más floja, pueden hacerlo en tu casa, queda más cerca, así Georgea los vigilara.

-No cuentes con ellos, las matemáticas son como mi Kriptonita, y además tengo mi propia tarea.-contesto la morena poniéndose en marcha tras Hayama y Sana, quienes ya se habían puesto en camino hacia la casa de la actriz.

Una vez entraron a la casa Kurata vieron el gran muñeco-costal de la madre de Sana sentado en su carro con una nota escrita por la sensei.

"Querida hija mía, tuve que emprender un viaje de último momento con destino a China, la razón, necesitaba inspirarme para mi nuevo libro, llevo a Shimura-san conmigo, un beso.

PD.¡ Sensei deme ese manuscrito!

Hayama había leído rápidamente el mensaje y había entrado a la casa en busca de algo de comer, moría de hambre y si no lo alimentaban lo haría el mismo; mientras tanto las chicas se dirigían a la habitación de la japonesa en busca de libros y cuadernos para ponerse a estudiar.

-Al parecer nuevamente se le venció el plazo-la castaña suspiro- y además Rei se quedó hablando unas cosas con el director, seguramente tardará en volver, incluso puede no llegar, lo escuche hablando con el manager de Nao acerca de un concierto y unas entradas gratis.

-Sana, entonces ¿estamos solas con Hayama?-comentó la pelinegra parándose en seco en la habitación de su amiga, quién la miro nerviosa; nada bueno se aproximaba conociendo a ese chita besucón, instintivamente se llevó las manos a los labios.


	23. Alcohol

Hola! como están todas? aqui les traigo este capi, espero les guste, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente, creo que no tardara mucho.

+Personajes propiedad de Miho Obana.

* * *

-Tranquilízate Georgea no es para tanto, si estamos solas con Hayama pero mientras…¡Estamos verdaderamente solas con Hayama!-gritó la castaña entendiendo por completo el significado del mensaje y sin querer haciendo sonar su voz por toda la casa.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo Kurata?-dijo el chico apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta a donde se había dirigido tras escuchar su apellido.

-Ha-hayama… ¿problemas? No, escuchaste mal.

-Es de mala educación dejar esperando a las visitas.-el chico comenzó a acercarse-¿Qué decías de mí?

-Solo quédate detrás de mí Sana, yo te protegeré con mi vida.-la pelinegra se había puesto en posición de combate frente a su anfitriona.

-Déjense de tonterías ¿no íbamos a estudiar?-dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente a la británica y mirando directamente a los ojos a la japonesa.

-Cierto, Hayama-sama debes hacerme pasar este examen para ganarte un pase directo al cielo.

-Saca tus apuntes, prenderé tu computadora Fuuka me escaneo sus apuntes para ayudarme…ayudarnos.-dijo el chico encendiendo el aparato y sentándose frente a él mientras la hiperactiva chica corría de un lado a otro de la alcoba buscando cualquier indicio de apuntes de matemáticas.

-Chicos saben que me encantaría ayudarlos, si pudiera, y no hay nada que me llame más la atención que aprender a despejar y esas cosas pero muero de hambre, tomare algo de la cocina.-dicho esto la chica salió apresuradamente.

-¡Prepara algo de comer!-gritó el karateca recordando cómo solo había logrado robar un trozo de queso antes de subir a buscarlas.

-¡Los encontré!.-gritó la chica victoriosa saliendo por una de las puertas del armario- mis apuntes de matemáticas ¿hace cuánto que no estudiábamos?

-Ni yo mismo lo recuerdo, antes de la ola de problemas supongo.-el chico tomó las hojas que había mandado a imprimir y le hizo una seña a su compañera para que se sentara frente a una mesita de centro, allí comenzó a anotar algunos ejercicios para entrar en materia, les esperaba una dura noche.

La chica comenzó, en un inicio no lograba recordar casi nada pero poco a poco el procedimiento vino a su mente y con ayuda de su tutor comenzó a avanzar, era realmente fácil entender las cosas cuando él explicaba, estaba segura, si su profesor le explicara esas cosas sería como verlo hablar en árabe, pero Hayama era realmente hábil, es cierto que la insultaba cuando algo obvio se le escapaba, pero siempre volvía a explicarle las veces necesarias y ella se lo agradecía, en secreto claro está.

Después de un rato apareció Georgea con un plato de algo extraño parecido a sushi, Hayama lo engullo sin objeciones y levanto un dedo en señal de aprobación.

-¿Y esto que es?-la castaña aun trataba de verle forma no estaba muy segura de sí era prudente comerlo.

-Sushi.-estaba sonrojada, sus dotes culinarias no eran nada del otro mundo- No sé nada de comida japonesa, o por lo menos no de cómo prepararlo, lo hice con latas de atún que encontré en la despensa, no te dejes guiar por la pinta, está bueno y necesitan vitaminas para poder estudiar, y déjenme decirles que no saldrán de este cuarto más que para ir a clases y vendré a darles sus vueltas para ver cómo van.-la chica salió inmediatamente dejando a la castaña con la boca abierta aun decidiendo entre comer o no.

Los chicos prosiguieron hasta casi las 4 de la mañana y después de la última visita de la gemela, donde anunció que dormiría unas horas pero despertaría para mandarlos a la escuela, decidieron darse un descanso.

-Hayama.-bebiendo de la última ronda de café que Georgea les había llevado- si nos quedamos en silencio me dormiré.

-¿Qué propones?-el chico estaba apoyado sobre sus brazos observándola.

-Contemos nuestros más oscuros secretos, yo orine la cama hasta los once años, ahora dime un secreto vergonzoso sobre ti.

-No.

-¡Es trampa yo ya te lo dije!

-No molestes.

-Entonces contesta esto señor amargado ¿por qué… por qué me engañaste con otras?-la chica había bajado su mirada, no sabía por qué había preguntado pero esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza y al final por muy dolorosa que fuera la verdad, Hayama era el único conocedor de ella.

-¿Por qué tan de repente?

-Quiero saberlo.

-No, no quieres.

-Eso no ha dejado de rondarme la cabeza, merezco saberlo ya no me hará daño-apretó fuertemente el puño bajo la mesa- ¿es por el tamaño de mis pechos? ¿Realmente fue la distancia? ¿o tal vez…

-Fría.

-Dímelo Hayama, Georgea me dio su teoría y me contó sobre ustedes.-lo estaba haciendo bien, no sentía ningún síntoma de llanto, eso era bueno ¿no?

-Ella no puede estar callada… Kurata ellas se parecían a ti.

Sana sintió un dolor agudo en el estómago, maldita la hora de haber pedido la verdad, quien se imaginaria que él estaba dispuesto a decirla, tal vez la falta de sueño, el desgaste mental…o tal vez el peso de conciencia era mucho.

-Ya veo.-atinó a decir la castaña mientras procesaba esas palabras, escucharlo de Georgea era muy diferente a escuchárselo decir a Hayama.

-Después de venir a Japón-prosiguió el chico- y regresar a Estados Unidos todo estaba más silencioso a mí alrededor, algo era diferente.

-No te comprendo…-la chica hacia esfuerzos por entenderlo pero la anterior noticia aunada a la falta de sueño no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

-¡Extrañaba tu cuerpo y tu aroma a mi lado!-explotó el chico de pronto, todo mundo creía que no tenía sentimientos, que era un guerrero y por lo tanto esas cosas no lo afectaban, pero vaya que si lo había hecho.

-¿Me extrañabas?-la chica estaba perdiendo el poco autocontrol que tenía- ¿Y crees que yo me la pase muy bien? No sabía nada de ti, dejaste de dar señales de vida, debía seguir pensando en ti como mi novio cuando ni siquiera sabía si estabas vivo, seguía queriendo a la sombra de ti, seguí creyendo una mentira hasta que me abrieron los ojos.

-Sé que también tuviste tus problemas pero no olvides lo diferentes que somos, el cómo lidiar con las hormonas por ejemplo, estaba harto de no poder sacarte de mi mente, de estar a punto en muchas ocasiones de tomar el primer vuelo a Japón solo para poder abrazarte y besarte hasta que nos dolieran los labios-Sana estaba asombrada, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar así, pero eso no justificaba nada- y fue entonces que decidí comenzar a salir con Sandy, ella es una modelo con cierta fama en América, salimos una noche y no dejaba de hablar y de hablar y de hablar sobre sus uñas, y su bolso y cualquier tontería que se le ocurriera; termine hartándome y…

-¿Y?

-Comencé a beber…

-¡¿Cómo qué comenzaste a beber?-la chica había perdido definitivamente el autocontrol que aún conservaba, sabía que su ex novio era un tarado pero nunca se imaginó llegar a esos extremos- tu dijiste que odiabas ese sabor, que jamás…¡Eres un baka!

-No me gusta, solo quería que se callara…pero tome más de la cuenta, no recuerdo exactamente que paso…sólo sé que nos besamos…en repetidas ocasiones e incluso estuvo a punto de ocurrir algo más pero… quede inconsciente a tiempo.-contestó desviando la mirada de esos ojos café que le reprochaban sus actos.

-¡Eres más que un baka!

-Por eso deje de comunicarme contigo, no me atrevía a decirte lo ocurrido, sabía que te pondrías toda mal, y después simplemente no pude con la culpa, si te enterabas seguramente armarías un escándalo y… las cosas se salieron de control, no dejaba de pensar en ti en cómo decirte la verdad pero a la vez no daba señales de vida con la esperanza que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo; luego mi padre dijo que no volveríamos a Japón, las cosas marchaban bien en Estados Unidos y yo comencé a salir con más chicas siempre parecidas a ti en algo, pero tan diferentes a la vez; una tras otra solo me hacían sentir peor, caer más en el hoyo que yo mismo cabe, lo de Freda y Georgea seguramente ya te lo dijeron ¿no es así?

La chica asintió despacio, aun no se reponía de la confesión, no sabía si llorar, gritarle o matarlo en el acto.

-No te pido perdón Kurata, sé que no lo tengo, querías saber la verdad, allí la tienes dijiste que jamás me perdonarías y es respetable, no merezco nada de eso, sólo espero que el tipo Kamura te trate como mereces y…

-Yo nunca me había dejado de llamar tu novia, por muy lejos que estuvieras seguía soñando con verte regresar y tener una vida como la de la mayoría de las chicas, salir contigo, tomarnos de las manos…y luego pensaba él no es así, seguramente saldríamos a jugar videojuegos o ver una película de karate, que disfrutaría en secreto tanto como él, y después nos pelearíamos por alguna tontería, subiríamos la voz, ambos explotaríamos y nos arrojaríamos algo y luego antes de que pudiera irme del lugar me detendrías y me abrazarías de la forma tan característica en que solías hacerlo y luego nos tomaríamos de la mano y no volveríamos a decir nada hasta que nuestros labios se juntaran y entonces sí, estando solos podríamos comportarnos como una pareja normal.

Hayama la escuchaba sin emitir ningún sonido, una opresión en su corazón lo estaba haciendo sentir la peor basura del planeta, sabía que lo era, pero aun así no podía reponerse a ello.

-Lo lamento.

-De nada sirven esas palabras, no ahora, hay cosas que no se pueden remediar, mis sueños rotos, mis lágrimas, mi salud deteriorada; incluso el sufrimiento de las otras ¿no has pensado en ellas?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Ellas querían salir conmigo, yo solo…

-Eres un idiota, ellas te querían ¿no has pensado en que llegaron a quererte? Incluso tal vez a amarte.

-Es su culpa.-contestó el chico convirtiéndose en lobo mientras volvía a desviar la mirada.

-Es tu culpa por engañarlas y usarlas, sé que Georgea si se enamoró.-contestó la chica con la mirada perdida, estaba teniendo la conversación más adulta de su vida y no lo arruinaría echándose a llorar.

-Nadie le dijo que lo hiciera.

-¡El amor no llega por qué tú quieras! Es algo que no puedes manejar llega y ya, ojala fuera así de fácil lidiar con él.

-Ella era mi amiga, debió haber sabido lo que le esperaba estando conmigo.

-¿De verdad no sentiste nada por ella? Las revistas y todos dicen que…

-¡No hagas caso a lo que digan las revistas y menos otras personas! Yo te lo estoy diciendo, ella solo era mi amiga y no pude verla como algo más, me gustaba y me divertía pero…no la amé y ella lo sabe, se lo explique muy bien, si me arrepiento de haber salido con alguien es precisamente con ella…se tomó las cosas muy enserio.-el chico se veía apenado- y lo que menos quería era lastimar a más personas, pero este asunto está muerto, no tengo porque seguir hablando de él porque haga lo que haga no tengo perdón y lo sé, por eso me iré de aquí en cuanto acabemos el año escolar y la película, es una promesa.

-Haz lo que te plazca.-contestó la castaña a la defensiva, estaba pensando seriamente en arrojarle algo a la cabeza cuando una voz y el rechinar de una puerta los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Perdonen ¿interrumpo algo?- Georgea estaba envuelta en una pijama de tela color morado con estampados de lunas, bostezaba repetidamente- bueno da igual, es hora de que bajen a desayunar y se vayan a presentar su examen y si se puede me dejen dormir.

-Ya vamos, yo usaré primero la ducha-contestó la castaña buscando su uniforme y una toalla.

-Iré a mi casa a cambiarme, te veo en la escuela, ah y Georgea…

-¿Si?-la chica se tallaba los ojos repetidamente mientras largos cabellos negros le tapaban la mayor parte de la cara.

-Tienes llamado en una hora.

La chica abrió los ojos por completo mientras volvía a su realidad, lo había olvidado por completo.

-¡Maldición!-gritó la pelinegra corriendo a su habitación recriminándose por haber sido tan distraída, seguramente llegaría tarde y sería reprendida por el director.

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, en el set las cosas estaban algo movidas, pronto se irían a la locación y estaban terminando las escenas en el set, Sana tenía mucha energía esos días le habían propuesto aparecer en la campaña de una marca de ropa muy prestigiosa y además posar en la revista de moda, su carrera estaba ascendiendo nuevamente.

-Chicos las críticas nos favorecen, incluso todo el escándalo que se ha armado ha hecho voltear a muchos críticos hacia ustedes, no me arrepiento de haberlos llamado para esta película, son realmente fabulosos.

-Gracias director-sama.-contestó Sana, quien lucía un kimono sencillo en color blanco y el cabello en un chongo, su rostro tenía polvo para hacerla parecer más pálida y sus ojos mostraban una profunda concentración.

-Bueno director…siempre que trabajamos juntos en algún proyecto este sale bien así que no es de extrañarse si esta película se vuelve un suceso.-el chico sonrió sinceramente.

-Vayan a sus lugares, las cámaras están listas, denle intensidad a esta escena, Azuka ya está en cautiverio por órdenes de Sorata.

-Prepárense para llorar.-gritó una feliz Sana quien iba a sentarse a un set preparado para esa escena, era una estancia grande sin ventanas, solo con un pequeño tragaluz que le permitía saber si era de día o de noche, los muebles eran de madera en su totalidad, rústicos pero elegantes, la cama tenía cortinas de seda con estampados de flores muy tenues y diversos floreros y jarrones recorrían el lugar, la chica fue a sentarse en una alfombra mientras perdía la mirada.

Por su parte Naozumi tomaba aire en repetidas ocasiones y se concentraba en su papel, definitivamente le costaba mucho trabajo entrar en él, y le preocupaba mucho lastimar sin querer a su compañera, pero debía mostrar que tan versátil era, definitivamente ese papel marcaría su evolución como actor.

-¡Accion!

* * *

-Azuka-Sorata había entrado con paso firme a la habitación- Al parecer ni el cautiverio ha opacado esa belleza tan deslumbrante.-el chico se había acercado a la castaña, quien no había girado su rostro a pesar de haberlo oído, y con gesto malhumorado la obligo a mirarlo.

-¡Déjame tranquila! Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no pienso ser una más de tu harem.- la chica comenzó a forcejear para soltarse pero el termino por empujarla a un lado.

-No pienso soportar tus desplantes mujer, estas en mi territorio y haces lo que yo te ordeno, solo me has estado provocando y mi paciencia tiene un límite, si mis guardias no te han tocado es porque te quiero para mí, no caigas de mi gracia o tu vida aquí se convertirá en un infierno.

La chica comenzó a reírse- No pienso evitar que Karasuma te mate-su mirada estaba perdida- nadie, escúchame bien, nadie me ha tratado como tú lo has hecho, y solamente por eso disfrutare tanto verte morir.

El hombre se lanzó sobre ella y la abofeteo mientras la acorralaba contra el suelo.

-Ese imbécil no tiene oportunidad de entrar en estas tierras, las gemelas tienen órdenes de matarlo si lo ven acercarse.

-Las gemelas están más preocupadas por complacerte en la cama que por vigilarlo.-la chica se ganó un nuevo golpe ante tal comentario.

-A pesar de tu mal carácter debo agradecerte el pretexto para iniciar la guerra que tanto necesitaba-se había puesto de pie y caminaba a lo largo de la estancia-tu padre tiene el pretexto para atacar y yo para matarlo.

La chica lo miraba horrorizada con el rostro sonrojado por el golpe-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Estas aquí como una carnada, odias a tu padre ¿no? Pues él está moviendo mar y tierra por rescatarte, aunque la verdad él también sólo quería un motivo para atacarme.-sonrió con superioridad.

-Yo soy... ¿yo soy la culpable de esta guerra?

-No la culpable, pero si el pretexto, alégrate mucha gente morirá para tratar de salvarte.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-gritó la chica poniéndose de pie y comenzando a sacudirlo.

-Claro que puedo, a mí que me importa que mueran todas esas personas, al final yo saldré victorioso y terminare también poseyendo tus tierras ¿no suena grandioso?

La chica se tiro sobre él y comenzó a pegarle y rasguñarlo, el chico trataba de quitársela de encima hasta que logró sujetarla de las muñecas y apartarla de él, no sin haber recibido algunos arañazos.

-¡Estás loco! ¡Igual que mi padre! Deberían velar por el bienestar del pueblo y no por sus tontas luchas de poder, no puedes usar a las personas como si se tratara de un juego.-la chica se veía terriblemente alterada y aun forcejeaba para soltarse.

-Lamentablemente no estás tú en el poder, así es la vida niña, querías ser libre pues ahora ¡afronta tu libertad!

-¡No eres quien creí que eras! Eres un monstruo igual que mi padre-gritó la chica ganándose otra bofetada por parte del chico- No importa que tanto me golpees, jamás accederé a ayudarte en esto, es más me encargare de que tu plan se venga abajo.-gritó la chica mientras era empujada por Sorata y quedaba en el suelo.

-Me encantas Azuka, realmente me encantas aun cuando te pones así.-dijo el chico acercándose a ella amenazadoramente mientras esta comenzaba a arrojar los jarrones.

* * *

-¡Corte!

-Bien chicos tómense un respiro mientras se posicionan las cámaras en otro ángulo, vaya esto está que arde ¿no lo creen?-el director volteo a ver al público que tenían, entre los cuales se contaban a las gemelas, Zulema, Hayama, Rei y Asako, quienes no tenían trabajo o llamado a esa hora y por lo tanto se habían reunido a ver como montaban esa escena.

-Sana-chan eres realmente increíble-dijo Asako limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Sí, esos golpes se ven muy reales.-comentó Freda quien no perdía detalle.

-Fueron golpes reales, Sana-chan me obligo a pegarle de a de veras.-Nao se veía angustiado debido a la escena, odiaba pegarle a Sana pero ella insistía en que para poder conservar el control sobre su personaje necesitaba sentir el estímulo adecuado.

-Todo está bien Nao, yo también te pegue fuerte.-la chica dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, no quería perder el hilo de sentimientos que Azuka sentía en ese momento.

-Pero Sana tus golpes no…-se llevó una mano a la boca para percatarse de un hilillo de sangre que le escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

-Si aún no te duelen sus golpes lo harán mañana.-comentó Hayama convertido en chita.

-Chicos tranquilos, a ver Sana y Naozumi a sus posiciones ¿listos? ¡Acción!

* * *

-¡Aléjate de mí!-gritó Azuka tratando de escapar arrojando todo lo que había a su paso, sabía lo que Sorata quería y ella no se lo iba a permitir, no así.

-Dijiste que me querías Azuka, querías estar conmigo, ahora podemos estar juntos las veces que queramos ¿Por qué huyes?-dijo esquivando todo lo que la chica le arrojaba.

-¡No te quiero cuando te pones así! Cuando piensas en matar a no sé cuántas personas, y menos cuando me tratas como si fuera la peor de las harapientas ¡Soy una princesa y te guste o no me debes dar mi lugar!

-¿El mismo que te has dado hasta ahora? Porque no eres un ejemplo a seguir.-el chico la había acorralado y trataba de destrozar sus ropas mientras la chica forcejeaba, hasta que logro golpearlo a puño cerrado.

-¡Tú no eres quien para juzgarme! ¡Seré caprichosa y berrinchuda, y lo que tú quieras pero jamás he matado a nadie! Si yo pudiera gobernar, si una mujer fuera capaz de expresar…

-¡Eres una mujer, no puedes! A menos claro que te casaras con alguien…

-Yo quería carme contigo.-la chica temblaba violentamente pegada a un rincón viendo al ojiazul tratando de adivinar cualquier movimiento.- pero tu prefieres a la señorita Atsushi.

-¿Cómo podría estar contigo con todo lo que se dice de ti? Eres berrinchuda, tu padre no te deja salir del cautiverio y…

-Karasuma me dijo que si realmente me quisieras eso no te importaría.-sentencio la chica con voz tranquila y viéndolo directamente a los ojos, desafiante.

-Karasuma haría lo que fuera por meterse entre tus sabanas-contestó tajante.

-No Sorata, te equivocas, ese chico no es como tú ni como yo-una sonrisa triste se asomó mientras caminaba hacia su captor- él es una buena persona, y que me cuida y respeta sin esperar nada a cambio, jamás llegarás a ser como él y yo jamás llegaré a merecerlo, supongo que eres lo que me merezco ¿no es así?- la chica se acercó seductoramente y poso sus manos en las mejillas para atraerlo hacia ella y darle un tierno un beso-Somos una basura.-dijo por fin antes de que Sorata la besara apasionadamente sin que ella se resistiera.

* * *

Los chicos se separaron un poco cuando el director cortó la escena, la chica temblaba un poco y se había apartado de Naozumi, quien sollozaba al recordar los golpes propinados a su novia.

-Oficialmente, es la actuación más seria que he hecho.-sentenció Sana mientras respiraba pausadamente, debía poner en orden ciertos sentimientos que no eran propios de ella.

Por su parte el público aplaudía efusivamente, se habían sumado más actores, la película estaba llena de estrellas, todos eran muy reconocidos, Yamakawa, el hombre que personificaba al padre de Azuka incluso había participado en películas francesas y estadounidenses; todos sin excepción sabían del talento de esos chicos, serían grandes actores de adultos, siendo niños ya lo eran, ninguno le temía al trabajo pesado o difícil y además eran muy profesionales.

-Me acabas de dejar sin palabras Sana-Freda se había puesto de pie mientras le acercaba un poco de jugo de uva a la castaña- me aterra saber que comparto créditos contigo.

-No debiste mencionarlo-Georgea se había acercado- nosotras también debemos hacer una escena con Naozumi y no es precisamente porno como lo han venido siendo, esta vez de verdad debemos hablar y mostrar algo así como sentimientos.

-Lo harán bien-Sana se había levantado y aceptaba las palmaditas de los demás actores, fue entonces cuando su mirada se cruzó con los del chico karateca y sin quererlo con la chica que tanto odiaba.

-Una escena muy normal en mi opinión-comentó la chica alargando las palabras.

-Menos mal que no lo hice para impresionarte.

-Ella tiene razón, te mostraste muy sumisa con el tipo Kamura, la Azuka que yo percibo es menos sentimental y más pasional.

-Como si tú lo hicieras tan bien.-la chica le mandaba rayos a su compañero-chita, quien la miraba sin temor.

-Yo solo me dejo violar por tu personaje.-contestó burlonamente.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?-la chica echaba humo, defendería a Azuka a capa y espada- todo es culpa del tarado de Karasuma que no se atreve a besarla de frente y ella debe hacerse cargo de la situación.

-Lo que digas, no importa.-contestó el castaño desviando la mirada.

En ese momento se acercó el peli azul aun deprimido por lo ocurrido.

-¿De verdad te encuentras bien Sana-chan?

-¿Cuántas veces debemos hablar de eso? Estoy bien, somos actores y hacemos lo que todos los actores hacen.

-De acuerdo.-contestó aun no muy convencido

-Eres muy exagerado Nao-intervino Freda- haces escenas más subidas de tono con nosotras y nunca te he visto preocupado por nuestros sentimientos, y mira que nosotras no somos actrices, solo unas novatas que hacen un favor a un amigo de su madre.

-Bueno chicas…

-Haz deshojado nuestra castidad y ni una disculpa has externado.-agregó Georgea.

-Ah chicas…no sabía que…

-Solo se siente mal cuando me hace algo a mí, eso es malo Nao, deberías preocuparte por todas las chicas, no solo por tu novia.-Sana le acaricio cariñosamente la mejilla y le sonrio- aunque es agradable de cierto modo.

A nadie se le escapo la mirada que puso Hayama al ver esto.

-Georgea, acércate.

-¿Yo, que quieres?- la chica se acercó dudosa, era raro que le pidiera favores.- ¿Qué pas…-no logró terminar la pregunta porque los labios del chico la habían silenciado, ella se quedó aturdida, no entendía muy bien que pasaba, fue entonces cuando su mirada se posó en Sana, quien al igual que todos los veía confundida, la británica reaccionó en el acto y empujo a Hayama con una mano mientras con la otra le giraba la cara de una cachetada.

-Akito my love…

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí! –gritó mientras pateaba al chico que yacía en el suelo rodando para esquivarla.

-¡Me tenías a tu lado!-gritó furiosa la americana uniéndose a la golpiza- yo soy a quien amas no a esta tonta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a seguir lastimando a mi gemela?-gritó la tercera chica esperando su turno para patear a la masa amorfa que respondía al nombre de Akito Hayama.

Naozumi no dejaba de ver la escena y a Sana una y otra vez, esperando su reacción.

-Jajajaja chicas me alegro de tenerlas por aquí, ustedes hacen mi trabajo mucho mejor que yo-la chica sonrió mientras con su pulgar animaba a seguir con la masacre, en fin, háganlo puré, Nao ¿no tienes hambre?

-Si…-el chico aún no se reponía de verla actuar así, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso ¿sería que por fin lo comenzaba a amar?

-Vayamos a cambiarnos de ropa y vayamos por un buen plato de Udon, tengo tanta hambre que me comería un manatí.-parloteaba la chica mientras se alejaba seguida de un confundido chico.

Los días siguientes Hayama se comportó de forma esquiva con la joven actriz, siempre sacaba comentarios groseros en su presencia,, las veces en que coincidían eran cada vez menos, sus escenas habían dejado de estar unidas y por lo tanto tenían distintos horarios, incluso era raro verlos juntos en la escuela, por lo general uno llegaba cuando el otro se acababa de ir, la mayoría de las escenas del chico coincidían con las gemelas o con otros actores bastante respetados, lo cual le había traído algunos problemas al karateca, él no era actor, solo sabía pelear pero por suerte su personaje era tan parecido a él mismo, por lo menos en su poco vocabulario, que no le fue difícil comportarse indiferente y acertar con las palabras.

-Oye Akito-Freda revotaba una pelota contra la pared mientras el aludido leía un comic- ¿no crees que las grabaciones se han puesto aburridas?

-Da igual.-contestó de forma cortante mientras cambiaba la página.

-Al principio me costó un poco de trabajo, ya sabes que le agregaron escenas y líneas a mi personaje, pero una vez que agarramos el modo no fue difícil; sin embargo, ahora todo es aburrido todas mis escenas son con Zulema o contigo ¡Quiero acción con Naozumi!-gritó la chica desesperada ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del castaño.

-Al parecer ya te dio la rara enfermedad que las vuelve a todas sus admiradoras.

-Yo soy su fan desde que lo vi actuar en Inglaterra, aunque nunca creí conocerlo de verdad, y no lo decía por las escenas porno…sino porque es divertido reírse de él.-la chica hacía pucheros y aunque tratara de disimularlo se había sonrojado un poco- Pero ya que importa ¿no sabes algo de Sana? Casi no la veo en los pasillos y cuando llegó a verla apenas y da tiempo de decirle hola antes de que me atropelle o me saque volando.

-Está ocupada supongo, escuche a Fuuka decir que aparte de las grabaciones tiene sesión de fotos para una línea de ropa.-el chico se había encogido de hombros mientras le daba un gran trago a su Coca-cola.

-Fuuka… no la conozco del todo, solo ha venido en dos ocasiones a esta casa y me la pase tratando de que Zulema no la matara pero aun así no me parece la chica con la que saldrías, es muy voluntariosa, siempre quiere decirnos que hacer y si no mal recuerdo es lo que más odias ¿o no? Que alguien te diga que hacer.

-También tiene sus encantos.-contestó el chico sin despegar su vista del comic.

En ese momento apareció Zulema con una gran maleta rosa y una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Vamos a Hokkaido!-gritó emocionada la chica con su cámara al cuello- De prisa Freda tu clon lleva esperándonos 10 minutos en el taxi.

-Yo no soy la que no tenía listo el equipaje, el mío estuvo listo desde anoche- le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación- Da igual, nos vemos en tres días Akito, debo ir a tratar de ganarme un Oscar-sonrió ante su propio chiste- no te creas solo iré y golpeare a alguien, see you later (nos vemos después)-la morena salió rápidamente.

-Bye my love (adiós mi amor) no me extrañes mucho.-la chica se había pegado a su cuerpo y trataba de besarlo aunque este la esquivaba fácilmente hasta que el sonar del claxon hizo desistir a la chica y salió gritando palabras de amor.

El chico suspiró aliviado al escuchar la puerta cerrarse al fin, esas locas se irían por tres días a grabar fuera y él no tendría que soportarlas, además su hermana "la escandalosa" iría a pasar el fin de semana con unos parientes a las afueras de la ciudad, su padre no llegaría hasta el día siguiente y si las cosas marchaban tan bien como hasta ahora en cuanto su hermana saliera él tendría la casa para él solo, por fin disfrutaría de un poco de paz, pensando en que invertiría su tiempo subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto donde lanzó lejos el comic y se acostó en su cama viendo el girar del ventilador del techo, había olvidado lo caluroso que era su país natal, sin darse cuenta como el movimiento de las aspas comenzó a adormecerlo hasta dejarlo profundamente dormido.

No despertó sino hasta tres horas después, comenzaba a oscurecer y su hermana ya se había ido, por más que trato no logro despertar a su hermano y decidió marcharse; Hayama abrió los ojos aun somnoliento y lo primero que vio fueron dos hermosos ojos café mirándolo burlones y luego se percató de que alguien más estaba en su cama, y no solo eso, tenía un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza, pertenecientes a la propietaria de esos ojos, no tardo ni medio segundo en saltar sorprendido y poniéndose en guardia.

-Con un demonio…-el chico escuchaba sus latidos fuertemente, se había pegado a la cabecera mientras observaba a la chica, quien aún estaba sentada en su cama.

-No sabía que te chupabas el dedo.-Sana estaba riendo, jamás se esperó tal cosa, llevaba un buen rato observándolo dormir y no podía negar lo lindo que se veía.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste?-aun no controlaba a su corazón, había sido demasiado para sus nervios verla a su lado cuando abrió los ojos, no era que no lo hubiera soñado, solo que esta vez era real.

-La hermana Hayama me dejo pasar, dijo que iba de salida pero con gusto dejaba la casa a mi disposición, espere que despertaras pero no lo hacías y me aburrí, estaba pensando en alguna travesura para hacer cuando comenzaste a moverte.-la chica sonrió divertida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- contestó de forma grosera.

-El tiempo suficiente para notar cuanto me extraña Aki-chan.-la chica no había notado el tono de su compañero y se había puesto de pie caminando alrededor del cuarto.

-¿Aki-chan?

El dinosaurio que te di en nuestro medio cumpleaños- le regalo una sonrisa sincera- y al que además le pusiste el suéter que tejí para ti.

-Ah.

-Me sorprendió que aún lo tuvieras-señaló la repisa donde estaba colocado el dinosaurio- creí que te habías deshecho de él.

-No me molesta.

-Es nuestro hijo, así que no te deshagas de él ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Nuestro hijo?-el chico se empezaba a sentir raro, esa conversación tomaba un camino extraño y él ya estaba despierto- mejor dime a qué viniste.

-Tsuyoshi me dijo que estarías solo en casa y decidí venir.

-Así que Kurata quiere actuar un poco como Azuka ¿no?- ni él sabía de donde había salido eso, debía admitirlo comenzaba a disfrutar de la situación.

-¡Baka! Si quisiera actuar como Azuka te hubiera violado mientras dormías-contestó a la defensiva- o por lo menos así la describes tú.-dijo rodando los ojos y tirando sin querer varios mangas del estante.

-¿Y qué planeabas hacer estando casi encima de mí?-el chico proseguía el juego sin inmutarse.

-¡Yo solo te miraba de cerca! No te sientas la gran cosa-chillaba la chica corriendo por todo el cuarto.

-¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí o seguirás destrozando mi habitación?

-Vine a mostrarte esto-saco una arrugada hoja de su bolsillo y se acercó para mostrársela- es gracias a ti que lo obtuve.

-Sacaste 8.5 en el examen de matemáticas.

-Todo es gracias a ti y vine a agradecértelo.

-Aja.

-Y bueno, no he tenido tiempo de tejer otro suéter y las galletas no se me dan, por eso te prepare sushi.-la chica se estaba poniendo nerviosa miraba a todos lados como buscando una salida.

-¿Sushi?

-Es mi forma de agradecerte, no te equivoques.

-¿Dónde está?

-En la mesa… hice bastante.

-Vamos, me he levantado con hambre.

Una vez llegaron a la sala el castaño logró apreciar una enorme cantidad de bandejas con sushi de distintas variedades, algunos presentaban una vista realmente desconcertante pero otros se veían realmente apetitosos, deseaba llevarse a la boca ese sushi de mango que estaba en la esquina mas cercana de la mesa, esa fruta no le molestaba.

-Kurata ¿dejaste sin peces el mar?

-Claro que no, eso es imposible ¿no?-la chica estaba cavilando sobre la posibilidad de la extinción de los peces.

-¿Es sushi de ballena?

-¡Yo soy portavoz de Green peace!-gritó ante la sola idea.

-Y entonces…este sushi…

-Limítate a comer.-la chica le acerco un plato con algo que parecía un rollo mal cortado- no juzgues las cosas por su exterior.

El chico tomo el plato con mala gana y comenzó a comer plato tras plato que la chica le pasaba, cada vez más sonriente, hasta llegar con el último.

-¿Te gusto?

-No.-el chico aceptó el vaso de agua ofrecido por su interlocutor.

-¡¿Cómo que no te gusto? Me pase todo el día en la cocina cocinando y tu ¡¿Sales con que no aprecias mi esfuerzo?-gritó sacando su mazo y comenzando a tratar de pegarle.

Kurata-el chico esquivaba sus martillazos sin cambiar de expresión- ¿crees que me lo hubiera comido si no me hubiera gustado?-ni el mismo supo porque lo dijo, la atmosfera estaba rara, era eso, nunca lo hubiera dicho pero algo lo obligo a decir lo que realmente pasaba por su mente, esperaba no se hiciera una costumbre.- Y el sushi es sagrado, nunca se desperdicia.

-Eres un sujeto muy extraño, lo digo sin ánimos de ofender, es como un cumplido.-lo miraba intrigada, por lo general él siempre actuaba y decía lo contrario que sentía ¿por qué esta vez había sido diferente?

-¿Solo viniste a esto?

-Si ¿te parece raro?

-Solo inusual.-la chica se había sentado en el sillón y él se decidió a hacer lo mismo, al parecer no se iría pronto.

-Esta mañana hable con director-sama sobre las últimas escenas de la película, hubo algunos cambios en el guión…

-¿Ha habido mucho no crees?

-Yo sabía que esto iba a ser así en un principio no estaba seguro que Naozumi o yo pudiéramos con los personajes, son demasiado diferentes a todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, debo admitir que a veces Azuka me saca de mis zonas de confort, pero al parecer estamos haciendo un buen trabajo, no solo nosotros, tu, las gemelas y Zulema también es por eso que quiere poner una escena que había descartado.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Poco a poco Zulema comenzara a tener más protagonismo ¿lo sabes? Como Azuka está en cautiverio Zulema tendrá más apariciones y puede ser tan odiosa como regularmente es.

-Ve al grano Kurata.

-Al final debo hacer una escena de pelea con ella, el director dice que se montara una coreografía pero nunca me ha gustado trabajar así, siempre he creído que debes darle un poco de ti a cada personaje, entenderlo y saber que haría en un momento así y a veces eso solo pasa cuando estas grabando ya la escena, no me gustaría tener que saber dónde golpear y donde detenerme, me gustaría poder poner algunas cosas pero… ¿Zulema es muy buena peleando?

-Si te enfrentaras contra ella no tendrías ninguna oportunidad de salir con vida

-Que sincero.-la chica lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Querías que te mintiera? A veces me confundes.

-Ella no se va a contener, no es secreto que no le simpatizo, ni ella a mí, en las grabaciones se incluirán algunas donde Karasuma le enseña unas cuantas cosas a Azuka a lo largo de la película, pero aun así me da un poco de miedo.

-No te sientas inferior a ella, eres la estrella después de todo, no permitirán que te mate.- el chico se había vuelto chita mientras la mirada de furia de Sana lo recorría.

-No estas ayudando en nada, para mí es muy difícil esto, sé que no lo notas porque tu personaje es como tú, pero yo… bueno yo no sería capaz de hacer las cosas que hace Azuka, meterse con un hombre que está con otra, portarse así o de plano hacerle frente a la prometida para quitarle al novio, yo no tendría el valor de hacer eso nunca.

-Pero eres actriz, modelo, conductora y no sé qué tantas cosas, no deberías compararte con ella, no puedes hacer lo mismo que ella o tratar de ganarle en su terreno.

-¡Pues debería! Soy una actriz súper maravillosa, debería poder hacer todo, pero el solo pensar que es contra ella…

-¿Qué tiene Zulema de especial? Es bonita, tiene buen cuerpo, y sus pechos son grandes ¿es solo por eso?

-¡Que más quieres! ¡Es mi culpa por creer que podrías darme ánimos! ¡Pero eres tan baka que hechas todo a perder!- me largo, prefiero atormentarme yo sola con mis demonios internos, buscare un libro de autoayuda o algo por el estilo.-la chica se disponía a levantarse cuando una mano fuerte la tomo de la muñeca y volvió a sentarla de un tirón.

-¿La gran Kurata se siente menos junto a alguien? La mayoría de las chicas de Japón desearían ser tu ¿ y tú quisieras ser Zulema?

-¡Quien quiere ser esa "pechos de montaña"!-gritó indignada tratando de soltarse.

-Puede que tenga muchas cualidades, pero tú tienes una muy importante.

-¿Y cuál es?

-Eres la única chica que no me harta.-dijo el karateca mientras la acorralaba contra el sillón y la besaba sin previo aviso.


	24. Demonio

Hola a todas! perdon por la tardanza pero espero que haya valido la pena, mi internet murio un tiempo y no pude contestar sus reviews, de todas formas abajo serán contestados.

*Personajes propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

En un principio Sana se quedó paralizada, había olvidado esa dulce sensación sobre sus labios, en ese momento no eran Karasuma y Azuka, no podía fingir que no era un beso ¿entonces lo era? Poco a poco la chica fue captando lo que ocurría, su cuerpo comenzaba a responderle, sus labios se movían y eso no era bueno, ella no debía hacerlo; así que sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde logró empujar al chico lejos de ella y en el acto se puso en guardia sacando su aura de combate.

-¡¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer semejante barbaridad? Uno no puede bajar un poco la guardia porque tu maldita libido sale a flote ¿estás en celo o qué?

-El sushi es afrodisiaco.-el chico se había vuelto lobo y se relamía los bigotes.

-¡Cállate! Tengo sueño me iré a dormir un rato a tu cuarto y más te vale no entrar o molestarme o te arrancare la cabeza ¿me oyes? Despiértame en dos horas, debo volver a casa o se preocuparan.-dijo la chica subiendo las escaleras con seguridad.

_"Ah y claro que me quede dormida, pero no fueron dos horas, fueron algo así como 12 horas, así como te lo escribo, no desperté hasta el día siguiente, no había dormido bien debido a preparar el odioso sushi y había tenido que ir a una sesión de fotos así que estaba enormemente agotada y caí sin poder evitarlo, cuando desperté yo estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta mientras Hayama estaba dormido en el sillón que tiene en su cuarto, el muy baka no me despertó y como es costumbre nadie noto que no llegue a dormir, ya sabes mi madre cada vez más liberal y Rei esta tan enfrascado en su romance que yo he dejado de importarle, y a mí se me olvidará pagarle este mes, lo he decidido, también pondré un candado enorme en el refrigerados y en el baño y no podrá usarlos hasta que se gane su sueldo._

_Como iba diciendo desperté en cama de Hayama y en el acto me levante a zarandearlo y molerlo a golpes por no haberme despertado, el tarado dijo que estaba cansado y además no era su problema si por quedarme dormida llegaba tarde a alguna cita con Naozumi, no sé porque lo mete si mi Nao no tenía nada que ver, no tenía pensado salir con él, pero claro Hayama siempre quiere estar peleando con alguien._

_Después de que discutimos aceptó a regañadientes acompañarme a casa, dijo que no creía que alguien pudiera robarme pero que de todas formas debía pasar a comprar unas cosas a la tienda, yo ni siquiera le pedí una explicación, aún tengo muy vivo el recuerdo de esa mordida de chita, aunque ya han pasado algunos días desde el incidente; a veces siento que las cosas vuelven a ser como en el pasado, antes de ser novios, cuando lo éramos sin necesidad de ese título y la verdad no quiero eso, no podemos fingir que no me fue infiel, que no beso otros labios mientras yo lo esperaba fielmente. Crecer no es nada fácil, debo entender que nuestros caminos ya se separaron, así como Pangea se dividió en cinco continentes, así nos dividiremos nosotros, aunque debo confesarte, y sólo a ti porque sé que jamás nadie te leerá, que ese beso tan corto me hizo sentir más que los más apasionados entre Azuka y Karasuma, no soy capaz de negarme a mí misma que aun en estos momentos sigo sintiendo el sabor de sus labios, y eso que esta vez no había jugo de por medio, pero al mismo tiempo viene a mí la imagen de aquella revista donde el besaba a Zulema y por supuesto también pienso en Nao, él siempre ha estado conmigo, y yo me he propuesto hacerlo feliz porque lo amo ¿se podrá amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo?_

_Porque si los comparo realmente son totalmente diferentes, no solo en sus personalidades sino en el sabor de sus labios también, pero sin duda me quedo con Naozumi, él nunca me ha hecho llorar, siempre está conmigo y siempre me va a querer, pase lo que pase."_

La chica se separó del cuaderno y abrió la ventana era un día muy caluroso, su llamado había sido temprano y gracias a eso tenía la tarde libre, y como era domingo podría salir con sus amigos, ya había llamado a Fuuka, a Ayya, a Tsuyoshi y a las demás, esa tarde se divertirían como nunca, sorprendida se giró al escuchar la puerta moverse, su madre, según sabía, esa misma mañana había abordado un vuelo al Amazonas para poder conocer el lugar donde se desarrollaría su próxima novela.

-Hola Sana, creí que no estabas, perdón por entrar así.

-Hola Georgea ¿vas llegando?

-Sí, Rei fue por mí al aeropuerto, está abajo cocinando el curry de oso que traje.

-¿Curry de oso?

-Lo vi en un anime y quise ver si realmente existía.

-Gracias, lo probare en cuanto esté listo ¿estás bien? No tienes buena cara, pareces un mandril con comezón en las pompas.

-¿Cuándo has visto a un mandril con comezón allí?-contestó la chica mirándola molesta- como sea es mi cara de pase demasiado tiempo con Zulema.

-¿Y qué tal las escenas?

-Costaron trabajo no lo voy a negar, no tenemos ni por asomo tu nivel, aun no se porque de ser personajes secundarios pasamos a tener líneas y escenas aparte de estar en la cama con Nao, ya no quiero hablar de eso, lo juzgaras cuando lo veas ¿y tu como estas? Zulema no dejo de pregonar que en las toma finales te pegara.

-Pues si algo así, pero aún faltan dos meses no te preocupes, comprare un disco y aprenderé artes marciales viendo la televisión.

-Eso no servirá, ella no va a seguir la coreografía y sabes que te odia.

-No es mi culpa ser más bonita y mejor actriz que ella.

-Por desgracia la batalla será en sus terrenos, ella es muy buena, no la has visto pelear enserio.

-Bueno pero…

-Que no se hable más, yo te entrenare.-la chica brillaba envuelta en llamas, esta sería también su oportunidad de vengarse de Zulema.

-¿Entrenarme?

-Sí, yo conozco mejor que nadie sus movimientos, obviamente te enseñare lo esencial para la película y para que la derrotes, digo tampoco serás un arma mortal, no soy el Señor Miyagi.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres ser la mejor actriz de todo Japón o no? Aprendiste todas las técnicas posibles de actuación, canto y baile, así como ballet y gimnasia ¿Qué tiene de malo aprender artes marciales?

-No es que tengan nada de malo…

-¿Entonces?

-Que pasaría…¿Qué pasaría si no lo logro?

-Eso no ocurrirá, yo seré tu maestra, o acaso eres una rana miedosa.

-¡No soy una rana!-gritó la chica sacando la lengua- acepto ser tu aprendiz y más vale que seas buena maestra.

-Empezaremos mañana temprano, será de madrugada para que no interfiera con tus múltiples ocupaciones, pensare que hacer para que agarres condición en tan poco tiempo.

-¡Como digas Georgea-sensei!

Al otro día por la mañana una somnolienta Sana era empujada por la calle desierta contra su voluntad, estaba demasiado cansada como para resistirse, se limitaba a caminar, no tenía ni idea de qué clase de entrenamiento le esperaba, solo sabía que la tarde con sus amigos había sido de lo mejor para llenarse de energías pero estas parecían no querer trabajar por lo menos hasta que el sol apareciera.

-Es muy pero muy temprano-la castaña bostezaba sin poder contenerse- no son ni las seis.

-Lo sé y a mí tampoco me pone feliz esto pero acostúmbrate, este será tu horario de entrenamiento por las mañanas, así no interfiere en tu vida escolar o laboral.

-¿Y que hacemos en este cruce? Si querías que calentara pude haberlo hecho en mi casa-comenzó a imitar a la morena en sus ejercicios de calentamiento.

-No es eso, lo que aprenderás a continuación no puede ser hecho en tu patio.-la chica veía insistente a ambos lados de la calle- Ah allí viene, creí que se había demorado o peor aun, que no vendría.

-¿De quién hablas?-la joven actriz no paraba de hacer estiramientos a los cuales su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado, su pregunta quedo contestada en cuanto vio a Akito Hayama corriendo por un lado de la calle.

-Hola.-saludo el castaño al estar frente a ellas, trotaba en su lugar mientras las veía extrañado.

-Hola Akito, necesito que ayudes a Sana a adquirir resistencia.

-¡¿Qué?-gritó la japonesa- ¿Por qué él? Dijiste que tu me entrenarías.

-Y lo hare, pero estas loca si crees que podrás aguantar más de dos minutos con la poca resistencia que tienes, los ejercicios de actriz no te han preparado para un deporte tan pesado como son las artes marciales, necesitas adquirir condición y rápido, por eso en las mañanas y en las noches correrás con este sujeto, creo que se adapta a la perfección a tus horarios, y es algo fácil.

-¿Pero con él?-la chica corría alrededor de la pelinegra- en ambas ocasiones estará oscuro ¡Podrá violarme con facilidad sobre el césped!

-¡No grites esas cosas tan temprano!-le dio una palmada en la cabeza- No te pasara nada solo mantente alerta y ya ¿cuento contigo Akito?

-No.

-Pues que pena, ahora es tu responsabilidad, nos vemos.-la chica salió corriendo.

-Si corre tan rápido debería entrenarte ella misma, como sea al parecer no tengo salida ¿no es asi? Sígueme Kurata, trata de acoplarte a mi paso o por lo menos de mantener tu propio ritmo, pero te advierto si te cansas o te caes no me pienso detener.- el chico continuo su paso seguido por una adormilada chica, quien aun no comprendía del todo lo ocurrido entre sus amigos.

Mientras tanto escondidas entre las casas contiguas estaban dos chicas, ambas sonriendo ante la escena.

-De verdad logran desesperarme.- comentó una de ellas, quien se rascaba el brazo una y otra vez, estaba enfundada en una pijama verde con gatos por todas partes.

-Casi me da un ataque, creí que no vendría.-contestó la otra - casi me toca entrenarla y eso de levantarme temprano no se me da.

-Se desvió para comprar un poco de agua, yo ya estaba dispuesta a traerlo arrastrando, pero súbitamente regreso al camino del bien.

-Lo importante es que esos dos tienen un pretexto para estar juntos, felicítame gemela, he hecho la buena acción del día.

-Tu contribuiste a que se separaran desde un principio.-comentó la de verde ganándose un mohín de su hermana.

-Fui victima de las circunstancias, además estoy tratando de remediar mi error Freda, de verdad me siento culpable.

-Pues yo me siento aun más pero por Nao, Sana es su novia después de todo.

-Puedes consolarlo después.-recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza de su hermana- ¡¿Qué te pasa loca?

-No digas esas tonterías, él solo tiene ojos para Sana y yo no pienso meterme donde no me llaman.

-Ok, como digas, pero a final de cuentas si Sana de verdad lo quiere no lo dejara por Akito, y tampoco lo perdonara.

-Akito es mi amigo pero yo no lo perdonaría, aun cuando lo conozco y sé que verdaderamente la ama pero las palabras no lo ayudan, pero ni sabiendo cuanto la extraño le perdonaría lo que hizo.

-Lo se, lo único que podemos hacer por ellos es juntarlos y que pase lo que deba pasar, por lo menos espero lograr que vuelvan a ser amigos.

-Seria bueno ver eso-un bostezo la hizo interrumpirse- quiero volver a dormir.

-Yo igual, vayamos a casa de Sana queda más cerca, hasta deje mi hueco entre las cobijas para regresar a amoldarme en el.

-Donde cabe una caben las dos.

Mientras tanto la pareja de castaños seguía corriendo, Sana de pronto se veía como iba cayendo pero al estar a punto de tocar el suelo se incorporaba enseguida y seguía corriendo.

-Hayama…¡espera! Ya no puedo más, de verdad ya me canse.

-No te esfuerces, vuelve a casa, yo seguiré corriendo-el chico solo le dio una característica mirada de indiferencia y volvió a ver al frente.

-¡No me ignores! ¡Si tu puedes acabar este recorrido yo también!

-Si te sobre esfuerzas te vas a lastimar, ya no tienes aire, necesitas respirar.

-Solo necesito agua.-la chica corrió más para quitarle la botella de la mano y tomó un gran trago de agua- listo, ya puedo continuar.

Ambos continuaron hasta finalizar el circuito, la japonesa llegó a tiempo para ducharse y salir corriendo a la escuela, allí le hizo prometer al chico ex jefe simio que la esperaría a las 9 en el cruce.

Con el paso de los días Sana se veía cada vez más cansada, no solo eran los entrenamientos sino también los llamados, las fotos, las entrevistas y sobre todo la escuela, los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y se había prometido ir a todas las clases posibles antes de ir a grabar a las montañas, incluso había comenzado a estudiar por su cuenta en los descansos entre las escenas, ayudada en lo que podía por Naozumi, quien se admiraba de verla trabajar tan duro, sobre todo de darle tiempo de correr por las mañanas y las noches para poder adquirir resistencia.

Por fin el día en que Georgia le enseñaría a dar puñetazos y patadas había llegado, tenía el día libre debido a algunas fallas técnicas en el set, la chica corría emocionada rumbo a su casa donde sabía ambas inglesas la estarían esperando.

-Hermana ¿de verdad ha ido a todos los entrenamientos?

-Si, me consta, al igual que sé que Hayama baja su ritmo para que ella pueda seguir su paso.

-Cuando Zulema se enteró se puso verde del coraje y decidió ir a correr con ellos pero en el fondo sabe que es más floja que nosotras.-agregó Freda quien lucía un pans gris con franjas moradas y una cola alta de caballo a diferencia de su hermana quien llevaba un pans color morado con franjas grises y un chongo

En ese momento vieron entrar a sus dos amigos, Hayama se veía igual de inexpresivo que de costumbre y Sana reflejaba el cansancio en su rostro, había regresado a su adicción de bebidas energizantes, no le molestaba correr, incluso lo encontraba relajante pero tener su día tan ocupado y tan poco tiempo para dormir la estaban matando; estaba en pleno desarrollo y necesitaba descansar.

-Hola gemelas –las miro asombrada-¿Esta vez si me entrenaras Georgea- sama?-los ojos de la castaña brillaron de una forma aterradora- Soy un recipiente vacío el cual debes llenar con tu sabiduría.

-Te enseñare algunas cosas-la pelinegra se había sonrojado, eran muchas esperanzas puestas en ella- Hayama ya te puedes ir, tus servicios son imprescindibles

-No tengo otra cosa que hacer.-el chico se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras cuatro perros se acercaban a molestarlo.

-Como quieras, a ver Sana la flexibilidad no creo que sea problema, intenta dar esta patada, la pierna bien estirada y girando tu cadera para no lastimarte.- la chica le mostro en cámara lenta como hacerlo mientras la japonesa la intentaba imitar.

-¿Así?

-Sube más la pierna. Si te comienza a doler haz estiramientos.-la chica corregía la posición de su amiga mientras Freda las observaba.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente le mostro algunas patadas y formas de bloquear para no ser derribada, por su parte de vez en cuando Freda le ponía ciertos ejercicios para que pudiera componer su postura, para la tarde ella y Sana ya estaban practicando el combate.

-Pégame sin miedo Sana, aun no me duelen tus golpes.

-Pero…-se veía confusa, no le gustaba la violencia de forma innecesaria, contra los paparazzi y Hayama estaba bien pero no contra sus amigos.

-Hazlo Sana, aun no tienes la fuerza como para lastimar realmente a Freda, después te daré unos ejercicios para eso, pero debes esforzarte en perderle el miedo al contacto, Zulema no será suave contigo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de hacerte daño.

-Yo me encargare de que tus movimientos sean más rápidos-Freda veía divertida los intentos de Sana de patearla, a veces llegaba a rozarla pero generalmente o la evitaba o Sana reprimía sus ataques antes de rozarla siquiera-Pero primero debes acostumbrarte al impacto o sino saldrás lastimada junto con tu oponente.

-No creo que Zulema se atreva a lastimarla-Hayama se había puesto de pie con un perrito colgando de su cola de chita y se acercó a Georgea quien observaba el combate anotando los puntos fuertes y débiles que poseía la joven actriz.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno es cierto que no le cae bien pero no creo que se atreva a hacer algo peligroso.

-Lo hará te lo aseguro, y me sorprende que pienses así, y también me molesta un poco-agregó en voz baja mientras era observada por el castaño.

Los días prosiguieron así, rutinas de ejercicios, sesiones de fotos para los promocionales de la película, algunas entrevistas, grabaciones, escuela y los repasos con el profesor Hayama claro esta.

-Y es así como compruebas el resultado de tu ecuación-explicó el karateca a una concentrada chica, quien se sentaba sobre algunos cojines procesando la información adquirida.

Estaban en el camerino del chico, descansando antes de grabar unas escenas, la chica le había rogado por ayuda y el no pudo resistirse, a final de cuentas era su tutor.

-Hayama, cuando tu lo explicas es realmente fácil, pero si el profesor lo hace me confunde con tantos números y letras a lo largo del pizarrón.

-Solo debes prestar atención en vez de mandar mensajes a Kamura.

-¡Pues lo quiero! No empecemos, mejor dime ¿de verdad las gemelas también han estado estudiando? He visto a Georgea con varios libros, incluso repasa a la hora de la cena y le pregunta algunas cosas a Rei.

-También Zulema ha comenzado a estudiar.

-¿Por qué?

-Las tres deben presentar un examen en la embajada de su país para validar este año escolar.

-¿De verdad? Deben ser muy inteligentes, por lo menos más que yo, mi cerebro esta relleno de waffles con cajeta.

-Son bastante torpes en muchas cosas.

-Veamos Georgea odia las matemáticas al igual que yo, su hermana no es amante de la geografía o la química, en cuanto a la chica "pechos grandes"…

-Solo le va bien en arte y deportes.

-Pero aun así tiene esos pechos del tamaño del Monte Fuji.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con los estudios? Eres una tipa rara Kurata, no eres tan torpe una vez que te empeñas en subir calificación.

-¡No quiero tu lastima! ¿Me estas provocando?

Un fuerte golpe los hizo girarse inmediatamente, se habían acercado bastante debido a la pelea, el peli Azul acababa casi de derribar la puerta para hacerse notar.

-Sana-chan el director te esta buscando, ya es hora de grabar tu escena con las gemelas.

-Gracias, iré enseguida.-la chica se termino de levantar recogiendo sus útiles en el camino y salio sonriendo hacia el set, tenía una escena con las gemelas y eso la ponía de buen humor, ellas se habían estado esforzando para mejorar su actuación.

En cuanto entró al set que representaba su cuarto de encierro vio a las dos chicas sentadas en el suelo sosteniendo un libro entre las piernas y repasando, en cuanto la vieron se pusieron de pie y le dieron el libro a algún ayudante, quienes se encargaron de retocarlas y quitar las arrugas de su vestuario.

Sana pudo apreciar maravillada el pequeño, por no decir minúsculo, kimono que ambas lucían de un color blanco con bordados en verde olivo y pequeñas flores de Sakura en un color melocotón, sus mangas eran largas y anchas, seguramente guardaban las espadas de utilería, de una seda casi transparente, sus pies estaban descalzos adornados por unas pulseras de oro, su cabello estaba recogido en forma de abanico hacia atrás, su piel era tan blanca y sus labios tan rojos que parecían dos muñecas humanas, era imposible diferenciarlas.

-¿Sucede algo Sana?-dijeron al mismo tiempo mirándola curiosas, la japonesa estaba siendo retocada por una chica mientras una señora acomodaba los dobleces de su sencillo vestido rojo.

-No, solo estoy repasando el guion, debo advertirles, a veces improviso.

-No importa, tenemos bien estudiados a nuestros personajes, aunque te salgas del libreto sabremos como regresarte.-ambas sonrieron cuando acabaron de hablar, era magnifico ver la coordinación que tenían.

-Chicas, estoy esperando mucho de ustedes, por favor den su máximo esfuerzo, todos salgan de la toma, Sawako y Sunako a sus posiciones, Azuka a tu rincón, los mirones lejos de la visión de la cámara ¡Acción!

* * *

Azuka yacía en un rincón con los ojos cerrados, no dormía, solo recordaba, un leve ruido la hizo abrir los ojos, seguramente algún botón de flor había caído en el piso, pero no, al abrir sus orbes encontró a dos chicas mirándola sin emoción alguna, simplemente contemplándola.

-Sawako y Sunako, las amantes de mi novio ¿no es así? O mejor dicho sus protectoras.- la voz de la castaña era de reproche, se levanto del piso sin vacilación y comenzó a vagar por el cuarto.

-No tomamos eso como un insulto, poder hacer feliz a nuestro señor Sorata es un premio para nosotras.-comento la chica de la izquierda sin una pizca de emoción, solo observando a la mujer que paseaba.

-¿Y a qué vinieron entonces? No creo que a hacerme compañía, no les simpatizo puedo verlo en sus facciones.

-No nos importan esas cosas, solo seguimos ordenes-contesto la de la derecha- la señorita Atsushi se siente preocupada por tu estancia en este palacio, teme que su matrimonio se vea afectado.

-¿Y qué mas les da? Ustedes mantienen un romance con su prometido ¿cómo se preocupan por sus deseos? Pueden eliminarla fácilmente para quedarse con él

-¿No lo sabes Azuka?-hablaron al unísono- Ella es la hija del gobernador de nuestra aldea, esta entrenada en las mismas artes que nosotras, dudo que pudiéramos atacarla tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué me dicen esto?

-¿No extrañas a Karasuma?-contratacaron.

-Eso no les incumbe.

-Nosotras somos las únicas que podemos impedirle la entrada, si nosotras quisiéramos podríamos dejarlo pasar ¿te gustaría?-se habían ido acercando a ella hasta acorralarla

-¿Qué pretenden? No les creo que de pronto quieran dejarme escapar cuando ayudaron a Sorata a traerme aquí en primer lugar.

-Da igual si estas aquí o no-la de la derecha se había apartado y miraba con desdén la habitación- y nos consta que Karasuma ha tratado de venir a rescatarte, pero lamentablemente la pasión, deseo como quieras nombrar al sentimiento albergado por ti, lo ciega y no se camuflajea con el entorno, hasta un niño podría detectar su desesperación por entrar.

-Y pensar que de niño era tan prometedor, al parecer todos poseen un talón de Aquiles.-contestó Sunako aplastando varias flores con una mano.

-¿Ustedes conocen bien a Karasuma?-preguntó Azuka curiosa, ellas no le simpatizaban en lo absoluto pero estaba harta de ese encierro y sin poder hablar con nadie que no fuera Sorata.

-Viene de nuestra misma aldea, coincidimos un par de veces cuando éramos niños, pero nosotras fuimos mandadas como un regalo al amo Karasuma cuando teníamos ocho años, podrás creer que éramos muy pequeñas pero a esa edad ya nos habían enseñado lo necesario para ser unas buenas asesinas y no dejar rastro.

-¿Matar sin dejar rastro? Karasuma nunca me ha hablado de eso…aunque regularmente no lo dejo hablar mucho.

Sawako sacó de entre sus ropajes un pequeño frasco malhecho de algo parecido a arcilla, era de un corte osco pero bastante pequeño como para pasar desapercibido entre tan poca ropa.

-Este veneno mata a cualquier persona en menos de cinco minutos, es fácilmente mezclable y no deja rastro, incluso podría impregnar mis labios con él y besarte, morirías sin notar ningún sabor extraño, y mientras no haga contacto con mi saliva yo saldría ilesa.

-Déjame intentarlo.-Azuka trato de quitárselo a la chica pero recibió un fuerte empujón que la mando a estrellarse contra la pared.

-¿Crees que soy idiota chiquilla? Te digo esto porque no representas ningún peligro.

-La señorita Atsushi quiere sacarte de aquí y a pesar de que le somos fieles al amo Sorata, también le debemos fidelidad a ella, es por eso que dejaremos que Karasuma entre, ya será cuestión de ustedes si logran salir con vida, la verdad nos da igual nuestra posición es la misma estés o no estés.

-¿No estarán un poco celosas de mi?- se levanto sobándose la costilla contra la cual había impactado- Ustedes eran el juguetito de Sorata hasta que yo aparecí el me ama y…

-Sal de tu error-esta vez fue Sadako quien la tomó del cuello acorralándola, era verdaderamente fuerte- el amo Sorata no es capaz de amar a nadie, se encapricha fácilmente, pero en todas esas ocasiones y también después nosotras siempre hemos estado allí antes y después, no trates de comportarte como la princesita que eres porque si nos hartas podemos hacerte algo muy malo, nos rogarás que te asesinemos.

-Prepárate, en tres días vendrá Karasuma por ti, es la ultima oportunidad para que salgas de este infierno, la guerra está por desatarse.-ambas hermanas salieron de la habitación tan silenciosas como habían entrado dejando a Azuka sola con sus pensamientos mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro, volvería a ver a Karasuma.

* * *

-¡Corte! Sana sé que eres muy profesional pero ¿estas bien?-el director se había acercado a ella, había notado la fuerza con la cual había sido empujada y dudaba que solo hubiera sido actuación.

-No se preocupe director-sama, la escena quedó bien ¿no es asi?

-Pues si, resultó mejor de lo que esperaba pero…

-Eso es lo importante, solo fue el golpe, estaré bien.-dijo caminando con dificultad hacia la cama donde sería visitada por Zulema para la siguiente escena.

-Sana-chan ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?-el ojiazul se veía preocupado, las gemelas se habían disculpado rápidamente antes de ir corriendo a la siguiente escena, se habían tomado demasiado enserio su papel.

-Si, solo fue el golpe, me tomaron un poco desprevenida y caí como las palomas cuando se estrellan contra la ventana de un avión.

-Aun así ellas no debieron…

-Naozumi contéstame honestamente ¿te es fácil este papel?

-No realmente… es demasiado violento, pero aun así quiero ser un gran actor para poder merecer estar contigo, y este tipo de papeles son los que me permitirán hacerlo.

-Tu eres un actor con mucha experiencia, Freda y Georgea tienen experiencia nula, si hacer esto les permite adentrarse en su personaje por mi está bien, de verdad solo me dolió un poco el golpe, no es nada grave.-le dedicó una sonrisa que hizo al mestizo sonrojarse.

-A ver tortolitos, tengo una escena que hacer y tú-señaló a Nao- no estás en ella así que sal donde no salgas en pantalla ¿ok?-Zulema entró en el set de la habitación con un vestido color celeste, era recto y escotado, pero en las caderas comenzaba a esponjarse y así caía hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, su cabello estaba alzado en una coleta la cual era decorada con lo que asemejaba perlas.

-Bueno Sana-chan debo ir con mi manager a ver lo unas entrevistas que debo dejar preparadas antes de irnos, te veo al rato.-le dio un beso en la frente y salió del set.

-Girls (chicas) ¿están listas?

-Nací for this paper (para este papel).-comentó Zulema bostezando profundamente mientras Sana rodaba los ojos y se mordía la lengua.

-¡Acción!

* * *

-¿Aun estás con vida?-los ojos café de la chica demostraban odio en cada mirada-esperaba encontrar esta habitación vacía después de mandar a esas inútiles.

-Si tanto te molesta mi presencia haz el trabajo sucio tu misma, señorita Atsushi.-la chica hizo una reverencia de forma burlona.

-Llámame Hitomi porque yo te llamare Azuka, no siento por ti ni el más mínimo respeto, eres una cualquiera que solo quiere el dinero de mi Sorata, el es mío ¿me escuchas?-la había tomado de los hombros mientras Azuka se limitaba a pasear la mirada por el techo y una sonrisa socarrona se asomaba en su rostro.

-¡No me toques!- logró apartarla con fuerza- Sorata no te quiere, solo quiere tenerte de su lado en la guerra que planea comenzar, eres respaldada por los ninjas de tu aldea ¿no es cierto? No siente nada por ti ¿acaso te ha tocado?

-Aun no estamos casados…

-¡No seas idiota! No solo he sido yo sino esas gemelas del demonio.-la chica recibió una bofetada ante tal comentario.

-¡Sorata nunca se fijaría en alguien como tu! Teniéndome a mi como su novia-su pecho se movía violentamente- él…él…

-¡No te atrevas a pegarme!-gritó la japonesa abofeteándola de regreso.

Hitomi la veía incrédula sintiendo el ardor en su rostro.

-No te atrevas a meterte conmigo chiquilla.

-¡Tu comenzaste!

-No puedo esperar a desfigurarte ese rostro.-se acercó violentamente hacia ella acorralándola entre la pared y la volvió a abofetear en repetidas ocasiones, Azuka rápidamente logró poner su brazo entre ambas y la lanzó con más fuerza de la debida, desde el suelo Hitomi de una patada barrió los pies de su oponente y la hizo caer dispuesta a pegarle nuevamente, pero esta vez Azuka fue más rápida y logró darle una patada mandándola lejos. La chica estaba poniéndose de pie nuevamente para volver a abofetearla cuando Rei y el manager de Hayama entraron a la escena interponiéndose entre ellas antes de que se mataran.

* * *

Habían estado tan ocupadas sacando su odio que no habían escuchado la voz del director cortando la escena, habían empezado bastante bien pero sus demonios personales habían superado su profesionalismo y habían terminado en el suelo.

Sana aun no creía haber sido capaz de quitársela de encima, de verdad que el entrenamiento había hecho algo, no había reaccionado a tiempo, el dolor en su rostro se lo confirmaba, pero había logrado evitar que llegara a mayores y estaba casi segura de haberle causado un poco de dolor.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Sana-chan?-Rei la mantenía sujeta de los hombros mientras el manager de Hayama hacía lo mismo con Zulema quien no dejaba de gritar para tratar de zafarse.

-Esa tipa loca me golpeo de la nada, en la escena decía que solo íbamos a hablar.

-¡Se llama actuar tonta!

-¡Si como no!

Sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo Zulema le dio un golpe al manager de Hayama y salió disparada contra Sana para seguir con la pelea y lo hubiera logrado de no haber sido frenada por la mano de Akito, quien había observado todo pero no se había decidido a actuar hasta ese momento.

-Solo ocasionas problemas Zulema, haces que las escenas se retrasen y le quitas tiempo a la producción.-Akito estaba más serio de lo normal y la curvilínea lo sentía en la presión que ejercía sobre su muñeca.

-Esto es una pelea de chicas, no tienes por qué meterte.

-Sera una pelea justa cuando esta torpe aprenda a defenderse, mientras tanto no dejaré que le hagas daño.- sus ojos no bromeaban, era una advertencia.

-Lo lamento director-sama, no debí…

-No importa, algunas cosas pueden rescatarse, el editor sabrá qua hacer, repetiremos la escena más tarde cuando los humos se hayan despejado un poco, vayan a descansar un rato.

Sana salió de allí corriendo a su camerino con Rei pisándole los talones.

-¿Estas bien Sana-chan?

-¡¿Cómo voy a estar bien después de tremendo golpe?-la castaña sentía como se iba inflamando su cara- Ve a buscar a un cirujano o algo ¡Sin mi rostro no soy nadie!

-Con un poco de hielo bastara.-Rei salió del camerino dejando a Sana histérica por la poca comprensión recibida después de haber sido atacada por un animal salvaje el cual según sus gritos, debía ser encerrada en un zoológico.

Esa noche, después de repetir la escena con Zulema, se grabaría la ultima escena de Azuka y Karasuma antes de que ambos actores tomaran unas semanas de descanso para poder presentar sus exámenes finales, después de eso viajarían a las montañas con el resto de la producción para grabar las escenas finales, la escuela y el proyecto estaban por terminar.

Sana estaba siendo retocada por su maquillista, le había quedado un moretón por la culpa de Zulema, ya no le dolía tanto, le habían tenido que dar tranquilizantes para que dejara de gritar, pero aun así sentía su rostro ultrajado con esa fea marca.

-Ya supéralo Kurata, después de todo nunca has sido tan bonita.-el chico recibió una patada que lo mando lejos ante tal comentario, había encontrado el punto sensible de su ex novia.

-Guys, relájense, sé que han estado muy estresados debido a sus estudios y a este proyecto, pero sáquenlo a flote, si lo hacen bien podrán dedicarse a la escuela plenamente por unas semana, así que ánimo, sé que es una escena complicada, sobre todo para Akito, quien no tiene nociones de actuación, y que la situación es incomoda para ambos, pero den su mejor esfuerzo ¿de acuerdo?

Sana no contestó, aun estaba dolida por el comentario de Hayama, no había sido precisamente el mejor día de su vida, ese tarado no podía ni imaginarse lo preciado que era el rostro de una mujer. Se apresuró a tumbarse en la cama donde se supondría Azuka estaba esperando, ahora lucía un ligero vestido blanco con mangas hasta los codos, cuello redondo con bordados en azul y falda amplia.

-¡Acción!

* * *

Azuka miraba el techo, se cubría la frente con su brazo, habían pasado tres días desde la amenaza de Hitomi y las palabras de las gemelas ¿de verdad vería nuevamente a Karasuma? Trataba de negárselo, pero realmente lo extrañaba, era la única persona con la que podía ser ella, caprichosa, voluble, si, pero él siempre estaba allí para sus deseos…egoístas, había que admitirlo, ella sabía de los sentimientos del joven, no podía negarlo, siempre se aprovechaba de ellos para controlarlo, pero las cosas estaban yendo muy lejos, él estaba exponiendo su vida para rescatarla cuando debería estar haciendo algo para detener la guerra que ella había causado por su necedad.

-Hasta en cautiverio se ve hermosa señorita Azuka.

La chica dio un respiro fuerte y se incorporó, lo que vio la dejo sin palabras allí mismo estaba Karasuma, un poco lastimado, pero a salvo, sin poder contenerse se levantó para lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar ¿por qué? No lo sabía, eran sentimientos desconocidos para ella ¿amistad? ¿cariño? ¿amor?

-¿Qué pasa Azuka? ¿Estas lastimada? ¿Te hirieron?-el chico la veía inseguro.

-No, estoy…feliz de verte aquí, aunque me siento demasiado culpable.

-No te comprendo.

-Esto es lo que Sorata quería, que al final la culpa de la guerra recayera en mi, incluso tu estas más preocupado por mi que por lo verdaderamente importante, mucha gente inocente va a morir, debes detener esta locura.

-Azuka…tu padre fue asesinado, tu tía está al mando, tu eres la única heredera y…

-¿Asesinado? ¡No!- la chica se había comenzado a desvanecer en los brazos del chico ante el impacto de la notica-mi padre no… ¿Cuándo sucedió?

-Hace siete días.

-¡Es una trampa!-todo concordaba en su cerebro, Sawako y Sadako se habían comportado de manera extraña ofreciéndose a ayudarla a escapar aun cuando eso molestara a Sorata, pero realmente todo era un plan para incitarla a escapar.

-¿Qué?

-Ellas te dejaron pasar ¿no es cierto?

-Bueno no lo había visto de ese modo…

-Quieren un nuevo pretexto para atacarnos, si yo me voy ellos usaran eso contra nosotros, Sorata es un monstruo, Karasuma vete y diles que es una trampa, que no traten de rescatarme, diles que…

-No me iré sin ti, mi lugar es a tu lado.-le acariciaba la mejilla con rudeza mientras la chica dejaba escapar unas lagrimas solitarias.

-No lo hagas Karasuma, no hagas esto por favor.

-No puedo controlarlo, despertaste a un ser muy fuerte.-el chico la tomo por los hombros y la beso suavemente, la chica no fue capaz de oponer resistencia, era el beso mas cariñoso y puro que había recibido en su vida, siguió llorando quedamente mientras el beso subía un poco de intensidad.

-Karasuma no…de verdad no debemos…-volvió a ser callada con los labios del chico, quien hizo presión con su cuerpo para postrarla sobre la cama, una vez allí comenzó a besarla con desesperación, después de unos momentos la chica logró deshacerse del agarre del chico.

-¿Qué sucede? Azuka yo te amo, en serio, haría lo que me pidieras.

-Entonces perdóname, Karasuma no quiero estar contigo de…de esta forma, no como con los otros.

-Pero…

-¡Escúchame! No es porque no me agrades, en realidad me simpatizas bastante, no soy capaz de amar por lo cual no le pondré ese nombre pero…de verdad te aprecio y no quiero que conozcas esa faceta de mi, te mereces algo mejor que yo, soy una idiota que no supe ver las intenciones de alguien que solo tiene sed de poder, sabes en estos días aquí encerrada me he dado cuenta de lo caprichosa y tonta que fui, de haber sabido que encontraría a alguien como tu hubiera guardado todas mis experiencias para vivirlas contigo, hubiera sido lindo amarte tan inocentemente como tu lo haces conmigo, lamentablemente llegaste en el peor momento de mi vida, cuando ya había dejado atrás mi capacidad para querer.

-Quieres a Sorata ¿no es cierto? Siempre lo he sabido…

-Es un amor enfermizo, no nos amamos, simplemente somos igual de miserables, pero ahora que he podido poner en claro todo esto estoy más decidida a evitar la guerra y a vengar a mi padre, seguramente él tuvo algo que ver en.- las lagrimas cortaron la frase-¿como murió?.- agregó tratando de controlarse.

-Lo envenenaron.

-Fueron ellas… y además…me mostraron el veneno.-ahora todo estaba claro en su mente.

-Entonces no tiene caso ocultarte que el veneno fue hecho por un ninja y eso las hace las más indicadas.

-¡Incluso me mostraron el veneno! Las muy…

-Azuka, vámonos, empecemos otra vida y…

El chico recibió una cachetada.

-Deja de pensar con el corazón, eso no sirve para nada, necesito tu habilidad ninja, estamos en una guerra no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos, no es nuestra vida la importante sino la de mucha gente, necesito a Karasuma mi guardián, no al Karasuma que hará todo para salvar mi vida porque me ama.

-Lo comprendo.-dijo quedamente.

-No involucres a mi pueblo en esto, dile a mi tía que no acepte ningún indicio de guerra, que cuide lo que consume, en cuanto a ti, necesito a un ejercito ajeno a todo esto.

-Hay ninjas que se han apartado de los preceptos de la aldea para vivir su propia vida según sus leyes, ellos podrían ayudarnos, podemos pagarle con las riquezas de Sorata.

-Perfecto, pero encárgate de que la ciudad este desierta, solo deben morir los implicados en este juego de poder.

-Yo me encargare de Sadako y Sawako, tengo una deuda con ellas.

-Y yo matare a Sorata, quiero demostrarle cuanto lo amo.-contestó sonriendo tristemente

-Entonces debo irme ¿no es así? Y supongo que esto es un adiós y…

-No, no creas que te he rechazado, al contrario me rechazo a mi misma como para hacerte felíz.-no podía dejarlo ir por más decidida que estuviera, algo en ella se lo impedía ¿orgullo o cariño? No estaba segura.

-Es lo mismo.-el chico dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando fue alcanzado por Azuka quien le rodeo la cintura en un abrazo mientras soltaba nuevamente el llanto.

-No debes llorar, estaré bien y tal vez…algún día… en otra vida…podamos estar juntos.

La chica lo soltó para poder pararse frente a él y besarlo ávidamente, algo le impedía dejarlo ir, unos sentimientos que se negaba a aceptar pero que si reconocía harían que muchas vidas se perdieran por su culpa y no estaba dispuesta a involucrar a más gente en sus tonterías.

Permanecieron besándose por unos minutos antes de que el chico la alejara de el para darle un beso en la frente y marcharse tan rápidamente como había llegado, tenía una misión que llevar a cabo y eso era una orden para un ninja y nada, ni el mismo, podía interrumpirla.

* * *

-¡Corte!.- el director y algunos asistentes lloraban de emoción mientras aplaudían- de verdad han superado mis expectativas.

-Pues claro director-sama, está hablando con Sana Kurata, era obvio que la escena saldría a la perfección, aunque la verdad Hayama estuvo a punto de echarla a perder muchas veces, sobre todo con su ultima frase "en otra vida estaremos juntos"-hizo una mueca despectiva- ¿Qué clase de afeminado dice eso?

Hayama le mando una mirada asesina mientras caminaba hacia su camerino y aprovechaba para patear las cajas de un carro de utilería que estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado.

-Sana-chan no deberías ser tan ruda con él, se esta esforzando y…

-No me importa si se enoja, es mejor así.-contestó mientras se encaminaba también hacia su camerino.

Esa fue la ultima noche de grabación de Sana y Hayama, se presentaron al otro día en la escuela para poder ponerse al corriente, y con terror vieron a Fuuka sacando pilas de libretas donde había tomado apuntes para ellos, a eso se le sumaron los libros que Ayya-chan les había conseguido para los temas difíciles, la actriz estaba segura de que no podría memorizar toda esa información, por mucho que se desvelara no le entraría, tal vez debería de aceptarlo de una vez por todas, no podía estudiar la preparatoria y actuar al mismo tiempo, debería hacer lo que la mayoría de los actores de su edad, dejar los estudios para dedicarse a la actuación por completo.

Conforme los días avanzaban la castaña comenzaba a confirmar sus sospechas de que no pasaría de año, pero entonces Fuuka se ofreció a estudiar con ella y con Hayama, quien no parecía tan perdido en la materias, su amiga logró encontrar un método para que entendiera las cosas más fácil, se lo planteaba todo como si fuera un guion de alguna película, de esa manera captaba la atención de la hiperactiva actriz; en cuanto al entrenamiento de Sana las cosas iban mejor, ya no se cansaba tanto y sus golpes eran cada vez más certeros, ya incluso tenía pequeños combates aunque estaba segura de que las gemelas se contenían, también termino siendo ayudada por ellas, quienes se ofrecieron a enseñarle inglés, lo hacían de una manera fácil, siempre trataban de hablar con ella en ese idioma, y debía admitir que tener que convivir con la "pechos de montaña" la habían hecho más hábil en ese idioma.

Las cosas con Hayama tampoco iban tan mal, seguía siendo su tutor en matemáticas y debía admitir que era bueno, lo mantenía en secreto pero ella comenzaba a entender al profesor sin ayuda del chico, sin embargo, no quería confiarse y acabar con su racha de mala suerte, casi nunca hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera la escuela, y menos desde que Zulema se les había unido a los estudios alegando que ella también tenía problemas, y vaya que los tenía, Sana pensaba que esa chica era aun más tonta que ella y eso era darle mucho crédito.

Lamentablemente las cosas cambiaron para Sana el día del primer examen.

-¿Qué pusiste en la nueve Hayama?-preguntó la chica lanzándose contra él al visualizarlo doblando la esquina del pasillo, ella acababa de salir y necesitaba confirmar si su cerebro servía o en realidad su único talento era ser una niña actriz prodigio que modelaba, cantaba y era rica.

-No fastidies, acabamos de salir.-el chico se levantaba con dificultad, no estaba preparado para el golpe giratorio de la chica.

-Pero es que… el experimento…eso de explicar el procedimiento siento que algo nos falto Hayama, no hubo humo, o una pequeña explosión, ni si quiera tuvieron que llamar a los bomberos o llevar a alguien al hospital…

-Kurata hicimos el experimento entre los dos, y quedo perfecto, es el mismo experimento que he hecho las ultimas cuatro noches con Zulema para su examen confía en mi, fue un éxito.-contestó irritado.

-Confiar en el ex jefe simio no es lo más sensato del mundo…aun así lo hare por única ocasión ¿y al menos lo entendió?

-Después de dos días al menos logre que dejara de mirarme y pusiera atención, en cuanto a lo demás realmente no sé que pasa por la mente de esa mujer.

-Es muy fácil Hayama, piensa en cosas hentai que la involucren contigo en un escenario preparado.

-¿Cosas hentai? Vaya pues tal vez debería…ya sabes… últimamente incluso no me molesta tenerla cerca.

-¿Ya te has vuelto inmune?

-No, simplemente me agradan las cosas que hace, ya sabes, siempre quiere llamar mi atención y…

-¿Te gusta como mujer?

-Supongo, sus pechos son enormes.

-¡Eres un pervertido!¡maldito macho!

-Si no me pareciera atractiva no hubiera estado con ella en primer lugar.

-¡Pero te gusta por las razones equivocadas!-gritó mientras era observada por varios chicos que pasaban por allí, estaban tan acostumbrados a las escenitas de esos dos que ya no les prestaban atención

-A mi me gusta y ella esta obsesionada conmigo ¿Qué hay de malo en que estemos juntos?

-No puedes hacerte su novio.

-¿Y por qué? Ahora nadie ni nada me lo prohíbe.

-¡Simplemente no puedes! ¡No de esa tipa!

-Soy tu ex novia, ¡y yo digo que no puedes!

-¡Deja de sentirte la gran cosa! No has dejado de repetirme desde que llegue que lo nuestro se acabó y jamás volverá, es cosa del pasado y ahora puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana tal y como tu lo estas haciendo.

-¡Solo lo haces para llevarme la contra!

-¡Deja de creer que el mundo gira a tu alrededor! Tu eres novia del idiota de Kamura ¿o no? ¿¡Que mas te da con quien estoy!

-¡No puedes! ¡Con ella no!

-¡Una niña tonta y pechos planos como tu no va a venir a darme ordenes! ¡Madura Kurara! No puedes tener todo solo porque eres un poco más reconocida que la mayoría de chicas, ya no somos unos niños, Zulema es toda una mujer y es lo que yo necesito, y tu necesitas a un chiquillo como Kamura.

-¡El chiquillo es otro!- la gente se había comenzado a aglomerar en el pasillo para ver su pelea, nadie se atrevía a detenerlos, ni siquiera sus amigos-¡Nada de esto habría pasado si no te hubieras emborrachado!-gritó mientras el chico le mandaba una mirada atemorizante que hizo aguantar el aire a todos menos a Sana quien estaba igual de molesta, el karateca dio un fuerte golpe a la pared que lo hizo sangrar y luego se marchó rápidamente seguido de Tsuyoshi y Gomi.

-¡Aquí no paso nada! Ya pueden seguir avanzando-decía Fuuka- solo unos idiotas brabucones, caminen, caminen.

-Sana chan-Ayya y las demás la miraban preocupada- sabes que no le gusta que le den ordenes.

-No era una orden...

-¡Pues sonaba como si lo fuera Sana!-Fuuka había logrado echo avanzar a todos- te pusiste como loca, además Akito tiene razón ahora sales con Naozumi y él es libre para seguir con su vida, no esperaras que justo ahora te sea fiel cuando ya no son nada.

-No lo entiendes Fuuka.

-Claro que lo entiendo ¿estas celosa? Porque si lo estas tienes un gran problema…

-¡Cállate Fuuka! ¿Quién estaría celosa de una tipa como esa? Lo dices porque no la conoces, esa mujer…

-Coincidimos el día del escandalo de las revistas, y aunque no la trate demasiado no creo que sea mentira que quiere a Akito, mira que seguirlo hasta Japón …

-¡Es enfermo! Debió quedarse en su país lejos de…de mi.

-Sana la estas prejuzgando…

-¡No tu eres la que la juzga sin conocerla, esos dos solo vinieron a hacer mi vida miserable…

-Estas actuando como una chiquilla Sana, es por eso que Akito se molesta contigo siempre.

-¡No entiendes nada! Siempre estas de su parte y…

-Deja de gritarme, solo trato de ayudar.

-¡Nunca entiendes nada!-gritó Sana antes de marcharse corriendo ante la perplejidad de todos.

Sana llegó echa una furia a casa, ni siquiera la presencia de Rei y Asako y su invitación al cine logró disiparlo y se excuso con todos antes de subir a encerrarse al cuarto donde intentaría hacerle vudú al tipo, pero la intromisión de Georgea se lo impidió.

-Perdoname, tal vez no me importe pero ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, absolutamente nada.-contestó mirando para otro lado.

-Pero tu rostro…

Al escuchar esto la castaña corrió hacia el espejo, ella se veía igual, aunque de todas formas si algo pasara ella no podría saberlo.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Tus ojos se ven muy tristes ¿ocurrió algo malo en la escuela?

-No nada, absolutamente nada…¡Es culpa de ese maldito rey simio! Como todo lo malo que puede pasar en mi vida, el muy tarado y…además discutí con Fuuka.

-¿Ella es tu mejor amiga?

-Se supone pero la verdad es que…a veces creo que yo no tengo mejores amigos, antes solía creer que Ayya, Tsuyoshi, Hayama y Fuuka lo eran pero…cuando desconfiaron de mi creyendo que estaba con Naozumi algo cambio, se supone que los perdone y eso pero de verdad algo cambio.

-Además de que Fuuka quería a Akito ¿no? Eso es algo que no pudiste perdonarle, que ella como tu mejor amiga debió entender tus sentimientos hacia él y en vez de eso se aprovecho de tu ausencia para quitarte a tu primer amor.

¡Eres bruja! Yo nunca había logrado poner eso en palabras.

-No soy bruja, solamente te comprendo, conozco la historia y creo entender como te sientes, además he observado que aunque digas que son tus amigos a veces te portas distante, cuando estas triste no vas a llorar o con ellos, ni ellos están aquí cuando tu los necesitas.

-No es que no confie en ellos o sean malas personas…solo…a veces siento como si no me comprendieran, como si siempre estuvieran del lado de él, puede que yo no sea la mejor amiga al ocultarles como me siento, pero a veces ni yo puedo ponerlo en palabras ¡Maldita sea crecer es demasiado complicado!

-Jajajajajaja pues si, en eso estoy de acuerdo ¿y por qué peleaste con Hayama?

-Piensa hacerse novio de esa "pechos de montaña".-contesto con desden arrojándose a su cama y viendo el techo.

-Don't pull my leg Sana.

-No lo hago, no te estoy tocando.

-Me refiero a que no bromees conmigo

-Pero es verdad el mismo me lo gritó, yo le dije que no podía porque solo le gusta por esas cosas que tiene enfrente.

-Bueno no es lo más ético pero la mayoría de veces eso hacen los hombres, pero si es su decisión lo peor que puedes hacer es tratar de obligarlo a entender que su decisión es equivocada, ya sabes que le encanta salirse con la suya.

-¡Pero no puede!

-Pero si el quiere…-Sana trataba de hacerla entrar en razón pero no quería hacerla sentir mal.

-¡Yo no quiero! Y por eso él no puede salir con ella.

-Bueno eso es diferente, ya admitiste que eres tu la que no quiere que estén juntos y eso está bien.- le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza mientras se sentaba a a su lado- ahora, para que te comprenda del todo ¿puedes decirme por qué no quieres que estén juntos? Hayama ya no es tu novio y tu ahora sales con Nao.

-Porque…eso significaría que me lo quito, que de verdad él la prefiere.- comenzó a llorar quedamente- entonces si Hayama dejaría de quererme y por culpa de ella.-dijo entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a Georgea y comenzaba a llorar.

-Bien Sana, es mucho más fácil que los demás entiendan lo que sientes si lo pones en palabras-le frotó cariñosamente la espalda incitándola a desahogarse. Es igual que Akito, no es capaz de expresar lo que siente de verdad, por eso siempre terminan peleando, esperan que los demás los entendamos a la primera, son tal para cual.- pensaba la chica mientras el silencio de la habitación era inundado por los sollozos de la castaña.-Bueno Sana, entonces estas celosa.

-¡No lo estoy! Yo quiero a Naozumi.

-No estoy dudando eso, sé que lo quieres pero no puedes aceptar la idea de que Akito esté con otra persona y a eso se le llama tener celos.

-Pero entonces…

-Solo admite que aun lo quieres aunque sea un poquito, es normal, no estoy indicando que lo amas o algo así, solo te molesta la idea de que este con alguien más.-escogió cuidadosamente las palabras para que Sana no se enojara, no era aun el momento de asegurar nada.

-No puedo admitir eso… no es verdad.

-Si no eres sincera contigo mismo te volveras a enfermar.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

-Lei ese libro en casa de Akito, y siempre quise decirte esto si es que algún día te conocía, no debes temer desilusionar a nadie con lo que digas, son tus verdaderos sentimientos y no debes tener miedo de ello, como cualquier ser humano eres capaz de equivocarte, si alguien realmente te quiere buscara lo mejor para ti, si Nao te quiere y tu quieres más a Akito él entenderá eso y será feliz porque tu lo eres, y si por el contrario a quien quieres es a Nao también Akito debe aceptarlo, ambos prefieren la verdad que te ponga bien a una mentira que te ponga triste.

-¡Pero no puedo!-se limpió las lagrimas con el puño de la chamarra- ni si quiera yo se que sucede, no puedo perdonar a Hayama, pero tampoco quiero que este con ella, y amo a Naozumi eso es un hecho, pero a veces siento que solo lo pongo triste, nunca me dice nada cuando estoy con Hayama o me pongo mal por él pero sé que en el fondo le duele y no quiero eso.

-Puedes quererlos a ambos, los dos son tus amigos y personas muy importantes en tu vida, pero a uno lo quieres y del otro estás enamorada, por desgracia esa respuesta solo lo tienes tu, pero date prisa porque solo estas lastimándolos a ambos, por muy comprensivo que sea tu novio habrá un momento en que ya no tolerara más tus dudas.

-¿Y cómo sé la respuesta? Soy muy torpe en estas cosas del amor.

-Yo tampoco soy una experta pero deberías empezar por aceptar que te molesta que Hayama esté con Zulema.

-Admito que de solo pensar en que estén juntos los ojos se me llenan de lagrimas, aunque ya se que las niñas grandes no lloran.

-¿Y cómo sabes que ya eres grande?

-No lo sé, debería serlo, Hayama dice que soy sólo una niña, pero entonces ¿por qué me duele tanto? No me gusta que me rompan el corazón en cachitos-el llanto volvió a asomar por sus ojos- si eso significa crecer yo no quiero hacerlo.

-Yo no se si ese dolor realmente te haga crecer o solo te prepare para lo que viene en un futuro, pero no estás sola Sana-comenzó a llorar también- si te da pena llorar yo lo haré contigo porque somos amigas y porque de verdad lamento ser parte de este dolor, si jamás me hubiera metido con tu novio…yo sé que no podrás perdonarme, en cierto sentido soy igual a Fuuka, pero por lo menos déjame ser tu apoyo, o lo menos conmigo se sincera y desahógate..

La castaña la abrazó más fuerte mientras lagrimas silenciosas resbalaban por sus mejillas y un sinfín de pensamientos pasaban por su mente, nunca se había sentido tan confusa en toda su vida.

Al día siguiente Sana llegó lo más normal que pudo a la escuela, había pasado una noche horrible, no solo por el incidente sino porque había escogido un pésimo día para pelearse con su tutor, estaba a unos cuantos minutos del examen de matemáticas y se había pasado la noche en vela con Rei y Georgea tratando de aclarar dudas, pero sin duda ninguno de ellos había nacido para las ciencias exactas.

La castaña era objeto de miradas de muchos de sus compañeros pero ninguno se atrevía a comentar nada, sabían lo voluble que podía llegar a ser; ella por su parte caminó derecho hasta su lugar sin importarle las miradas o comentarios en voz baja, después de todo era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

-Buenos días Hayama.-saludó cortésmente mientras tomaba adiento en la mesa de siempre junto a su ex novio- lamento las cosas que pasaron ayer, no debí entrometerme.

-No importa.-el chico no se lo podía creer, no solo no llegaba con alguna loca idea o gritando sin parar debido a los nervios, sino que hablaba civilizadamente, definitivamente los tales silurios se la habían llevado a Marte.-A-ayer te estuve esperando en la esquina de siempre.

-No te molestes, Georgea dice que ya no lo necesito hare otro tipo de ejercicios así ya no te incomodaré más, gracias de todas formas.

-No importa.

-Y como hoy es el examen de matemáticas ya tampoco te molestaré con las asesorías.

-Aja.

El profesor entró en el aula con los exámenes y sin perder ni un solo minuto los hizo pasar por las filas, el chico miraba a la castaña de reojo, parecía que repasaba a la velocidad de la luz las formulas vistas a lo largo de todo el año escolar, cuando ambos tuvieron el examen frente a ellos suspiraron, definitivamente lo pasarían.

Sana fue de las últimas en salir uno o dos problemillas le habían causado confusión pero esperaba que no bajara en gran medida su calificación, realmente se había esforzado, la chica repasaba mentalmente sus respuestas mientras se dirigía a la cafetería por un par de bebidas energéticas, pero sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas al encontrarse a su némesis nada más bajar la escalera.

-Oye Kurata ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿A mi? Solo estoy agotada, nada que una buena dosis de cafeína no cure…

-No me refiero a eso, algo no está bien en ti-la había acorralado mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos mientras con un brazo le impedía escapar.

-Estoy bien, un poco estresada pero bien.-la chica comenzaba a sentirse acorralada no quería tenerlo cerca, sabía perfectamente como terminarían las cosas si eso continuaba, y aun no estaba precisamente segura de si lo quería o simplemente era costumbre y negación a crecer.

-Estas fingiendo, te conozco mejor que nadie, se cómo eres realmente y cuando estas actuando; eres una tipa rara, bastante rara, pero ni siquiera por eso es posible que ayer me grites y te pongas furiosa y hoy llegues a pedirme perdón y te comportes así.

-Ayer me enoje y dije cosas sin pensar, tienes razón es tu vida ¿quién soy yo para opinar?

-Te molesta ¿no es verdad Kurata?-su ego aumentaba poco a poco.

-En absoluto, ambos estamos separados, tú tienes a Zulema y yo tengo a Naozumi.

-Eso es precisamente lo que no entiendo, una vez te dije que no creería nada que tu no me dijeras, y si no me explicas no puedo entenderte.

-No necesitas hacerlo, solo déjame tranquila.-la chica se sentía acorralada y con ganas de salir corriendo, ya no quería tenerlo cerca, solo quería salir de allí.

-¿Aun sientes algo por mi?¿es eso?

-No, eso se acabó hace mucho.-trataba de mantenerse tranquila aunque sentpia que su corazpon se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-Entonces puedo salir con Zulema.

-Haz lo que quieras ¡pero déjame tranquila!-gritó la chica forcejeando con él para apartarse, aunque el no estaba muy dispuesto a apartarse.

-¡Suelta a mi novia ahora mismo!-se escucho una voz de hombre que hizo que ambos se separaron buscando a quien había pronunciado esas palabras.

-Nao.-la chica veía a su novio a unos escasos cuatro metros de distancia, lo veía realmente enojado, era como Sorata, pero esta vez no era actuación y a su lado estaban las gemelas observando todo atónitas mientras los mirones hacían acto de presencia.

-¿¡Que esta pasando!-exigió molesto.

-Solo hablábamos, nada de importancia.

-¡Eso no fue lo que vi! Te exijo que no te le vuelvas a acercar, ya tuviste tu oportunidad y yo me hice a un lado, ahora te toca hacer lo mismo.

-No es algo que te incumba.

-¡Sana-chan esta conmigo!

-Bajo unas circunstancias especiales, eres su cojín de apoyo, solo eso.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Ella y yo estamos muy enamorados y felices y si sigues molestándola te las veras conmigo.-gritó el mestizo con todo el valor que tenía.

El japonés se le acercó con las manos en puño.

-¿Vas a pegarme? –medía unos cuantos centímetros más que él y su espalda era más ancha, asi como sus brazos eran más fuertes y torneados, no era que Naozumi fuera un enclenque, simplemente su cuerpo era más estético y los ejercicios que realizaba era para no subir de peso y estar al cien en sus personajes, en nada comparados con un artista marcial.

-Oigan chicos…-Sana se veía un poco asustada al ver el rumbo que tomaba esa discusión- las cosas no se arreglan así.

-No te metas Kurata, esto es entre esta "chica" y yo.

-¡No te metas conmigo Hayama! Puedo contigo donde sea y cuando sea…¡Maldito demonio!

* * *

-Hola a todos, soy Fuuka, les agradezco estar aquí en este mi nuevo programa "Koike te responde" donde sus reviews serán contestados no sólo por la autora de este fic, sino también por estrellas invitadas.

APLAUSOS (el público enloquece)

-Asi que quiero presentarles a Sunako Koike, que pase la desgraciada... ah no perdon me equivoque de programa, que pase la ama y señora de este fic.

Aparece una chica de cabello largo y negro adornado por un moño morado a un costado, lleva pantalon de mezclilla, converse azules y unaa blusa azul, entra saludando a todo el público quienes le gritan emocionados.

-Por favor toma asiento Koike, y bueno como esta es la primera emisión del programa necesitabamos unos buenos padrinos así que con ustedes Sana y Akito, que vienen desde el set de "Amor en guerra".

La cortina se vuelve a abrir para dejar ver a una muy sonriente Sana, que lelva un vestido florar y una chamarra de mezclilla, con unos tenis color durazno, sonrie y comienza a correr para poder estrechar las manos de los fans que están en la primera fila, la sigue Akito Hayama, con un pantalon negro, playera verde militar y botas de trabajo, lleva los brazos tras la nuca y tiene cara de pocos amigos, sin dar ninguna señal de importarle estar en un programa en vivo toma lugar a un costado de Koike mientras la observa sin emoción alguna.

-Sana, toma asiento por favor y platicame como te sientes de estar participando en este fic.

-Pues me siento muy felíz, es bastante divertido volver a colaborar con todos, han aparecido personas bastante curiosas y esta película me encanta, creo que será un gran salto en mi carrera.

-Y tu Akito ¿cómo te sientes?

-Igual que siempre.

-Ah...espero que eso sea bueno ¿les parece que comencemos a contestar reviews?

-¡Si, comencemos!-gritó Sana completamente eufórica.

-Bueno el primer review que llego a nuestra redacción es de FloorCita y dice así: _"Que puedo decir? Me encANTA COMO ESCRIBES! ERES... INCREIBLE! LASTIMA QUE NO_  
_SUBES CAPITULOS SEGUIDO... IGUALMENTE MEEE ENCAAAANTOO SIGUE ASI" _ ¿qué opinas de esto Sunako?

-Primero que nada quiero agradecerle por sus animos que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y después pedir perdon por no actualizar pronto pero a veces se me va un poco la inspiración, a pesar de que la historia ya este escrita y solo debo transcribirla a la computadora a veces me falta un poco de inspiracion para que quede aun más genial, pero cuando me pongo las pilas puedo acabar el capítulo en menos de una semana, prometo tratar de que esa inspiración me de más a menudo y si no que por lo menos los caítulos sigas siendo largos para que valga la espera. Gracias por comentar.

-¿Tu que le contestas Sana?

¡Que chica tan efusiva! ¡siento la buena vibra hasta aca!Que bueno que nos escribes y nos das animos, le echare todas las ganas del mundo para que te siga gustando mi participacion.

-¿Y tu qué le dices Akito?

-Nada, no la conozco.-un mazo rojo se estrello en su cara- que bueno que nos animas.

-¡Comportate Hayama!

-Calmense, mejor vamos por el siguiente que es de Athena-chan99 y comenta _"OMG! _

_Me encantó, he estado esperando que actualizaras, el cap te quedó genial, me_  
_encantó como siempre tú manera de escribir es facinante, el beso realmente_  
_no lo esperaba pero de cierta manera lo estaba ansiando, porfa por lo quemás_  
_quieras sube el proximo cap pronto, ( hi morire xD, na no es cierto) pero_  
_porfa sube el cap 24, que está historia tiene un giro interesante, tengo_  
_ansias de leer el siguiente..._

_Bueno te lo ruego actualiza pronto..._

_Bay besos de chocolate._" Sana empieza tú por favor.

-Ja ¿no te esperabas mi beso? era obio que el maldito pervertido de aquí iba a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad apra hacer sus cosas raras, se ha empeñado en que no llegue de blanco al altar ese maldito chita mordiscon ¡me iba a arrancar la cabeza de una mordida para después violarme y...

-¡Sana estamos en horario familiar! jefa Koike haga algo para detenerla.

-Pero me parece bastante gracioso lo que decía... bueno como sea, que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y sé que muchas personas ya ansiaban que estos dos se besaran y no fuera por actuación, quneque tampoco es que crea que sea mera actuación cuando lo hacen frente a la cámara, me alegra que te gusten los giros que comenzará a dar esta historia, y espero tambien te guste este capitulo y leer tu opinion en el siguiente programa.

-¡No mueras por favor! debes sobrevivir para uqe seas testigo de como este maldito pervertido quiere acabar con mi poca inocencia que queda, aun hay partes de mi cuerpo que no toca y...

-¡Cáññate Sana! ¡Akito dí algo por favor!

-Me gusta el chocolate y más si son besos.-conetestó seriamente.

-Akito... no me refería...

-¡Hentai! Ahora quieres hacerle de cosas ¡no permitire que le quites al inocencia a más chicas!

-¡Nadie le quitara nada a nadie!

FALLAS TECNICAS

30 minutos después...

-Bueno ya que los animos se tranquilizaron leere el siguiente review que es de sakuya yoruno y dice _"KYAA!_

_la espera termino!_

_gracias x el capitulo! estuvo genial genial._

_sigue asi :D _

_los giros de la historia me atrapan mas ke ya kiero saber como terminara,_  
_aunke disfruto muxo leert_

_creo ke ya te lo dije pero realmente imagino a OBANA sensei dibujando esta_  
_continuacion del manga xD_

_tu lectora fiel :D _

_(esta vez, no acosadora, verdad _)_

_mata nee !"_

-Koike desu XD tomare la palabra antes de que comiencen a pelear nuevamente-vio a los chicos atados a sus asientos y a Sana luchando por quitarse la mordaza- hola acosadora #1 que me sigue hasta a la escuela me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo creo que tiene de todo un poco y bastantes giros no solo en el fic sino en la película, no quieras saber como terminara mejor disfruta el momento porque aun falta un poco para que termine, como siempre sacandome spoilers ¿verdad? ¬¬ y bueno mi intima amiga Obana y yo hemos tenido platicas, yo he ofrecido darle los derechos de mi historia para que continue el manga, ya que ella no me quiere dar a sus personajes, pero se resiste.

-Akito ¿tienes algo que comentar?

-No realmente.

-¿Y tu Sana?

-¡Hola!-había logrado quitarse la mordaza- que bueno que estes leyendo esto, seguiremos esforzandonos para que no bajemos de tus espectativas ¡KYA! además eres una acosadora, yo tengo bastantes y son escalofriantes pero ¡que importa! sigue acosando gente.

-Se termino el tiempo para este review- veía a Sana brillar peligrosamente- veamos el siguiente es Athena-chan99 otra vez, quien dice _"Hi!_

_Ya te había dejado un review antes, pero te dejo otro xD, en verdad tu_  
_historia me encanta, y estoy super ansiosa de leer el siguiente cap, por favor_  
_subelo pronto._

_Xoxoxoxo."_ este bueno ella...

-¡Huye meintras puedas! este maldito pervertido te violara sobre el cesped.

-No lo hare.-jugaba con su cola convertido en chita.

-¡No te confies! es un profesional si logra acercarse lo suficiente...

-¡Next! a ver la ultima es de ariana0203 y dice _":D! otro capitulo! WAAA! casi me muero en la espera jaja mentira :D pero_  
_bueno... con este capitulo paso algo gracioso, leí el final antes (hice_  
_trampa)y me mató! casi me da un infarto! ahhhh así que me appurare a leer el_  
_capitulo (no se si lo habias notado pero hago mi comentario conforme voy_  
_leyendo) ahh este capitulo esta increible me tiene en super suspenso! y claro_  
_me hace reir...sobre todo sana como de costumbre havciendo sus payasadas ME_  
_ENCANTA! jaja cuando dice lo de contemos oscuros secrretos casi me orino! :'D_  
_(lo siento por la exprecion) pero lo juro mori y despues se pone tenso! ahh yo_  
_casi lloro! sana tiene razon en estos momentos no se sabe que hacer si_  
_gritarle llorar o lanzarle algo :S..._

_ufff PERO LA PELICULA (o serie o lo que sea ) ESTA BUENISIMA ME ENCANTAN SUS_  
_PERSONAJES Y COMO CAMBIAN Y SE METEN EN SUS PERSONAJES! ahh es hermoso! :3_  
_simplemente me encanta sorata y karasuma me facinan y me gusta ver la_  
_evolucion de sus personajes en la obra yy ahh pasa cada cosa! que ahh_  
_golpearia mi cabeza con la pared! amo los celos de hayama y eso fue tan_  
_HERMOSO! Y claro que no lo amo mas que a naozumi y a sana de verdad estoy_  
_confundida ahhh los amo a ambos D: aunque hayama merece que lo dejen en forma_  
_de masa amorfa jaja como se atreve a besarla asi enfrente de sana y a_  
_proposito!_

_sana es genial y ademas es ecologista ohh es mi idola jaja pff simplemente_  
_este capitulo me encantó..."_

-Siempre les das a ellas las palabras Buuka, ahora quiero empezar yo._  
_

-¡Me llamo Fuuka! a ver si tienes algo que decir.

-Es obio que sin querer ella tambien nos conto uno de sus oscuros secretos, se orino de la risa. quiero decir que yo no estoy celoso y menos de esta tipa, en cuanto al tipo Kamura...no tengo mucho que decir sobre ese sujeto.

-Bueno son más palabras de las que has logrado articular en todo el programa ¿algo que decír Sana?

-¡Claro que soy ecologista! Ya sea ir a besar dragones de Komodo a Indonesia, nadar con tiburones tigre en el oceano o ir a rescatar monos aulladores siempre apoyare a los animales, y que bueno que seas mi fan, te mandare mi foto autografiada, y espero que veas la pelicula cuando salga en cines eh!.

-Ama Koike su comentario por favor.

-Gracias por leernos y por tus comentarios, pero no hagas trampa, no leas primero el final, si lo estas leyendo debes estar leyendo esto primero, asi que bueno en este capi hay muchas escenas de la pelicula que tuve que inventar porque no estaban escritas en un principio asi que por eso me tarde en actualizar, sin estas escenas la película lucia incompleta, y si ellso estan evolucionando bastante con sus personajes, espero elerte en el siguiente capitulo.

-Y con esto se termina la emision de este programa, espero verlos en el siguiente episodio, habrá invitados sorpresa, entre ellos un subordinado del ex jefe simio y un chico de gafas. ¡Hasta la proxima!


	25. Guerra

Koike te responde

* * *

Chicos y chicas el momento más esperado, con ustedes¡Fuuka!

El público se levanta y aplaude meintras muestran sus letreros de ¡Te amo Fuuka!

-Hola a todos y todas, el progrma piloto fue un exito así que me han dado el horario estelar, antes de que comience el fic, todo gracias a ustedes, quienes han inundado nuestra correspondencia con reviews llenos de animo y cariño hacia nosotros, por lo cual les quiero agradecer en nombre de todo el elenco, y sin más quiero presentar a Sunako Koike. ¡Adelante!

Una chica entra en un patin del diablo y recorre el escenario saludando efusivamente a todos para regresar a lado de la castaña y sonreir, viste un pantalon de mezclilla, unos tenis azules y una blusa gris, sonrie mientras manda besos a los presentes.

-Hola Sunako, gracias por haber asistido nuevamente.

-Es mi deber moral dar la cara después de tanto tiempo, perdon, un semestre dificil y recien tuve tiempo para recuperar un poco de mi vida.-dice haciendo una reverencia hacias las camaras.

-Bueno bueno, por lo menos ya esta listo, a ver vamos a empezar con nuestros invitados, esta vez tenemos a cuatro en correspondencia al gran número de reviews que tenemos , denle un caluroso recibimiento a Goomi, a este sujeto le gusta el ramen, salir a lanzar piedras a los que pasean por el parque, tocar timbres y salir corriendo, actualmente solo es estudiante pero fue miembro de la banda de los simios encabezada pro Hayama, su cabello ha vuelto a crecer y esta en busca del ultimo videojuego de Resident evil.

Goomi aparece malhumorado después de esa presentación y camina de forma ruda hacia las camaras y hace una mueca donde puedan enfocarlo.

-¡No seas grosero!-dice Fuuka pegandole con el bonche de hojas que trae en la mano.

-No me digas que hacer, no se porque tengo que estar aqui desperdiciando mi tiempo, yo ni aparezco, he dejado de figurar desde que el señor Hayama se aplaco debido a la tonta de Kurata.

-Solo se enamoró.-dice Sunako mientras le pellizca los cachetes de forma juguetona- tal vez deba hacer que experimentes lo mismo.

-¡Sueltame!-gritá tratando de zafarse- me haces ver como un tarado enfrente de todas estas personas.

-Lo hare, si que lo hare.-dice Sunako persiguiendolo en su patin por todo el foro.

-Ejem, ejem, justo para esto los pedi ¡Guardias!-cinco hombres con faldita y vestidos de romanos salen de quien sabe donde y los atrapan haciendolos sentarse en las butacas a un costado del estudio, poniendose a su lado para que no puedan moverse- Co mo decía ese es el primer participante de esta noche, a continuación tenemos a mi amiga Ayya, pasa por favor, a ella le gustan los gatitos, las flores y la primavera, sus habilidades son cocinar, ser buena ama de casa y armar cubos de rukbik, su anhelo secreto es casarse con Tsuyoshi y la comida que más odia son las salchichas.

Ayya entra timidamente sonrojandose al maximo al ver letreros de ¡Ayya te amamos! ó ¡Deja a Tsuyoshi y casate conmigo!

-Chicos no la asusten o se irá, toma asiento Ayya.

-Gra-cias, hola...buenas...-mira hacia todos lados sin saber a que cámara hablar.

-Nuestro tercer participante no puede quedarse atras, vienen en paquete y no se pueden separar Tsuyoshi, le gusta dar largos paceos por las tiendas de papeleria, leer libros sobre botánica y lavar su ropa interior en dias soleados, ¿quién rayos escribe estas tonterias?-dice mientras Sunako suelta una pequeña ricita- para que pregunto como sea, su comida favorita son crepas saldas y comida italiana, su mayor ilusión es que alguien le regale dulces en San valentín y Navidad.

Tsuyoshi entra con paso firme y sudando mientras saluda a su grupo de fans, quienes le piden acepte sus dulces, pero Ayya es más rapida y se interpone para darle unas galletas hechas por ella, y lanzandoles una mirada asesina mientras el chico camina felíz al encuentro de todos.

-Hola Fuuka, este programa si que es genial, hola mamá ¿me estás viendo?

-Y el cuarto y ultimo personaje sorpresa, chicas preparen su corazón, con ustedes Naozumi Kamura, le gusta la música clasica, la comida francesa y el cafe cargado, así como disfrutar de tomar el te inglés por las tardes, le gustan los conejos, su deseo más profundo es hacer que Sana lo ame.

-Hola Fuuka.- el chico camina hacia las sillas saludando con una mano a las chicas que luchan contra la seguridad para saltar hacia el y violarlo...digo darle un efusivo saludo.

-Sientate Naozumi, estás en tu casa, bueno chicos creo que ya saben la mecanica del programa, leo el review y les doy la palabra para que den su contestación, no pueden decir grocerias, números personales ni quitarle la palabra a otro ¿ok?

-Lo intentare.-dice Gomi al sentirse observado por los demás.

-Tsuyoshi-kun...

-Ayya-chan...

Ambos estaban ensimismados en una mirada cargada de sentimientos, mientras Sunako lso miraba aterrada ya que ella estaba sentada entre los dos.

-¡Haganme caso!-les grita la castaña en el oido haciendolos reaccionar y sonrojarse mientras Gomi hace bolitas de papel y comienza a lanzarlas.

-Como dije esas son las reglas, empecemos con el primer review de Ivette-chan n.n que dice así:

_"XD Jajaja, amo el capitulo, quiza no los subas muy seguido, pero por capitulo_  
_duro casi 2 horas e.e, XD ancio el proximo cap, y bueno señorita laura..._  
_peguele a Sana por bipolar 7_7... es encerio -.-, XD_

_(Cantando)_  
_¿A quién crees que engañas?_  
_El es lo que tu mas quieres_  
_ocultarlo tratas,_  
_es hermoso lo que sientes_  
_no lo disimules,_  
_bien sabemos donde esta tu corazón_

_XD no se me acorde de la cancion xd_  
_Sin precion pero... QUIERO OTRO CAPITULO XD... Creo que sali mas bipolar que_  
_sana e.e (Crees?, pues si es la mera realidad) e.e_

_XD Bye-Bye"_

-Pido la palabra, pido la palabra.-dice Sunako dando saltitos en su asiento.

-Ok entonces que empiece Gomi.

-¿¡Yo por qué?! la tipa rara pidió la palabra, yo no tengo nada qeu decir.

-¡He dicho que hables!-gritá Fuuka jaloneandolo.

-Ya ya... a ver Ivette por lo que entiendo estas del lado de esa Kurata, una más de sus fans supongo, y eso es muy incomodo, estoy harto de ver a la tipa sentirse la gran cosa cuando es perseguida por todas esas chicas queriendo un autografo, solo le sube el ego a esa tipa, no se por que tanto interes del señor Hayama para con esa tipa, y ella además se da el tiempo de rechazarlo, si que tiene...coraje la chica.  
Y como sea aquí esta el otro capítulo. Listo Fuuka, ya hable.

-Este...mejor te hubieras quedado callado, Ayya arregla esto por favor.

-Ahh si, este a ver Ivette yo te puedo afirmar que Sana es un poquito bipolar pero es buena chica y tener este problema no es anda malo, nadie debe ser discriminado por algo así, y pues si, Sana no puede negar que.-ve de reojo a Naozumi- le encantan los perros, ¡si le encantan los perros!

-¿Los perros? Bueno Tsuyoshi ¿tu que dices?

-Ayya-chan es tan linda.- recibe un puñetazo en la cabeza por parte de Gomi, quien esta a su izquierda- Este bueno pues todos sabemos que ellos tienen historia y es...es un poco peligroso que diga más pero estuvo linda tu canción.

-Ah ya entiendo... Naozumi ¿quieres que te traiga tu trompeta?

-Estoy bien gracias, primero que nada hola Ivette, espero estes muy bien, y creo que te equivocas un poco en cuanto a Sana-chan, ella quizo mucho a Hayama pero el solito se gano su desprecio, nosotros en cambio llevamos una relación muy solida, con comunicacion, respeto y cariño, muchos tienen la sensación de que ellos aun se quieren pero yo creo que el jamás la quizo, como dijo ¿dijiste que te llamas Gomi? bueno él Hayama es un chico rebelde y mi Sana-chan una chica linda y triunfadora, no tienen nada en común, él solo quizo colgarse de su fama y después mostro su verdadera faceta. Escribenos de nuevo Ivette, te mando un beso.-se dirigió a las camaras y la camarógrafa casi se desmaya.

-¿Ya puedo hablar?-comento Sunako viendolos enojada- Bueno como ya todos se callaron lo voy a hacer, y solo quiero recordarle a Naozumi que Hayama ahora tambien es muy famoso, logró hacer algo con su vida y triunfar en ello, tal y como se lo sugeriste, y contigo Ivette, no te preocupes yo agarre a Sana a zapes en camerinos el ultimo programa, y pues creo que todos lo han notado menos ella, sobre sus sentimeintos, ya sabes que es un poco lenta la chica, gracias por escribirme y prometo no tardar tanto para la proxima...espero.

-Bueno Ivette alli están las opiniones de todos, vayamos con la siguiente que es...Guest1, hay muchas con ese nombre así que las hemos enumerado:

_"me encanto._

_aunke no creo k Akito me viole, primero lo muelo a golpes xD_

_y fuera de eso el cap estubo genial. eres fantastica._

_me gusta mucho como lo redactas..._

_bay bay"_

-¡Que fea palabra! ¡No digas eso!-gritó Naozumi de repente- "Violar" debe ser censurado de este programa.

-En mi programa no hay censura Naozumi.

-¡Pero no peude decir esas cosas!

-Ya lo hizo, y creo recordar que ya había escrito antes, pero meintras lo recuerdo danos tu opinión aparte de tu indignación por este tipo de palabras.

-Es una palabra fea...simplemente, como pudo ese insolente de Hayama atreverse a amenazar a esta dulce señorita con eso, es un maldito... se merece sin duda que lo muelas a golpes, yo estoy contra la violencia pero te ayudare... ese...ese...

-¡Eres Athena! ya lo recorde-grita Fuuka de la nada- ah perdon ¿estabas hablando?

.-dice un indignado actor meintras busca con la mirada su trompeta.

-Oigan tortolitos ¿tienen algo que decir?

-El capitulo anterior estuvo muy bueno ¿verdad Tsuyoshi-kun?

-Claro que si Ayya-chan.

-Tsuyoshi-Kun...

-Ayya-chan...

-Olvidenlo ¿y tu Gomi?

-Si quiere puede ir conmigo al cine a ver la película.

-¿y tu Sunako?

-Gracias por escribir nuevamente, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y sigas al pendiente de él, cuidate mucho y escribenos acerca de este ¿ok?

-Veamos el siguiente es de FloorCita que nos dice:

_"Ame como siempre el capitulo ¿Que puedo decir? Me alegra que trates de subir_  
_seguido los capitulos. :) Volviendo a la historia Akito se comporta como un_  
_idiota inmaduro! De verdad, ósea al principio lo ame pero ¿Salir con una_  
_chica solo por sus pechos grandes? Creeme, conosco esa historia ya que bueno,_  
_mis compañeros se burlan de mi por tener pechos grandes, aveces desearia ser_  
_plana! : Asique... bueno... Sana-chan no sabes de lo que te salvas :) ._  
_Volviendo a Akito de verdad, es como decirlo? Es machista, porque piensa que_  
_Sana tiene que ir arrastrandole a el pidiendole "Por favor no te pongas de_  
_novio con Zulema" Grrr, odio esa parte de los chicos! De verdad! ¿Que se_  
_piensan? ¿Que son Edward de "Crepusculo" para que les rueguen estar con_  
_ellos? (:, Fuuka, es una idiota! sin ofender, pero deberia ayudar a su amiga_  
_pero como dice el dicho "Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan" U.u , ella no_  
_tendria que estar de parte del chico mono: Ahora, Naozumi, que lindo es ese_  
_chico! Me gustaria que tuviera escenas cali... con Sana: (Perdon soy_  
_pervertida! Pero lo aprendi de Akito & Natsume (De Gakuen Alice) Sorry, sorry:_  
_Cooomo me gustaria que apareciera un rival para los dos Akito (Se lo_  
_mereceria) & Naozumi (Que no se lo merece pero tá:) & que ese le robe por un_  
_tiempo el corazón a Sana. Pero son ideas mias diabolicas en venganza de Akito_  
_(¿Enserio lo odio tanto?:)_  
_Pero, lo ame, fue uno de mi personaje f..."_ y dijo que ¿¡Soy una idiota!? oyeme tu...

-¡Guardias!-grita Koike, quienes se avalanzan sobre la castaña para someterla- Bueno al parecer no eres tan buena aceptando las criticas...nah yo tampoco, pero bueno que bueno que amaste el capítulo pasado y si Akito se ha vuelto un poco como decirlo... idiota, se le pego algo del continente americano que no debio traer consigo, aparte de las tres chicas claro esta, no quiere aceotar que la necesita e hizo mal, aunque bueno el ya le pidio perdon, aunque sigue molestandola a veces creo que con toda la intencion para tener un poco de atención, y si bueno Fuuka tampoco me cae muy bien pero la creí la mas sensata para lelvar el programa...creo qeu me equivoque y no te preocupes yo tambien soy algo pervertida pero me estoy controlando para que esto sea apto para todo público =D, bueno gracias por escribir, seguimos esperando tus cartas =D

-Yo tengo una pregunta-dice Gomi- ¿Qué es F? Y Hayama esta en su derecho de salir con quien quiera es el chico más genial de todo el mundo.

-A veces creo que lo amas.-dice Sunako.

-Mi corazón es libre hasta que llegue alguien que no sea tan tonta como Kurata.

-¿O te habrás enamorado de Sana y estas celoso porque ante Hayama y Naozumi no eres rival? Mira que Floorcita ya me dio la idea del tercero en discordia y ese puedes ser tu, solo tienes que pedirmelo...de rodillas.-dice con risa macabra.

-¡Callate! Nunca haría eso...y Kurata...claro que...

-Yo vi que tenías una foto suya en tu carpeta.-dice Tsuyoshi como no queriendo la cosa.

-¡Es de mi hermana! Ella la puso allí, ella si es su fan y...

-Tu no tienes hermanas Gomi-kun.-dice Ayya.

-¡Dejenme tranquilo!-grita mientras va a golpear guardias para liberar la tensión.

-Regresando al programa-llega Fuuka con un poco de sangre y despeinada- Naozumi eres el unico que no ha dicho nada.

-Escenas calientes... con Sana.-dice todo sonrojada- y cree que soy lindo...

-Si bueno...

-Pero...pero no... yo jamás podría...digo si lo hice en Inglaterra... pero... ¿con Sana?...¿tenerla toda para mi?...digo...ella... nosotros aun no llegamos a ese nivel y sería un poco... ya sabes... gracias por decir que soy lindo de todas formas, te mando un beso.

-Es algo imposible porque el chico se infartaria de tan solo leer el guión y ya que la pareja se esta besando mejor nos la saltaremos por esta ocasión, la siguiente carta es de guest2:

_":kyaaa! . ke divertido!_  
_un genial capitulo, como siempre!_  
_graxias..._  
_esperare el siguiente" _ adelante Ayya-chan, empecemos contigo ya que te han soltado.

-No digas eso Fuuka...haras que me sonroje, y que...que bueno que te gustó el capítulo y eres nuestra seguidora fiel, tu espera ha terminado, esperamos saber de ti en el proximo programa.

-Mi Ayya-chan tiene razón, gracias por seguirnos, lo hacemos con cariño para ustedes.

-Continua leyendonos.-dice Gomi haciendo una pose sensual a la camara y después seguir peleando con los guardias.

-Muchas gracias por escribirme, prometo seguir dando todo de mi para mantenerte como nuestra seguidora fiel.

-Bueno el siguiente es de Ai-chan Wayland, ella dice:

_"KYAAAA me encanta de verdad, los giros que está dando me tienen enganchada  
¿Vas a hacer que Nao y Akito se peguen? :O Bueno chica espero tu  
actualización pronto  
Besos" _ empieza tu Naozumi.

-¿Violencia? ¿por qué le pegaria a Hayama? yo no me rebajo a ese nivel de salvajes.

-Pero le dijsite a otra chica que lo harías.

-Porque se atrevio a insultarla pero ¿pelear? además ese no es mi terreno yo en todo caso le pondría una demanda.

-Este tipo no seria capaz de ponerle una mano encima al señor Hayama, el es un campeón karateca, no tendría ni posibilidades.

-¡Si yo quiero puedo ser muy rudo!

-Pruebalo conmigo.-dice el chico poniendose en guardia.

-¡Calmense!-grita Tsuyoshi cuando los chicos comienzan a jalonearse de la ropa y Sunako y Ayya se hacen a un lado para no salir heridas.

-¡Dejenlos que se peguen! Nos sube el raiting.

En ese momento un puñetazo le llega a Tsuyoshi, quien explota y entra en su estado monstruo, comenzando a lanzar las sillas para todos lados mientras los guardias tratan de detenerlos.

Mientrs tanto Ayya toma el microfono.

-Yo quiero decir que el no es asi, es un buen chico mamá te lo juro, odia la violencia y...

-Hola Ai-chan, me alegra qeu te hayas divertido y me pidas peleas, como ves, todo para complacerte.

-Si bueno, y mientras entran más guardias vayamos con la siguiente que es guest 3:

_":HOLA! jeje bueno efectivamente leí primero lo de abajo... pero eso fue por_  
_que al principio pusiste que contestarías los comentarios (no cuenta como_  
_trampa, no leí el final ) jaja y me parece una idea genial el programa para_  
_contestar los comentarios... enserio está genial la idea y me encantaría que_  
_naozumi me contestara también, es que enserio me encanta! también es mi_  
_ídolo igual que sana (por cierto sana espero mi foto autografiada XD) y claro_  
_que me leerás en cada capitulo hasta que esto acabe, da igual cuanto tardes_  
_en actualizar y por cierto fuuka también me cae muy bien y bueno... parece_  
_que a hayama le dolió un poco lo que le dije y fue genial que le diera la_  
_importancia a mi comentario para comentar DOS ENORMES LINEAS sobre él_  
_(sarcasmo) (ademas... no me oriné ... casi me orino :D)... mira hayama tu_  
_eres de mis personajes favoritos (aunque aveces seas un maldito violador) pero_  
_... enserio esas actitudes no son de celos?... y bueno hablando de nao... si_  
_tengo algo que decir... es LINDISIMO! Y MUY GENIAL! y aparte toca un_  
_instrumento! jeje (aunque aveces si es muyy... ammm como decirlo... bueno no_  
_importa XD) como sea sana y el hacen linda pareja (sonrisita macabra) bueno_  
_bueno... vamos al capitulo_  
_por cierto el curri de oso lo vi en lovely complex jaja _  
_ahhh lo juro no puedo creer que me dejes asi, la pelea que tanto estaba_  
_esperando y se termina el capitulo! incluso no me detuve ..."_ Sunako ¿que opinas?

-Si de allí saque la idea del curry de oso, y a mi no me engañas tu eres ariana 0203, bueno como ves marcaste un gran impacto en Hayama que hasta decidió gastar saliva en contestarte y que bueno que esta aqui Naozumi acaba de escuchar que lo llamaste lindo y de nuevo esta sonrojado ¿no se supone que un actor ya esta acostumbrado a estas cosas?

-¡Yo sigo siendo una persona sensible! y aun me halaga que me llamen lindo...y que les guste que toque la trompeta y que crea que Sana-chan y yo hacemos linda pareja, muchas gracias ariana-chan yo tambien te dare un autografo.

-Gomi ¿que dices al respecto?

-Hayama-sama sabe recompensar a quienes se lo merecen, pero no le dolio nada, el no es ese tipo de personas.

-Gracias por leernos siempre, por personas como tu siempre nos esforzamos, creo que a Hayama si le dolio un poco lo que dijiste porque al otro día llego un poco molesto ¿verdad Tsuyoshi-kun?

-Definitivamente, gracias por aplacar un poco el ego de Akito, es un poco apatico pero no es una mala persona, esperamos tu siguiente review.

-Ahora presentamos a Athena-chan99 que dice:

_"Me gusto mucho la historia es genial, me encantan los celos de Akito, es tan_  
_lindo cuando se encela y se tranforma en chita._  
_por cierto me gusta mucho que te guste el chocolate y mas si son besos xD te_  
_dare mas en cada review bueno aparte de eso me gusta mucho como naouzumi e_  
_enoja con akito por sana, es lindisimo ver una pelea de chicos por una chica_  
_te envidio sana, es una historia simplemente genial._

_bay bay nos leemos luego y lo siento si no deje un review antes estaba ocupada_  
_:(_

_bay besos de chocolate (en especial para akito)_  
_nos leemos luego"_

-Claro que Hayama-sama es genial y pues le gusta el chocolate bastante, pero a mi tambien ¿sabias?

-Deja de tratar de conseguir novia Gomi, hola Athena-chan99 te doy las gracias por por mandarle esos besos a Akito-kun aunque no se lo merezca al aprecer tiene mucho pegue con las chicas y...

-¿Acaso quieres ser como el Tsuyoshi-kun?-dice una chica envuelta en llamas de ira.

-Cla-ro que no, solo te quiero a ti...

-No es nada lindo enojarme con ese tipo ¡siempre molesta a mi novia! eso no es justo y no importa que estuvieras enojada siempre es un gusto leerte, gracias por tomarte las molestias de dejarnos un comentario.

-Que bueno que la historia sigue siendo de tu agrado, prometo que valdra la pena la espera, cuidate y escribenos.

-El siguiente correo es de Yazmin y dice:

_"Ahhh! Yo leo y leo y leo...este capitulo una y otra vez! Estaba un poco_  
_desactualizada pero ya termine de leer lo q me faltaba..Actualiza pronto ah!_  
_Psdt: Tienes razón Sana-chan ese akito es un violador xD"_

-Que bueno que te pusiste al corriente, y ya no tienes que seguirlo leyendo porque al fin aqui esta el siguiente capítulo, gracias por escribirnos.

-Claro que ese Hayama es un violador siempre busca la oportunidad para... como sea te mando un beso por escribirnos.

-Hayama-sama es un miembro perfectamente funcional de la sociedad.

-Tsuyoshi-kun...

-Ayya-chan...

-¡No los vuelvo a invitar! a ver la que sigue es yukihatsune que dice:

___"me encanta! xfis espero q lo continues!"_

-Hola claro que lo continuare no te preocupes, además ya faltan sin contar este más o menos dos capítulos, esto está por acabar, no lo dejaría a medias._  
_

-Entonces muy pronto Sana-chan y yo terminaremos juntos.

-O Hayama-sama y ella...

-Yo creo que Sana-chan es la que tiene la ultima palabra.

-El amor siempre triunfa ¿verdad Ayya-chan?

-Antes de que inicien, la siguiente es Simca90:

Hola!

_"He leído tú fic y me ha gustado mucho, hace unas escasas horas lo descubrí_  
_y quedé encantada._

_Espero que puedas poner pronto el próximo capítulo por que me muero de ganas_  
_por saber que va a pasar con sana y akito._

_por favor! no dejes que zulema se salga con la suya, pero antes hay que darle_  
_un buen _  
_jalón de orejas a akito para que entre em razón y deje a un lado ese orgullo_  
_y valla con todo para recuperar el amor de sana._

_Bueno espero ver pronto el próximo capítulo así que ánimos y te mando_  
_mucha inspiración._

_suerte"_  
_  
_-El señor Hayama no se merece que le jales las orejas, y en todo caso es ella quien debería volver con el y punto, tampoco es qeu se la ponga muy facil.  
-Sana-chan no lo va a perdonar, ella se ha decidido por mi.  
-Akito debe aprender a tomar responsabilidad por lo que hizo, se merece un buen jalon de orejas.  
-Que bueno que mi Tsuyoshi-kun no es como su amigo.  
-Que bueno que descubriste este fic y te ha gustado, gracias por seguirnos, y la inspiracion.

-La siguiente es guest 4 y dice:

_":porfa sube pronto capitulos io kiero ver este descenlace por ke tu historia_  
_es muy interesnte a demas de ke los personaje siguen teniendo ese tono comico_  
_y todo gracias a ti n_n"_

-Pronto tendras el tas esperado desenlace, y que bueno que te guste el manejo de los personajes, trato que no se salgan mucho de la linea.  
-Yo haré que esta mujer actualice más seguido, me encargaré de eso, sin duda.  
-Muchas gracias por leernos y mandar este review, un beso.  
-Tsuyoshi-kun...  
-Ayya-chan...

-El siguiente es de Vivi y dice:

_"me encanto xfa sube el siguientre capi xq se esta poniendo bueno"_  
-No te ilusiones mucho, de seguro esta tipa tardara una eternidad en volver a actualizar.  
-¿Quieres morir en el proximo capítulo? Gracias Vivi, aqui esta el siguiente capítulo.  
-Gracias por escribir, Tsuyoshi-kun y yo estamos complacidos de saber de ti.  
-Exactamente.  
-Un beso chica, gracias por seguirnos, todos los de "Amor en guerra" estamos felices de nuestro esfuerzo.  
-Nuestro siguiente review es de Kim y dice o más bien pregunta:  
_"Cuándo seguiras escribiendo? esta linda la historia."_

-Pues en cuanto tenga tiempo, hoy pro ejemplo no tenía nada que hacer y me puse a escribir.  
-Si Hayama-sama escribiera esto...  
-Si lo se, el sería mejor, de verdad comienzas a caerme mal.  
-Gomi comportate, tu siempre tratas de quedar bien con el.  
-Gomi-kun es un mal amigo, si una vez hasta trataste de quitarle el puesto como lider del grupo.  
-A Hayama siempre lo siguen personas igual a el.-dijo Naozumi comenzando a enojarse.

-El ultimo review que tenemos es de somebody y dice:

_"Sinceramente me encanta tu Fic, lo busqué el año pasado si mal no_  
_recuerdo, cuando empecé a ver Kodocha y bueno desde entonces me fascinó y_  
_cuando no subías cap. me ponía triste porque pensé que no seguirías con la_  
_historia ): y bueno, el otro día súbitamente me acordé del fic y lo busqué_  
_y ya habías actualizado :D fui feliz! jaja. El rumbo que tu historia está_  
_tomando me gusta mucho y espero que la santa inspiración te llegue y puedas_  
_transcribir lo que queda y dar lo mejor de ti. Gracias por este fic, de verdad_  
_:D 3"_

-Si al principio esta tipa tardaba horrores, creo que ya se corrigió un poco.  
-Aun así que bueno que te acordaste y nos sigues.  
-Y sobre todo nos has puesto un review, muchas gracias.  
-Si, gracias a ti y a todas las que nos han mandado sus cartas y siguen esperando las actualizaciones.  
-Gracias por tu review y yo tambien espero que la inspiración no me abandone por tanto tiempo y seguir complaciendo a todos los lectores, gracias de verdad, nos leemos en el siguiente programa, tambien a todos los que siguen la historia o la han agregado a sus favoritos, adios.  
-Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy, acompañenos en el siguiente programa.

* * *

La atmosfera se podía cortar con un cuchillo, todos habían aguantado la respiración al escuchar eso último, la mayoría de los presentes eran compañeros de primaria de la ex pareja Hayama-Kurata, incluso Fuuka y los demás miraban todo desde el descanso de las escaleras, y sabían el gran peso que poseían esas palabras.

-Naozumi creo que te estas pasando…

-¡Date por muerto!-la mirada de Hayama era igual a la que poseía en sus años de vándalo estudiantil- Huérfano.-se abalanzó contra él dispuesto a todo, ya no pensaba con el cerebro; sin embargo, las gemelas corrieron al mismo tiempo y lograron frenarlo, Georgea bloqueó su golpe y Freda le propino una patada en el estomago para hacerlo retroceder.

-Hayama-Sana se veía asustada y temblaba pero no precisamente de miedo- Naozumi no es al único que abandonaron al nacer.

-Ni el único que perdió a sus padres-agregó Freda atenta a cualquier movimiento-piensa con la cabeza fría.

Hayama les dirigió una ultima mirada de odio a Sana y el chico Kamura y se alejó de allí empujando a las personas para abrirse paso y pateando todo lo que encontró en su camino.

-Tu tampoco actuaste muy bien-Georgea miraba seriamente al peli azul- creo que sabes la historia de esa palabra y el pasado de Hayama.

-Él estaba molestando a Sana-chan y…

-Nao, no vuelvas a decir eso nunca, a nadie, no solo a Hayama, tu no sabes lo que duele crecer escuchando esas palabras de la boca de tu familia-algunas lagrimas escurrían sin poder contenerlas, estaba terriblemente angustiada y asustada.

-Pero Sana-chan él te estaba lastimando y…

-No es la mejor forma de reaccionar, yo odio la violencia.

-Aun así no quiero que estés cerca de él y…

-Vamos en la misma escuela Nao, no puedo evitar…

-Es porque aun sientes algo por ese chico y…

-¡Suficiente! Están dando todo un escandalo-Freda le dio una palmada en la cabeza a ambos quienes, voltearon a ver a todos los curiosos, incluso unas fans de Naozumi se habían aglomerado para poder pedirle un autógrafo.-Nao, despéjate un poco,¿ por qué no convives con tus fans? Mientras nosotras acompañaremos a Sana a entregar sus ejercicios de matemáticas- entonces mostró un folder que la chica reconoció en el acto.

-¡Los ejercicios! Los olvide en la mesa y valen el 30% del examen.

-A eso vine Sana, no sabía como llegar aquí así que le pedí a Naozumi que me trajera para poder entregártelo, no quería que tu calificación se viera afectada, pero creo que no fue la mejor idea.-Georgea se veía apenada al parecer jamás dejaba de ocasionarle problemas a su amiga.

-Gracias Georgea, y está bien no te preocupes, vamos antes de que se vaya el profesor.

-Sana, creo que necesitamos hablar-Fuuka se había puesto delante del grupo- la escenita de hoy…

-¿Fuuka no?-Georgea se adelanto mientras Naozumi era rodeado por sus fans quienes chillaban emocionadas de poderlo tocar- Se que la escena de hoy no es lo mejor pero en vez de regañar a Sana le haría bien sentir un poco de apoyo y comprensión, no todos podemos reaccionar de la manera en que tu lo harías, apresúrate Sana, antes de que el profesor se vaya.-tomo a su amiga de la mano y subió las escaleras seguida de su hermana quien barría con la mirada a la castaña, ésta estaba perpleja y un poco molesta.

Esa tarde en la casa Hayama el hijo menor de la familia estaba de un humor de los mil demonios, había roto la mitad de la vajilla al tratar de ayudar a su hermana con los labores del hogar, a nadie le respondió ni el saludo y se había encerrado en su cuarto a escuchar música con los audífonos puestos y a todo volumen; sin embargo, Zulema había logrado sacarlo de allí bajo el pretexto de necesitar ayuda para su examen de historia, después de cinco minutos el chico le grito que él no sabía nada de historia de Estados Unidos y que no le vendría mal conocer una biblioteca, la chica un poco asustada salió de la casa rumbo al establecimiento dejando al chico echo una furia en el patio, practicando unas cuantas katas de karate para poder tranquilizarse.

Freda por su parte lo veía desde adentro de la casa pensativa, sus músculos se tensaban, sudaba mucho y parecía distante, definitivamente el suceso de esa mañana lo había sacado de su zona de confort, nunca lo había visto tan alterado.

-Akito, si sigues golpeando ese árbol tan distraídamente te lastimaras el brazo, ambos sabemos que debes tener especial cuidado con él.-intervino la chica.

-No importa.

-Si importa, solo lograras preocuparnos nuevamente a todos.

-Que mas da.-siguió golpeando el árbol hasta sacarse sangre.

-¡Ya es suficiente!-le arrojó un zapato a la cabeza- si tan enojado estas ¿Por qué no le llamas y te disculpas?

-No pienso disculparme con el idiota de Kamura.

-Yo hablaba de Sana ¿por qué no eres capaz de aceptar lo que sientes? Vivirías mas tranquilo ¿sabes?

-No siento nada por Kurata.

-¡Deja el maldito árbol! Si quieres sacar tu enojo entonces practiquemos un rato ¿te apetece? Estoy un poco oxidada así que hagamos las cosas leves.-la chica salto al centro del jardín y se puso en posición de combate frente al chico quien acepto su reto sin mucho ánimo.-Akito ¿tan celoso estas de Naozumi?

-Celos de ese idiota, por favor…

-¿Y entonces por que siempre buscas pelearte con él? No es muy normal tu reacción.

-Cállate.-trato de alcanzarla con rápidos y certeros golpes pero la chica los esquivaba sin dificultad.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijeron esta mañana? ¿Que te harás novio de Zulema solo por tener pechos grandes?

-No te importa.

-Vivo en esta casa y me tocara vomitar cuando los vea felices y enamorados.

-Eso no pasara.

-¿Es cierto o no?

-Supongo, he pensado en eso y ella me quiere ¿no? No tiene nada de malo.

-No, pero lo tiene si estas con ella sin quererla y solo por tener esa anatomía tan desarrollada-bloqueó una patada a tiempo y remato con un puñetazo- además pondrías muy triste a Sana y solamente por un capricho.

-Ella es bonita y ya va siendo hora que este con una chica…

-¡Pero no por los motivos equivocados! No quiero verte cometiendo más errores, con los que ya tienes basta, Akito quiero verte feliz y por más que trato solo te veo hundiéndote más y más en tus tonterías.

-No son.- un golpe lo había derribado- No son tonterías, necesito estar con una chica.

-Solo lo haces para hacer enojar a Sana, se sincero Akito, somos amigos y te conozco, tienes muchas cualidades pero tu defecto más grande es no poder poner en palabras lo que sientes, y nos es difícil a los demás comprender que sientes o quieres, y Sana es exactamente igual pero a mayor escala, tu no hablas y ella actúa para no sentirse vulnerable, deberían empezar por charlar sin sus mascaras de fortaleza.

-¡No sabes lo que dices!-el chico se incorporó soltándo velozmente una serie de golpes que la chica pudo bloquear de milagro para terminar agachándose y sacándole el aire de un puñetazo.

-Se sincero Akito ¿de verdad te interesan los pechos de Zulema? O más bien ¿ella te interesa? Porque aunque parezca muy orgullosa de ellos no creo que se ponga muy feliz si alguien esta con ella solo por eso, aunque es tan anormal que no me extrañaría…

-No.- el chico tomaba aire a bocanadas mientras se ponía de pie- ciertamente me da igual si Kurata es una tabla.

-No estoy muy seguro de lo que dijiste pero creo que es un avance, ahora ¿quieres darle celos a Sana?- la chica lograba entender su psicología.

-No se.- el chico contrataco con una serie de patadas y golpes, los cuales mandaron a volar a la morena contra la barda, esta se incorporo y contrataco con patadas circulares y una ráfaga de sus mejores puñetazos, tan veloces que con trabajos y Hayama podía esquivarlos.

-Si algo te molesta deberías hablarlo con Sana, no es que te vaya a perdonar pero si ella sabe como te sientes puede que los malentendidos acaben y por lo menos puedas volver a ser su amigo y también dejar de lastimar a otras personas como Nao, Georgea o hasta Zulema.

-¿Y de que sirve hablar?

-Por lo menos así sabría que te ocurre o como te sientes.

-A nadie le importa.-le dio una patada circular que la lanzó al suelo.

-A mi me importa, y estoy segura que a ella también aunque dijo no perdonarte yo veo que te trata como un amigo, no creo que te guarde rencor, pero tu solo arruinas las cosas con tus tonterías, madura Akito, estás dejando de ser un niño.

-Madurar es para frutas.-una patada de la morena lo mando a volar al otro lado del jardín.

-¡No te hagas el cínico y te conviertas en chita! Además debes reconocer que no fue muy buena idea decirle esas cosas a Naozumi.

-¡El comenzó! Se metió en una plática en la que nadie lo llamaba.

-Supongo que llegó a su límite, sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano, el de verdad quiere a Sana y ya se me hacía que estaba siendo demasiado comprensivo, comienza a dudar de ella y de él mismo, tampoco la está pasando muy bien es normal que a estas alturas comience a sentir celos.

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese sujeto?-el chico se agarraba un costado, la última patada le había dolido más de lo normal.

-No…no me interesa.

-¿Y por qué estás roja?

-¡No lo estoy!-comenzó a atacarlo con puñetazos y patadas- ¡Cállate no sabes lo que dices!

-Solo te hice una sencilla pregunta.-trataba de esquivar los ataques de su amiga pero estaba demasiado desconcentrado, no tenía la mente en lo que hacía.

-¡Pues es tonta! Y ya me canse de ayudarte en tus problemas existenciales, sólo ten en cuenta que si te vas de aquí sin aclarar las cosas te terminaras arrepintiendo, si estás celoso está bien, yo se cuanto la quieres aunque lo niegues, todos lo sabemos.-la chica lo derribo y luego se metió a la casa dispuesta a darse un buen baño.

Mientras tanto en la casa Kurata una furiosa castaña devoraba ávidamente una bolsa de papas fritas mientras veía anime acompañada por Rei y Georgea quienes no se atrevían a decirle nada, la inglesa había tratado de tomar una papita pero la había mordido así que desistió en su proceso.

-Sana-chan-comenzó Rei cauteloso- tu madre mandó una carta, te extraña y te manda muchos saludos, igual a ti Georgea-chan.

-Gracias Rei.-contestó la morena.

-¿Y qué dice mamá? ¿Cuándo regresa?

-Al parecer aun no tiene fecha, encontró una tribu que la adoptó como su deidad suprema y se esta divirtiendo mucho.-su celular comenzó a sonar- ¡Asako! Si amor claro que pienso en ti.- Rei subió a su cuarto dejando a Sana con las mejillas infladas del coraje y con una sonrisa a la morena.

-Sana… ¿cómo te fue en tu examen de matemáticas?

-Bien, tal vez no un diez pero como mínimo un ocho ¿a ti como te va con tus exámenes?

-Bueno he tenido algunos problemas con matemáticas, pero gracias a ti y a Akito voy a pasar, y bueno el idioma extranjero tampoco me preocupa, puse japonés, en química Freda y yo hicimos explotar un poco el salón y tal vez tuvieron que llegar algunos bomberos…pero… nuestra pequeña bomba cumplió con su cometido.

-Si, yo te pondría un diez.

-Ah y este…¿hablaste con Naozumi?

-Si, esta molesto y no lo culpo pero nada le da derecho a ponerse como se puso.

-Ya exploto Sana, es comprensible, a pesar de que ustedes aceptaron su romance y lo que quieras sigues circulando muchos chismes sobre ti y Akito por trabajar en la misma película, y una vez que se estrene o comiencen a salir las fotos que se tomaron para los espectaculares se hará más escandalo porque no puedes negar que tienes mucha química con él.

-¡Ya no quiero hablar de él! No quiero saber nada más, seguramente a estas alturas ya debe de estar con Zulema y…

-Pues dile cuanto te molesta y listo, estás pensando en dos chicos a la vez y creo que los lastimas a ambos.

-¡Tampoco quiero pensar en eso! Siempre dije que yo no era buena en estas cosas del amor y la vida se encarga de ponerme estas pruebas, debí quedarme encerrada en una burbuja de por vida como los canguros se quedan siempre en las bolsas de su madre.-dijo levantándose rumbo a su habitación.

-No lo creo…tienen que salir en algún momento ¿no?- le grito a la espalda de la chica.

El resto de las semanas transcurrieron de forma pacifica, Sana no le había dado importancia al asunto y seguía yendo a la escuela como si nada, por lo general siempre hablaban de ella, ya hasta había dejado de importarle si era para bien o para mal, le había ido bastante bien en la mayoría de las pruebas, la única con la que tenía conflicto era precisamente inglés, ella y Hayama siempre faltaban a esa clase por una u otra razón así que no pasarían ni con un diez en el examen, como trabajo extra ambos tenían que llevar a alguien nativo de ese país y hacerle una entrevista en inglés, así que ambos decidieron llevar a las gemelas, quienes llegaron al salón gustosas, las chicas se presentaron y tanto Hayama como Sana las presentaron como sus compañeras en la nueva película, incluso salieron los comentarios que eran las ex novias de Hayama pero ellas tomaron con humor eso, y bromearon sobre el asunto; después de eso toco el examen oral y en cuanto terminaron, el escrito. Sana había mejorado bastante en ese idioma, después de todo escuchaba al director hablarlo con las gemelas y Zulema; obtuvo un sobresaliente en la materia y salió más feliz de lo que había estado en meses.

La castaña dio por cerrado su ciclo escolar con esto, aun había algunas clases pero ella ya no podía presentarse el siguiente fin de semana salía de locación para grabar las ultimas escenas de la película, después de eso se tomaría unas vacaciones, definitivamente las necesitaba.

Todos los actores y managers llegaron a las montañas el sábado muy temprano y admiraron con algo de asombro aquel pueblo tan imponente, había sido construido sólo para ser destruido al final, todos se quedarían en unas cabañas cercanas y grabarían tanto de día como de noche, lo cual se complicaba debido al mal tiempo que hacía en esa provincia, pero los actores eran profesionales y estaban de acuerdo en hacerlo pese al frio que hacía.

-Sana-chan-Nao ayudaba a su novia con las maletas-ahora que has acabado tus exámenes ¿estas mas relajada?

-Si, un poco, ahora daré todo lo que tenga para terminar con esta película.-la chica brillaba de orgullo.

-Yo que tu no estaría tan tranquila, en unos días te enfrentaras a mi-Zulema le había bloqueado el paso- y yo no tendré piedad contigo, vamos a terminar lo que empezamos hace unos días.

-¡No tengo miedo!-le saco la lengua expandiendo su aura de combate mientras Nao se hacía pequeño al sentir la atmosfera tan tensa- no se por qué tu odio hacia mi, Hayama es todo tuyo con todo y moño y que yo sepa nunca te he hecho nada, pero si quieres pelear lo haremos, no pienso dejarme de nadie y menos de ti.

-Espero mantengas that smile (esa sonrisa) cuando termine contigo.

-Ya lo veremos, Nao apresúrate.-la castaña lo tomo del brazo y lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia donde le serían dadas las llaves de su cabaña y les dirían con quien la compartirían.

Esa tarde Sana y Hayama fueron llevados montaña arriba para grabar una escena donde Karasuma entrenaba pensando en su amada Azuka, la imaginaba junto a él dándole ánimos, una vez que terminaron de grabar la escena estaban exhaustos, el entrenamiento de un ninja no era fácil.

-Chicos vayan a cambiarse, si quieren pueden adelantarse, nosotros debemos grabar unas cuantas escenas con Azako y algunos dobles.- el director revisaba el guion mientras los jóvenes actores veían el nublado cielo.

-¿Nos adelantamos Hayama?

-Como quieras.

-Nos adelantaremos director-sama, que acaben pronto.-la chica corrió con los ayudantes para que la ayudaran a quitarse el pesado kimono.

Los chicos decidieron bajar solos, tenían hambre y era un poco aburrido quedarse allí con tantos adultos, Sana platicaba efusivamente sobre la ultima carta de su madre y como les había mostrado el poder del fuego y la danza del pollito a su nueva tribu, Hayama solo gruñía aunque algo en su mirada decía que estaba disfrutando el momento a solas con la chica, estaban tranquilos, nadie peleaba o gritaba, ojala las cosas pudieran ser así siempre, el viento comenzó a zumbar y a soplar de una manera que solo podía significar algo, la lluvia estaba por llegar y no iba a ser solo una llovizna; empezaron a tomar algunos atajos, o por lo menos creían que lo eran ya que ninguno conocía la montaña, y para cuando las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer tuvieron que aceptarlo, estaban perdidos.

-Es tu culpa Hayama, te dije que había que bajar rodando y luego nadar contra la corriente, pero tu necio en seguir el río ¿no pensaste en que tendría más de una desembocadura?

-Mmm.

-¡Eres un baka! Siempre lo he dicho, ahora nos caerá un monzón y moriremos de hipotermia, se nos saldrán los ojos y para cuando encuentren nuestros cuerpos solo quedara mi dedo apuntando a tu cabeza para que todos sepan que tu me mataste.-dijo furiosa tratando de taparse inútilmente con las manos y saltando involuntariamente al escuchar el primer trueno advirtiendo que las cosas se pondrían feas.

-Por allá se ve una especie de cabina, tal vez nos cubra un poco de la lluvia.-dijo Hayama tomándola de la mano y corriendo hacia el lugar que era una antigua estación tal vez en algún tiempo algún transporte había pasado por allí, las maderas se veían un poco podridas pero soportaría y en cuanto al techo tenía unas laminas algo oxidadas pero lo suficientemente fuertes y largas como para cubrirlos, incluso los asientos estaban en buen estado.

Ambos se sentaron mientras veían el agua caer a chorros.

-¿Durará mucho la tormenta?-el silencio comenzaba a incomodarla- los truenos no pronostican nada bueno, hablemos de algo ¿te parece? Así nos mantendremos entretenidos mientras todo pasa.

-Aja.

-Ah claro, olvide que estaba con el aprendiz de mimo.

-¿De verdad piensas pelear con Zulema? Ella no tendrá piedad de ti.

-Si, he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo para que todo salga bien-le dedico una sonrisa- lo haré bien.

-Freda y Georgea jamás te lastimarían, en cambio Zulema…

-No te preocupes no lastimaré a tu novia.

-No es mi novia… no lo será hasta que volvamos a Estados Unidos, de esa manera no te causaremos más problemas.

-Así lo espero, y también que seas feliz… oye esto de las artes marciales en muy divertido, descargas tensiones pero también es difícil coordinar… ¡Aun así es divertido!-gritó la chica estirando los brazos emocionada.

-Si.

-Hayama, sé que tu brazo esta mejor ahora, ni siquiera se nota la lesión- comenzó a acariciar el brazo- pero debió ser muy difícil y doloroso poder hacerlo en ese tiempo.

-Supongo.

-Cuando apenas había ocurrido lo de tu accidente yo trate de hacer todo con una sola mano y era algo muy difícil, debió ser peor para ti que además debías soportar el dolor.-acariciaba tiernamente el antebrazo del chico.

-Al principio lo fue, pero el padre de Zulema ayudo mucho a que mis nervios volvieran a adquirir movilidad y el dolor se hiciera cada vez menor.

-¡Me alegra oírlo! Sabes cuando Freda y Georgea me enseñaban algo difícil o que se me complicaba siempre me animaba diciendo si Hayama pudo con un solo brazo yo también puedo, no me daré por vencida, por eso aprendí inglés, tu tuviste que aprenderlo por necesidad, enfrentarte a un país extraño sin conocer a nadie con un idioma diferente, lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer es esforzarme en mejorar mi ingles.

-Kurata… lamento de verdad todo lo que ha pasado.

-No lo lamentes, tal vez no estábamos destinados a estar juntos- bajo la mirada- ahora yo tengo a Nao y tu a muchas chicas, las cosas están bien.

-Yo no soy feliz Sana, no puedo serlo si tu no estás a mi lado para decirme como seguir con la vida.

-Hayama no digas cosas que… que no…

-¡No! Estoy tratando de decirte como me siento, no podemos entendernos si no hablamos-la había acorralado contra la pared mientras la chica no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él, ella estaba completamente perpleja.

-No hay nada de que hablar…ya todo fue dicho.-no podía calmar el temblor de su cuerpo al tenerlo tan cerca

-Yo… yo…¡Maldición!- el chico desesperado de no poder poner en palabras todo lo que pasaba por su mente hizo inexistente el espacio que lo separaba de su mejor amiga y la beso con pasión tratando de demostrarle de esa manera como se sentía, al principio tuvo que aplicar fuerza contra la chica quien trataba de separarse, pero mientras el beso se hacía más profundo ella fue cediendo, dejando atrás los puños con los que trataba de golpearlo para poder acariciar su rostro y su cabello para terminar pasándolas por la nuca del chico para acercarlo más a ella, cosa casi imposible; la castaña sentía que su corazón explotaría de un momento a otro hacía mucho que no le latía con tal fuerza y a su vez le rogaba a sus pulmones aguantar más tiempo sin aire.

Se separaron justo los segundos necesarios para tomar aire, y sin decir más renovaron el beso, esta vez Hayama tomó a Sana en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas, ella no opuso resistencia, solo se dejaba guiar por los labios del chico y sus manos que trazaban círculos en su espalda, lo cual le daba sensaciones no conocidas hasta ahora, ya no le importaba si él estaba tratando de averiguar si ella usaba o no un soten, solo quería que ese momento durara para siempre. El calor había comenzado a aumentar la chica que hasta hacia un rato temblaba debido lo mojado de su ropa ahora comenzaba a sudar mientras el chico no dejaba de besarla y de acariciar su espalda, las cosas iban bastante bien entre ellos, no necesitaban hablar para saber lo que sentía el otro, pero lamentablemente…

-¡Sana-chan!-ambos se separaron al instante mientras los orbes de la aludida se posaban en su novio quien los miraba con verdadera ira, por su parte el karateca veía hacia otro lado sin dejar de sujetarla por la cintura.

-Nao…yo…mira puedo explicarlo…-no sabía pos donde comenzar, no había nada que pudiera inventar y su cuerpo negándose a apartarse de Hayama no la ayudaba para nada.

-Wow.- las gemelas estaban a lado del peli azul, enfundadas en gruesas chamarras y con un paraguas, así como uno extra, al parecer habían ido a buscarlos.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, vine a buscarte pero al parecer no querías ser encontrada.

-No Nao… es que mira… este sujeto… entonces…

-Déjalo Sana-chan, no quiero volver a escuchar nada de ti.-gritó el actor mientras echaba a correr con los puños cerrados.

-¡Espera Nao!-gritó la castaña echando a correr detrás de él mientras tomaba un paraguas que le ofrecía una de las gemelas.

-¡Kurata!- el karateca se levanto rápidamente dispuesto a seguirlos pero fue parado en seco por Freda.

-No te metas en esto, es una pelea de pareja y tú eres el tercero en discordia.

-Pero…

-Si te metes solo empeoraras las cosas para Sana-Georgea le ofreció el paraguas que traía para él- cuando uno es el tercero en discordia lo mejor es esperar y dejar que ellos hablen.-agregó sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo…¿qué hacen aquí?-pregunto el chico perspicaz viéndolas de reojo.

-Queríamos organizar una orgía.-contestó sonriendo mientras se ganaba un golpe de su hermana.

-No digas esas cosas Georgea, y tu Akito no seas tonto, venimos a buscarte, la filmación se canceló por hoy debido a la tormenta y el director se preocupo porque ustedes no habían llegado, así que nos envió a buscarlos, creímos que estaban refugiados por la lluvia pero nunca creímos encontrarnos con esto.

-Cierra la boca.-dijo abriendo el paraguas y caminando lentamente hacia donde la pareja había desaparecido

Para cuando los tres chicos llegaron al campamento todos los miraban extrañados, sabían que algo había pasado, Sana y Naozumi habían llegado discutiendo y se habían encerrado en la cabaña de este a discutir.

-Akito what happened? Sana was crying and…( Akito ¿qué paso? Sana estaba llorando)

-Tuvieron una pelea.

-Están en tu cabaña, te toca compartirla con Naozumi y a mi con Sana, si quieres puedo cambiar con él y así tu y yo…

-¡Eso no va a pasar Zulema! ¿no te cansas de ser tan ofrecida?-comenzó Georgea.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Naozumi Kamura.

-¡Los vi Sana! Nadie me lo contó, no puedes negarlo, él no te estaba obligando a nada tu lo hacías por voluntad propia.

-Pero es que…él me beso y… y yo… no pude…

-¡Estabas en sus piernas! ¡lo besabas!-gritó el chico mientras algunas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-No sé que pasó-la chica comenzó a llorar, no soportaba causarle dolor al chico que siempre estuvo a su lado- trate de soltarme, te lo juro pero…él es más fuerte que yo.

-¡El nunca utiliza toda su fuerza contigo! Podrá ser un bruto pero jamás te ha lastimado y podría apostar que se cortaría un brazo antes de hacerlo, podrías haberlo evitado si tanto te molestaba.

-¡Pero esta vez no pude!

-¿No pudiste o no quisiste?

-Mi cuerpo no me respondía…

-¡Aun lo amas! ¡Lo deseabas desde un principio!

-No Nao… te amo a ti, eres el novio más maravilloso del mundo y…

-Se sincera contigo misma, yo mejor que nadie sé cuanto lo quieres.

-Te amo a ti…

-Deja de lastimarme así Sana, contéstame con la verdad ¿qué sientes por él?

-Yo…

-¿Lo odias? ¿de verdad lo odias?

-No.

-¿Lo quieres?

-No lo sé… de verdad no sé…no es lógico que pueda sentir algo por alguien que me hizo tanto daño…

-El amor no es lógico Sana-chan, una persona puede darte razones para quererlo o no pero al final si lo amas o no sientes nada por él es solo cuestión tuya, sólo tu conoces tus sentimientos y no importa lo que Hayama, Zulema, las gemelas o yo pensemos al respecto.

-Pero yo… tu eres una persona muy especial para mi, siempre has estado allí.

-Sana-chan…arregla esto tu sola-dijo firmemente- creí que podría pero ya no… lo que vi me…ha hecho darme por vencido ¿puedes dejarme solo?.-la chica asintió mientras el peli azul sacaba la trompeta para dar paso a sus sentimientos como una triste melodía.

Sana salió lentamente llorando, escuchó la melodía por un rato para después salir corriendo a su cabaña, se sentía tan mal, esto era lo ultimo que quería que pasara, se suponía que nadie más debía salir herido, con ella había sido suficiente.

En cuanto entró a la cabaña noto a Zulema viéndola divertida, al parecer el asunto ya había llegado a sus oídos, y tener de compañera de cuarto no era precisamente bueno en esos momentos.

La cabaña tenía una estancia amplia, había dos camas con un buro en medio, en la otra pared había un armario, una cajonera y un tocador, a la derecha el cuarto de baño con una tina y una regadera, además de una pequeña terraza con una mesa y un jacuzzi.

-Si que eres tonta Sana-comenzó la americana en cuanto vio a la castaña desplomarse sobre su cama- perder también a Naozumi, tan buen chico y sobre todo fiel.

-Déjame tranquila.

-Esta también es mi cabaña, y eso no me pone más feliz que a ti, sobre todo aguantar tu escenita, es patética ¿perder a dos hombres así de famosos?

-¡Vete!- la chica no estaba en el mejor momento de su vida y no estaba de humor para soportar a esa tipa.

-¡A mi no me haces tus berrinches de estrella! Por algo Akito me prefiere por encima de ti, no eres más que un nombre famoso

-¿Eso crees?-la chica había levantado la vista y la mantenía en los ojos color miel de su rival, estaba harta de quedarse callada ante sus insultos-tal vez deberías averiguar primero cual es la razón por la cual Nao y yo terminamos.

En ese momento entraron las gemelas.

-Perdón-Freda traía una pequeña bolsa al igual que su hermana-la lluvia ceso y el director quiere que grabemos como habíamos quedado, son escenas nocturnas así que estaremos toda la noche allá, trae una chamarra y una muda de ropa.

-De acuerdo, de hecho tenía preparado el equipaje-rápidamente tomo una bolsita rosa y una bufanda-Vámonos.

-Aun debemos ir por Nao, apresurémonos.

-Hermana puedes adelantarte, yo necesito consultar unas cosas con Sana-Georgea evitaba mirar a la castaña a los ojos.

-Ok pero no tardes, te esperamos en la entrada de la cabaña de Nao.-dicho esto le morena salió seguida de la rival de Sana.

La castaña se sentó pesadamente y comenzó a limpiarse las lágrimas, estaba harta de llorar, se le estaba volviendo un mal hábito.

-¿Te has decidido ya?-preguntó quedamente la inglesa mirando el suelo.

-Da igual, ya no tengo a ninguno

-Al contrario, tienes a los dos perdidamente enamorados de ti, tanto que quieren verte feliz aunque no sea con ellos, pero… ambos están cansados de sentirse usados.

-No quiero que se sientan así, solo debería… yo solo…. ¿me puedes dejar sola? No ha sido un buen día.

-Si, descansa.-la chica dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña.

La chica se tiró en la cama a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, algunas lagrimas solitarias se escapaban de vez en cuando; había causado demasiado daño, el mismo que Hayama le había causado a ella, casi a media noche le dio un poco de sed, salió para buscar un poco de agua y de paso algo de comida cuando notó a Hayama sentado en las escaleras de la cabaña, esperándola.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo…te…Kurata…

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó la chica más alto de lo normal y agrandándose la oreja-no puedo oír nada.

-Te…cause muchos problemas con Kamura.

-¿Me estas pidiendo perdón? Pues que bueno que lo aceptas porque si la verdad si, eres un desgraciado por tu culpa Nao y yo…Nao y yo…le cause mucho daño a Nao.-la chica agacho la cabeza al volver a retomar su flujo de pensamientos de hacia un rato.

-Kurata…

-El ya no confía en mi, después de esto se ira… se ira y me abandonara y…-la chica no pudo seguir a causa de los fuertes brazos de Hayama que la rodeaban.

-De verdad lo lamento, lastime lo más importante que siempre he tenido, la persona que me salvo de mi mismo, de verdad perdóname por todo.-el chico le beso la frente mientras la castaña temblaba y las lagrimas volvían a salir, ya no sabía si por sus palabras, por contener las ganas de besarlo o por el daño que había causado a su amigo.

El chico al notar que la lluvia comenzaba a volver metió a la castaña de nuevo en la cabaña y se sentó a su lado en la cama, abrazándola aun, con delicadeza para no lastimarla pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que se sintiera protegida. Así permanecieron hasta que el llanto de la castaña se volvió una respiración lenta y acompasada, un indicador del sueño profundo en el cual había caído, el karateca al notarlo le dio un tierno beso en la mano, recostándola al momento que susurraba: "no debí volver, he causado demasiados problemas". Después de un rato de admirarla mientras dormía, era el único momento en el cual podía permanecer a su lado sin causarle dolor, se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, al parecer la lluvia había cesado, al tratar de ponerse de pie sintió la mano de la castaña aferrada a su camisa, trato de zafarse sin despertarla pero era inútil, la castaña era bastante fuerte aunque no lo demostrara…muy seguido; después de múltiples fracasos volvió a sentarse en la cama en la espera de un descuido de la chica, hasta que cayo profundamente dormido, con la mano de su amiga aun apretando su camisa, reacción inconsciente de su cuerpo.

Al otro día…

-Ku-rata despierta…

-Un rato más…

-Kurata ¡despierta!

-No molestes, Maro-chan puede contra el zorro sola.

-Ku-kurata no te me pegues tanto…ya amaneció y-el chico, sonrojado, trataba con desesperación de soltarse de los brazos de la castaña, quien al parecer pensaba que abrazaba un peluche o alguno de sus perros- Kurata muévete…si Zulema nos ve así…Kurata sé que eres una tabla de lo más plana pero tampoco tienes porque frotarte y mostrarme.-decía el chico casi gritando tratando de empujarla cuando la puerta se abrió.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el cual Hayama creyó estar a punto de ver un homicidio y después verse convertido en victima, trago saliva y posó su mirada en Zulema, luego en Sana dormida plácidamente sin percatarse de toda la tensión del ambiente.

-Oye…Zulema…-comenzó tanteando el chico al notar el cambio en la mirada de la americana- esto es…

-¡¿Qué significa esto Akito Hayama?!-gritó la chica con todo su odio y corriendo hacia la cama dispuesta a matar a la japonesa.

-Cálmate.-dijo el chico tomándola del brazo a tiempo y girando con la castaña en el colchón, posándola bajo su cuerpo para protegerla y alejarla de la furia de Zulema, quien se veía dispuesta a armar una escenita.

-¿¡Cómo puedes estar con ella en la cama!? Con esa…with that BITCH (con esa mujer de la vida galante XD).

-Cállate Zulema, no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada, estoy en la cama con quien se me antoja.-contesto malhumorado apretando más fuerte a Sana, quien comenzó a despertar.

-¡No juegues con eso! Tu no la quieres, por eso…por eso…

-¡No es algo que te incumba!-gritó Hayama perdiendo la paciencia.

-Me asfixias.-dijo una suave vocecita.

Ambos chicos prestaron atención a la actriz, quien se había despertado y aun no asimilaba todo lo que ocurría, seguía abrazando a Hayama y se acurrucaba en su pecho, encantada de la sensación, no sabía quien o que era, pero definitivamente se sentía bien.

-Oye Zulema ¿quieres ir con nosotras y Nao a lanzar piedras al…-Freda se cortó en el acto, acaba de entrar a la cabaña de su enemiga dispuesta a hacer la paz cuando vio lo único que no se esperaba ver jamás en la vida, Sana y Hayama en la cama, abrazados y sonrojados, el frío podía explicar eso, Zulema sentada en el suelo expectante y con el rostro surcado de furia y además Naozumi…esperen ¡debía evitarlo!-Chicos Zulema está indispuesta y…

-¿De que hablas gemela?-dijo empujándola de la puerta y entrando seguida por el peli azul, ambos se quedaron petrificados con la escena.

-¡Esta maldita BITCH se metió en la cama de mi Akito!-gritó la americana con voz chillona haciéndose la victima-¡No ha dejado de restregarle ese pecho de tabla a mi Darling (cariño)!

Sana al escuchar eso despertó por completo y apreció la situación ¿cómo había llegado a la cama con Hayama? ¿Por qué ese maldito lobo solitario la estaba abrazando? ¿Por qué ella lo abrazaba también y sentía una sensación tan cálida en el pecho?

¡Esperen!-gritó la castaña y soltándose rápidamente se asomó debajo de las sabanas- Menos mal, estamos vestido-dijo suspirando- Ahora si ¿qué paso aquí?

-Eso mismo quisiéramos saber.-dijo Naozumi con voz fría y los puños cerrados.

-Pero no es lo que tu crees, algo tan importante como es esto en mi vida tendría que recordarlo, a menos que Hayama me hubiera inyectado una droga y entonces no pudiera recordarlo ¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-comenzó a golpearlo a un lado de la cama- Eres un insensible, este era un momento muy especial y tu me lo has robado, por tu culpa jamás en mi vida podré casarme de blanco, ni ver a mi madre a los ojos ¿Qué clase de hija soy? Soy una desvergonzada que solo vino a este lugar de perdición a…

-No te ilusiones mensa, no paso nada.- se levantó sangrando un poco- no me inspiras absolutamente nada.- dio media vuelta y salió de la cabaña ante la mirada aturdida de todos.

-Oficialmente es la escena más rara que he visto hasta ahora.-dijo Georgea recibiendo como respuesta un codazo por parte de su hermana.

-Nao… de verdad no era lo que parecía, él no es esa clase de persona.

-No me importa, ya no estamos juntos, tienes libertad para regresar a sus brazos si eso quieres, creo que después de todo son tal para cual.-dijo marchándose también seguido por Freda y Georgea, quienes trataban de animarlo.

-No te voy a perdonar Sana Kurata-Zulema se había puesto de pie y la miraba desafiante- Él es mi chico y no pienso dejárselo a una zorra como tu.

-Eres una escandalosa-la chica se puso de pie frente a ella, estaba harta de ser la pasiva en esa relación de odio- te la vives llamándolo mi chico pero a el ni siquiera le simpatizas, aun teniendo esos pechos de los que te sientes tan orgullosa.

-¡Cállate!

-No, no lo haré, me llamaste zorra ¿no? ¿Quién de las dos es aquí la que salió con un chico que tenía novia? No me compares contigo.- Sana se había puesto frente a ella a pesar de ser un poco más baja que su adversaria.

-No me das miedo Sana, te lo quite una vez, soy mejor que tu en todo, incluso en la actuación, y más si eso incluye artes marciales.

-Pruébalo.

-¡Aquí y ahora tonta!-gritó Zulema a punto de abofetearla, pero la castaña le retuvo la mano.

-No, muéstramelo actuando.-dijo Sana empujándola y saliendo de la cabaña

-¡Nunca te voy a perdonar!

-Como digas, además yo tampoco lo haré.- la chica salió suavizando la expresión y dejando un largo suspiro en el aire, odiaba portarse así pero esa chica la sacaba de sus casillas, ahora debía averiguar ¿Qué había pasado esa noche y como había llegado a los brazos del jefe simio? Tampoco era que le molestara, mera curiosidad.

El resto de la semana pasó sin contratiempos Sana no vio mucho a Hayama o a Naozumi durante ese tiempo, ni a nadie en general, todos estaban algo presionados por las escenas, la lluvia era algo frecuente, lo cual le restaba horas al rodaje, por lo cual debían trabajar contra reloj, muchos extras habían enfermado debido al agotamiento, por suerte para Sana ella siempre estaba capturada entonces sus escenas no requerían tanto desgaste físico como emocional.

Las escenas que tenía ocasionalmente con Naozumi salían de manera rápida, se sentía la tensión en el aire, pero en cuanto decían "corte" el chico daba media vuelta y se iba sin darle tiempo a Sana para disculparse como era debido.

Pese a todo esto la grabación casi llegaba a su fin, sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el penúltimo día, el equipo de producción se movía por toda la aldea colocando señales en los lugares donde comenzaría el fuego para incendiar la aldea, había llegado el helicóptero que ayudaría a los actores a salir de la escena en llamas, claro que eso no se vería, y también verificaban la zona de seguridad, solo había una oportunidad para grabarlo, se ponía especial atención donde se llevaría a cabo la pelea entre Sana y Zulema, no podía haber errores, además ellas no usarían dobles, cualquier movimiento sería peligroso, y si algo le pasaba a la joven actriz tanto su madre como su manager los matarían, eso sin contar al chico de la mirada extraña, ese karateca con aura maligna que además tenía cola.

-Gracias por acompañarme Sana, necesitaba relajarme un poco, esto de actuar es verdaderamente difícil.

-Lo haces bien.-sonrió a Georgea quien sentada en la rama de un árbol veía embelesada la aldea a lo lejos.

-Es una ciudad realmente bonita, no puedo creer que solo haya sido construida para echarla abajo.

-Así es esto, por eso no te encariñes demasiado con la escenografía, si le dices al director-sama que te dé algo de ella tal vez lo haga, algún vestido o herramienta.

-Probablemente pida el veneno.-se rio para si misma-Sana si sigues golpeando el tronco solo te lastimaras.

-Las "armas mortales" hacen esto para fortalecer sus manos.

-Y los idiotas para romperse un hueso, no seas igual de salvaje que Hayama, solo te causaras lesiones y no podrás pegarle a Zulema.

-Pero en las películas…

-La resistencia la ganas con el tiempo, y tú lo has hecho muy bien, si continuas lo único que lograras será lastimarte y mañana no podrás ni cerrar el puño.

-No dejare que Zulema me gane, esto es personal.

-Pues entonces deja de matar a la naturaleza y practica los movimientos que te dije.

-Si Georgea-sama.

-En un rato es mi ultima escena, mañana podré ver la tuya ¿me darás tu autógrafo? Eres realmente buena, cambias de personalidad tan fácil…si a mi me pidieran llorar no podría hacerlo, eres mi ídolo.

-Ustedes también son muy buenas, me dan mucho miedo cuando se ponen serias.

-Después de esto mis días en Japón están en contados, no era un viaje que me hiciera mucha ilusión pero conocerte fue divertido.

-Gracias, lo mismo pienso de ti.

De pronto vieron a cercarse a Freda enfundada en un corto kimono color negro con pétalos de rosas rojas, sus pies estaban enfundados en unas sandalias de cuero negro mientras sus tobillos eran adornados por unas pulseras de cuentas rojas.

-Georgea te están buscando, quieren medirte el traje lo están haciendo sobre medida y te necesitan, también los de maquillaje.

-Bueno, iré a que me retoquen ¿vendrás a vernos Sana?

-Si, no me lo perderé por nada.- contestó para perder su mirada en el horizonte mientras las chicas caminaban de regreso al set.-la chica se volvió a perder dentro de sus pensamientos, en unos días dejaría de ver a Hayama y las cosas volverían a la normalidad, ya no habría nada por qué preocuparse, tal vez hasta Naozumi la perdonaría y volverían a ser buenos amigos.-Se vale soñar.-se dio un golpecito en la cabeza y se tiró de nuevo, dormiría hasta la hora de la escena de las gemelas.

Para cuando Sana regresó al set ya estaba todo listo, los extras estaban tirados como si una verdadera masacre hubiera ocurrido, las casas se veían desoladas, espadas por todos lados, y de pronto una de las chicas de vestuario la tomo del brazo y literalmente la arrastro hacia atrás de un improvisado camerino hecho con algunas cuerdas y mantas, y le paso un kimono de seda rosa con pétalos en dorado, con el mismo corte que solían utilizar las gemelas.

-Póntelo Sana.

-Este ¿ y yo por qué?

-Hubo un cambio en el guión, Azuka aparecerá al final de la escena.

-Pero…es que…

-Este es el nuevo guión- le paso unas hojas mientras la sentaba para comenzar a desenredar su cabello.

-Pero…pero… esto es diminuto, no entrare aquí.

-Claro que si es de tu talla, solo póntelo y no reniegues.

-Pero…pero… no es que no me sienta segura de mi cuerpo pero… yo no…

-Fue idea del director, vamos te veras muy bien Sana, eres muy linda.

-Sé que lo soy pero aun así…

-¿Azuka se lo pondría?

-Ella saldría hasta sin el.-dijo la chica rotundamente al entender el porqué del vestido y comenzó a hojear el guión.

-Eso es Sana, sé una buena chica.-dijo la asistente mientras le desenredaba el sedoso cabello.

45 minutos después todos se reunían alrededor del lugar de la batalla, Hayama lanzaba patadas al aire como calentando, mientras las gemelas hacían algunos estiramientos, el desarrollo de la escena había sido dejado en las manos de los tres, no había una coreografía previa podían hacerlo como quisieran, esto como premio a su esfuerzo y dedicación, además se vería mas real.

-OK guys you have to do the best you can, feel free and thing what do your characters do?(bien chicos, tienen que hacer lo mejor que puedan, siéntanse libres y piensen ¿que harían sus personajes?)

En ese momento apareció Sana luciendo el hermoso kimono de antes, calzaba sus pies con unas getta, sandalias de madera japonesas, su cabello estaba peinado con dos trenzas tejidas a forma de diadema y caído hacia atrás, caminaba con dificultad debido a la inestabilidad del suelo, al sentirse observada levantó la mirada, la cual se encontró con los perplejos ojos del jefe simio.

-¡Te ves muy hermosa Sana!-gritó Freda corriendo hacia ella con su hermana siguiéndola.

-Gracias, caminar con esto no es nada para una actriz modelo como yo.-dijo la chica sonriendo.- aunque no creí que esto fuera tan ajustado.-dijo la chica señalando la cinta que usaba en la cintura.

-Lo es pero.-comenzó Georgea.

-Es porque estas gorda Kurata, es obvio que te apriete.-dijo el chita rodando los ojos.

-¿¡Qué dijiste!? Yo no estoy gorda Akito Hayama.-dio grandes zancadas hacia el-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme algo así? Estoy perfectamente bien, no he dejado de dormir para correr con un pervertido como tú durante semanas para que me vengas con eso.

-Pues no te esforzaste lo suficiente.-dijo quitándole importancia mientras movía sus orejitas de chita.

-¡Retráctate! Te voy a dar una lección que no olvidaran ni tus nietos.-dijo comenzando a perseguirlo, aunque le era caminar siguió persiguiendo al chita, quién no parecía esforzarse por mantenerla a raya.

-Sana ¡no te vayas a tropezar!-gritaba la asistente temiendo por su obra maestra.

-¿Qué no vaya a que?-dijo la castaña girando la cabeza cuando su pie comenzó a tambalearse, y sin tener de donde apoyarse se fue hacia adelante perdiendo el control y temiéndose lo peor mientras todos cerraban los ojos esperando lo inminente. Pero nada paso, Hayama la había logrado sostener por la cintura, evitando el colapso.

-Además de gorda eres tonta.-dijo el nada cortes chico.

-¡Suéltame!-dijo comenzando a patalear- Si yo soy gorda tu eres…tu eres… feo.-dijo la chica haciendo pucheros y dispuesta a darle un puntapié en cuanto se descuidara.

-Guys no perdamos más el tiempo, después tendrán tiempo para jugar, por favor pónganse en sus posiciones, las gemelas por allá y Karasuma de aquel lado, Sana junto a las cámaras ya te avisare cuando salir.

Todos fueron a sus puestos, incluso los extras, Sana había optado por quitarse los getta hasta no usarlos, sus pies se lo agradecían.

-¡Acción!

* * *

Karasuma lograba evadir al quien se le pusiera enfrente, por muy herido y cansado que estuviera no se detenía, su única meta era volver a ver a su dueña, no por algún trato entre familias, sino porque él así lo había decidido; de pronto vislumbro a las únicas dos personas que podrían evitarlo.

Las chicas corrían a su máxima velocidad, saltaban a sus oponentes del ejército contrario o desenvainaban sus espadas para dejar a algunos malheridos, tal vez muertos.

-¡Detente allí!-ambas chicas se habían plantado frente a él con los brazos extendidos.

-Apártense o las mataré, no voy a tener clemencia.

-Karasuma, los ninjas no tenemos esa clase de sentimientos, has decepcionado a la aldea persiguiendo a esa mujer, ella es noble, jamás te daría una oportunidad, es mentirosa, malévola no entiendo el por qué quieren salvarla, no es un secreto que su padre la odia, su pueblo ni siquiera la conoce, aceptaría a nuestro señor sin presentar protesta.

-Me he jurado verla una ultima vez, mientras yo lo haya decidido no importa a quien deba matar, incluso si son ustedes.

-No te dejaremos avanzar ni un paso más.

-Mueran entonces.-dijo el chico sacando su Kunai de entre sus ropas al tiempo que corría hacia ellas.

La pelea no se hizo esperar, las chicas golpeaban como una sola pero Karasuma no se daba por vencido lanzaba patadas y golpes certeros, pese a sus heridas se movía con una agilidad asombrosa; la chicas optaron por separarse, una había sacado la espada y trataba de cortarlo mientras la otra se conformaba con sus piernas y manos, el ninja se agachaba y contratacaba ferozmente, incluso el combate de los demás guerreros se detenían por momentos para observarlos, era una batalla realmente singular.

El chico corrió hacia ellas nuevamente y les hizo algunos cortes en el cuerpo, haciendo girones la ropa de una, hiriendo de gravedad a la otra; las chicas se pusieron de pie sin pensarlo y sonrieron satisfechas, las cosas se ponían divertidas.

Cada una corrió hacia un flanco diferente, con un plan en mente que no habían puesto aun en palabras, una vez allí una lo ataco hacía arriba y la otra a las piernas, no dejándole otra opción que saltar, fue entonces cuando una de ellas girando sobre si misma y trazando una rueda perfecta le dio una patada lanzándolo hacia abajo donde la otra le dio un puñetazo en el estomago. Varios guerreros se abalanzaron sobre ellas aprovechando que tenían la guardia baja.

Karasuma se quedó postrado, las heridas comenzaban a molestarle, además creía tener una hemorragia interna después del ultimo ataque, y fue cunado la vio, como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, Azuka corría perseguida por unos hombres que parecían ser guardianes del palacio, lucía hermosa, más que nunca, traía oculto algo debajo de sus ropajes, podía notarlo debido a su mirada entrenada, era casi imperceptible. Y entonces unos hombres le obstruyeron el paso, él estaba a punto de usar sus ultimas fuerzas para ayudarla cuando la vio, la chica en vez de asustarse les propinó una patada, y esquivando sus enormes brazos los arrojó a todos al piso mientras tomaba la espada de un cadáver y se lanzaba contra ellos dispuesta a darles muerte si era necesario.

Pero un guerrero, quien había reconocido a la princesa a lo lejos le detuvo la mano, ella estuvo a punto de empujarlo pero reconoció su voz.

-No princesa, no manche sus manos de sangre, su ejercito lo hara por usted.

-Kuro…sigues vivo.-dijo sin emoción en su rostro.

-Si, aunque no por mucho.-dijo mostrándole una herida de Kunai que tenía en el estomago- pero me los llevare conmigo.

-Haz lo que debas hacer, adiós entonces.-la chica estaba a punto de irse cuando el hombre volvió a jalarla.

-Antes hay algo que siempre me pregunte ¿alguna vez sintió algo por mi? Esos días fueron los mejores de mi vida pero para usted ¿Qué significaron?

-Nada.-dijo la chica sonriendo- Jajaja no digas esas tonterías, enturbiaras el recuerdo que tengo de ti, creí que todos lo sabían, es algo muy sonado entre todos los guerreros, yo no tengo corazón y soy incapaz de sentir nada por nadie.

-Siempre lo supe Azuka, solo quería oírlo de tus labios.

-Mátalos y acaba de morir, yo tengo que terminar con esto.

Mientras tanto Karasuma vio a las gemelas abalanzarse contra él para terminar lo iniciado, pero lleno de una nueva fuerza y vitalidad al verla se levantó rápidamente y de un solo movimiento derribó a ambas chicas con una fuerza tan descomunal que quebraría un roble, las dos cayeron al suelo inertes cumpliendo su destino, caer en manos de alguien de su raza.

-¡Azuka!-gritó el chico dándose vuelta para llamar la atención de la chica pero antes de poder continuar sintió dos espadas atravesándolo ante la mirada atónita de la castaña, este con su ultimo esfuerzo les clavó un Kunai en el corazón matándolas al fin.

-¡Karasuma!-gritó la chica corriendo hacia el mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella y su corazón era atrapado por un sentimiento desconocido, paralizante y estremecedor.

* * *

No me maten si?

Prometo apurarme para el proximo, pero de pronto me desconecto un poco asi que si tienen la amabilidad de recordarme mis obligaciones se los agradeceria, y llegue a la conclusion de que les dejaria mi face por si alguien quiere comunicarse conmigo por medio de este, eso si prmeten no secuestrarme ¬¬ para que me jalen las orejas cuando ya me tarde demasiado.

Busquenme como Ivonne Koike y digan que es de fanfiction para saber a kien agrego XD


	26. El final del mundo que conocí

Personajes propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

Koike te responde.

-Hola a todos y bienvenidos a nuestro programa especial "del fin del mundo" por si se acaba y por si no aquí estamos preparados trayéndoles la actualización de su fic El diario de Sana, y con ustedes Georgea, Freda, Rei y la mamá de Sana, Aoki-sensei.

Las gemelas aparecen sonriendo, una con blusa verde y la otra con blusa azul, ambas llevaban un short blanco y tenis, detrás de ellas entró Rei con sus características gafas y acomodándose la corbata mientras reía pero de pronto fue atropellado por un carrito rojo en donde iba la sensei, saludando a todos mientras tocaba el claxon sobre su cabeza iba Maro-chan usando un lindo vestido rosa con moñitos en las orejas.

-Y claro no podía faltar Sunako Koike.

La chica entró sonriendo mientras saludaba las cámaras, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa rosa, se sentó junto a las gemelas y Rei mientras seguía con una sonrisa.

-Bueno estoy segura que saben la mecánica del juego ¿verdad?-preguntó Fuuka con una venita en la frente.

-Si.-contestaron las gemelas- la primera que se sepa la canción debe presionar el botón y comenzar a cantar.

-¡Claro que no!-gritó la nativa de Osaka- aquí debes contestar el review cuando se te pida y punto.

-Ah bueno.-contestó Freda sonriendo.

-Muy bien comencemos con el primero de Hika-chan S.Y:

**_"tratare de no matarte por tardar pero que se puede hacer cada uno tiene otras_**

**_cosas que hacer ,ah y por lo del face tu foto de perfil estas vos con anteojos_**

**_con el personaje de scary movie?_**

**_hana-chan"_**

-Mi deber moral me dice que debo contestar primero-dice Sunako resignada- se que merezco la muerte, es más tal vez en mi último capítulo haga harakiri, y si en mi face traía mi foto con el personaje de scary movie, pero ya la cambie ahora salgo yo en un close up, por favor síguenos escribiendo.

-Gemelas ¿algo que decir?

-Pues solamente que no es pretexto tener otras cosas que hacer para no actualizar-ambas miraron feo a Sunako quien se hacía cada vez más pequeñita- es más deberíamos hacerle tormento de cosquillas.

-¡Si!-gritó Aoki sensei emocionada- rosticémosla viva.

-Sensei por favor, todos se darán cuenta de que su estadía en la selva causaron estragos en su mente.

-Ejem ejem bueno pasemos al siguiente que es de nuestra fiel FloorCita:

**_"Azuka es insensible. Akito, bien lo que trate de decir con "F" es que era mi_**

**_personaje favorito. En el capitulo de hoy fue tan tierno q me re enamore de el_**

**_otra vez :') Bueno, Sana... tu corazón esta confundido y es comprensible!_**

**_Asique... elijas lo que elijas, todas te apoyaremos (Elige a Akito.) . Nao,_**

**_Sana es muy linda, pero necesitas alguien que de verdad te valore, vales much_**

**_para tener un amor unilateral :D_**

**_Me encanto el cap, eres una gran escritora :D Tengo una pregunta ¿Cuantos_**

**_capitulos son en total? (De principio a final)"_**

-¡Yo, yo se, pregúntame a mi!-gritó Georgea dando saltitos.

-Ok tu…

-Hasta el momento lleva 25 capítulos este es el 26 y aproximadamente faltan 2 capítulos para el desenlace.

-¡Eso es trampa! lo estas viendo en tu celular.-gritó Freda arrebatándole el aparato.

-¡Es mío!.

-Señora Kurata ¿quiere agregar algo?

-¡Claro que apoyaremos a la indecisa de mi hija! Yo siempre le he dicho que se vaya con el más guapo y rico pero al parecer tiene un difícil dilema ¿con cuál se quedará?

-Sensei ahora todos creerán que Sana-chan es una interesada…pero ejem, bueno Floorcita claro que Azuka es insensible y es interpretada magistralmente por mi Sana-chan, se nota tanto su talento.

-Mi hija no es tuya…

-Sunako ¿algo que agregar?

-Gracias por tus porras Floorcita y me alegro que te guste esta historia, espero saber de ti en el próximo capitulo.

-Bueno-Freda veía a las gemelas aun forcejear por el teléfono- la sigueitne es sakuya yoruno:

**_"como siempre me mantuviste al filo del suspenso en tu fic . _**

**_ahhh! no puedo esperar por lo que pasará ._**

**_(Con Sana y Akito o en la pelicula con Azuka y Karasuma kyaaa :3)_**

**_ojala actualices pronto... mientras tanto, volveré a leer x.x _**

**_xD"_**

**_-_**Empecemos con Rei esta vez, por favor…

-A Sana-chan le da gusto saber que ha hecho un buen trabajo y te gusta la película, no olvides verla próximamente en cines de Japón…

-¡Esa es mi hija!

-¿Nos iras a ver a nosotras también?-comentaron las gemelas radiantes.

-¿Ya acabaste de leer el otro capítulo? No te puedo dar más tiempo XD y eso que este capi está mas corto, que bueno que te tengo en suspenso ya no te daré mas spoilers.

-Muy bien el siguiente es de

**_"contii pliss espero que sana y akito se arreglen pronto para que alfin puedan  
estar juntos  
te envie una solicitud en el face cualquier cosa tengo el mismo nombre que en  
esta cuenta  
y sigo diciendo  
CONTIIIIII ME ENCANTOO ELL CAPIIII  
CONTIIII"_**

- Hola Tamara, ya te acepte no te preocupes, y bueno tal vez pronto se arreglen aunque creo que tardan más en hacerlo que en volverse a pelear, espero verte en el siguiente capítulo.

- Creo que todos quieren que mi hija se arregle con Hayama, eso serpia tan divertido…los dejare solos más seguido…

- ¡Sensei! Ese tipo no puede…

- ¡Queremos que Sana y Akito estén juntos!-gritaron las gemelas radiantes.

- Muy bien el siguiente review es de Athena-chan99:

**_"OMFG!_**

- **_La verdad no se que decirte. Sabes estaba leyendo unos fics de unas amigas y_**

- **_estaba pensando que ninguna de mis autoras favoritas había actualizada_**

- **_(aunque yo tampoco lo hago tan seguido xD), y me encontre con que tú ya_**

- **_habias actualizado me emocione tanto que grite, y mi mamá se me quedó viendo_**

- **_con cara de -" y a ti que te pasa loca?"-, y mi hermana me dijo -"ya tranquila_**

- **_tampoco es para tanto"- pero no les hice caso xD_**

- **_el comentario de que akito no me iba a violar y no se que mas... NO lo ecribi_**

- **_yo, lo escribio mi cruel y precoz hermana, (a ella tambien le agrada mucho tu_**

- **_historia) y como estaba leyendo el cap 24 esa ves ella tambien y yo me_**

- **_descuide (tuve que ir a un mandado xD) y cundo volvi ella habia ecrito ese_**

- **_HORRIBLE comentario... yo si escribí el otro (el de los besos de chocolate),_**

- **_pero como le puso de anonimo no lo pude borrar... EN VERDAD LO SIENTO!, pero_**

- **_esa maldita - y endemoniada mocosa- es..._**

- **_Bueno ahora si vamos al mensaje real - por asi decir-_**

- **_ADORO TU HISTORIA!_**

- **_Akito es tan lindo... aunque aveces es un idiota... naozumi pobrecito... y_**

- **_sana, no se si estas loca, o simplemente te cuesta procesar las cosas. Porque,_**

- **_quiero decir, ambos (akito y naozumi) estan enamorados de sana, pero ella... a_**

- **_veces me dan ganas de matarla...ok no...y fuka que mala amiga en ve de_**

- **_regañar a sana deberia ayudarla... me caen bien las gemelas y zulema es como_**

**_decirlo... una completa reg..."_**

**_-_**A ver Sunako creo que el derecho de comenzar te corresponde.-dijo haciendo mala cara por el mala amiga que había recibido.

-Hola! Asi que hemos llegado a más jóvenes mentes con este fic XD pues eso me agrada y no te preocupes, gracias por leer y emocionarte tanto por verme actualizar, espero que esta vez pase lo mismo y bueno si Sana está loca o no creo que su mamá podrá contestarte mejor que yo…

-Mi hija tiene una enfermedad mental llamada lunaticus cerebelus, y pues aparte de estar loca también es muy lenta entendiendo lo que a todos les parece más que obvio, prefiere no pensar mucho en esas cosas y temo que debido a eso ha causado muchos malentendidos, aunque también es un poco inmadura y todo porque Rei la consciente demasiado.

-Pero sensei yo…ella es una niña tan linda que…

-¡Es tu culpa Rei! Tu siempre le das por su lado y no me lleves la contraria o dormirás con los perros.

El hombre se calló mirándola con miedo.

-¿Algo que agregar gemelas?

-Pues qué bueno que le caemos bien-dijeron con una sonrisa sincera- es la primera que nos menciona en sus comentarios y nos hace creer que valió la pena venir hasta acá, GRACIAS!.-dijeron llorando a mares.

-Ok… la siguiente carta Es de ariana0203:

**_"jeje hooola! que milagro... bueno como sea primero, muchas gracias por  
actualizar! estaba muy ansiosa, efectivamente ese comentario era mío :D ...las  
respuestas fueron lindas gracias a todos los que estuvieron en el programa hoy  
y me contestaron, me hubiera gustado ver a hayama contestar mi comentario,  
sobre todo por que en gran parte era sobe él pero bueno no importa... con nao  
es suficiente :) jeje de verdad creo que el programa es una de las mejores  
ideas que has tenido y me ayuda a conocer a los personajes (y a saber que a  
gomi le gusta sana) (pequeña nota... tuve que releer el final del cap  
anterior XD)  
bueno, voy iniciando el capitulo y realmente parece que sana está siendo un  
poco injusta con nao... siendo sincera no se cuanto tiempo podría aguantar  
una persona esa situación en la que no importa que pase está mal... si la  
defiende está mal pero si la deja ella tiene sentimientos por otro chico  
parece frustrarte... aunque la verdad me alegra que naozumi lo sacara de su  
"zona de confort" se lo merece sobre todo por esa maldita prepotencia que odio  
de pensar que cualquiera estaría esperándolo a cuando a él se le pegue la  
gana después de cometer mil errores que lastiman a otra persona  
(independientemente de si es cierto o no) y tener el ego tan alto que ni  
siquiera mostrar que lo lamenta... y ademas decir cosas como "te usa como  
colchón de apoyo" (y por cierto me molestó bastante que no ..."_**_¡Duro con Akito!-grito Freda- es un maldito poco hombre egocéntrico que se siente la última coca-cola del planeta, y Naozumi tan bueno…-A veces un poco tonto gemela…-¡Claro que no! Es una buena persona nada más.-Lo dices porque te gusta…-Callate a ti te gusta Akito…-Si todos lo saben.-Ese Hayama es un maldito, lo que le hizo a mi pobre Sana-chan, no se lo perdonare nunca.-decía Rei hechando fuego.-Yo creo que todo ha sido muy divertido.-decía Aoki sensei abanicándose.-Sunako…-Ya voy Fuuka ya voy, ejem, que bueno que te gustó el programa anterior y sobre todo sigues la historia, me alegra mantenerme en tus gustos y poder brindarte una forma mejor de conocer a los personajes, y algunos secretos íntimos de los protagonistas, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, chao chao. -El siguiente capitulo es de Yaz:**_"Yaz:Holiii!  
Ayyyy por diooooooossss! ME MUERO DE VERDAD! (O.O)  
ESTE ES EL MEJOR CAPITULO-en mi opinion-QUE HE LEIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Si no  
fuera porque habia gente cerca de mi mientras leia-()- Me hubiera puesto a  
gritar! AHHHHHHHHHHH! HERMOSO, HERMOSO, GENIAL, PERFECTO! AMOOOO ESTE  
CAPITULO!- Aunque siempre mas a Hayama xd- IGUAL! Espero que actualices  
prontitooo sino actuare como Zulema-maldita()- jajaja okok no aburro mas, me  
ire a gritar por ahi un poquito mas (; Chaitoo!"  
_**-¡Yo también amo a Hayama!-gritaron Georgea y Sunako al unisono mientras todos las veian sorprendidos.-Sunako tu…-Fuuka estaba sorprendida.-Ejem ejem, perdón como todos se estaban confesando yo también quice hacerlo, pero que bueno que te gusto el capi pasado y gritaste de emoción, espero pase lo mismo con este.-¡Gritemos todos juntos en el próximo capitulo-dijo Aoi sensei mientras pellizcaba a Rei.-¿Algo que agregar Freda?-Por primera vez en mi vida me he quedado sin palabras.-dijo meintras veía a Sunako y a Georgea cuchicheándose. -Bien la siguiente carta es de Simca90**_"Hola!  
Kya que bien que actualísaste me gusto mucho el capítulo y espero ver el  
próximo :)  
también espero que todo se solucione y que sana y akito puedan ser felices."_********_-_**Hola Simca-Sunako había tomado la iniciativa- que bueno que te gusto el capi, espero este te guste igual y no sigas hasta el final.-Gracias por apoyarnos, daremos lo mejor de nosotras-dijeron las gemelas.-¡Sigue apoyando a mi Sana-chan!-¡Que mi hija no es tuya!-dijo la mujer sacando un latigo.******-La siguiente carta es de **YuukiCross :**_"Me encanta tu fic pero :( a mi me encantaba la pareja que hacian_**  
**_ Nao y Sana y bueno quiero que se quede con Akito pero Nao era tan bueno con  
Sana, bueno haber como terminan esos dos, no me cae para nada Fuuka es doble  
cara, espero que Akito y Sana ya se dejen de tonteria y esten juntos, por  
favor actualiza pronto :)"_******Y como que no te caigo bien?! Si yo soy…-¡Guarda silencio!- las gemelas le quitaron el micrófono es Yuki la de vampire knight nos das tu autógrafo? Ándale si?-Tienes razón ya es tiempo de que mi hija se deje de tonterías y haga las cosas de una buena vez, esos chicos ya merecen una respuesta.-Si se decide por Hayama cometeré una asesinato.-decía Rei quien había sido amarrado.-Si Nao y Sana eran una buena pareja pero ella tampoco era del todo sincera con él… esta empezando a ser sincera con ella misma que es lo importante, espero verte en el próximo capitulo.-Y el ultimo es de luz 94:**_"porfis continuarlo! te juro que llore! abra reconcialicion?"_**-No llores! En este lloraras aun mas-dijeron als gemelas haciéndose als dramticas- ah tal vez lloro por nosootras.-¡No lloro por la buena actualización de mi Sana-chan.-¡Te lo adverti! El que va a llorar eres tu.-SI habrá o no reconciliación debes seguir leyendo para saberlo XD te veo en el próximo capitulo.-Y esto ha sido todo por hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente edición de Koike te responde.-Aprovecho para agradecer a todos porque superamos los 100 reviews.

* * *

-Azuka, me alegra v-volver a verte …una última vez.- dijo con dolor en el rostro debido a las espadas, que se había quitado de una forma rápida, pero el daño estaba echo.

-¿Por qué no prestabas atención?¡Eres un tonto!-decía la chica presionando su mano sobre la herida inútilmente.

-Quería evitar la guerra pero…-un chorro de sangre evitó que terminara.

-Eso es imposible, viene planeándose desde hace mucho, yo solo les di el motivo, a gente como Sorata o mi padre no le importa llevarse a los demás con tal de lograr sus propósitos- las lagrimas habían comenzado a brotar silenciosamente- no te preocupes, yo terminare con esto, ahora no te esfuerces.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, este es mi fin, y me alegra que sea entre tus brazos.- dijo arrastrándose para quedar en el regazo de la chica, quien le acarició el rostro dulcemente mientras este respiraba trabajosamente y más peleas se llevaban a cabo detrás de ellos, alejándose y poniendo distancia.

-Sabes-comenzó- si hubiéramos estado más tiempo juntos tal vez hasta me hubiera logrado enamorar de ti… de todas las personas que he conocido eres a quien más admiro y respeto, tal vez lo más cercano aun amigo.

-Gra…-la palabra se cortó en el acto que la vida abandonaba el cuerpo del chico-Creo que…i-re al infierno…

-No te preocupes, nos veremos allá.-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente y le cerraba los ojos a su fiel guardián, acto seguido se levanto limpiándose las lágrimas, ultima ofrenda entregada al antiguo ser, y echo a correr al palacio, donde le aguardaba un asunto pendiente.

* * *

-¡Corte! perfecto, los cámaras y asistentes por favor prepárense para la escena entre Sana y Naozumi, chicos, a excepción de Sana, todos pueden ir a descansar, su trabajo terminó, estuvo muy bien.-dijo el director poniéndose de pie para ir a buscar a Naozumi.

-¡Akito! Ahora parecemos coladera.-dijeron mientras presionaban el contenedor de sangre de utilería que escondían entre sus ropas, provocando que saliera un gran chorro de sangre por su garganta.

-Jajajajaja.-rio la castaña con ganas al ver al chico corriendo de las gemelas, quienes lo perseguían para ensangrentarlo.

-¡Apártense de mi tontas!-gritaba mientras corría.

La misma asistente de antes tomó a Sana de la mano indicándole que necesitaba retocarla para la siguiente escena, la castaña asintió y la siguió obedientemente mientras echaba una ultima mirada a sus amigas, quienes seguían jugando ya no solo con el karateca, si no también con algunos extras.

Pasaron los minutos y la escena entre Naozumi y Sana estaba preparada, tenían que grabar contra reloj debido al mal tiempo, estaba por soltarse una nueva tormenta y sería difícil seguir grabando, además sería peligroso para el equipo técnico y los actores.

-Naozumi.-dijo quedamente la castaña al encontrar a Naozumi repasando sus líneas afuera del cuarto que usarían para la siguiente escena.

-No quiero hablar contigo.

-Lo sé, pero… no quiero que escuches explicaciones, ni tampoco pienso rogarte para obtener tu perdón, sólo quiero que sepas cuanto lamento el haberte envuelto en esto, era un problema de Hayama y mío, tu no debías interponerte en esto , no merecías salir lastimado por nuestra culpa, perdón Nao, pero no mentí al decir que te quiero y me agrada estar contigo pero… ahora entiendo que no es amor, no puedo amar a nadie hasta que mis heridas cicatricen y termine con el asunto de Hayama, perdón si te sentiste usado, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera.

-No quiero volver a ser tu pañuelo de lágrimas, alguien que te ama no puede ser imparcial, sólo deseo tu felicidad, aunque siga creyendo que Hayama no es el hombre de tu vida…

-Hayama no… él no es una opción.

-Pareciera todo lo contrario, como si te aferraras a él creyendo que es lo único que te sacará a flote, pero estas equivocada, como dije ese es tu problema y…

-Pero…

-Haz lo que te plazca, es tu corazón el que se desmoronará una y otra vez, si lo perdonas ahora ¿Cuánto serás feliz con él? Unos meses, hasta que vuelva a sentir ganas de estar con otra y…

-Basta Nao…

-Es la verdad Sana, todos lo pensamos pero no lo decimos, un hombre que hace eso no te quiere, solo te esta usando.

-Nao por favor…

-Un caballero no se comporta como él lo ha hecho si de verdad te quisiera…

-Un caballero tampoco dice esas cosas.-Georgea y Freda aparecieron de atrás de una esquina, ya cambiadas y con una sencilla sudadera y un pantalón de mezclilla, ambas calzaban unas botas algo manchadas de lodo, al parecer ya había empezado a llover de nuevo.

-No se metan en esto, es únicamente entre Sana y yo.

-Yo también me vi afectada por este asunto ¿o no?-dijo Georgea adelantándose- yo fui una de las otras, fui usada tal y como tu lo fuiste.

-Georgea eso no…

-Es verdad Sana, todos dicen la verdad aquí ¿no? Entonces ambos aceptaremos que no fuimos más que dos títeres de los cuales se burlaron y usaron.

-Mi hermana tiene razón Naozumi, acabas de decirle a Sana algunas verdades de las que según tu debe darse cuenta, pero si a esas vamos tu también date cuenta que caíste en el mismo juego, sabías del amor de Sana por Kurata y aun así, sabiendo que tu corazón se volvería a romper decidiste estar con ella, sabías desde un principio que esto no terminaría bien, solo te engañabas.

-No hables de lo que no sabes, no sabrás como me siento nunca…

-Tal vez ella no lo sufrió en carne propia, pero mi hermana vio de cerca lo que yo sufrí, era como tu Nao, siempre supe que no funcionaria lo mio con Hayama pero aun así lo intente, me lo jugué el todo por el todo, aunque no tenía oportunidad de ganar. Sé lo que sientes, pero el decirle estas cosas no te hará sentir mejor ni aliviará tu sufrimiento.

-Yo no…lo lamento.-dijo el chico echando a correr.

-Nao.-Sana hizo ademán de salir corriendo tras él pero fue frenada pro las gemelas.

-No vayas, será peor, yo iré por él, no te preocupes estará aquí en un rato, listo para la escena.-dijo Freda sonriendo mientras corría tras él.

-Es buena para estas crisis no te preocupes.-contesto la otra pelinegra.

-No dejo de cometer error tras error, debería enterrarme bajo tierra y no salir jamás.-la chica se había sentado en el suelo.

-Ya has pagado suficiente Sana, hay cosas inevitables por las cuales debes pasar para crecer y ser una mejor persona, limpia esas lagrimas.-la chica las limpió con las mangas de su sudadera.- Mejor sonríe, te ves más linda así, además ¿Dónde quedo esa Sana alegre e hiperactiva de la que tanto habla Akito?

-Se la comió un silurio.-dijo la chica llorando nuevamente.

-Sana lo que elijas debe estar bien para todos, mientras tu estés bien todos lo estaremos.

-¿Y si lo que elijo lastima a muchos, incluyéndome?

-No sé Sana, no te puedo ayudar en esto, es algo que debes pensar y meditar con la cabeza y el corazón.

-Perdón Georgea, tu también debes estarla pasando mal, aun quieres a Hayama y…

-Si, lo quiero, pero como a un amigo Sana, no negare el amor que llegue a sentir por él, pero eso ya paso, y no le guardo rencor ni a él ni a ti, ambos son mis amigos y los quiero ver sonreír, alguna vez te llegue a culpar por quitármelo, es cierto, pero no más, porque yo fui la que se interpuso, bueno una más, la que te pide perdón soy yo Sana, de verdad lo siento.

-Y Naozumi…

-Si de verdad te quiere, lo entenderá, no pronto, pero lo hará una vez que ese dolor y rabia abandonen su ser y pueda ver las cosas claramente.

La castaña la abrazó llorando nuevamente, odiaba hacer sentir así a las personas, ¿por qué el destino no se limitaba a darle a ella todo ese dolor y dejaba a sus amigos en paz?

En ese momento apareció Hayama enfundado en una chamarra gris y con el cabello mojado, se quedó petrificado al ver la escena.

-Oigan...

Escucho a Sana sollozar.

-¿Qué le hiciste Georgea?-dijo apresurándose a separarlas

-No hice nada, esta vez no fui yo, ni tú.

-Ese maldito Kamura… el muy…

-Esta vez es mi culpa.-Sana se había puesto de pie- no te preocupes, iré a un retoque nos vemos allá adentro en un rato.-dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia afuera del set.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?

-Nuestra niña se esta volviendo mujer.-dijo la morena sonriendo.

-¿Eh?

-Iré a buscar a mi hermana…ah y a Akito ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije cuando apenas llegué a Japón?

-Aja.

-Perdón, no era cierto, solo estaba enojada, pero no lo sentía ni pensaba en serio, creo y deseo de todo corazón que Sana te perdone y sean felices juntos.-sonrió y echo a correr hacia donde había desaparecido su hermana y Naozumi, dejando a Hayama perplejo y mojado, una mala combinación.

Una hora después.

-No se como se te ocurre salir bajo la lluvia con el vestuario puesto, tienes suerte de que tuviéramos uno de repuesto, si no el director te hubiera matado.

-Necesitaba aire fresco.

-Espero y no te enfermes, si te da una pulmonía será por tu culpa.-dijo la asistente terminando de delinear los labio de la actriz.

-Ya no me regañes, pareces mi madre.

-¡No puedo ser tu madre! solo tengo 24 años.

-Mi madre biológica me tuvo a los catorce.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya estás lista Sana?-dijo el director después de ver la posición de las cámaras, Nao estaba recibiendo las ultimas instrucciones mientras algunos actores se arremolinaban detrás de la silla del director para poder ver el rodaje, todos ansiaban ver actuar a Sana,

-Si director-sama ¡hagámoslo!-dijo poniéndose en su lugar.

-¡Acción!

* * *

Azuka yacía sentada junto a una mesita mientras servía el té, escuchaba los gritos y los pasos rodeando el palacio sin inmutarse, y sin el menor titubeo, sacó de entre sus ropas una bolsita con un fino polvo, se unto un poco en los labios y el resto lo mezclo en ambas tazas, disimulando perfectamente con el líquido, que tomó un color más oscuro, casi al instante apareció Sorata.

-Te queda muy bien ese vestido.

-Le quedaba mejor a las gemelas ¿era de ellas no es así?

-No precisamente.-su gesto se había vuelto de enojo- veo algunas manchas ¿trataste de escapar nuevamente?

-¿Tu que crees?-la chica lo miro retadora para seguir con su ritual de menear el té.

-Mis fieles gemelas asesinaron al patético de Karasuma.

-Pero antes de morir las llevó con él al infierno.-contestó con desfachatez, recodando sus ultimas palabras.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-No confíes en tus guardias, a veces una cara bonita es más que suficiente para que bajen la guardia.-dijo sentándose de forma provocativa y mostrándole las piernas.

-¿Qué les hiciste?-dijo el hombre golpeando fuertemente la mesa y salpicando un poco de te.

-Averígualo tu mismo, mi amor.-dijo la castaña provocándolo.

-Tu padre murió, Karasuma también, ya no te queda nadie, en cuanto esta guerra acabe no tendrás a donde ir, puedes ser mi amante, ahora tengo dos bacantes.

-Lo pensare, pero sinceramente no lo creo.-dijo limpiando el liquido derramado.

-¿Cómo puedes sentarte tan tranquila mientras tu ejercito muere por tratar de salvarte?-inquirió Sorata viéndola fijamente, buscando algo sospechoso.

-No es de mi incumbencia lo que ellos hagan con sus vidas, son títeres de mi padre, bueno ahora de mi tía claro está, no tienen nada que ver conmigo, además tu duermes tranquilo aun sabiendo de toda la sangre derramada por tu ambición.

-Por eso me encantas Azuka, eres igual a mi.-dijo tomándola del cabello y besándola de forma brusca.- me permites acompañarte con el té.-dijo mientras le besaba el cuello.

-Como quieras.-dijo mostrándole la taza que tenía enfrente y que había servido para él.

-¿Crees que me tomare esta porquería? ¿Qué clase de veneno le pusiste?

-Uno que me permita escapar.-dijo acercándose y derribándolo para subirse en él.

-¿Me estás tratando de seducir? Si querías esto solo debías pedirlo.

-Podría ser.-dijo la chica y lo besó, después de unos minutos el chico la empujo y bebió el té de la otra taza de un trago.

-Debo irme Azuka, mi prometida me espera, y ya que ella comanda gran parte de mi ejército de ninjas, no puedo hacerla esperar, si quieres continuar con esto, vendré por la noche.

-No lo creo Sorata.-dijo sonriendo- debiste cancelar esa cita, es mejor que te sientes.

-¿Por qué?-enseguida comenzó a temblar y a sentirse débil y confuso, se dejó caer sobre la mesa respirando con dificultad.

-No confíes en nadie, es la regla número uno para ser un buen gobernante, sobre todo en época de guerra.

-Pe-ro bebí d-de tu taza…

-Le puse a ambas, y además me unte en los labios.-se limpió con una manga.

-Pero si hubieras bebido…

-Me daría suficiente tiempo de matarte, no tengo nada que perder, tu lo dijiste no tengo a donde o con quien volver.

-¿Có-mo…

-Tus gemelas me dieron la idea, siempre consigo lo que quiero, fue fácil obtenerlo, no te queda mucho tiempo, tu cuerpo ya se paralizo.

-Pero…

-Nada personal Sorata, me divertí un tiempo contigo, hasta que comenzaste a humillarme, pero no lo hice por eso, debo terminar con esta guerra estúpida.-dijo riendo divertida al verlo respirar con más dificultad.

-Pero… yo te….ama….

-Somos incapaces de amar, creía que lo sabias, no tenemos corazón, fue lindo mientras duró y no me importa jugar con los sentimientos de las personas…pero matarlos… es demasiado, no debiste meterte con mi pueblo.-dijo cerrándole los ojos ya sin vida al hombre y dándole un ultimo beso en la frente para salir corriendo de la estancia, dispuesta a terminar como sea con esa matanza.

* * *

-¡Corte y queda!

-¡Kya! Mate a Naozumi-dijo Sana mientras daba vueltas por la estancia.

-¿Eso debería darte gusto?

-Nunca antes había matado a alguien.-contestó sinceramente

-Como quieras- se puso de pie y salió caminando sin voltear atrás.

El chico peli azul camino rápidamente hasta su cabaña, la lluvia había parado para dar paso a un viento frío que helaba las mejillas y su atuendo no era precisamente abrigador; había decidido no cambiarse en el set, tenía prisa por aislarse, no era como que quisiera ser grosero, solo necesitaba tiempo y un poco de música.

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Akito Hayama acostado en una cama, la del lado contrario a la puerta, sostenía un manga con una mano y en la otra cambiaba la canción en su celular, hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza para indicarle que lo había visto y siguió leyendo.

-No sabía que estabas aquí.

-También es mi cabaña.

-Nadie te esta corriendo, solamente que no había notado tu ausencia en el set, creí que estarías allí viendo a Sana.

-¿Y por qué lo haría?

-Todo mundo se reúne cuando ella actúa.

-Estuve allí hace un rato, pero me aburrí y regrese.

Naozumi siguió sacando su ropa de un closet y se metió en el baño para poder ponerse un pantalón negro, unos converse y una camisa blanca, sobre la cual se colocó un suéter.

-La verdad no quiero hacerlo, pero creo que debemos tener una charla de hombre a hombre.

-¿Eres un hombre?-dijo Hayama hojeando el manga intentando no prestarle atención.

-Alguien tiene que ser maduro y darse cuenta de que… nadie ha hecho lo correcto.

-No tengo idea de que hablas.

-Amo a Sana-dijo arrebatándole el manga, lanzándolo a un lado y mirándolo de manera seria-siempre lo has sabido, yo jamás he tratado de negarlo y ocultarlo, y siempre he intentado que ella me corresponda, pero cuando estuvo contigo me di por vencido, no porque creyera que me habías ganado o fueras una buena persona para ella, sino porque ella te escogió, era feliz contigo e incluso parecías un novio decente.

-¿Qué pretendes diciéndome eso?

-Nada, es como hablar con la pared, pero deberías hablar con ella.

-Me acabas de decir que la amas y ahora quieres que hable con ella ¿Quién te entiende?

-Si la amo, pero formalmente me rindo, ya estoy cansado de estar enamorado de una chica que es masoquista y no deja de pensar en otro chico, tampoco quiero comprometerla a quererme como algo más que a un amigo, y a estas alturas creo que ninguno de los dos somos capaces de hacerla feliz, a pesar de que ambos la amamos.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca.

-¿Entonces por qué la besaste?

-Eso…

-Ahora yo te pregunto ¿eres un hombre?

-Claro que si.

-Entonces acepta como un hombre que Sana es la mujer a la que amas.

-No tengo porque probarte nada.-dijo malhumorado.

-No mereces que ella te quiera.

-No es de incumbencia.

-Entonces ¿por qué volviste? Si te hubieras quedado en Estados Unidos ella te hubiera podido olvidar…

-Pero yo no hubiera podido olvidarla a ella.

-¿Qué?

-Allí tienes tu respuesta.-dijo rotundamente y salió de la cabaña pese al viento.

-Vaya Hayama, si que eres un chico raro, pero comienzo a entender porque Sana… son tal para cual.-dijo el chico sonriendo mientras se disponía a buscar su trompeta, le hacía falta unos momentos a solas con ella.

La noche llegó acompañada de una fuerte tormenta, el frío helaba los huesos y llegaba directo al corazón el ruido de los truenos y el mecer de las ramas eran aterradores, ni con chamarras o cobijas se podía controlar el frío mortecino que entraba por las hendiduras de la cabaña.

-Deja de temblar y duérmete.-dijo Zulema con voz melosa asomando los ojos de entre los cobertores, veía a Sana con enojo.

-Perdón por no ser de piedra y estar muriéndome de frío.-contesto la castaña castañeando los dientes y tratando de hacerse bolita debajo de las cobijas para poder sentir un poco de calor.

-Pues muérete de una vez y ya déjame dormir.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que no tengas frío?! Esta helando y las malditas paredes no sirven de nada, estaría mas caliente si hubiera dio al bosque y me hubiera acurrucado con un oso.

-Es poder mental, solo debes convencerte de que el frío es únicamente la ausencia del calor y ya.

-¿Y eso de que me sirve? Mejor… ¿no quieres pasarte a mi cama y…

-Claro que no, podría darme urticaria o algo así, y si no te vas a dormir mejor lárgate a buscar a tu oso.

-¡Pero hace mucho frío!

-Pues entonces duérmete, no puedo creer que estés tan mimada.

-Soy capaz de morir congelada que seguir soportándote.-dijo levantándose, abrochándose las tres chamarras que traía, ponerse los tenis rápidamente y hacerse rollo con las cobijas de la cama.

-Ojala te mueras de hipotermia.

-No pasara, iré a meterme a la cama de Hayama, veras que gustoso me recibirá, hasta mis pechos planos le parecerán encantadores.-dijo la chica mientras salía y cerraba de un portazo.

-Estoy tan congelada que no puedo moverme ni para detenerte.-contestó la americana temblando involuntariamente, si que tenía frío.

Sana llegó como pudo a la cabaña de las gemelas, entró rápidamente y se deshizo de las cobijas, las cuales estaban empapadas, volteó a la cama y solo pudo ver un bulto deforme.

-¿Están despiertas?

-¡Hace mucho frío!-gritaron las chicas asomándose de entre las cobijas.

-¿Les molesta si me quedo con ustedes? En mi cabaña… simplemente no quiero estar con ella.

-Claro que si, estas cabañas son muy frías no podemos mantener el calor.-dijo Georgea haciendo espacio para Sana, quien sin pensarlo corrió a meterse bajo las cobijas agradeciendo por sentir un poco de calor.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo en la cabaña de Naozumi y Akito hay una chimenea.

-¿Y por qué ese favoritismo? Yo también soy famosa.-se quejó la castaña, en otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado pero en esa en específico.

-Vayamos a su cabaña-agregó Georgea- o de verdad siento que se me caerán las orejas.

-Pero Naozumi…

-Creo que en estos momentos eso no importa, de verdad si nos quedamos aquí nos vamos a morir de frío.

-De acuerdo, solamente porque de verdad ya no siento los dedos.-contestó la japonesa poniéndose de pie y dispuesta a salir bajo la tormenta.

Las chicas se dirigieron corriendo a la cabaña de los chicos, entraron sin siquiera tocar la puerta y comenzaron a prender la chimenea, deshaciéndose de las chamarras empapadas, y en caso de Sana, de sus tenis, los cuales estaban completamente mojados; por su parte Hayama y Naozumi las miraban sin atreverse a decir nada, no habían podido dormir debido al frío, ya habían pensado en hacer lo mismo que ellas, pero ninguno se había atrevido por miedo a aparecer más débil que el otro.

-¿Tienen mucho frío chicas?-comento el peli azul asomándose debajo de las cobijas y sonriéndole, estaba reprimiendo el castañeo de su voz.

-Si Nao muchísimo-las gemelas sonreían malvadamente- ¡caliéntanos un poquito!-gritaron mientras se abalanzaban sobre él y lo abrazaban, una de cada lado.

-Chi-chicas, esperen un momento.-dijo visiblemente sonrojado y tratando de hacerlas a un lado.

-No debes apenarte Nao.-comenzó Georgea.

-Si ya hemos hecho porno, esto ya es lo mas natural.-termino Freda.

-¡No era porno!

Sana los observaba desde el suelo con una sonrisa en el rostro, aun trataba de calentarse en la chimenea mientras se moría de ganas de comenzar a jugar con ellos y martirizar a Nao, pero… sabía que no era el momento adecuado, habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para creer que las cosas seguirían igual.

-Si no te quitas lo mojado nunca vas a dejar de temblar.-Hayama había notado la mirada de triste de la castaña, y creía saber el por qué, se moría de ganas por jugar como las gemelas, que le estaban haciendo cosquillas al mestizo- Ten, sécate.-dijo ofreciéndole una toalla y sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias.-dijo la chica comenzándose a quitar las chamarras, ahora inservibles, tomo la toalla que le ofrecía el chico y comenzó a secarse el cabello.

-Puedes usar esta chamarra.-dijo extendiéndole su propia chamarra y jalando una cobija para pasársela por los hombros.

-Pero si hago eso tu pasaras frío.

-No importa, además no era mía desde un principio.

-¿Qué?

-Se la quite al tipo aquel, pero creo que no la necesita.-dijo mirando de reojo como el chico trataba de zafarse de los brazos de las inglesas que reían fuertemente.

-Este…gracias.-dijo poniéndosela y frotándose para entrar en calor.

-¿Y Zulema?

-No podía dormir con mi castañeo de dientes..-dijo sintiendo un escalofrío.

-No te vayas a resfriar.-dijo pasando una parte de la cobija sobre los hombros de su amiga y abrazándola para compartir un poco de su calor.

-Pero Nao…

-No esta mirando, está ocupado con sus geishas.-dijo el chico.

-Ahh.-la chica se sentía extraña, no sabía muy bien el por qué, se acurrucó en el pecho de Hayama y por una vez en mucho tiempo se quedo dormida al instante, mientras el castaño suspiraba y la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-Si quieres puedes usar mi cama.-comentó el chico apenándose por la situación, sentía las miradas de los otros tres, aun no decían nada, solo esperaban.

-Si me muevo volveré a temblar.-dijo la chica somnolienta-además le dije a Zulema que me metería contigo en tu cama, y si no estás tu en ella no puedo jactarme de haberlo hecho.

-No te creas tan importante como para decir esas cosas.-dijo el chico sintiendo su rostro arder.

-Claro que lo soy, no por nada soy la gran Sana Kurata, actriz, modelo, conductora y asesina, también soy Azuka, tu ama, y si quieres soy hasta Samu Kurata.

-Jajajaja.-el chico comenzó a ser presa de un ataque de risa que trataba de reprimir, debido a estos movimientos terminó de arrullar a la castaña, quien ya no volvió a despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Sana fue despertada por unos gritos histéricos, Zulema estaba en la puerta y la única razón por la cual aun no la había estrangulado era porque no podía creer ver a las gemelas abrazadas una a cada lado de Naozumi, quien aun dormía separado del mundo real y del peso de la situación.

-¡Son unas arrastradas!

-Mira quien lo dice.-dijo Georgea bostezando y soltando al chico, por su parte Freda no se había movido, tenía un brazo del ojiazul en sus hombros y temía despertarlo.

-Creí que querías a Akito.

-Eso es cosa del pasado.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan cínicas?

-¿Por qué cínicas? Tu eres la que entras a una cabaña de hombres sin tocar la puerta, en cualquier momento podías encontrarte una escena como esta, y de hecho pudiste haber visto algo peor.-dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-¡¿Cómo que peor?!-gritó la americana despertando a Naozumi.

-¿Por qué tanto escandalo?-el chico se incorporó lentamente tallándose los ojos-buenos días chicas.

-Y tu… tu lo aceptas sin apenarte si quiera.

-¿Aceptar que? Ah esto… pues dormimos juntos pero…

-Lo ves, el no siente pena de lo que ocurrió, fue maravilloso ¿no lo crees?-dijo Freda.

-Espectacular.-secundo Georgea.

Naozumi se sonrojo completamente al entender de que hablaban, claro que él no se refería a eso, ellos habían dormido y punto, y asustado trataba de arreglar las cosas pero las gemelas terminaban contando cosas peores que no hacían más que avergonzarlo a él y a Zulema.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes tonta?-añadió Zulema al ver a Sana sonreír.

-De tu inexperiencia, te sonrojas con las cosas que dicen las gemelas, hasta parece que no fuiste novia de Hayama.

-¡Oye!-protestó el karateca.

-¡¿Qué haces en los brazos de Akito?!

-Te lo dije anoche, me vine a calentar un poco.-dijo la castaña sacando la lengua, sabía que lo que decía era verdad hasta cierto punto, pero claro que no tenía que darle explicaciones a esa tipa.

-Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa.-dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre ella, pero esta vez Sana esquivo el golpe y se puso de pie de un salto.

-Eres muy predecible, quieres arreglar todo con golpes, eso no lo hace una señorita.-sabía que la estaba provocando pero no podía reprimirse, de verdad que la odiaba, no podía negarlo.

-¡Stop! Alto, ninguna pelea hasta que graben la escena.-dijo Georgea.-quien se había puesto en medio con los brazos extendidos.

-De acuerdo.-contestó Zulema- prepárate para terminar en el hospital.- se dio media vuelta y salió con la dignidad que le quedaba, sin duda esa japonesa se las pagaría.

-¿Por qué nos detuviste Georgea?

-No querrás arruinarle la sorpresa, ella nunca te ha visto pelear, si ahora te ve, notara tus puntos débiles.

-Así es Sana.-Freda buscaba sus botas- es momento de ir a entrenar y pulir algunas cosas.

-Ya tuviste tu noche de pasión desenfrenada, ahora quiero que corras diez vueltas de aquí a la cima de la montaña.-dijo Georgea eufórica.

-¡Si gemelas-sama!-gritó Sana poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la salida, cruzado el umbral se escucho un golpe seco, todos se asomaron a ver que pasaba.

-¿Estas bien?-Freda miraba hacia el suelo.

-Olvide ponerme los tenis y me resbale.-la chica sonrió mientras se sobaba y Georgea le pasaba los tenis.

-¡Continuemos! Iremos las tres juntas, ¡a la cima!-gritó Freda.

-¡Si!-gritaron las otras dos mientras corrían tras ella, dejando a los chicos con una gotita en la nuca.

-¡Chicas aun llevan la pijama!-gritó Naozumi.

-¡No importa!-se escuchó que respondían.

-Tal vez se las coma un oso.-dijo Hayama más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

La mañana pasó con calma, los trabajadores luchaban por secar el tejado donde se grabaría la escena final, debido a la fuerte lluvia todo estaba muy mojado y resbaloso; por su parte los camarógrafos acomodaban el equipo para que las tomas quedaran perfectas, como la escena terminaría con un incendio no había opción de repetirlo, debía salir a la primera. A medio día Sana aun entrenaba un poco con las gemelas, hacia flexiones mientras ellas le daban tips para no perder el equilibrio a pesar de la altura a la que estaría.

-¡Me encantan las escenas de riesgo!-gritaba Sana esquivando los ataques de Georgea.

-Aun así debes tener cuidado, Zulema de verdad tratara de tirarte, aun no se si de matarte pero por lo menos te ocasionará algunas lesiones.

En ese momento apareció el director con la susodicha detrás, llevaba rato buscando a la castaña, quien había permanecido al margen de los preparativos desde muy temprano.

-Sana ¿te encuentras preparada? Aun podemos usar un doble y…

-No director-sama, estoy bien, quiero hacerlo por mi misma, conozco la coreografía a seguir, la he practicado mucho, y tomare su palabra de improvisar algunos movimientos.

-De acuerdo, solo que ambas deben tener cuidado, aunque están tratando de secar la madera quedó un poco inestable, y recuerden Azuka debe tirar de una patada a Hitomi, pero lo más importante, alrededor del palacio habrá fuego, Zulema cuando Sana te tire quédate escondida del otro lado del techo, así no saldrás a cuadro; y tu Sana quédate hasta que las llamas empiecen a consumir la construcción, no te preocupes empezara con los cimientos y para que llegue al tejado dará bien tiempo de grabar y de que un helicóptero llegue por ustedes ¿alguna pregunta?

Las chicas negaron rotundamente.

-Muy bien, por favor vayan al área de vestuarios para que comience la caracterización, después suban al tejado para unas pruebas de encuadres, cuando tengamos todo listo les haremos una señal para que comiencen, ah-miro fijamente a las gemelas- si van a estar de observadores tenemos un área especial donde no interfieran ni corran peligro, por favor corran la voz.

-Muy bien.-contestaron las gemelas a coro mientras veían a las rivales dirigirse a las pruebas de vestuario-¡Esfuérzate Sana!

Después de aproximadamente una hora en el cual ambas chicas fueron ayudadas a maquillarse y ponerse el vestido que había sido elegido para la ocasión y las pruebas de coreografía fueron hechas, se les dieron las últimas indicaciones y los técnicos comenzaron a descender, llevándose con ellos las únicas cuerdas y escaleras, habían sido abandonadas.

-No creas que porque las gemelas te enseñaron a dar unas pataditas vas a poder llevarme el ritmo, yo he sido entrenada por mi padre desde que aprendí a caminar, pienso lucirme en esta escena y ser aclamada por todos los críticos.

-Lo que distingue a una buena actriz es el poder convertirse en otra persona en un periodo corto de tiempo, y es exactamente lo que he hecho, me he convertido en Azuka, ella no es la mejor en artes marciales pero va a sacar el coraje para vencerte en esta escena, y es exactamente lo que va a ocurrir.

-Eso lo veremos, Akito verá que tipo de mujer le conviene.

-Es más del tipo que le gusta someter pero como quieras.-contestó la castaña resignada, había escuchado de obsesiones pero la de esa tipa comenzaba a rayar en lo absurdo.

En ese momento escucharon una explosión que mostraba el inicio de la grabación.

* * *

-¿Creíste que podrías escapar Azuka?-Hitomi lucía una mirada triste, no miraba a su interlocutora, observaba todo el poblado en llamas, hubiera sido suyo si esa tipa no se hubiera entrometido, se quitó la capa que traía puesta para dejar ver unas sencillas sandalias con un kimono color tierra que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, las mangas le llegaban a los codos.

Por su parte Azuka no le quitaba la mirada de encima, siempre se había sentido enormemente celosa de esa mujer, ella era la novia oficial de Sorata, ella era libre.

-Mi intención no era esa, no tengo a donde ir.- la chica lucía el mismo atuendo con el que momentos antes había matado a su amante, solo se había quitado los zapatos al tratar de llegar al techo.

-¿Asesinaste a Sorata no es así? ¡Creíste que nadie lo notaria! Él… el iba a huir conmigo, iba a abandonar este maldito lugar.

-Solo te iba a usar ¿acaso no sabes el motivo de esta guerra?

-Tu padre acusó a mi prometido de raptarte y bajo ese pretexto nos atacó, yo le di… yo apoye con mi propio ejercito pero… pero tus malditos hombres…

-No olvides que tenían a Karasuma de líder.-la chica sonrió al recordarlo- además debo informarte que realmente fui raptada por tu prometido, éramos amantes ¿lo sabias?-saboreaba cada gesto del rival-he estado oculta en su palacio todo el tiempo, incluso esas gemelas lo sabían.

-¡Mientes! Él no haría algo así… él…

-Él era como todos los hombres, ambas sabemos que los matrimonios no son por amor sino por conveniencia de los padres o de uno mismo, te necesitaba y no dudo que sintiera algo por ti, pero de eso a que fueras la única estas muy alejada.- Azuka sonrió al ver la tristeza y la furia en el rostro de la prometida oficial- pero no te preocupes, amor es una palabra que el nunca conoció, ni siquiera por mi.

-No me importa lo que digas, te mataré y vengaré a Sorata.

-Actúas bastante bien para ser tan joven, debes tener un alma igual de podrida que la nuestra ¿no es así?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú lo ayudaste a planear todo ¿o no? Yo misma te escuché discutirlo con Sunako y Sawako, supongo que has escuchado de mí, siempre logro escapar de donde me tiene en cautiverio, ni los guardias de mi padre me podían tener encerrada ¿Qué te hace creer que tus patéticos guardias podrían?

-Así que escuchaste nuestra conversación.-la mujer río sin expresión de enfado, como si le hiciera mucha gracia tener a esa clase de persona frente a ella.

-Me raptarían para que mi padre fuera el primero en atacar y luego lo vencerían amenazando con matarme, pero temo decirte que mi padre ya no está.

-Pero tu tía…

-Esa bruja lo único que quiere es gobernar, además di la orden de prenderle fuego a este pueblo, no esperaran por mi, ambas nos quedaremos aquí junto a toda la avaricia, dolor y muerte desatadas.

-Entonces te llevaré al infierno conmigo, supongo que te dijeron que desciendo de una aldea de ninjas.

-Si, me llegó el rumor, pero debes saber que no soy una muñequita indefensa, Karasuma y otros tontos me enseñaron a defenderme.-la chica rio, tendría un poco de libertad antes de morir, fuera ataduras y roles de género.

Las chicas se miraron con odio por unos momentos, después Hitomi comenzó a sonreír lentamente tras lo cual se lanzó en una rápida embestida que no respetaba de modo alguno la coreografía ensayada; sin embargo, Azuka logró esquivar cada uno de sus golpes con una habilidad que la sorprendió incluso a ella, se sentía ligera y segura, ni siquiera le fallaba el equilibrio.

* * *

Mientras tanto los espectadores veían todo en los monitores de los técnicos, quienes controlaban el volumen de graves y agudos así como sincronizaban audio e imagen.

-¿Acaso la entrenaron para asesinar?-preguntó el karateca sin perder de vista el monitor.

-¿Por qué esa pregunta?-contestaron las chicas a coro- además deberías agradecernos, Zulema está tratando de tirarla y golpearle el rostro, si no hubiéramos predicho sus movimientos ahora Sana estaría en aprietos.

-Si Zulema logra romper su barrera…

-¿Acaso crees que nacimos ayer? No importa que sea hija de tu entrenador no puedes creer que ella tiene tantas habilidades, además todo estaba previsto en el entrenamiento, te empeñas en pensar que nuestro entrenamiento fue una farsa y no fuimos estrictas con ella pero te equivocas, gradualmente fuimos subiendo de intensidad, y además corrió contigo dos veces al día para adquirir resistencia, su cuerpo no se cansará fácilmente ¡Hemos creado un monstruo!-gritaron mientras reían ruidosamente ganándose una mirada severa de los técnicos y el director.

* * *

Mientras tanto ambas mujeres seguían luchando en el tejado, Azuka había dejado de solo defenderse y comenzaba a atacar, tratando de abrir una barrera en su defensa, pero tenía que admitirlo, si rival era muy buena. Una barrida hizo a Azuka caer sorpresivamente, su rival se disponía a rematarla cuando la castaña logró rodarse por un lado y ponerse de pie, eso había estado cerca.

Hitomi había emprendido de nuevo la ofensiva, lanzaba golpes y patadas lo más rápido que podía con la espera de que Azuka fuera víctima de alguno. Se daban con todo y golpeaban hasta donde la otra lo permitía, la prometida oficial de Sorata trataba de golpear la cara mientras Azuka trataba de derribarla, la coreografía dictaba que la protagonista debía sacarle el aire y después tirarla, pero ambas parecían haberlo olvidado.

Después de algunos minutos Azuka comenzaba cansarse, el fuego se había iniciado, tal y como ella lo había pedido a su ejército como último deseo, el calor comenzaba a ser sofocante y las tablas se sentían inestables debido a los golpes que Hitomi daba al suelo fruto de su frustración por no haber podido pegarle a su rival como hubiera querido. La protagonista corría en círculos tratando de encontrar el lugar más estable para llevar a cabo su plan, haría algo peligroso pero era necesario, aprovechando un golpe de la rival en vez de esquivarlo paró el puñetazo con la mano y aprovechando el asombro del momento le propinó una patada en el estómago sacándole el aire; Azuka no conforme con eso aprovechando la confusión se impulsó de un salto quedando suspendida sobre el brazo de la otra, impulsó su cuerpo para caer del otro lado, rápidamente se agachó y la barrió con una de sus piernas, haciéndola caer por un lado del tejado hasta que se perdió de vista.

Después de eso la castaña suspiró y miro al horizonte viendo cómo se quemaba el pueblo ¿habría ocurrido lo mismo con el suyo? Nunca le habían interesado esas cosas pero ahora se preguntaba si el pueblo la recordaría aunque fuera por causar esa guerra que le costó la vida a tantos inocentes, aunque también a ella le había costado, había perdido a dos personas a las que tal vez había amado, Sorata y Karasuma, que ironía uno había muerto por su propia mano y el otro tratando de salvarla de su egoísta amor; sonrió pensando en ellos y vio como las llamas se acercaban cada vez más al tejado, en unos minutos estaría con ellos.

* * *

Una alarma sonó por toda la locación, significaba el final de la grabación

-Pongan en marcha el helicóptero.-dijo el director radiante a su equipo técnico, definitivamente lo nominarían al Oscar.

Sana se mantuvo quieta en su posición, aun no creía que hubiera podido tirar a Zulema, era… sensacional, definitivamente sus clases de gimnasia, ballet, yoga, taichí, feng shui y pintura al óleo la habían ayudado en ese momento, notó como las llamas y el humo comenzaba a acercarse de manera peligrosa, incluso las tablas comenzaban a crujir de manera violenta, seguramente el helicóptero estaba por llegar.

Mientras tanto abajo todos los técnicos corrían de un lado a otro, algunos haciendo correcciones de audio, otros haciendo mandados del director.

-Oye gemela-Freda lucía preocupada- ¿Es normal que el fuego llegue a los cimientos sin que hayan rescatado a las chicas?

-No lo creo-Georgea miraba absorta el fuego, secretamente siempre había sentido una fascinación por él-¿Dónde está el helicóptero?

-Tiene algunas complicaciones, al parecer por la lluvia de ayer le entró lodo en el motor y no quiere arrancar.-comentó Naozumi preocupado.

-Mientras estén arriba no hay problema ¿o si Rei?-Asako lucía angustiada mientras Rei daba la vuelta e iba a ver por sí mismo que ocurría, ¿cómo era posible que no lo hubieran probado antes?

Sana se asomó a ver cómo estaba Zulema, quien debía estar en una tarima construida especialmente para ella, pero la americana ya había comenzado a subir por la otra esquina debido al humo que no la dejaba respirar; la modelo al no verla se preocupó y se agacho mientras comenzaba a llamarla a gritos, su rival al verla en esa posición tan vulnerable y aun herida en su orgullo corrió hacia ella y tomándola del cabello la jaloneó hasta tenerla en el suelo de forma que no pudiera levantarse.

-Aquí arriba no hay nadie que te ayude, y vamos a poner las cosas muy en claro, Akito es solamente mío, me costó demasiado acercarme a él y ninguna chica mimada como tú me lo va a quitar, yo sé que logrará amarme siempre y cuando tu no interfieras, te has vuelto para él una clase de obsesión, sólo debe dejar de pensar en tu y preocuparse más por su futuro, tomarse las cosas más enserio para que pueda hacerse cargo de…

-Es por eso que no te soporta-trataba de zafarse pero la tenía bien sujeta- Hayama odia que le digan que hacer y que estén detrás de él todo el tiempo, ese es el secreto para poder conquistarlo.

-¡Cállate!-la abofeteó con fuerza- no necesito tus consejos ni mentiras.

-¡Suéltame!

Las chicas comenzaron a forcejear, rodaron por el techo y se jaloneaban, ambas estaban en el suelo y no dejaban que la otra se pusiera de pie, de pronto escucharon el ruido de maderas quebrándose, una parte del techo comenzó a derrumbarse separándolas, Zulema volvió a caer en la tarima donde se suponía debía esperar y Sana rodo por una esquina logrando agarrarse del borde con muchos trabajos, sentía demasiado calor y el humo en sus pulmones le impedía respirar bien.

-¡Sana!-gritó Akito al ver por la pantalla el incidente-¿Dónde rayos está el helicóptero?-gritó mientras veía a todos con una mirada que helaba la sangre.

-No han logrado que encienda.-contestó el peli azul quedamente.

-¡Sana se soltó de una mano!-gritó Georgea señalando a pantalla causándoles un sobresalto a todos.

-Si cae desde esa altura morirá.-dijo Freda comenzando a llorar.


	27. Sana está en peligro

**.**

**"Koike te responde"**

El publico comienza a vitorear impaciente, el programa lleva media hora de retraso y muchos ya se han hartado de esperar, de pronto unos hombres aparecen con letreros que versan:

_"Se les ofrece a todos una enorme disculpa, pero en esta ocasión habrá un cambio de roles y la conductora sera _

_cambiada, no hay una explicación al respecto, son las ordenes"_

Todos se miran confusos preguntandose quien va a conducir el programa, cuando de pronto se abren las cortinas y aparece un carro rojo con una castaña al volante, esta da algunos giros al escenario para terminar saltando del vehiculo y dejandolo estrellarse contra un camarografo.

-Hola gente bonita ¿cómo están?-dice Sana ataviada con un vestido corto color azul celeste y adornada con un moño en la cabeza del mismo color, así como zapatos de piso a juego- hoy yo seré la encargada de dirigir este programa, la primera vez estuve como invitada y ahora he tomado el poder.

El público se levanta gritando y no falta quien quiera bajarse al escenario para poder tocarla, pero la seguridad logra evitar varios percances.

-Bueno como les iba diciendo yo sere la conductora por esta ocasión y para agilizar las cosas llamaré a nuestros invitados de hoy, en primer lugar, y menos importante pero si no lo hago me desceuntan tres ceros de mi cheque, ¡Sunako Koike!

Las cortinas se abren para dar paso a la conocida escritora, quien viste unos sencillos jeans y una blusa blanca, bosteeza un poco mientras entra y saluda a la gente, le da a Sana unos cariñosos golpecitos en la cabeza obteniendo como premio un intento de mordida.

-¿Dónde está Hayama?- pregunta con una miradita llena de intención.

-Tu deberias saberlo, lo mandaste en una expedición por el desierto del Sahara.

-Ah es cierto, estaba aburrida y escribi algunas tonterias.

-Ejem... como iba diciendo... la persona que sigue... es... alguien no muy grato para mi persona...Zulema.-dice haciendo cara de fuchi.

La americana entra enfundada en una minifalda y unas botas de piel con una blusa rosada y con cara de autosuficiencia, no hace ningun signo de reconocimiento hacia el publico que la abuchea y se limita a sentarse junto a Sunako sin dirigirle ni una mirada a Sana, quien rueda los ojos de solo verla.

-Y la tercera invitada, que no pudo aceptar un día de descanso y termino aquí, con todo y fiebre Fuuka.

La nativa de Osaka entra un poco apenada, es la primera vez que esta como invitada, lleva un vestido blanco de tirantes y unos zapatos de encaje, así como una cobija atravesada por los hombros, entra saludando y se sienta del otro lado de Sunajo haciendo un gesto de reconocimiento al publico.

-Bueno bueno basta de la platica, tenemos un programa que hacer y un camion de reviews que contestar, debemos hacerlo con el corazón en la mano ¿quien esta conmigo?-dice la conductora con uara de batalla lista para hacer un programa épico o morir en el intento.

Fuuka y Sunako, invadidas por la emoción se levantan con aura de batalla mientras Zulema las mira indiferente.

-El primer review de este capítulo es de valeri-chan y dice así:

**_owsss amo tu historia_**  
**_espero el siguiente_**

-¡Yo contesto!-Sunako se pone de pie y aprieta un boton imaginario.

-Pensaba darte la palabra sin necesidad de que hicieras tanto alboroto, que escandalosa.-la castaña se hace la seria mientras una risita se le escapa.

-Hola Valeri, gracias por tu lindo comentario y seguir la historia hasta este punto a pesar de mis retrasos, esto ya casi acaba, así que apoyame por favor.

-¡Wow! Sunako se ha inclinado, Fuuka di algo.

-Ah si-la castaña había estado observando a Zulema detenidamente- Gracias por leernos Valeri, hacemos esto con mucho gusto para que te entretengas, estamos en la recta final.

-Zulema tu turno.

-Que espere sentada porque se va a tardar mucho.-había dicho sin emoción y mirando hacia el techo con hastío.

-Como ven Zulema es el alma de la fiesta-le había sacado la lengua mientras la camara le hacía un Close-up- sigamso con el programa no por esta amargada nos vamos a deprimir, como diría el viejo Silurio de mi abuela "Al mal invitado darle zapes".

-Sana ¿no es "al mal paso darle prisa"?

-No Fuuka ¿por qué me apresuraría? no tiene sentido bueno el siguiente review es de Floor Sakura:

**_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Sana :'( Al final, Sanita con su pura inocencia_**  
**_logro dormir con Akito :3 . Bien, bien Nao ¿Te dije que te amo? Enserio, creo_**  
**_que ya perdonastes y eso es tan lindo! Akito, simplemente Te amo :3 Sana, Sos_**  
**_lo más, algún día tendremos una lucha de karate tu y yo ¿Okay? Zulema, lo_**  
**_que tienes de tetas te faltan de neuronas , Georga & Freda: Son increibles!_**  
**_Fuka; No has aparecido pero espero que tu cerebro empieza a reaccionar cuando_**  
**_te enteres todo lo q vivio tu amiga :) Amo tu historia espero el proximo cap!_**

**bsss**

-¡Deja a mi Akito en paz Akito es sólo mio y deja mis pechos!  
-¡Kya! tengamos una pelea, si vamos a hacerlo, suena muy divertido, tomaré el primer avion con rumbo a tu casa no importa si Rei trata de detenerme, y sí, logre dormir con el tonto de Hayama, aunque no se merece que haga esas cosas por él.

**-**Pero dormiste y es lo que importa-Sunako le pica los cachetes de forma coqueta meintras la cara de la castaña se vuelve un volcan- y volviendo al review gracias por amar mi historia y tomarte el tiempo de leerla y aguantar hasta el final.  
-Mi cerebro siepmpre ha funcionado Floor...aunque con este resfriado que tengo tal vez mis neuronas si han empezado a morir, atchuu.

-Fuuka agradecería estornudaras a otro lado... bueno vayamos con el siguiente que es de Sakuya Yoruno:

:wooow! estoy pasmada O.O

_**GRACIAS!**_

_**la pelicula ha terminado y me encantó.. (llore la muerte de Karasuma T.T)**_

_**la situación entre Sana, Nao y Akito fue tensa...**_

_**también gracias a Zulema..**_

_**Akito, salva a Sana !**_

_**(jejeje perdon eso es decisión de Sunako Koike)**_

_**en tu fic ya se siente un final próximo .. . wiiiii**_

_**(tal como me respondiste en el buzón de este capítulo,**_

_**esto fue algo de lo ultimo que me diste como spoiler )**_

_**por estas vacaciones, esperare ansiosa el siguiente cap..**_

_**espero sea pronto .**_

-Ya veo que alguien reconcoe mi actuación en la película- Zulema miraba a todas con aire de suficiencia- yo hago el trabajo que nadie quiere, ser la odiada por todos.

-Y ya vaya que lo haces bien, bueno me alegra que hayas llorado la muerte de Karasuma y te haya gustado la pelicula y si, mi fic esta por terminar y aunque los capitulos tardan años en actualizarse agradezco tu seguimiento hasta el final, ya estamos cerca!

-¡No me digas spoilers de la película! aun no se estrena aqui- grita Fuuka sobresaltando a todos- la pirateria anda canija...

-Me alegra que te haya gustado nuestro trabajo!- Sana corre alrededor de todas de la emoción- y prepárate para más sorpresas en el próximo capítulo, vayamos con la siguiente que es de karolmichelle y dice:

**_tu historia me encanta...la peli de azuka con sorata y karasuma_**

**_sin olvidar a las gemelas ha terminado estuvo genial esa filmacion... amo a_**

**_naozumi y hayama las gemelas me caen bien al igual q sana me encanta su_**

**_sentido del humor... pero zulema me cae mega mal este capi me dejo con la_**

**_pica...espero q subas mas capitulos pronto..._**

-Vaya con los spoilers, al parecer debo ir en cuanto se estrene a verla-Fuuka fue interrumpida por una serie de estornudos.

-¡Pues a mi tambien me caes mal aunque no te conozco!

-¡No le digas nada a mi fan!-grita Sana mientras comienzan una guerra de miradas.

-Bueno mientras las chicas se matan hablare, me alegra que te haya gustado la pelicula y le hayas agarrado cariño y odio a mis personajes, espero a pesar del tiempo que tardo en actualizar sigas con esto hasta el final.

-Gracias por los animos! ahora vayamos con la siguiente carta que es de una cliente frecuente Athena-chan99:

**_O.O_**

**_Haaaaaa!_**

**_Gracias por subir el cap... esta genial. Y la pelea fue muy buena... la verdad_**

**_no tengo mucho que decir, solo ¡Me encanta! eres maravillosa!_**

**_Espero lo continues, y no tardes mucho. Espero que zulem muera ok no._._**

**_es broma n.n en fin... ¡Akito idiota salva a Sana!_**

**_jajjajajajajajjajaja_**

**_por que me rio? bueno no importa..._**

**_espero la conti con ansias!_**

**_Besos de chocolate!_**

-Yo primero!- Sunako se abalanza sobre Sana para quitarle el microfono- Gracias gracias, me esforce en que la pelea se sintiera real, no tengo mucha experiencia en estructuras a punto de caer en medio del fuego pero hice lo que pude, espero sigas leyendo esto a pesar de los meses.

-¡Damelo! yo soy la estrella aquí-dice Sana lanzandola hacia el público de una patada- Entrene mucho para esa escena, fueron horas y horas y semanas de licuado de huevo con nopal, pero valio la pena!¬¬ aunque me prohibieron matar si no...

-Oye! eso fue trampa en una pelea justa al raz del suelo te hubiera ganado! yo sou the best!(la mejor) - ambas se lanzan dispuestas a todo tirando mordidas mientras Fuuka agarra el microfono y se posiciona frente a la cámara.

-Perdonen las dificultades técnicas, gracias por seguirnos fervientemente Athena, prometemos dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo para...

Sana sale del piso y comienza a morderle la pierna tirandola y uniendola a la bolita meintras Sunako salta de entre el público dispuesta a vengarse y los guardias entran a tratar de separarlas.

"Regresamos en unos momentos"

...

...

...

Come frutas y verduras...

...

...

...

Fumar es causa de cancer...

...

...

...

Sana aparece de nuevo ante la cámara después de algunos minutos luce un poco despeinada pero su sonrisa radiante no se ha ido, atrás de ella las tres chicas son sermoneadas sin que a ninguna le haga mucha gracia.

-Bueno como iba diciendo pasaremos al siguiente que es de Rossana's Mind:

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! DESDE QUE COMENZASTE TU**_

_**FIC NO LO DEJÉ DE LEER! NO TENÍA CUENTA POR ESO NO PUDE COMENTARTE NUNCA...**_

_**Y AHORA QUE PUEDO HACERLO... OOOHH MIERDA ERES GENIAL ADORO TU FORMA DE**_

_**ESCRIBIR! SIGUE ASÍ Y POR FAVOR HAZ UN FINAL FELIZ!**_

-Ella es una chica que escribe por primera vez, si no me equivoco, Sunako ¿quieres ser la primera?

-Pues alguien mordio mi traquea ¬¬ pero creo que aun puedo hablar. Bueno primero que nada quiero agradecerte por crear una cuenta para hacernos saber tus comentarios y me alegro que esta historia te haya enganchado y gracias por tus palabras de animo... alguien sí sabe apreciar lo que hago no que...

-¡Callate!-Zulema se levanta lista para reanudar la pelea- Todo es tu culpa si escribieras mas rapido en vez de estar viendo anime...

-Zulema... solo calmate...-Fuuka veia la escena echar chispas de forma peligrosa.

-¡Los voy a matar a todos al final! les caera una bomba y...-el mazo rojo de Sana llega a la cabeza de Sunako dejandola inconciente.

-¿Alguien más?- las otras dos chicas se miran sudando y niegan lentamente con la cabeza- como lo pense Fuuka ¿que quieres decirle a la chica?

-Me alegra que estes en contacto con nosotras y nos dejes saber tu opinion.-dice quedamente mientras evita toser.

-¿Y tu Zulema?

-Sigue en contacto con nosotros por favor... no te pierdas el desenlace-dice desviando la mirada y tratando de comportarse.

-Buenas chicas. Gracias por comentar Rossana, y espero sigas aquí hasta el final. La siguiente carta es de :

**_contiii pliss contiii_**

**_que le pasara a Sana volvera a estar con Akito o no_**

**_por favor espero contiii no te demores tanto sii plisss_**

-Gracias por tu carta Tamara, yo tambien me pregunto si volvere a ser feliz con Hayama, aunque la verdad creo que mi película ha tenido ya tanto exito que deberia subir la mira a Bratt Pitt o Leo Di caprio... Rupert Grint o Hayden Christensen estarán desocupados? No se no se, si me dan el Oscar que se prepare Hollywood, Zulema algo que decir?

-Que no te pienso dejar a Akito tan facil, eso es todo.

-Chicas...gracias por tu carta siempre fiel Tamara-dice Fuuka temiendose lo peor.

-Gracias por tu carta- Sunako interfiere rapidamente- no se que decir en no tardarme... me da pena tardarme tanto pero no lo logro evitar...el internet se muere, la tarea me abruma... loa nimes se acumulan XD... la musa se va...pero no tarde un año, sigo a una chica que publica cada año yo aun no he llegado a ese extremo... espero estes en esto hasta el final, ya falta poco.

-Bueno chicas, la proxima carta es de ariana0203 y dice:

_**jfhgulkdshgkljdfshlskgrjfhgd lfsghb ok ok, de verdad tú siempre me dejas**_

_**boqui-abierta jeje bueno bueno, como sea de verdad no puedo creer que tu**_

_**historia vaya a acabar ya... siento un hueco en el estomago de solo pensarlo**_

_**hace mas o menos un año que estoy leyendo tu historia y no me puedo imaginar**_

_**sin esperar un capitulo mas de ella, como sea este fue un excelente cap**_

_**felicidades, de verdad has mejorado mucho . espero tener mas historias tuyas,**_

_**gracias por seguir con la historia**_

_**pd.**_

_**te mandé una solicitud en facebook pero... no me contestas D: jeje bye bye**_

-¡¿No le has contestado su solicitud de facebook?!-Sana sapea a Koike- ese tiempo que ha esperado la pobre solo es por culpa de tus retrazos verdad ¬¬, bueno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto a pesar de que esta tipa no actualiza.

-Muchas gracias por seguirnos leyendo a pesar de todo- Fuuka hace una gran reverencia- esperamos que el final sea de tu agrado y si no por lo menos hayas disfrutado el proceso.

-Seguramente quedo impresionada por mi habilidad istriónica, sin duda...

-Ejem...-Koike un poco apenada es enfocada por la cámara- gracias por tantos halagos, aunque yo también me he dado cuenta de mis mejoras en cuanto a redacción y sintaxis... y ese hueco en el estomago te aseguro qeu pronto lo lelnare con otro fic =D no te preocupes.

-La siguiente es julimuuuu:

_**Por diooos! Me gusta tu fanfic! Noo! Lo adoroooo!**_

_**Menuda imaginacion y ademas me has mantenido enganchada desde el primer**_

_**momento y casi me muero al ver que no estaba acabada!**_

_**Ajajajja**_

_**A mi me encabta escribir, y creo que a ti tmb :)**_

_**Sigue con l-a historia! Por favor! No sabes como hechare de menos tu historia**_

_**cuando l-a acabes!**_

_**Gracias por hacerme passar estos momentos de panico, alegria, tristeza... Con**_

_**tu historia y personajes!**_

_**Un beso! Que digo! Mil besooos!**_

-Wow, wow, wow! tu sobrenombre me hace pensar en leche con chocolate! y eso me pone muy pero muy activa! dare unas cuantas vueltas-dice la chica mientras se hace ruedita y empieza a girar alrededor de todo el estudio.

-Me alegro que nuestra historia te mantenga enganchada, y que hayamos logrado hacerte reir y asustarte y...

-Y enojarte- Zulema por primera vez parecía interesada en algo- es mi trabajo y lo hago bien.

-Si, me encanta escribir, tanto que tengo muchisimas cosas inconclusas y he empezado a trabajar en una pagina de internet por si quieren pasar XD. y después del comercial gracias por los besos! no te decepsionare!

- Bueno y la siguiente carta es de GUEST 1:

**_:Omg omg apresurate hacer el proximo cap que me estoy muriendo ! Sabes mmmm_**

**_por favor de ahora en adelante pon le mas mente a sana y akito que son los que_**

**_mas importan si? Por que los otros personajes a mi me valen_**

**_O por lo menos hasle mas enfoque_**

**_Esta muy buena la historia pero tr sugiera_**

**_Que te desvies mucho osea ya de un solo busca_**

**_Un camino_**

**_Para_**

**_Irte al final y ya un feliz por siempre a sana y akito :)_**

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo en que me dejen fuera-Zulema echaba chispas- yo cobro por veces de aparición y la vida en Japón no es nada barata, de algo debo vivir.

-Pero tu no eres el personaje principal-Fuuka la miraba enojada- aunque yo tampoco quiero dejar de aparecer aunque sea de forma esporadica.

-Chicas tranquilas! es normal que quieran saber más de mi por que soy genial... además este fic lelva mi nombre... lo que me recuerda ¿alguien sabe donde deje mi diario?

-Ejem, bueno creo que este capítulo te gustará es muy Sanax Akito, y traté de darles un poco más de mente, nos vemos en el proximo capi, gracias por escribir.

-Bueno la siguiente es de Yazmin y dice:

**_Simplemente no podré dormir por pensar en qué pasará en el siguiente_**

**_cap ._. (noesbroma)_**

**_¡AHHH! Definitivamente no me has decepcionado para nada. Espero que después_**

**_de este fic hagas otrooooo! *-*_**

**_-Besoseinspiración._**

-Sunako! eres culpable de una muerte!-grita Fuuka- murio por falta de sueño! tardaste meses en actualizar y ahora... una vida se ha perdido...

-No Yazmin! no vayas a la luz!-grita Sana llorando como fuente- vuelve con nosotros!

-Asesina ¬¬

-Perdon...y si, hare otro fic despues de este... a tu memoria...

-El siguiente es de jazmin... no se si es la misma... parece que no porque lo escribio diferente... sii! las jazmines rules!:

**_me encanta tu historia todo lo leí en un dia_**

**_tienes mucha imaginacion_**

**_y yo se que Akito y Sana se quedaran juntos_**

**_espero los proximos capitulos y muchas felicidades_**

**_escribes genial !_**

-Gracias por tus halagos, te prometo... ya olvidalo de nada valen mis promesas... pero terminare de publicar... lo juro.

-¿Entonces crees que me quedare con Hayama? porque hay muchos chicos lindos alla afuera...

-Pues ve por ellos y deja a mi Akito en paz.

-¡Dejen de pelear!- un maso rojo perteneciente a la nativa de Osaka se estrello en ambas cabezas- Gracias por seguirnos, nos vemos en el último capítulo.

-Bueno, auch, la que sigue es de Selene:

**_Hola (si llegas a leer esto me gustaría decirte algunas cosas) te_**

**_quería decir que me encanto y si por favor podrías pasar me el final porque_**

**_aquí no aparece, yo sé que es muy viejo este ficción pero me gustaría que_**

**_lo publiques o que me lo pases facebook, mi facebook es 565sd565dd6siaa8sjs_**

**_ Esta genial esta historia y espero que me lo puedas paras en fin_**

**_gracias )_**

-El facebook fue borrado para guardar la confidencialidad de nuestro fan XD, y evitar secuestros, extorsiones y acoso.-Sana sonrie mientras le da la palabra a Koike.  


-Bueno si... este fic es viejo si me pongo a pensarlo, no se cuantos años llevo en ello... ojala fuera pulpo y pudiera escribir más rapido, te agregare al facebook... por s aun quieres terminar de leer XD.

-Eres malvada, pobre chica.-Zulema la regaña con la mirada.

-Perdon.

-Bueno chicos-Fuuka se levanta apra dar un aviso importante- Este fue el ultimo review, y quiero dar un anuncio. El próximo programa, y tambien el ultimo por ser el ultimo capitulo, será un especial, tendremos aquí a Sana, Akito, Zulema, Naozumi y las gemelas caracterizados como en la película, es decir, les contestaran los reviews entrados en personaje, así que les pueden preguntar algo a los personajes que no haya quedado claro, algo muy intimo o divagar un rato. También estara Koike... haciendo nada como siempre. ¡Nos vemos en la proxima!

* * *

*Personajes propiedad de Miho Obana

* * *

En ese momento las cámaras perdieron señal, al parecer el incendio comenzaba a propagarse; el equipo técnico corría de un lado a otro pasando las noticias, en definitiva las cosas no eran como lo habían planeado.

Hayama miraba el suelo con las manos en puños, ¿cómo habían sido tan idiotas y no probar antes el avión? además de dejarlas sin ninguna forma de escape en una escena tan peligrosa.

-¡Alguien haga algo!-gritó Azako llorando, las gemelas también comenzaron a llorar al ver que no eran las primeras.

El karateca echó a correr hacia la construcción derribando a quienes interferían en su camino, saltando las bayas de seguridad y adentrándose en el pueblo, no escuchaba con claridad los gritos ni los llantos de desesperación, tampoco le importo el humo o el sentimiento de sofocación al entrar en lo que había sido el palacio, un solo pensamiento cruzaba por su mente **"Sana está en peligro".**

-¡Tranquilízate!-Freda había tenido que abofetear a su hermana para hacerla entrar en razón; Georgea había tratado de correr tras el japonés en cuanto lo vio acercarse a las barricadas que los separaban del pueblo- No hay nada que puedas hacer.

-No l-lo entiendes hermana, él-la pelinegra temblaba, era un manojo de nervios, lloraba y luchaba por zafarse- le tiene miedo a las alturas, el muy tarado no está pensando en sí mismo pero una vez que esté en lo alto de ese edificio, si sobrevive, estará en pánico total.

-Es cierto-Naozumi se había acercado al escuchar la conversación y recordó la debilidad de su rival- él se aterra con las alturas, además ¿cómo planea sacarle de allí?

-El muy idiota solo siguió sus impulsos como siempre, no pensó en las consecuencias o posibles desenlaces de su "gran hazaña".-Freda se golpeó la frente con la mano mientras Georgea era abrazada por Naozumi, había colapsado ante el miedo- es como un gato, una vez arriba no podrá bajar.

Sana por su parte concentraba toda su fuerza en el brazo que aun la sostenía, si caía no sobreviviría a tal golpe, eso si su cuerpo no ardía antes de tocar el suelo; el calor comenzaba a ahogarla, las llamas rozaban ligeramente sus piernas, ojala no trajera ese diminuto vestido; escuchaba la madera crujir que se balanceaba tratando de subir, no parecía dispuesta a sostenerla mucho tiempo más, las cosas iban mal, muy mal.

Mientras tanto Hayama había logrado abrirse paso hasta el último piso, había perdido su sudadera y gorra en el camino pero en esos momentos eso no le importaba, estaba a punto de hacer un agujero en la pared cuando noto una ventana, seguro que era por donde habían subido desde un principio, sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a pasar por allí y con ayuda de algunas maderas salidas, sin duda diseñadas para que los actores pudieran sostenerse al pasar, logró salir y encaramarse al techo, una vez allí estaba dispuesto a buscar a Sana y regresar por donde había entrado cuando lo sintió, ese vértigo tan desagradable en el estómago, su mirada se enfocó, sin proponérselo, en el lejano suelo, en las pequeñas personas que sin duda era el resto de la producción, una nueva oleada de terror lo invadió, las piernas le temblaban, ni siquiera se atrevía a sentarse ¿cómo había olvidado su acrofobia?

Usando todo el valor que le quedaba dio un paso solo para sentir la madera bajos sus pies resquebrajarse ¿cómo era que la madera se había vuelto tan inestable, frágil y blanda? Ahora también él necesitaba ser rescatado. Su monólogo interno paro cuando escucho el grito de Sana, sin duda aterrada o herida, tal vez ambas; eso era lo único que no podía soportar, ver que ella sufría y más aun sabiendo el dolor causado por su persona. Después de todas las cosas que ella había hecho por él, debía ayudarla, solo no tenía que ver el suelo, sencillo.

Poco a poco comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que su propio terror se lo permitía.

Sana estaba a punto de soltarse, ya no aguantaba, algunas lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, no era la manera en que había planeado morir, no sin haber hecho un par de cosas antes; al sentir sus dedos soltarse cerró los ojos para caer el vacío.

Pero nada sucedió, una fuerte mano la tenía agarrada, al abrir los ojos noto una mirada castaña, casi dorada observándola.

-Ha-hayama…

-Deja de actuar como la damisela en apuros, las cámaras dejaron de grabar hace mucho, baka.

-¡Óyeme! No es momento…

-Voy a subirte.

-Pero es tu brazo lesionado, solo conseguirás lastimarte de nuevo.

-Y si no lo hago terminarás quemada.

-Pero…

-Cállate y no me desconcentres.-había vuelto a notar la lejanía del suelo.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-Háblame.-había una sola cosa que podía mantener a raya esos pensamientos de miedo, y era precisamente la poseedora de la vida que trataba de salvar.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? No es precisamente un momento muy inspirador.

-¡Canta!-el chico estaba por sucumbir a su terror y esa baka sin comprenderlo.

-D-De acuerdo.- no estaba muy segura del por qué pero sentía que era necesario hacerlo- pero no te burles, no vocalice antes.

-¡Sólo canta!

-De acuerdo:

"**watashi ha ULTRA RELAX **

**SUTEKI ni moteki na RELAX**

**hito aji chigau ze RELAX **

**toccharakatte mo **

**yobarerya BABABABAAANG**

**watashi ha itsudemo RELAX **

**WABISABI kikasete DELUXE**

**BIKKARI! KIKKARI! saeteru **

**ATAMA PII! PII! **

**watashi no KOTO dake mitete ne!**

**kyou ha ichinichi HIMAKKUSU **

**ryouri ni CHALLENGE sorette NICE!**

**onabe de KAREE ga kusatteru **

**nioi o kaitara U~N DELICIOUS"**

El chico tiró de ella con fuerza, subiéndola al techo nuevamente, una vez allí él se desplomo pero se recuperó al sentir los brazos de ella rodeándole el cuello y luego escuchándola sollozar.

-¿Estas herida?-la castaña solo negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con más fuerza- ya estas a salvo.

-No Hayama, nos vamos a morir, no hay forma de bajar y nadie viene por nosotros.-las lágrimas seguían nublándole la vista, se había mantenido fuerte pero al sentir al chico cerca se había desplomado en él, saberlo cerca en sus últimos momentos le daba nuevos ánimos.

-No vamos a morir.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Tengo unos cupones para comprar sushi al 3x2 y no pienso perdérmelo por nada del mundo.

-¡No digas tonterías!, nos vamos a morir y ya, nunca encontraran nuestros cuerpos y dado que no somos fénix no podremos volver a nacer de nuestras cenizas, seremos sólo polvo.-gritó de forma histérica.

Contra la lógica de la castaña nadie podía, incluso el karateca debía admitir su derrota en algunas ocasiones, así que ese sería su fin, a cientos de metros del suelo, su sueño hecho realidad, sin poder contenerse abrazo con fuerza a la frágil chica que tenía en sus brazos y aspiró el aroma de sus cabellos, a pesar del humo aun podía percibirse el sutil olor a coco tan propio de ella; la mayoría de las chicas de su edad usaban aromas florales o cítricos, intensos y sensuales para atraer al sexo opuesto, pero no Kurata, ella era aún como una niña, era más posible percibir de ella olores como chocolate, vainilla y coco a los usados por las demás adolescentes, pero hasta eso le parecía encantador de esa mujer, simplemente eran esas rarezas tan particulares las cuales lo volvían loco, pensó en Georgea, su amiga, tenía cierta similitud con Sana, no solo en las niñerías que hacia sino en las tonterías y razonamientos absurdos, por eso se acercó a ella como un lobo acecha una presa, creyó poder sustituirla pero nuevamente se equivocó, no era su rostro o su personalidad de lo cual estaba enamorado, eso solo era una parte, debía ser Sana Kurata y nadie más su tipo de mujer, no había características, solo un nombre.

-Hayama…

-¿Qué?-contestó bruscamente.

-Desearía no haberte dejado ir nunca, debí adoptarte cuando pude.

-¿Adoptarme?-se preguntó inseguro pero entonces lo recordó, Sana había afirmado en una ocasión que adoptaría a su esposo, y fue entonces cuando le dedico una sonrisa, aquella que solo estaba reservada para su amiga.

Un fuerte ruido los hizo salir de su ensoñación al principio no lograban distinguir nada debido a las cortinas de humo, pero entonces lo vieron, por fin habían logrado encender el helicóptero, pero este se había detenido en el otro extremo del tejado y aun a cierta distancia peleando con el humo.

-El helicóptero no puede llegar a nosotros Hayama, debemos acercarnos.

-Puedes adelantarte, a mí me gusta este lugar para morir.-contestó aun viendo hacia abajo mientras la castaña se separaba para ponerse de pie.

-¿De qué hablas? Camina.-dijo jalándolo un poco pero topándose con una gran resistencia, fue entonces cuando lo entendió-Es tu acrofobia ¿verdad?

-Si te salvas dile a Kamura que ya probé que soy un hombre, y ahora moriré aquí como un guerrero.

-¡No digas esas tonterías, no me iré sin ti, levántate Hayama prometo tomar tu mano todo el camino.

-No quiero.-el chico se soltó rápidamente y siguió en su posición.

-Pero si estas tan aterrado ¿cómo subiste?

-Uno hace cosas sobrehumanas en ocasiones específicas de su vida, las mías ya se terminaron.

-Hayama cierra los ojos.- la castaña se había hincado frente a él y lo veía de cerca, sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Piensas abusar de mí en estas circunstancias?

-¡No digas tonterías! Quien pensaría en eso estando al borde de la muerte.

-Las emociones fuertes incrementan el deseo sexual.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! Ay como me molestas, maldito Hayama, como sea, solo cierra los ojos y escúchame ¿confías en mí?

El castaño asintió.

-Muy bien, sé que a veces cometo errores y mis métodos no son los más ortodoxos pero siempre he logrado solucionar tus problemas ¿no es así?

El chico gruño en señal de reconocimiento.

-Hace rato escuchaste mi voz para calmarte-un leve sonrojo se había apoderado de ella- ahora necesito que me veas y confíes en mí, cree en que te llevaré a un lugar seguro; siempre termino salvándote hasta de ti mismo, y tú también estás siempre ayudándome, pensaremos que el tiempo no ha pasado y seguimos en la primaria, yo te ayudare y tú me ayudaras ¿ok?

Un nuevo gruñido le dio la aprobación.

-Solo mírame, no veas ninguna otra cosa, solo a mi.-ambos se pusieron de pie, y él, como si de una marioneta se tratara tenía la vista fija en Sana, quien sostenía la mano herida de Hayama entre las suyas, teniéndolo cerca se sentía mejor, ahora sí, las cosas saldrían bien; sin poder contenerse la chica sonrió, de verdad se sentía como en la primaria, jugando con su mejor amigo, quien la seguía en todas sus locuras, quien la salvaba de todos sus embrollos, a quien amaba en secreto, siendo demasiado insegura para si quiera pensar en eso.

-¿Por qué sonríes tonta?- obtuvo como respuesta la lengua de su amiga, quien además le puso una mala cara, se giró y comenzó a andar.

El castaño no pudo esconder una casi imperceptible sonrisa, hacerla rabiar era una de las cosas que más gustaba de hacer, después de comer sushi y antes de practicar karate; ojala el no fuera un idiota que no paraba de hacerla llorar, se había prometido que siempre la quería ver feliz y no lo había logrado gracias a maldita forma de hacer las cosas, tan sencillo hubiera sido llamarla y decir me siento solo, seguro que esa tipa hubiera tomado el primer avión rumbo a América, ojala pudiera cambiar el pasado.

-Hayama ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí arriba?

-Sinceramente no lo sé.- y no mentía, su cuerpo había reaccionado ante el peligro y al parecer su fobia se había bloqueado por unos momentos.

-Bueno, las cosas saldrán bien, solo tenemos que ir hacia el helicóptero-había seguido caminando muy lento por si las maderas decidían colapsarse en ese momento.

-¡Akito! Ayúdame-Zulema se asomaba por una orilla usando sus últimas fuerzas, debido al golpe había perdido la conciencia unos momentos.

-No, no puedo-Hayama se había sentado de la nada tratando de controlarse, acercarse a la orilla significaría ver hacia abajo y no se creía tan fuerte.

-Hayama, tu novia no es de mi agrado en lo absoluto pero no puedes…

-¡Ella no es mi novia! Ni siquiera me gusta, tú has sido siempre mi única novia-soltó de pronto, si iban a morir allí más vale que se lo grabara.

Al escuchar esas palabras ambas chicas se conmocionaron, cada cual por su personal motivo, la americana logró subir al tejado y le lanzó una mirada furiosa a ambos, se apresuró hacia el helicóptero, quienes le lanzaron una cuerda y se perdió de vista.

-Hayama ¿hablas enserio?-Sana se culpó por decir algo tan débil, pero quería saberlo, aunque solo fuera para no tener la certeza de no habérselo imaginado.

El karateca no respondió, demasiado avergonzado por lo dicho como para seguir esa platica.

-¿Hayama?

-Ya lo dije, y si no me escuchaste no es mi problema.

-Pero-no había forma, sabía que no lo repetiría nunca, fue entonces cuando noto a un hombre a bordo del avión haciéndole señas, al principio un signo de admiración se formó sobre su cabeza pero luego lo entendió al ver como el techo comenzaba a resquebrajarse, debido al fuego, era cuestión de minutos para que la parte donde ellos estaban corriera la misma suerte-Hayama debemos apresurarnos, andando.-le había extendido la mano para ponerlo de pie.

-Hazlo tú, márchate sin mí.

-No, no me iré sin ti.

-No puedo hacerlo, es como convertirme en ratón, una sola vez en la vida.

Sana empezaba a entrar en desesperación y a toser más seguido, el humo de verdad le estaba nublando la vista, pronto no podría ni ver el helicóptero, debía hacer que su amigo se moviera y rápido.

-Solo veme Hayama, te prometo no soltar tu mano ¿está bien? Y piensa en Aki-chan no puede quedarse huérfano tan pronto.

-No digas cosas-se había puesto de pie y tomado su mano, caminando cerca de ella y tratando de imaginarse en otro lugar.

Piensa en otra cosa-sentía el nerviosismo del chico tras ella- a ver veamos vamos a tener una plática casual, veamos ¿por qué nunca me has dicho que me amas?

-¡¿Llamas a eso casual?! ¿¡Qué tipo de persona habla sobre eso cuando está en una situación así?-esa mujer lograba sacarlo de quicio, estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, a punto de morir y ella iba y le hacia esa pregunta tan profunda.

-Solo contéstame, por si morimos ya sabes.

-¡No me estas ayudando!

-Vamos contesta mi pregunta, no es tan difícil.

-Para que decir algo innecesario como eso, siempre lo has sabido ¿no?

-Habría sido lindo escucharlo de tu boca.

-Si tan importante es para ti, juro que si sobrevivimos te lo diré.

-Pues entonces, si aun fuéramos unos niños y nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado, yo te contestaría que yo también te amo.

El chico se sonrojo en extremo, su corazón se había acelerado y algo en su estómago había cobrado vida, estaba a punto de tomarla y besarla aun contra su voluntad cuando.

-¡Lo logramos Hayama!-dijo la chica señalando las cuerdas que le lanzaba el helicóptero mientras el karateca sentía volverse piedra ¿cómo había llegado hasta allá? ¿esa chica boba lo había engañado?

Se apresuraron a subir al artefacto siendo ayudados por algunos trabajadores, Zulema ya estaba recibiendo oxigeno mientras los veía con furia contenida, apenas se habían alejado un poco cuando vieron la construcción colapsarse; Sana, sin saber muy bien el motivo comenzó a llorar nuevamente ¿y si el chico no la hubiera ayudado? Por su parte Hayama también sintió deseos de llorar al ver la altura a la que volaban y los giros que daba el piloto, en tierra le exigiría ver su licencia

Una vez allí todo el equipo corrió hacia ellos y los llevaron a la ambulancia, donde fueron revisados y suministrados de oxígeno, la que más lastimados tenía los pulmones había resultado ser Zulema por estar en un nivel más bajo, fue llevada rápidamente a un hospital, las piernas y brazos de Sana poseían algunas quemaduras pero no parecían graves, en cuanto Hayama, aparte de unos cortes y quemaduras leves estaba ileso.

-¡Sana-chan!-lloraba Naozumi abrazando a su amiga ante la mirada de odio de Hayama- creí que morirías, nunca me había preocupado tanto, perdona por todo lo que dije, puedes seguirme usando todo lo que quieras.-decía entre ríos de lágrimas.

-Creí que ya te habías vuelto un hombre-Freda lo miraba con un aura bastante oscura.

-Siempre seré el hombre de Sana-chan.

-¿No te lastimaste el brazo?-Georgea acariciaba cariñosamente la extremidad de su amigo- fue muy valiente lo que hiciste.

-No fue nada, Kurata no pesa tanto como aparenta-dijo malhumorado.

-¡Te estoy escuchando!-la castaña golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones al ex jefe simio con el tanque de oxígeno- ¡Era mejor que te quedaras callado!

Georgea comenzó a untar un poco de agua fría en las piernas de Sana debido a las quemaduras y la castaña comenzó a reír como loca.

-Jajajaja no hagas eso.

-¿Por qué? Pensé que se sentiría bien.

-Kurata es muy sensible en cualquier área de las piernas-dijo sin pensar ganándose una mirada llena de significado pro parte de todos los presentes.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-había dicho Naozumi suspendiendo el llanto pro un momento, ahora en los brazos de Freda quien no dejaba de darle palmaditas.

-Pues-ambos se habían mirado y luego sonrojado al máximo mientras recordaban aquel intento fallido de volverse adultos.

-Sana-chan tu madre quiere hablar contigo-Rei había llegado solucionando el problema- está tratando de hacerle vudú al director por casi matarte.

-Gracias Rei.

-Creo que las películas de Sana siempre terminan con este tipo de cosas-Naozumi había dejado de llorar y la veía alejarse pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Hayama aun lo miraba con odio mientras el chico le sonreía.

-Seguramente no lo sabes porque tengo entendido que después de ese hecho tu comenzaste a salir con su mejor amiga, pero cuando gravamos la película por la cual tuvimos que ir a las montañas ella se lesionó la pierna, debía salir antes de que la casa explotara, pero tropezó y no podía salir sola, al final lo hizo pero algunas llamas saltaron, yo use mi cuerpo para protegerla, y tengo unas quemaduras en la espalda como recuerdo de esa ocasión.

Los tres lo miraron incrédulos sin atreverse a decir nada, al parecer su amiga tenía una maldición o algo por el estilo

En cuanto amaneció todos regresaron a casa, la grabación había terminado, y la promoción de ella, más que nada escándalos de los protagonistas, había sido un éxito, unas semanas después la boleta de calificaciones llegó, Sana se sorprendió al ver tan buenas notas, eso no era normal, incluso revisó varias veces el nombre, no había duda, era suyo y le había ido demasiado bien.

Con más paz y tranquilidad que la que había tenido hacía mucho tiempo Sana se lanzó a su cama y sonrió, se había divertido mucho en esa película, ahora sólo quedaba esperar a ver el recibimiento que tendría; lanzó un suspiro al recordar que también se había acabado la escuela y eso significaba que Hayama y las gemelas dejarían Japón, recordó el suceso del helicóptero, jamás creyó ver al jefe simio venciendo su fobia por salvarla, su corazón se aceleró al recordar las palabras de su ex mientras creían que morirían en ese techo, había puesto en su lugar a Zulema…pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le había sido infiel; así como tampoco cambiaba lo que sentía por él, que dilema.

Con esas dudas en el corazón y en su mente caminó hacia su responsabilidad delegada, el programa de radio que llevaba con Fuuka, tal vez saber de gente más desesperada y en peor situación la ayudaran en algo.

.


	28. Desenlace

Los personajes son propiedad de Miho Obana.

* * *

En el estudio todo era un silencio sepulcral, los fans se habían dado cita desde temprano para poder ver a sus ídolos allí reunidos, todos llevaban algún poster o algo referente a la película o al fic XD para poder acercarse y obtener un autógrafo en cuanto surgiera la oportunidad; sin embargo el programa llevaba horas de retraso y la ansiedad empezaba a hacer estragos en su organismo ocasionando algunas rencillas: ¿Quién es más linda Freda o Georgea? ¿Azuka debería quedarse con Karasuma o Sorata? ¿Koike debería morir por tardar tanto?

Sin previo aviso los camarógrafos comenzaron a moverse, pasaban cables y se daban instrucciones unos a otros, la transmisión debía ser un éxito o a todos los degollarían. El estudio estaba adornado para parecer un viejo salón de té de la época de los samuráis incluso se las habían ingeniado para llevar un árbol real de Sakura.

De pronto un grupo de gente entró por la puerta del público para ocupar los asientos preferenciales del lugar, estaban a punto de maldecirlos cuando vieron entre ellos a Miho Obana, Rei, Asako, Tsuyoshi, Fuuka, Ayya-chan, Mommy y la madre de Sana entre más amigos y conocidos; al parecer la función estaba por comenzar.

Pasaron solo unos minutos para que las luces empezaran a encenderse y las cámaras hicieran una toma del público. De pronto la puerta se abrió mostrando a una chica enfundada en un kimono negro con dorado y sonriendo, usaba lentes y llevaba el cabello recogido con una peineta, Sunako Koike había hecho aparición.

-¡Hola hola! ¿Están listos para el último capítulo? Pero antes de eso debemos contestar los reviews ¿no creen? Y aprovecho esta oportunidad, antes de que los kunais empiecen a volar sobre mi cabeza y terminemos en un baño de sangre, quiero agradecerles a todos por todo el apoyo brindado y seguir leyendo esto hasta el final, gracias por superar los 100 reviews y por aguantar estos como tres años. ¡Muchas gracias! Y ahora sí, venidos desde el valle de los muertos aquí están sus personajes favoritos.

La primera en hacer su aparición fue Azuka vistiendo un corto y ajustado kimono color rojo, en esta ocasión iba descalza y su cabello estaba recogido en una elaborada trenza adornada con una peineta de oro.

Entró con paso firme mirando a todos de forma indiferente, camino alrededor del estudio observando sin cambiar su cara seria, de entre el público se escuchó a un hombre gritar: ¡Te amo Azuka! Apenas las cámaras pudieron grabar al joven que cayó a su lado amenazando con cortarle la garganta con el Kunai si se movía más de la cuenta mientras todos a su alrededor no sabían si moverse o gritar o abalanzarse sobre él y no precisamente para salvar la vida de aquel hombre.

-Repite lo que dijiste.-dijo el joven con una voz sepulcral.

-Yo yo… ella es hermosa y…

-Sigue hablando y hoy será el día de tu muerte.

-Karasuma, ya has logrado que el tipo se ponga a llorar, no es su culpa haberse enamorado de mí. Ven aquí ahora mismo.-dijo sonriendo de forma ladina al chico que había gritado, mientras tanto el ninja había corrido a posarse a su lado con saltos rápidos y precisos.

-Como tú digas Azuka.

Las mismas puertas volvieron a abrirse dando paso a dos chicas con kimonos aún más diminutos en colores dorados, siendo reflejo una de la otra; al ver a la pareja sonrieron con burla. Tras ellas venía otra pareja, el siempre orgulloso Sorata con ropa de la epoca y tomando de la mano a una altiva Hitomi, quien usaba un kimono igual de elegante que las ropas de su pareja; sin embargo algo en su semblante no mostraba la misma pasividad al ver a Azuka.

-Tu aquí-empezó con voz seria- creí que la muerte evitaría que nos volviéramos a ver las caras.-empezó la joven perdiendo el protocolo y acercándose.

-Yo también lo creí pues se supone que nos consumió el fuego, pero ya vez que no.-dijo acercándose a ella con una mirada llena de odio.

-¡Calma!-Sunako( la llamaremos Koike para evitar confusión con una de las gemelas) se había puesto en medio de las dos con un silbato- Aun no es hora de que se vuelvan a matar, por favor tomen asiento que esto ya va a empezar.

Los cinco obedecieron a regañadientes sentándose en las sillas que los de utilería habían ido llevando para ellos, Koike se sentó entre las chicas para tenerlas vigiladas; aunque algo le decía que era una mala idea.

-Y bueno ¿qué es toda esta tontería de traernos aquí?-Sorata veía todo con aburrimiento aunque de vez en cuando le mandaba miraditas a Azuka quién sólo lo observaba seria.

-Pues van a contestar unos reviews que las fans han mandado y más les vale comportarse bien ¿escucharon?-les lanzó una mirada terrorífica- bueno vamos a empezar, el primero es **de Floor Sakura** y dice:

_A la mierda todo -.- xD gjdzfubgdfhdgf Dimelo ya, ¿Nos quieres matar? Yo casi_

_pense que iban a tener un final re titanic. xD Prefiero este:) Akito & Sana,_

_Ailoviud Nao... -.- igual, eres demaciado lindo:') & Zulema... pensandolo_

_bien, pobre, debe ser feo tener un amor unilateral... peroo tuvo que hacer_

_todo eso, encerio que esta más loca. _

_Me encaaaaaaaaaantoComo siempre, una de mis escritoras favoritas_

_Ah & Fuka, mejorate del resfriado._

_Sana sacando buenas notas(? Es como yo ordenando mi cuartoMilagros. xD _

_ajajjajajajajajajajaj Bya, bya_

-Matar… eso suena muy bien-las gemelas habían empezó a hablar a una sola voz- ¿Titanic? Pues la película fue parecida ¿no? Sólo que aquí todos nos morimos.

-¿Amor unilateral?-Hitomi tomaba de la mano a Sorata- Yo creo que aquí mi prometido me ama sólo a mi ¿o no?

-Claro Hitomi-sonrió de forma ladina- aquí no hay ningún amor unilateral.-se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla lanzándole una mirada a Azuka antes mientras las gemelas disimulaban una sonrisa.

-Sorata, vuelve a mirar de esa forma a Azuka y te abro la garganta-el joven estaba furioso.

-Calma Karasuma, calma.- la castaña sonreía con gracia al ver la escena.

-Bueno este… si, gracias por tus porras Floor, y gracias por seguir hasta el final, el siguiente review es de _**Rossana's Mind**_y dice:

_Que tierno que la haya salvado :'D Muy buen capítulo! Ojalá que lo_

_continúes lo más pronto posible u,u_

-Debía salvarla-Karasuma no le quitaba la vista a Sorata como si quisiera sacarle los ojos que no apartaba de su protegida- Este fic está en categoría K y no puede haber muertes, además debía recuperar fans después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Era tu deber, después de todo no soportarías tenerla lejos de tus brazos ¿no es así?-el peliazul lo retaba con la mirada tratando de llegar a su fibra sensible.

-A nosotras nos mataron desde hace mucho, así que no tenemos comentarios al respeto, al final todos nos morimos-comentaron las gemelas.

-Eres un idiota-dijo Hitomi apartando la vista de ellos.

-Todos lo son-comentó Koike exasperada- Gracias Rossana, que bueno que lleno tus expectativas, espero nos sigas hasta el final, saludos. El siguiente es de nuestra querida **Athena-chan99 **y dice así:

_KYA!_

_¡Maldición estoy tan feliz!_

_¡TE AMO! _

_Joder! Me emocione tanto cuando vi en mi correo el mensaje de actuialización!_

_Grite como loca durante un rato... la verdad estaba aburrida y ver que_

_precisamente TÚ, que eres de mis escritoras favoritas, habías actualizado..._

_y al leer diablos casi me da un orgasmo visual -OK un poco fuera de tema-!_

_En fin, te quedó genial, como siempre eres fabulosa (*-*) Hay veces en las_

_que quieo saber hacer budú, para que escribieras más rápido xD Pero aun_

_así tomate tu tiempo... no hay prisas._

_También, te felicito. Esto no me lo esperaba, y tu no cometes mucho Ooc un_

_poco, pero solo lo suficiente, quiero decir que aun se concerva la esencia de_

_los personajes de Obana-sama en tu historia, cosa que algunos escritores de_

_fanfiction no pueden. _

_Bueno, te envio buenas vibras y mucha suerte._

_Sayoo!_

-Gracias por tu declaración-Koike se había sonrojado ante la mirada de todos y el close-up de las cámaras puesto en su rostro- etto no sé qué decir no estaba preparada… etto tengo novio pero agradezco tus sentimientos; y lo del vudú ahora entiendo ese dolor de espalda que no me ha dejado dormir. Pero ya hablando lo más enserio que puedo gracias por considerarme una de tus autoras favoritas y emocionarte tanto por ver la notificación de un nuevo capítulo y que creas que mi trabajo conserva la esencia de la sensei Obana es muy halagador para mi- Obana se levanta de entre el público con el pulgar arriba- Gracias.

-¿Acabaste con tu discurso simple mortal?-Hitomi miraba feo a la conductora mientras las gemelas esperaban recibir la orden de ejecutarla en cualquier momento- No te olvides que también es gracias a nosotros que este fic ha sido un éxito, así que de nada Athena.

-¡Solo abres la boca para decir tonterías!-Azuka comenzó a buscar entre la ropa de Karasuma pese al nerviosismo de este.

-Princesa…

-¡Azuka! –gritó exaperada

-Azuka ¿qué busca?

-Como ya conozco tu negativa de matarla lo haré yo misma. Ese review me ha conmovido en lo más profundo de mi no existente corazón y ella sólo se atreve a decir esas tonterías.

-Cálmate Azuka, ya me encargaré yo de castigar a Hitomi en su debido momento- un silencio se hizo en el foro, y mientras las mentes de los presentes lo iban entendiendo un sonrojo general se hacía presente- Gracias por tus lindas palabras- sonrió Sorata mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la cámara.

Un grito general se escuchó de la parte donde su club de fans estaba sentado, inexplicablemente tanto Mommy como Ayya-chan se habían unido.

-¡Karasuma no podemos permitir esto!-gritó Azuka- Vamos mándale un beso, desnúdate, haz algo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! Perdón que le ocurre, yo no podría…-casi había abandonado su papel por la impresión- Yo no… yo no…

-Vamos mándale un beso-dijo apretándole los cachetes para tratar de formar en sus labios un beso.

-Me duele… déjame…

-Lo haremos nosotras, ya cállense.- ambas chicas se pusieron frente a la cámara y mandaron un beso con la mano- ¡Gracias! Cuando necesites protección llámanos.

-Ok-una gotita resbalaba por su nuca- pasemos al siguiente ¿de acuerdo? Es de **Sakuya Yoruno **a quien debo agradecerle por todos sus intentos de sacarme spoilers por todos los medios posibles mientras trato de ir a la escuela como cualquier persona normal XD:

_Wow! gracias por el nuevo capitulo... fue super largo que valió la espera !_

-Lo verdaderamente largo y eterno son nuestras divagaciones- comenzó Azuka- aunque tal vez no tanto como la soberbia de Sorata ¿no es así?

-Sabía que no podías mantener tu boquita cerrada, te he dicho que eres más bella si no usas esos exquisitos labios para hablar.

En cuestión de segundos Karasuma estaba con el Kunai en la garganta de Sorata mientras las gemelas tenían el suyo en la garganta del castaño; Hitomi reía al ver la escena tan emotiva y Koike veía todo un poco asustada.

-Chicos si se calman un poco…

-¡Guarda silencio!-gritaron Sunako y Sawako a coro mirándola furiosas y hartas por su parloteo, a ellas les habían dicho ve y mata a alguien y precisamente eso iban a hacer.

-Atrévete a insultar una vez más a la princesa y te regreso al infierno.-decía Karasuma con los ojos desbordante de odio.

-Bueno, no quería usar la violencia pero deberé hacerlo.-Koike se sentó mientras sacaba un cuadernillo de entre sus ropas y un lápiz y comenzaba a escribir.

-¿¡Vas a usar la Death note!?-grita Fuuka desde el público conteniendo un sollozo.

-No, voy a borrar el ultimo capitulo y nunca nadie sabrá cómo termina este fic-comenzó a borrar, casi de inmediato fue detenida por Hitomi.

-No es necesario, podemos continuar con el siguiente review si no te importa.-contestó la rubia de forma serena mientras los demás lentamente regresaban a su lugar, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-Ok, pero a la siguiente no me detendré, la siguiente carta es de **karolmichelle y dice:**

_Sana...jaja cierto eso tambien te ocurrio con Naozumi...¿sera_

_maldicion? _

_y como es eso d q sobrevives a dos incendios...?_

_pero fue lindo cuando hayama vencio su fobia solo x ti...para salvarte 3_

_es tan lindo_

-Sobrevivir a los incendios es mi especialidad-Azuka miraba de forma burlona a Hitomi- ¡Soy una antorcha humana! Sólo por eso debería haber una segunda parte de la película.

-¿Cómo va a pasar eso si todos morimos?-la rubia la miraba con ira.

-Es una buena idea-Sorata sonreía de forma ladina- a mí no me molestaría pasar más noches igual de divertidas con Sunako y Sawako.

-¿Y quién te crees que eres para aparecer en la segunda parte?-Karasuma trataba de controlar su enojo por ver de nuevo a ese sujeto- Yo fui el héroe de esta película.-un golpe de Azuka lo hizo callar.

-Se supone que los ninja no deben tener esos humos, aunque debo admitir que disfrute bastante tu compañía-se fue acercando a su rostro mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y se retiró dejando al chico paralizado- mejor no, estamos en un programa familiar y podríamos herir mentes débiles.

-Gracias por tu carta Karol- comenzó Koike- espero este final no te decepcione, nos vemos. El siguiente review es de **Nia **y dice:

_Sigue escribiendo porfavor! Es genial! Gracias!_

-¡Gracias Nia! Claro que seguiré escribiendo, no sólo de este anime sino de más porque la verdad me encanta.

-Te agradecemos seguir leyéndonos- las gemelas habían vuelto a hablar- y esperamos la película haya sido de tu agrado.

-Gracias por el apoyo.-Hitomi se levantó e hizo una gran reverencia mientras todos la veían atónitos.

-¡Gracias!-Sorata, Azuka y Karasuma habían hecho lo mismo.

-El siguiente review es de **Lei-chan:**

_Lei-chan:ooooooohhh fue maravilloso, creo que el tiempo que espere para poder_

_leer este capitulo valio mucho la pena, pero... aun quiero ver mas, de verdad_

_tienes una mente muy creativa, te doy las gracias por todos los momentos de_

_sorpresa,tristeza,alegria y suspensoTmT que me diste al leer este fic,_

_esperare con ansias el siguiente capitulo n.n (otros 6 años) -ok no, solo_

_bromeaba._

_P.D : Besos y besos y mas besos para ti( alabada sea Sunako) y super besos_

_para mi querido Hayama, si me mandara un beso te juro que me da un paro_

_cardiaco***Sayonara***_

-Solo fueron como 6 meses XD me alegra que haya valido la pena y espero este también lo valga. Gracias por todas las cosas bonitas que me has dicho- Koike se había sonrojado mientras Obana se levantaba nuevamente y comenzaba a lanzar serpentinas.

-Estoy segura que yo te hice enojar-Hitomi se había levantado- y eso es bueno, gracias por leernos.

-Hasta la próxima-Sorata sonrió gentilmente mientras sus ninjas hacía una reverencia a su lado, pues la cámara lo estaba enfocando- y muchos besos también para ti.

-¡Besos!-dijeron las gemelas a coro.

Súbitamente Karasuma se puso de pie y poniéndose frente a la cámara respiró profundo, a pesar de que su rostro decía muerte mandó un corto beso, hizo una reverencia y se fue a sentar mientras todos tenían la boca abierta.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme?!-gritó Azuka mientras lo tiraba al suelo- tu eres sólo mío y ya se lo dije al sujeto de allá, yo engaño pero no permitiré que nadie lo haga conmigo.-dicho esto lo beso de forma ruda aun en el suelo.

-Pueden…pueden…-Koike no sabía si Sorata y Hitomi iban a seguir manteniendo sus personajes- chicos…

De manera repentina Hitomi se puso de pie y agarrando por las solapas a Sorata lo beso de manera brusca mientras las gemelas sólo se quedaban absortas viendo a ambas parejas.

-Hermana Sawako, el yuri no me va ¿y a ti?

-Tampoco Sunako, tampoco. Pero puedo darte un besito en la mejilla.- ambas chicas se dieron un beso en la mejilla y luego corrieron a darle un beso en cada mejilla a Koike que seguía sin moverse sopesando la situación.

-Bueno, continuaré el programa mientras esto se convierte en un idilio, el siguiente review es de **Guest 1** y dice:

_:Me fascinó quiero saber como acaba! Actualizalo plis_

-¡Hola! Estas a punto de saber cómo termina, gracias por esperar.

-¡La espera valdrá la pena!-gritaron las gemelas mientras observaban a las parejas quienes seguían en lo suyo como si de un concurso se tratase- ellos también lo esperan.

-El siguiente review es de **Shina Shingetsu-Sora Taka **y dice:

_Waaaa! Hola soy Shina y sabes, me tome toda la noche y parte de la mañana y 2_

_horas de las tarde; para leer tu fic hasta este capitulo... bueno como no_

_dormi en toda la noche y tengo alguito de sueño... ¡ok al grano! Me facino_

_tu fic. ¡No me puedo creer como me las agunte de no gritar, romper algo y_

_mantenerme calmada en toda la trayectoria de la historia!.. bueno sera algo_

_que quedara en el misterio... al igual que la bateria de mi celu durara MUCHAS_

_horas en funcion..._

_bueno espero tu actualisacion pronto, me tienes inttigada. Mi pobre castañito_

_¿que le pasara ahora? Y mi rara castañirta ¿que es lo que hara? Ojala_

_termine bien todo..._

_Chaito, creo que lo alargue demaciado... Y si no es molestia ¿podrias pasarte_

_por mi perfil a leer unas de mis historias? tres son de SesshomaruxKagome y_

_orro es de Zero KiryuuxOc._

-¡Sí! Yo conozco ese tipo de misterios, me pasan seguido XD gracias por haber sacrificado horas de sueño para leer mi historia, y me alegro que te haya gustado. No he podido leer tus fics porque me prometí no desviarme del tema hasta que esto estuviera terminado y listo, pero en cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo los leeré con gusto. Bueno te dejo con estos muchachos para que te digan que harán ahora.-dijo tomando a Azuka del cabello y separándola.

-¡No tenías por qué ser tan brusca! Además dijiste que viniera a aquí a desbordar pasión ¿no? En eso estaba cuando…

-No me uses de pretexto, vamos contéstale a Shina.

-Gracias por leernos, yo Azuka pues ya estoy muerta, tuve que verlo morir para darme cuenta de mi amor hacia él; espero que Sana no deba verlo marcharse de nuevo para recapacitar.

-Mmmm. Nadie me había dicho castañito.-dijo recibiendo un golpe por parte de Koike y de Azuka.- Y bueno Karasuma al igual que Hayama hizo lo que pudo. Cometió una acción terrible que no puede ser remediada por más que lo intente, y de verdad se esforzó.

-Aun puedes pelear a muerte por ella- Sorata se había separado de Hitomi quien aún estaba acurrucada en su pecho sin aire para contestar.

-¿Quieres pelear? ¿O harás que esas niñas lo hagan por ti como siempre?

-¡No somos unas niñas! Y nos da igual si él nos manda a hacer su trabajo, después de todo nacimos para servir al amo Sorata en "todo" lo que desee.

-¡De acuerdo!-Koike se plantó en medio de las dos partes- no pueden matarse hasta que terminemos, esperen un poco, el siguiente review es de **yessenia 3:**

_yessenia 3:me encantooo demaciado y kiero leer el procimo aunke no se si_

_sigues escribiendo solo hace 4 dias comense a leerlo desde el inicio y_

_kiesiera leer el prosimo pronto sigue asi :3_

-¡Gracias por comenzar a leer! Y por tus reviews no sólo e esta historia, bueno no eres la misma que dejo un review en Destino, pero gracias. También me disculpo por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero a veces no tengo tiempo de concentrarme al 100, ya lo había dicho escribo en una revista por internet pero no aparece la dirección XD asi que la trataré de poner es AurusKingdom y y al e aumentan nomas XD Tengo el mismo seudónimo, y ya después del comercial vamos con los comentarios.

-Hola Yessenia-Sorata se había puesto de pie. Gracias por seguirnos en esto y aunque el final de seguro no me conviene en lo absoluto espero sea de tu agrado.

-¡Muchas gracias!-todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia.

-Espero todos ustedes disfruten lo próximo. ¡Hasta pronto!-dijo Koike sonriendo.

* * *

La casa Hayama era un completo caos, cada espacio disponible estaba cubierto por cajas a medio llenar, maletas, ropa, bicicletas, revistas y más "chacharas" pertenecientes a las mujeres que allí habitaban ¿Cómo es que habían acumulado tal cantidad de objetos en tan sólo un año?

-Freda ¿has visto mi escultura de Hirohito tamaño natural?-decía una preocupada Georgea corriendo escaleras abajo en busca de su hermana- perdón Akito, no te vi.-se disculpó pasando a su lado en las escaleras mientras este la miraba con mala cara.

No había podido sentarse en ningún momento porque alguna de ellas llegaba pidiendo ayuda para mover "el pedazo de bomba de Hiroshima" o "sembrar el árbol de Sakura en una maleta y poder pasarlo de contrabando". Sencillamente estaba harto ojala se marcharan todas de una vez.

Al entrar a su cuarto vio a la rubia sentada en su cama mirando todo con inocencia y curiosidad, pensó en dar media vuelta y marcharse pero ella ya lo había visto.

-Akito my love ¿podemos hablar?

-Creí que habías cambiado ese apelativo por "gusano asqueroso" después de lo que dije en el techo de la construcción. Una vez que estuvimos solos me gritaste hasta hartarte… bueno me harte yo primero y me marché dándote la espalda.-contestó mirándola indiferente desde el marco de la puerta.

-Siempre tan cortés.-una venita en la nuca mostraba lo falso de su sonrisa- En esos momentos ambos dijimos cosas sin pensar movidos por la adrenalina del momento.

-Yo estaba muy consciente de lo que dije.

-Bueno, bueno ¿y entonces que harás? Sana no te quiere en este país, le enfermas y jamás logrará perdonarte.

-Lo sé, pero mi padre se ha instalado bien en este empleo, mi hermana está en la universidad…

-Regresa conmigo a Estados Unidos, tu padre no se opondrá.

-No lo sé Zulema, no sé.-se sentó a su lado a pensar, había tratado de no gastar tiempo en el asunto, realmente no quería volverse a ir del país, alejarse de sus amigos…bueno de Tsuyoshi y el sushi; pero tampoco quería hacer sufrir a Sana de nuevo.

-Prometo ya no ser tan molesta-se sinceró con el joven tomándolo de la mano- sé que a veces soy un poquito exasperante, pero es porque de verdad te amo Akito, aunque a veces lo dudes siempre te he querido, desde la primera vez que me venciste.

-Eso lo viste en un anime.-dijo quitando su mano de entre las de ella molesto.

-¡Es verdad! Bueno no tanto así pero si llevo un tiempo queriéndote, si me dieras la oportunidad…

-Zulema no me gustas, por más que trates de acercarte te me haces irritable.

-Puedo cambiar lo que quieras, yo te amo Akito.

-Igual que Georgea y tantas otras.-contestó desviando la mirada, el asunto comenzaba a producirle dolor de cabeza.

-Si me das la oportunidad haré que olvides a Sana.-dijo acercándose a él cual felino cazando una presa.

-¡No la compares conmigo!-gritó Georgea entrando de improviso deteniendo la escena, dándole tiempo al chico de escapar del intento de beso.

-¿No te enseñaron a tocar?-dijo la americana molesta.

-Regáñame cuando sea tu cuarto-contestó lanzando rayos con la mirada.

-Te hubieras quedado en casa de Sana, nadie te extrañaba.

-Y tú no hubieras nacido, no nos hubiéramos perdido de nada.-ambas chicas se lanzaron miradas asesinas.

-¡Si se van a matar aléjense de mi habitación!-gritó Hayama enfadado, esas escenitas se habían hecho de lo más frecuentes-¿Qué quieres Georgea?

La pelinegra le extendió a la americana una hoja de mala gana.

-Los itinerarios de vuelo llegaron, Zulema se va mañana en la noche.

-Al fin me libraré de ti.-dijo la rubia arrebatándole la hoja.

-Lo mismo digo, yo me voy pasado mañana a Inglaterra.

-Iré a llamar a mi padre-Zulema se levantó de la cama-Akito my love ¿Qué harás?

-Volveré a Estados Unidos contigo, lo había prometido y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

-¡Yeei!-gritó la chica feliz mientras salía corriendo directo al teléfono para darle la notica a su padre, por su parte la inglesa miraba al japonés atónita.

-Akito no puedes hacer eso-trataba de no lanzarse sobre el hombre para matarlo- dijiste que no harías ninguna tontería más y esta es la más grande que puedes cometer.

-Prometí irme, y planeo cumplirlo, no voy a quedarme sabiendo que sólo le traigo disgustos.

-Sana está en Osaka con Fuuka haciendo un programa especial de radio, no volverá hasta el fin de semana, si te vas con la tipa esa ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella.

-Lo sé, y así es mejor.

-Es el error más grande que vas a cometer en tu vida, sólo estás huyendo.

-No eres quién para decirme nada.

-Ah claro, yo no soy quién para nada, en cambio Zulema sí, basta un guiño de ojos y que venga casi a ofrecerse para que tomes una decisión ¡Siempre haces lo que ella quiere!

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo levantándose frente a ella molesto.

-¡Claro que lo es! Así te convenció de salir con ella y ahora de irte a Estados Unidos, admítelo te gusta.-gritó perdiendo la paciencia y la dejando de medir sus palabras.

-¡No es cierto!-gritó también dispuesto a llevarle la contra.

-No te atrevas a negarlo, te gusta por ser completamente opuesta a Sana, es por eso que la mantienes cerca. Ese es mi problema ¿no? Yo te la recuerdo tanto que temes salir lastimado.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-Nunca pensaste ni siquiera en ir a Inglaterra, serías bien recibido. Eres un cobarde que no tiene las agallas de luchar por Sana, tu no la mereces…

-¡No tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida!-gritó furioso ante la mirada enojada de la morena, quien no se dejaba asustar.

-¡Tengo todo el derecho! Yo te ayude a hundirte en el problema en el que estas y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer para mostrar que tan mal me siento, y tú que podrías hacerlo y arreglar las cosas sólo cometes error tras error.

-¡Silencio los dos!-gritó Freda echándoles su refresco encima-Sus malditos gritos llenos de incoherencias se oyen hasta allá abajo, Georgea ¡A tu cuarto!

-Pero…

-A tu cuarto.-dijo mirándola de forma aterradora mientras la otra daba media vuelta y se iba sin protestar más.

-¡Si tanto quieres arreglar las cosas darle esas fotos a la revista no fue precisamente una solución!-gritó el karateca para que la gemela regañada pudiera escucharlo.

-¡Cállate! Es hora de crecer, mi hermana no es precisamente muy madura y yo menos, pero ya basta de andarse con tonterías. Ella no dio las fotos, fui yo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?

-Necesitaba que te dieras cuenta del error que cometes sin cesar, buscas remplazos para Sana porque ella es la única que te interesa, pero temes estar cerca de ella y hacer que te odie, lastimarla por ser un bruto, por eso juegas con las demás personas, incluyendo mi hermanita ¿creías que te iba a perdonar así de fácil? Yo limpie cada lagrima cuando la dejaste, y aun así ella ha tratado de emparejarte nuevamente con tu verdadero amor; necesitas tocar fondo para hallar una salida, date cuenta de lo que en verdad quieres y deja de lastimar a más personas, incluso Zulema va a sufrir cuando se dé cuenta que no la quieres.

El castaño guardó silencio, algo en esa mujer lo atemorizaba, es como si pudiera leer su mente o tuviera algún tipo de poder sobrenatural.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión.-contestó de forma seca.

-No lo hagas entonces, cada quién es libre de topar pared las veces que quiera.- la chica dio media vuelta y salió sin decir palabra, si él no quería escuchar nadie podía hacer nada.

Hayama no había vuelto a hablar con ellas desde entonces, a la mañana siguiente el chico se encontraba haciendo maletas listo para irse, su padre no se había opuesto a que alcanzara su sueño, y aunque su hermana trató de hacerlo desistir tampoco consiguió nada; de pronto algo lo golpeó la cabeza, volteó un poco temeroso pues según sabía las locas habían ido de compras y estaba solo en la casa.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Kurata?-se sorprendió al ver a la castaña sonriéndole en el marco de la puerta.

-Hola Hayama.

-¿No estabas en Osaka?

-Tome el primer vuelo cuando recibí la llamada de las gemelas quejándose del maltrato recibido, además dijeron que te ibas sin decir adiós.

-Creí que se habían dado por vencidas.-dijo con una gotita en la frente.

-No son ese tipo de personas ¿es cierto que te vas?

-Sí, ya no quiero causarte más problemas.-dijo rascándose la nuca y apartando la vista de ella, no habían hablado desde su casi muerte en la filmación de la película, y eso ya tenía casi dos semanas.

-Salvaste mi vida, cáusame los que quieras.-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa radiante.

-¿Qué es esto?-el chico sostenía un bulto amorfo entre sus manos, el mismo que lo había golpeado.

-Es un regalo, ábrelo te juro que no es una bomba.

El chico desenvolvió el paquete para sacar un suéter color rojo tejido a mano.

-Esta vez recibí ayuda de Ayya-chan, ya no puedes decir que quedo mal.

-Al menos no tiene tres brazos.

-¡No soy tan torpe!- trataba de mantenerse tranquila pero ese chico la desesperaba, ni toda la yoga del planeta podían mantenerla en su centro.

-Eso crees Kurata.-comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Que no! Y llámame Sana, todos lo hacen y no quiero que te sientas especial sólo por decirme Kurata.

-Como quieras.

-Anoche cuando las gemelas me llamaron realmente me enfadé y me puse a tejer como loca, bastante relajante por cierto, ahora Rei tiene un cobertor nuevo y Fuuka unas cortinas.

-Si.-el chico trataba de ponerse el suéter mientras su amiga proseguía.

-Pensé mucho, muy seriamente, y sabes que eso nunca pasa…sabes tú arriesgaste tu vida por mí, incluso superaste tu temor a las alturas para rescatarme, gracias por todo.

-No iba a dejarte morir.

-Me hiciste recordar que siempre estás allí cuando te necesito.-le dedicó una sonrisa llena de afecto mientras se paseaba por el cuarto, moviendo sus brazos para desestresarce.

-No hay problema.

-Ese día-la chica seguía caminando sin verlo a la cara- te dije que si aun fuéramos niños te diría que te amo, sin preocuparme por nada más.

-Ya no somos niños Kurata.

-¡Dime Sana! ¿Cómo saberlo? Yo tengo 16 años y me sigo sintiendo como una, es más puedo afirmar que aun soy una niña.

-Ah.

La chica caminó hacia él, sentía que el corazón estaba por salírsele pero debía hacerlo, había tomado una decisión.

-Estoy aceptando que te amo Hayama, estoy venciendo mis ganas de salir corriendo y cambiar abruptamente de tema para decirte que ¡Te amo!

-Lo escuche la primera vez tonta, no tienes por qué gritar.

-Quiero una respuesta.-la chica lo miraba desafiante, había sacado valor de quién sabe dónde y ese tipo actuaba como si le hubiera dado el clima.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? Te lastime mucho y no puedes perdonarme, fin de la historia.

-No puedo perdonar que seas un maldito besucón infiel, pero tampoco puedo negar cuanto pienso en ti, así como no puedo seguir engañándome diciendo que no te amo y ya no me importas pues no es verdad en absoluto ¿Cómo no podría darte otra oportunidad? Dárnosla a ambos.-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada luchando con sus ganas de hacer alguna payasada para evadir el tema.

-Dices que no me perdonas pero quieres darme otra oportunidad…eso no se puede.

-¡No quiero que te vayas! No sabes por todo lo que pase anoche cuando las gemelas llamaron para avisarme…y menos que te vayas con Zulema…sé que no fui tu primera chica y probablemente tampoco sea la última pero mientras eso sucede quiero estar a tu lado… no quiero que nos volvamos a separar, sé que soy terca y torpe y una niñita comparada a las chicas con las que te desenvuelves pero…pero de verdad te amo y si tuviera la oportunidad también me subiría a un techo en llamas sólo para salvarte.-algunas lágrimas habían empezado a rodar por sus mejillas pero al fin se sentía aliviada, había dicho lo que tanto había pensado y negado, sólo faltaba la respuesta del ex jefe simio.- Aun me arrepiento de no haberme ido tras de ti a Estados Unidos.

-Siempre has sido la única chica, y fuiste la primera pero eres demasiado baka como para haberlo notado.

-Estoy esperando una respuesta Hayama, no vine para escuchar cómo me molestas-se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera.

-No voy a decir algo que ya sabes, es un gasto innecesario de saliva.

-Lo prometiste, si vivíamos ibas a decirlo, además ¡Le estas dando un mal ejemplo a Aki-chan!-gritó señalando al dinosaurio.

El castaño se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras se desordenaba el cabello con desesperación, la muy tarada ni siquiera le daba tiempo de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar y de buenas a primeras le pedía una respuesta.

Por su lado Sana se había sentado en la cama observándolo aun con rastros de lágrimas en los ojos ¿y si de verdad él ya se había decidido por la "güerita"? ¿Y si ella con su actitud había logrado alejarlo? Sabía que no se había comportado del todo bien con él o Naozumi, aunque Hayama había tenido la culpa de todo, eso lo tenía claro; pero la actitud de la actriz tampoco había sido muy madura.

Después de unos minutos Hayama se acercó con paso seguro a la cama y la recostó sobre ella de forma brusca poniendo sus brazos a lado de su cabeza para impedirle escapar. El único sonido dentro de la habitación eran sus corazones latiendo como uno sólo después de mucho tiempo; se habían perdido en la mirada del otro respirando con dificultad, esto no era una escena entre Azuka y Karasuma, esta vez eran Sana y Hayama.

-Más vale que pongas atención porque no lo volveré a decir-el chico se había acercado a la oreja de la castaña haciéndola estremecer- te amo sólo a ti Sana Kurata, mi única novia.- al escuchar esto la cara de Sana se puso completamente roja; por su parte el chico se había incorporado un poco para dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Me gusta que sonrías sólo para mí-contestó nerviosa acariciándole la mejilla, él se acercó a ella lentamente sin dejar de verla a los ojos uniendo sus labios en aquel esperado beso.

* * *

"_Y así acabó mi desastroso cuento de hadas, con su lengua dentro de mi boca y sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras las mías no dejaban de recorrer su bien trabajado abdomen, las caricias se habían hecho cada vez más íntimas pues teníamos demasiada pasión dentro de nosotros esperando por desbordarse. Y bueno Diario si crees que a continuación encontraras el relato erótico de como perdí mi virginidad debo romper tus ilusiones pues llegó Zulema a tratar de asesinarme; pero mi NOVIO Hayama la frenó y con una voz enérgica le prohibió hacerle algo a su NOVIA la gran Sana Kurata, como te podrás imaginar la rubia se puso casi verde del coraje. Mientras tanto las gemelas sonreían desde el arco de la puerta felicitándonos, esas chicas son geniales._

_Zulema se fue escupiendo veneno sobre Japón, al otro día fue el turno de las gemelas quienes prometieron escribirnos; Georgea me pidió perdón una vez más pero yo le di las gracias pues la considero una verdadera amiga y debo admitir que de no ser por ayuda de ella ahora mismo yo no estaría con Hayama._

_Naozumi ha viajado a Inglaterra unas pocas semanas después debido al papel en una obra de teatro en ese país; me complace decir que ha estado en contacto con Freda desde que se estableció allá, eso me pone muy feliz pues ya no estará solo. Georgea me comentó que su hermana siente algo por él ¿puedes creerlo? Yo jamás imagine nada ella es muy sutil con esas cosas._

_Hayama ha retomado su carrera como karateca, ya no sólo participa en torneos sino que además es imagen de una asociación de apoyo al deporte para personas con capacidades diferentes, aunque en un principio se negó pues afirma que él sólo tenía una pequeña lesión en la mano y allá afuera hay personas mucho más grandiosas que él quienes deberían hacerlo pero al parecer el público no piensa así y todos lo obligamos a aceptar. Aún sigue siendo muy popular con las chicas, demasiado para mi gusto pero siempre me lleva con él a todos lados y termina involucrándome de una forma u otra en sus entrevistas y eventos; no puedo negar que es divertido pues sus admiradoras, al contrario que las de Nao, me quieren y me piden autógrafos y fotos, la misma actitud tienen mis fans hacia él._

_En cuanto a mí, me he tomado un descanso de la actuación y me estoy enfocando mucho en el programa de radio para poder ayudar a muchas personas, aunque no soy la mejor dando consejos me gusta poder escuchar a toda esa gente que como yo a veces no puede encontrar a la persona correcta para llorar o para ser regañada por sus acciones. También continuo practicando karate en el dojo donde Hayama comenzó, primero quiso entrenarme el mismo pero siempre terminábamos en el suelo besándonos o en el peor de los casos mi mazo rojo terminaba en su cabeza pues aún sigue siendo un bruto en los asuntos del amor ¬¬._

_Desde que todos se marcharon han pasado por lo menos seis meses, la película aún no se estrena pues no se ha terminado de editar, espero con ansias el día en que pueda verla terminada, también por la alfombra roja pues todos nos volveremos a reunir._

_Debo dejarte Diario, por cierto no creo usarte más, ahora trato de no callarme todos mis problemas, si no los suelto en medio del programa o se los grito a Hayama por lo general llamo a Inglaterra para ser escuchada por mis queridas amigas gemelas. Acabo de escuchar la voz de Rei llamándome pues mi chita ha llegado por mí, iremos a una entrevista que le van a hacer y luego a cenar, como cualquier pareja normal. ¿Sobre mi vida sexual? Pues aún es nula pero tal vez… sólo tal vez eso cambie pronto._

_Sana Kurata(novia, esposa y casi amante de Akito Hayama) _

* * *

_¿Querían la versión lemon? XD Pues miren que desde que comencé este fic creí que ese seria un final adecuado pero en esa época mi experiencia en esos tipos de relato era nula. Ahora he comenzado a publicar algunos pero no sé si sean lo suficientemente buenos. Tampoco lo termine así porque pues esto sigue siendo clasificación K, pero si quieren puedo escribir el capítulo lemon. También puedo agregarle unos datos extras de que hiceron la siguiente vez que se vieron, una especie de epilogo. Esto ya se decidira si ustedes quieren o no, no tengo ningun problema en hacer un lemon XD (mi mano pide a gritos hacerlo) ¿Lo hago? Ustedes opinene, sino este es un hasta luego, nos vemos en la próxima historia =D_

_¡Gracias por todo!_


End file.
